Unrevealed Mistake Of A One Night Stand
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: //SasuSaku// Having a one night stand with him was never something I planned to do. Not using protection was another. But the worst thing out of all of this is that I'm pregnant. With his child. Sasuke's child.
1. Lustful Night

**Sorry about this coming in late too! Haha. I thought I would finish it while writing "My life with Sasuke Uchiha" but damn was I wrong... you see, I've learned that starting up new stories while already trying to finish another one kinda messes you up... It's so confusing writing about different plots and eventually you get kind of confused and need to remind yourself what IS the plot. XD haha. Well, anyway. I hope you enjoy this story. :D**

**WARNING: LEMON.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story, but I don't own the anime!**

* * *

Hey there folks, Haruno Sakura talking here.

You know, the most unexpected things can happen sometimes...

No but I mean, the things you never thought would happen.

...They can someday just occur just like that, taking you off guard.

Like what I'm about to tell you... _**that's**_ something you never thought would take place in a _billion_ years.

I mean, really, who would've thought that Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno would one day have sex?

...

See? That's the kind of unexpected incident I'm talking about.

Even if we were both so wasted (and I remember every single detail of that night... how does that work?), it just isn't something the human ice cube would do.

I mean, we _**all**_ know that Sasuke has been assumed to be gay.

...

Oh don't you look at me like that!

Let's face it:

1. He never showed _any_ sort of interest towards _any_ woman.

(...Not that I'm aware of that is.)

2. He never showed any signs of having _hormones_.

(Dude, he's a _guy_. An _adult guy_.)

3. He pushed away every single girl that ever tried to touch him.

(I understand your fear of being raped, Uchiha, but _come_ _**on**_!)

4. He went off to the snake pedophile Orochimaru _for Christ's sake!_

(Okay, yeah he did go to him for _power_ but who knows what that pedophile has tried to do...)

And to top it off, the only person he's ever shown any sign of emotion to was _**Naruto**_.

(...I know he's your best friend, Sasuke-kun, but hey people who don't know you guys could be thinking you're both dating! ...Yeah it's **that** bad.)

And let's see the only actual fact that makes him _**not**_ gay:

He said it himself that he wants to revive his clan.

Whoo such a valuable proof isn't it?

I mean, he could just take Naruto in his sexy jutsu form, screw him and get him pregnant...

...Oh god I've just given myself really bad mental images.

Sigh.

Well, I guess the world has finally proven the fact that Sasuke is _**not**_ gay.

...Or maybe not.

We never know, maybe he prefers thrusting in a girl's womanhood then thrusting in a guy's A-hole.

...Once again, I'd rather not think about it.

Ugh, this is giving really bad mental images.

Shudders.

Well, let's hear how it all happened shall we?

* * *

"FINALLY!" A brunette hollered in relief, stumbling in her house tiredly and collapsing on the couch.

"Home at last! This mission was getting too tiring!" A pinkette exclaimed, jumping on the couch beside the brunette.

"You can say that again." A blonde followed, her arms almost being dragged on the floor as she collapsed beside her friend.

The last of the girls followed them all, quietly sitting down beside her friends, acting as if she really wasn't tired when in fact, she was exhausted.

"I say we hit the clubs to celebrate." The brunette whispered, a smile grazing her lips.

"Do you honestly think we can hit the clubs in a state like this?" Sakura snorted, motioning to their worn out and dirty figures.

"Hey we just have to take showers and take a nap and we'll be fine." Ino replied, laughing slightly.

TenTen smiled. "That really isn't such a bad idea, Ino."

Ino grinned. "I know. So, ya'll in for it?"

TenTen grinned back. "You bet I am!"

Ino turned her head towards the shy purple haired girl. "Hinata?"

Hinata blushed, fidgeting slightly, before nodding slightly. "S-Sure."

Ino turned her head to the last girl of the group, her grin persuasive. "Sakura?"

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, before a wide smile grazed her lips. "If you think I'm refusing the offer, you don't know me at all." Sakura replied, looking up to her best friends.

They all laughed.

"I'm hitting the shower first!" Ino called, running towards the bathroom door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" TenTen hollered, jumping off the couch and running after the blonde who smacked the bathroom door in her face. "INO WE ALL KNOW YOU TAKE THE LONGEST SHOWERS! GET OUT!" TenTen shouted, pounding on the door.

"Nuh-uh!" Ino called from inside the bathroom.

TenTen sighed irritably as she heard the water falling down and collapsed against the door. "Damnit."

Sakura laughed, turning her head to look at the brunette laying against the door. "It's okay TenTen, you'll just have to take your nap while she's taking her shower. Plus, it's not like we're gonna miss time... we still have a lot of time."

TenTen smiled at Sakura. "Yeah you're right." She picked herself up from the door, stretching herself as she got up. "Anyway. Well, I'm out girls! See you all later!" TenTen called as she walked down the hallway, down to her room.

"Have a good nap!" Sakura called.

"I will!" She heard TenTen faint voice in her room.

Sakura smiled, looking to her purple haired best friend sitting beside her, her fingers playing with locks of her hair. "You going for a nap too Hinata?"

Hinata nodded shyly. "I'll need it."

Sakura laughed and grinned. "Oh yeah, we'll all need it."

* * *

Okay so that's not how it happened obviously, but that's how it all started.

We had all been on the same mission, which was a really long and tough one.

We wanted to hit the clubs to celebrate, and so we did...

And man, when we meant celebrating, we meant _**celebrating**_.

...You know not just the usual 'have a few drinks with your friends and chill' kind of celebration... but the 'get super waster, have fun, dance around with your friends (and guys) and just freaking have an awesome time' kind of celebration.

Things started off so great at first.

We drank our shots and drinks to get wasted, we danced together like wild hotties –and with wild hotties too hehe- and we were having such a great time together!

...That is until _**they**_ came.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"

The girl swirled around unstably, grinning from ear to ear as she stared with half lidded eyes at the blonde haired ninja running towards her with open arms.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed gleefully, opening her arms as he came and engulfed her in a large bear hug.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?!" The blonde haired ninja exclaimed excitedly, sitting down beside her.

Sakura giggled drunkenly, reluctantly showing off her strong alcoholic drink. "I'm celebrating you dimwit!" She slurred out, leaning forward slightly seeing as she wasn't balanced at all, and eventually stumbling off her stool only to be caught by the boy sitting beside her.

Naruto frowned as he seemed to finally realise how drunk the girl was. "Sakura-chan, I think you should go home. You've had enough."

Sakura let out a high pitched laugh, gripping the boy's arms. "Enough?" She slurred, still laughing slightly. "Enough? Pshhh I haven't had enough!" She drunkenly exclaimed, unstably standing up and grinning at the boy. "See? I'm fine."

To add to the girl's attempt of reassuring she was fine, she stumbled forward halfway, exclaiming a soft "whoa!"

Naruto shook his head at the girl and sighed. "Well... if you say so." He said slowly, frowning as the girl stumbled back on her stool, demanding another drink.

He sighed, ordering a beer, not bothering to look at the person who just sat beside him. Only, he was caught off guard and almost fell off his stool at the all too familiar grunt.

"Hn."

Naruto looked beside him with wide eyes, regaining his balance on his chair. "Sasuke?" he questioned.

The raven haired man barely acknowledged him. "Hn."

Naruto frowned. "The hell teme? What are _you_ doing here?"

Sasuke remained emotionless and ignored the question as he turned his head to the barman and ordered a shot of tequila.

Naruto smirked. "If I'm not mistaken by your behaviour, I'd say you're looking to get laid."

Sasuke glared at him full on before downing his shot. "Shut up." The onyx eyed man hissed, grimacing as his throat blazed at the strong alcoholic substance.

"Sasuke-kun...!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, ignoring the pinkette who stumbled beside him and embraced him tightly. "Sasuke-kun! Long time no see my old friend!" The kunoichi slurred, swooning dangerously as she hugged him drunkenly.

"Get off." Sasuke twitched, prying her arms off of him and scowling at her as he managed to get her off of him. "You're annoying." He tediously said.

Sakura giggled. "I know that!" She exclaimed gleefully, much to everyone's surprise.

The barman looked at Sasuke, a tequila bottle in hand, and waited for Sasuke to nod before filling back his shot.

Sasuke took the shot without hesitation and downed it again, grimacing at the strong blazing feeling in his throat that pained him but in the same time made him feel so good.

He scowled as heard Sakura stumbling towards a random guy, embracing him drunkenly while a seductive smile made its way to her lips.

"You're cute." She slurred out to the man, making him smirk.

Naruto gaped at the scene.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, scoffing and demanding another shot.

As the shot came in front of him, his hands immediately grabbed it only for it to be thrown away as the blonde beside him tugged frantically at his shirt. "TEME!"

Sasuke scowled, his head snapping in the direction of the blonde and glaring at him deathly. "What the hell was that for?!" He snarled at him.

Naruto ignored the question, bringing up a shaky hand and pointing somewhere. Sasuke's sneer was clearly seen across his face but as his eyes followed the direction of Naruto's finger, his sneer disappeared, a slightly shocked face (although he was completely flabbergasted at the sight) took over.

And why, you ask?

Well you see... Sakura was _kind of_ all over a guy that she had _kind of _pushed against the wall and she was _kind of_ unbuttoning the guy's shirt and _kind of_ licking off his ear. Oh yeah and the guy most definitely was _kind of_ enjoying it. And we can't forget how she _kind of_ seductively smiled as the man _kind of_ whispered something naughty and bad in her ear.

* * *

Whoa, whoa there!

Let's press pause here!

...Yeah just so I can get things straight, keep in mind I was wasted. So... don't think I'm a slut or anything... because that's far from it!

...besides I'm pretty sure in my wasted mind I was trying to make Sasuke jealous...

And...

Smirk.

...Clearly it did _something_ to him.

* * *

"...Sasuke-kun?!"

Onyx eyes stared back into her own, containing annoyance.

"You're _annoying_." He hissed, releasing her wrists and shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

She giggled, drunkenly stumbling towards him. "Then why'd you take me away from this hottie-" Onyx eyes hardened, "-to smash me against a wall outside? Is it because you want me all for yourself?" She teased, laughing her intoxicated laugh.

Sasuke scowled. "You could've gotten raped."

He heard her slurred giggle, and flinched as he saw a cold touch on his neck. Soon, her petite arms surrounded his neck as she hugged him from behind, annoying him further the he already was. His entire body froze as he felt her lips touch his ear, her teeth digging softly on his earlobe as she nibbled onto it. She gigged slightly, humming pleasantly as she kept on nibbling on his ear, making something inside him swirl.

He knew that feeling...

Her arms slid from his neck, down to his shoulder blade, down to his waist, and finally sliding under his shirt.

He already felt that before...

His eyes shut tight as her cold and soft petite hands caressed his muscles, making him feel almost blissful. Her skilled hands caressed his muscles expectedly, while she still nibbled softly on his ear.

She giggled as she saw the way his eyes were shut tight, almost as if he was trying to hold back something.

Her mouth released his ear, only for his mind to completely freeze as he felt something wet caress the area behind his ear. 'Was that... her tongue...?' The same sexy touch caress the back of his ear again and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, resisting the temptation. Her mouth opened to speak, and out came the most seductive words he had heard coming from her, in his entire life. "...You like that don't you?" She whispered sexily in his ear, licking the back of his ear again.

_That feeling..._

His eyes snapped wide open and he swivelled her around in a flash, pinning her to the wall, his soft albeit skilled lips pressed against hers in a lusting and bruising kiss.

_...it was __**lust**__._

* * *

And that's when things started to literally get out of control.

Out of control, beyond repair.

...And things started to get a little heated from then on...

...well... actually they only did when he teleported to my apartment...

* * *

**(LEMON START!)**

A moan escaped her pink lips as he slammed her against the wall of her apartment, his mouth trailing down to her neck and sucking on it harshly, while his hands were busy with her clothes, and she gaped as his skilled hands ripped off her top and her bra, exposing her breasts to him. His mouth left her neck immediately and she gasped breathlessly as his lips rounded one of her breasts, feeling his tongue swirl around the peak skilfully. She yanked at his hair, her eyes half lidded, and her mind buzzing and ecstatic.

"Sasuke..." She breathed, gripping his hair tighter as he sucked on her breast harshly.

"Oh Sasuke.." She moaned as she felt one of his hands grab her unoccupied breast while the other grabbed her buttocks and slamming her against the door of her bedroom.

His mouth left her breasts, only to slam back against her lips in a bruising kiss, making her moan in his mouth. Her hand eagerly searched for the doorknob, while he kissed her hard and lustfully, his tongue darting into her mouth and exploring her hot cavern. She moaned in his mouth again, too amazed by his kissing skills, while her hand still desperately searched for the doorknob.

She gasped as she felt his hand slide under her skirt, making his way up her thigh. Her hand finally found the doorknob and she pulled it open, making them stumble down into the room. His weight fell upon hers and she groaned softly, soon replaced by a muffled moan as she felt him caress the inside of her thigh.

Sweat dripped down from her forehead, and she was dazed by the heat building between them with each passing second... or was it the alcohol?

Sakura moaned at the feeling of his tongue still roughly exploring her wet cavern, and she smirked, flipping him over so she was on top, earning her a grunt from him. Her mouth tore away from his mouth, receiving a low hiss from the Uchiha, only switched to a groan as she kissed his chest, kissing her way down to his waistband. She suddenly recalled that he had a shirt on earlier, but was too busy kissing the man and hectically trying to remove his pants to care.

Finally, her hands managed to remove his pants and she looked up at him, grinning seductively as her hands plunged down in his boxers, taking in hand his arousal. Her grin grew wider as she saw him shut his eyes tightly, his head lying on the floor while he grunted softly. Her eyes watched amusingly at how his face twisted itself with refrained pleasure as she worked on him, a taunting smile on her face.

She was caught off guard as she was suddenly flipped over and on the bed, kissed senseless by the Uchiha she was pleasing a few seconds ago. Her mind could not figure out how this man had flipped her over _**and**_ carried her from the floor to the bed in even less then a second, but she didn't care since she was too busy moaning into his addicting albeit extremely talented mouth.

Her mind seemed to not have noticed she was only in underwear, before she felt his fingers traced her curves at her waist. Sasuke was so fast and talented, it was so amazing to feel him work onto her.

She moaned as she felt his weight come down on her, his arousal poking through the fabric of his boxers, and wrapped her legs around his waist, earning a low growl from him as he aimed to suck on her neck again. Soft moans escaped her lips as he kissed and sucked on her neck, and she knew she would have hickeys in the morning from such harsh force.

His hands grabbed the lace of her panties and he ripped them off, making her smirk. She leaned and nibbled on his earlobe softly, receiving as low groan of pleasure from the man who was still kissing her neck. "Impatient, Sasuke-kun...?" She whispered breathlessly in his ear.

Sasuke smirked on her neck. "You have no idea." He whispered huskily.

Sakura giggled, then gasped at the feeling of his member poking at her entrance. Her hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, and in a matter of seconds, he had slammed into her deeply, making a sheer moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

She felt him stop, and felt him smirk on the flesh of her shoulder. "Not a virgin, huh Sakura?" She heard him whisper huskily.

Sakura shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath on his skin, but answered nothing as he slid out and slammed back deeper into her.

Her mouth was parted as he repeated the same motion, trying to get deeper each time, breathless gasps slipping out at the pleasure building up.

His sweaty chest brushed against her upper body, his lips never making contact with her skin as he thrust in and out of her at a rough and deep pace, over and over again. His shallow and unstable breathing resounded in her ear,

Her mind was blurred, and she was lost at his love making.

Wait... what?

Rewind here for a sec.

Love making?

She arched her back, letting out a sheer and loud moan of pleasure as he quickened his pace. Her hand grabbed his face and searched for his lips, only for him to look away, grunting a harsh 'stop' as he quickened his pace and continued ramming into her roughly.

Her eyes widen with shock and hurt.

No.

It was just a fuck

Her body was ecstatic, feeling more blissful then it ever had felt before, but inside she was torn apart.

Her eyes sparkled with hurt and heartbreak, but her lips betrayed her and let loud moans escape.

...It was just...

Her back arched and her mouth gaped, eyes shut tightly as he slammed into her soft spot continuously. She felt a tight little knot form into her stomach, tightening even more with each thrust he made. The tears stung her eyes as he moved above her without looking at her, soft grunts escaping his lips, eyes shut tight as he moved above her.

The knot in her stomach seemed to have exploded, and she knew she had come, but tears slipped out of her eyes, because she knew now. She knew this was just...

...a one night stand.

And as she came, he did too, and collapsed on top of her. His hot breath fanned her sweaty body but he rolled off of her quickly, his breathing ragged as he lay beside her, his back facing her.

**(LEMON END!)**

Sakura turned on her side, her breathing ragged too, and her mind disbelieving as she refused to accept the truth. The tears continued to spill from her eyes, silently rolling down to her ear. Her eyes stared at the Uchiha's back, before she bit her lip and turned on the other side, her hands gripping the sheets tightly.

...This was all just a one night stand...

...It meant nothing to him.

...And she knew that...

* * *

...So here I am, telling you the story of my first time with him.

It happened, yet I don't feel happy about it.

...our first and most likely last time was a one night stand that meant nothing to him.

We were both drunk, and it was a mistake.

...And we both act like nothing ever happened.

...Even though we both know something _did_ happen.

...And I'm the only one who knows that out of this mistake, another was made.

...You see, Sasuke and I have not used protection...

...And well... This happened about two months ago... and... well..

Sigh.

I'm pregnant.

With Sasuke's child.

...

I guess the best I can do is to act like I knew it was a one night stand. Like I didn't care.

Sad smile.

...I guess all I have to do is act like him, ne?

* * *

**And that's it.**

**It's not the end, it's just the first chapter. Probably one or two more long chapters like this and it'll be all. :D**

**And hey this was pretty long! XD**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**


	2. The Discovery

**Hey hey! Chapter 2! :D**

**Disclaimer: Blegh... Blah... Meh... –sigh- yeah I don't own Naruto if that's not obvious enough...**

* * *

Well hey there again folks, it's Sakura yet again.

The pink haired kunoichi who got pregnant with Sasuke's child after having a one night stand with him.

Obviously, I didn't figure out I was pregnant the next day (Hell, I just discovered I was about two weeks ago, but we'll get to that later.) but it wasn't such a pretty morning in any case.

It was a pretty shitty morning.

And why?

Sigh.

I guess I have to show you don't I?

* * *

Emerald green eyes fluttered open as a cold breeze swept by, although no movement was made from the kunoichi as she awoke. Her small hands remained close to her face, her legs remained in the same pulled up position, her head remained softly pressed on the pillow. She refused to move, even though something inside her still wanted to turn around on the other side, hoping to find Sasuke sleeping there beside her. But she knew he wouldn't be. He was probably long gone by now, training somewhere.

Sorrow sank in, filling her empty being with sadness and grief. Her hands gripped the thin white sheets, tightly holding onto them as she refused to cry while her mouth remained firmly closed, teeth gritting together in hope hold back the big salty tears that threatened to fall from her glassy orbs.

She had not heard the familiar voices call her name from the hall, as she was too busy trying not to cry, but as her bedroom door burst open, she sprang up, unable to hold back the one single tear that escaped. That single tear was enough for her three best friends to change from their giddy and happy mood to a worried one.

"...Sakura is everything okay?" TenTen asked softly as she sat at the edge of the bed.

Sakura smiled forcefully, doing her best to hide her sadness. "I'm okay, don't worry." She said in a mildly firm voice, although it was slightly quivering.

The three friends frowned. "You don't look alright Sakura. What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm okay really."

Ino raised a brow. "You don't look fine at all Sakura. I mean I thought you would be happy since we saw the apartment has been kind of thrashed around and the only guy we saw you disappear with was _Sasuke_." Ino paused, seeing Sakura's expression drop at his name. "...Did something happen with him?" She asked softly, sitting beside TenTen at the edge of the bed.

Locks of pink hair fell in her face as she dropped her head down low, hiding her face completely. Hinata looked at the others worriedly, seeing as she was the first to catch sight of the tears falling down on the sheets. Soon, the others caught sight and were immediately alarmed.

"Sakura why are you crying? Did Sasuke hurt you?"

'_Yes, he emotionally did.'_

She shook her head.

"Did he say something that hurt you?"

'_Yes.'_

She shook her head again.

Surprising everyone, Hinata spoke in a soft voice. "...You had a one night stand with him, didn't you?"

Their eyes widen as they saw Sakura flinch, and ever so slowly nodding her head while a choked sob escaped her lips.

"Oh my god... Sakura... Oh Kami-sama I'm so sorry Sakura..." Ino said softly as she took the pinkette and embraced her softly.

Sakura hugged back tightly, her face no longer covered by her pink locks and now exposing her heart broken face.

Hinata's face fell miserably, and she walked over on the bed, softly brushing Sakura's back in circles, while TenTen could only stare miserably at the heart broken kunoichi.

* * *

That's how my morning was.

The second I woke up, I was already feeling like crap.

I knew Sasuke was long gone that morning.

I knew that everything that happened the night before was nothing more then a one night stand.

I knew it meant nothing to him.

I knew he wouldn't care, and would pretend nothing ever happened between us.

I knew we'd done something wrong.

I just... knew.

* * *

"TEMEEEEE!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend's hollering, his voice most likely to be heard miles away, but continued hitting the dummy roughly, ignoring the blonde as he stopped beside him, panting.

Sasuke ignored the blonde as he tried regaining his breath, and aimed his shuriken at the dummy behind the one he had just stopped hitting.

_Twack!_

Smirk.

Bulls-eye.

Naruto grinned as he caught his breath, and he casually leaned against one of the dummies, grinning cleverly at the raven haired man.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"Have fun last night?" Naruto asked slyly, his clever grin growing wider.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grunting his usual, "Hn."

Naruto laughed. "I bet you found a girl to fuck too..." Naruto slyly said, wiggling his eyebrows at the man.

Sasuke ignored, and Naruto knew he was right.

"Was she any good?"

Smirk. "Aa."

Naruto laughed. "Teme had a good lay, and I'm happy for him!" He exclaimed, winking at Sasuke as he slung an arm around his shoulder.

Sasuke scowled, pushing away the boy.

"Say, do I know this girl?"

Sasuke looked at him questioningly. "...Why?"

Naruto laughed. "Well, she was a good lay for you and that doesn't happen very often that you find one! So I wanna know who that pretty girl was!"

Sasuke looked at him blankly. "That's a stupid reason." He replied flatly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Do I know her?"

"..."

"I take that as a yes. Is she a civilian or a ninja?"

"...ninja."

Naruto raised a brow. "...Rookie nine?"

Sasuke hesitated, but nodded.

"But... Ino was there the whole time, and Hinata and TenTen too...unless..." Naruto's mind went blank at the realisation.

The villagers walked around the busy streets, only to be utterly surprised and flabbergasted by Naruto's loud voice.

"...TEME YOU SLEPT WITH SAKURA-CHAN?!"

* * *

What a beautiful morning, ne?

Rolls eyes.

That's apparently how it happened, but I wouldn't know the whole truth since I wasn't there.

Naruto was the one who told me about that one.

...And because of him the whole village found out that Sasuke and I had slept together.

Rumours started running around that we were dating or that we were sex partners (that was more then insulting to learn...) and other were right by guessing it was a one night stand (only they were joking...).

By noon, everybody in the whole village knew, and even Suna had gotten a word from it.

Sigh.

And that leads to my first encounter with him after that night.

My first encounter with him was a month and a half after it happened.

...Because of course we both avoided each other with all the rumours running around and we obviously both had missions...

* * *

A pinkette sighed as she walked on the solid rocky ground, her eyes fixated on the stones forming the path. Her mind wandered elsewhere, thinking of this morning and how completely awful she felt. She had puked, and had felt really light headed which was the reason she was currently heading towards the drug store for some meds.

Sakura had a really good immune system, and so she rarely got sick.

It was weird though. I mean, today was not the first time she felt sick. These past few weeks she always felt so nauseous and all too light headed for her own good. She had difficulty sleeping because of that.

It was all too strange.

She could not find how and why she got sick when she had done nothing that could've possibly led to sickness.

She sighed again, before squeaking as she bumped into someone, falling backwards onto the stony ground.

She cursed silently before looking up to the person who was standing casually in front of her, hands shoved into his pockets. "Hn. Watch where you're going." He said flatly.

She glared. "Mind helping me up?" She almost rudely asked.

Sasuke smirked, extending his hand and pulling her up as she grabbed it.

"Thanks." She replied irreverently.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, starting to walk again only to be abruptly stopped by her hand gripping his wrist.

"What?" He asked snappily.

She rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you again after a month and a half." She replied sarcastically.

He scoffed. "Tch, yeah whatever."

She sighed. "Hey listen about the rumours-"

"They're simply rumours, Sakura."

"Yeah well some of them say we're dating and-"

"But we're not. They're _rumours_."

"Interrupt me one last time and you're having a pretty punch in the face as a reward." She said warningly.

He smirked. "Hn."

She sighed. "Hopeless. You know what? Never mind! Go on and live your boring and uninteresting life, Uchiha!" She growled, her hand releasing his wrist as she stomped off towards the drug store.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Uchiha?"

He stared at the store she had disappeared in and smirked. "Hn. She's getting feistier with each day passing by."

He had never realised that Sakura was gone into a drug store.

* * *

Ugh he was such a dickhead!

Arrogant bastard.

I hadn't seen him for a month and a half and he still acts the same!

Even after all this one night stand thing happened!

Even after hearing all those rumours running around!

UGH! Such an arrogant asshole!

I swear, I even prefer talking to Sai then talking to arrogant Sasuke!

And THAT'S something.

* * *

The shop owner stared at the meds Sakura was paying for, his eyes traveling to the description of the meds.

Vomiting, light headed, sleeping difficulties, headaches...

He looked up to Sakura whom was pulling out money, and smiled as she handed the money to him. "You can keep the change." She said, smiling generously.

He smiled back warmly. "Thank you, miss."

Sakura eyes glimmered with happiness as she took her meds and she started walking towards the door before stopping slightly at the owner's voice. "...Are you sure you're sick?"

Sakura turned, eyebrows raised. "...Yes. What makes you think otherwise?"

He frowned. "The symptoms you have are the same for someone in early pregnancy."

Sakura's eyes widen. "...Hum. No, really I think I'm just sick." She nervously stammered out.

He stared, his expression unsure. "Are you sure?"

Sakura smiled. "...Y-Yeah."

He shrugged slightly. "If you say so. After all, you are the medic." He smiled. "Have a good day ma'am."

She smiled. "Have a good day too, sir."

* * *

Well, that was when I first started having doubts about it.

I mean, don't get me wrong I am a medic but when those things happen to you, you're never the one suspecting it. It's always the other ones around you who have to point out something to make you really wonder, then become scared.

Me?

Well... it was the owner.

After that...

I went kind of hysterical about it all.

I mean, I had _no intention_ to be pregnant with _Sasuke's kid_ from a _one night stand_ with him.

Tch, life is unfair.

* * *

Sakura walked into her apartment, her heart thumping like crazy as she stared at the meds in her hands.

"I couldn't... possibly be...?" She whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

Sakura shook her head. "No. That's impossible." She said firmly, nodding as if trying to make herself believe her own words.

"Sakura!"

Sakura tilted her head in the direction her name had been called, seeing her brunette friend running towards her.

Sakura smiled. "Hey TenTen." She greeted as the brunette stopped in front of her. "Hey you let your hair down today!" Sakura exclaimed, taking in hand one of her brown locks.

TenTen grinned. "Yeah, I know it's rare to see." She laughed.

Sakura smiled. "So what's up?"

Chocolate brown orbs twinkled with happiness. "Oh nothing much, just hanging out with Neji today."

Sakura laughed, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend. "Hanging out? Or 'hanging out'?" Sakura said, adding quotation marks with her fingers.

TenTen laughed. "Oh it's hanging out but you know, it might as well lead to 'hanging out'." TenTen said, mimicking her quotations marks.

Sakura laughed. "Yeah I thought it might."

"Hey listen Sak, Ino said that Kiba was having a party at his house, so I was wondering if you're coming...?"

Sakura frowned. "You know... I'd really love to but I gotta go at the hospital."

TenTen raised a brow. "...Why? Did something happen? Cause' I know you're not working today..."

Sakura smiled. "It's nothing to worry about. I just really have to check on something."

TenTen shrugged. "Okay well if you say so." She grinned at her friend. "Well I gotta go get ready! Nej is waiting for me at the park."

Sakura laughed. "Use protection if something ever happens..."

TenTen winked. "We will." She reassured, running into her room.

Sakura shook her head, smiling amusingly as she grabbed the doorknob to once more head out.

* * *

And with that, I headed to the hospital, my heart practically pounding on my chest almost painfully. With each second passing by that I got closer to my destination, my heart pounded harder.

When I reached my destination and walked in, a fear was growing deep inside.

...It's like I just knew what the answer was gonna be.

* * *

Sakura waited fearfully on the hospital bed, her heart seeming like it was beating 10 times as fast as it should. She felt like she could just have a heart attack right now.

She fidgeted slightly, playing with her fingers nervously, her emerald orbs stealing a glance at the clock.

_4:56 pm._

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura's head instantly snapped towards the nurse in shock, making the nurse jump slightly.

"Oh... sorry." Sakura said, biting her lip. "...So what's the result?"

The nurse looked at Sakura, her face forming a weird expression seeing as she wasn't sure if she should be happy for Sakura or not. She handed Sakura the board, which she took shakily, her eyes closing momentarily before she scanned the board.

Her breath caught in her throat as she finished scanning it and she dropped the board, in view of the fact that her hands were shaking in disbelief. Tears formed in her eyes and she gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth, her tears now spilling from her disbelieving jaded orbs.

"...It's positive." She whimpered.

The nurse stared at her apologetically, a small reassuring smile forced on her lips. "...Should I call Uchiha-san?"

Sakura shook her head frantically. "No. H-He can't know." Sakura breathed in shakily. "Nobody can know." She whispered, feeling more tears spill from her orbs.

The nurses nodded. "...Very well then."

* * *

I never imagined that the news would be so devastating to me...

I thought that, you know, once I'd been told I was pregnant I would be super happy.

...but everything happened so differently then I wanted it to...

I _never_ wanted to have my first child from a one night stand.

* * *

"Sakura? Hey Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, looking up dazedly, blinking rapidly. "H-Huh?"

Ino frowned. "You've been so out of it ever since Monday. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Sakura replied quickly.

Ino gave her a suspicious look. "Well... okay... You know it's Friday and we always hit the clubs on Friday... so you coming?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not feeling too well, I think I'll pass for today."

TenTen and Hinata stared in shock. Ino gaped.

'_...Sakura just refused to go to a club. CODE RED THIS IS SERIOUS!' _They thought altogether.

"Sakura you are most definitely _not_ fine." Ino said gravely.

Sakura raised a brow. "I am. What makes you think I'm not?"

"YOU JUST REFUSED TO GO TO A CLUB!" Ino exclaimed. "...ON A FRIDAY NIGHT!" She added hectically.

TenTen and Hinata nodded.

Sakura looked at her weirdly. "...So? Maybe I'm just tired of hitting the clubs."

Ino gasped. "What the hell happened to the Sakura I know?!"

Sakura's soft emerald eyes hardened. "Well she grew up." She said harshly.

Ino shook her head in confusion. "Sakura this is not like you." She said softly, sitting down beside her friend who looked away. "What is going on?"

Sakura looked at her, eyes now filled with tears. "I..."

Ino stared softly. "You know you can trust me. And TenTen and Hinata. We're all here for you, no matter what. So tell us... what's wrong?"

TenTen and Hinata sat on the couch with her, smiling reassuringly at Sakura. "Yes, tell us Sakura-chan." Hinata said softly.

Sakura looked at her friends, her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill. "...I'm pregnant." She said, her voice breaking.

The three friends gaped.

"...YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH SASUKE'S KID?!" Ino hollered in shock.

* * *

Okay, so that was definitely something I expected Ino to do...

...but she completely had the wrong timing...

* * *

"...YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH SASUKE'S KID?!" Ino hollered in shock.

"...Sakura-chan is _what_?" Another voice said.

All heads turned towards the newcomer, seeing Naruto standing in front of the open door, utterly flabbergasted. Behind the blonde was the grey haired man who was previously their sensei, holding his orange book which he was surprisingly no longer looking at. Her old sensei was looking directly at her, his single visible eye utterly stunned.

"...Sakura?" Kakashi hushed questioningly, as if trying to confirm what they had both heard.

The four girls blinked, and Sakura couldn't help but to close her eyes, nodding as she bit her lip.

His dark eyes saddened. "Well... this surely is a surprise."

* * *

So... that's how the whole discovery happened.

The whole rookie nine are the only ones that know, excluding Sasuke.

I can't let him know.

I don't want to...

It's just so... hard when I see him.

My belly is barely swollen, but it's going to be.

...Soon I'll have to avoid Sasuke in every way possible, so he can't know that I carry his child.

He just can't know.

* * *

**Yay I'm done! :D**

**It was a little shorter then the last, but hey in the last the lemon took I think 1,000 words out of 3,000 and in this I have nearly 3,000 but no lemon. :D**

**Oh and I know i was supposed to explain why Sakura isn't a virgin, but i'll do it in the next chappie okay?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Avoiding

**Heyyy! Probably is the last update for about 3 weeks... sorry but I'm off to Germany, remember? On this upcoming Monday. But hey, I might just be able to update one last time! Hehe.**

**Warning: Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: God I hate these... I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Okay, my definition of avoiding him certainly isn't running into him at almost every place.

It's so odd how when I tried to find him, I could never find him ANYWHERE and when I avoided him, I bump into him in every damn place!

How is _that_ fair?

Isn't supposed to be the other way around?

Like, when I _want_ to find him, I do.

And when I _don't_ want to find him, I _**don't**_.

And there we go, that would be a happily ever after! Yay!

...But of course my life doesn't work that way.

And Kami-sama I wish it did.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

The said girl turned around, a questioning expression exposed openly as she stared at the blonde running towards her, waving at her frantically.

"Naruto?" She questioned as he joined her side.

The boy grinned, stopping a few feet away from her. "Where you going?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Just going to get a few groceries. You wanna come?"

His grin grew wider. "Yeah!" He exclaimed, laughing slightly.

Her mouth stretched itself in a warm smile. "Alright." She said as she started walking again.

The boy followed, the grin still apparent on his face. They walked in comfortable silence together, and Naruto couldn't help but to noticed a spiked up raven haired man sitting on a bench. His eyes snapped open in surprise and he couldn't help but to let that small stunned sound escape his mouth. Sakura turned to look at him with questioning eyes, seeing as she didn't seem to notice the raven haired man. "Naruto?" She queried as he stopped, staring somewhere.

Naruto blue eyes met Sasuke's onyx ones and they locked for a second, before Sasuke tore his gaze away only to let it wander to Sakura's confused one.

The said girl's jaded orbs followed her friend's gaze, and they widen in utter shock at the sight.

"...Sasuke-kun?" She whispered in disbelief.

He stared emotionlessly. "Hn."

Sasuke's eyes locked themselves with Naruto's angered blue ones, and he raised a brow as the pinkette grabbed the knuckleheaded ninja's wrist and dragged him away.

He stared at their forms disappearing in the blob of villagers ("Sakura-chaaaan! Ouch! That hurts! Sakura-channn let go, it really hurts!") and raised another eyebrow.

"...Hn."

* * *

Okay, so you might wonder how _that_ was supposed to be avoiding, right?

Well, you see, Sasuke-kun is always training in the fields in the afternoon, and I made sure I took a different road that day. The road I usually use passes by the fields where Sasuke usually is, and there is no doubt he would've noticed me.

I mean, don't get me wrong Sasuke-kun doesn't care about me as more then a friend (well even there... I'd say we're more acquaintances then anything else) but he always seems to notice when I'm around and I don't want that.

I would have before.

But I really don't right now.

Not now that my belly is starting to blow.

It's been what now? 3 months?

My stomach is already swollen a bit. Hardly noticeable, but it is swollen.

But anyway, you can just imagine how stunned I was to see him there just c_asually sitting_ on a _bench_ on the _busy streets_ of the village on an _unknown road._

It was just so...

Un-Sasuke-like.

* * *

"Sakura-chan that really hurt..." Naruto whined, rubbing his wrist to soothe the pain.

Sakura stole a glance around the corner, although she fully knew he wouldn't have followed. She sighed, before turning to the boy beside her and smiling apologetically. '"Gomena, Naruto. I just want to avoid Sasuke as much as possible." She explained softly.

He frowned, his lips forming a small pout as he keep on rubbing his wrist.

She smiled apologetically again, concentrating chakra into her hand before gently bringing it up to his wrist. The green glow of chakra hovered above the blonde's skin, and he smiled at the soothing sensation. "Thanks, it feels better now Sakura-chan."

She beamed him a smile, her eyes crinkling with happiness. "No problem. It was the least I could do to apologize for painfully dragging you here."

He laughed. "It's ok. I don't think teme has noticed anyway."

Her smile faded. "...you think so?"

He nodded, frowning. "Yeah. Why? Do you think he did?" He asked worriedly.

She narrowed her eyes to the ground. "...Maybe... I mean, he _is_ a sharingan user."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Teme didn't notice." Naruto smiled reassuringly, although his fearing eyes betrayed him.

She sighed. "I really hope so..." She murmured, her eyes fixed on her slightly swollen stomach as she caressed it.

* * *

After that, well we met at the most awkward places.

Like... who knew Sasuke-kun went to candy stores? I mean, didn't he _hate_ sweets?

And since when does Sasuke-kun go to parks? Usually he thinks they're too childish to go to with all the kids running around...

And why the hell would he be taking the main road of the village? He _knows_ that his fan girls are scurrying around 24/7 there!

And since when does Sasuke-kun train on rooftops!? Last time I checked he _always_ trained in the fields _or_ the old training grounds!

Sigh.

Weird things have been happening lately...

* * *

A pink haired kunoichi happily skipped in the candy store, smiling merrily at the sight of all the sweets surrounding her. She skipped off to the chocolate section, stopping abruptly in front of a container holding succulent looking chocolate. She smiled all too happily and turned her head to her left, her hand reaching for a bag before she completely froze on spot as he eyes caught something all too interestingly shocking.

She slowly directed her eyes towards the figure about two rows ahead of her, inspecting containers of sweet candy, and her mouth dropped down slightly as she recognized the person.

Raven locks...

Onyx eyes...

Tall, broad body...

She let out a small squeak, immediately stumbling down on the floor as she caught his eyes snapping in her direction. She clapped a hand over her mouth as she heard soft footsteps coming her way, and tried to calm down her breathing to a much calmer one. Her heart froze on spot as the footsteps stopped, and she stopped breathing for a moment.

"...Sakura?"

She jumped slightly, her hand dropping to the cold tiled floor as she turned her head towards the person who had called her name.

"...Hi Kiba." She breathed out, releasing a breath she had been holding.

The shaggy brown haired man smiled, looking down at her amusingly. "What are you doing on the ground?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"Um..." She started, her mouth opening for an explanation. "I... fell?" She stated, although her sentence sounded almost like a question.

He laughed. "Here, let me help you up." He said softly, offering her his hand.

Sakura smile uneasily, taking his hand and letting him pull her up, brushing herself off as she stood in front of him. "Thank you." She said, looking up at the ninja in front of her.

He grinned. "No problem."

Her eyes darted away from his face for a few seconds, and she saw him standing behind Kiba, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She tore her gaze away from him, back to the smiling man in front of her. "...I have to go." She said, her eyes flicking behind him again as a hint.

Kiba unsubtly turned his head over his shoulder, seeing a stoic Sasuke looking at the candy containers (although he did see his onyx eyes snapping up to him for a second or so) and looked back, nodding slightly in understanding. "Yeah, I understand."

She smiled. "Ja."

He grinned. "Ja!"

And her jaded orbs glanced one last time to the man who was still stoically looking at the sweets, flinching slightly as she saw his eyes glancing up at her, before turning around and quickly walking out.

* * *

I just had to tell you about that one.

I mean it was the weirdest of them all!

...Sasuke _hates_ sweets!

So what was he doing at a _freaking candy shop_, looking at _**sweets**_?!

* * *

_**One month later...**_

* * *

Well hey there again, it's me your favourite pink haired kunoichi!

I feel so sorry for my peers...

I mean, I am now starting to have those major mood swings and they always are the victims...

Poor them.

Especially Naruto.

That poor boy always has a bad timing!

He always arrives at the times I am in my I-am-infuriated-and-I-need-to-beat-the-shit-out-of-something mood.

...And the poor man always is the victim of my bloody beatings.

But that's not quite what I'm here to talk about today.

It's about my team 7 training.

Well, you all know there is no team 7 anymore so you must all be wondering what the hell is happening right now, right?

Well, Kakashi had this _brilliant_ idea to reunite team 7 for one day.

Utterly brilliant.

Like omg I am so amazed by his oh so totally wonderful idea.

Note the sarcasm here?

KAKASHI YOU STUPID MUTT THAT MEANT SASUKE-KUN WOULD BE THERE AND YOU KNOW I WANT TO AVOID HIM AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!

...ESPECIALLY SINCE I'M BLOWING UP TO SOON BECOME A FAT BLUE WHALE!

* * *

"Hey Ugly,"

I twitched at the nickname he was so used to give me, but beamed him a smile nonetheless. "Ohayou, Sai."

His dark black eyes inspected my figure in a way I would almost call rude, but he looked up to me and smiled. "You're finally blowing up." He said in a voice that made me want to give him a bloody beating.

A vein popped out of my head and I twitched again. "Is that supposed to not make me feel offended?" I said almost too calmly.

"Not really, no." He smiled, his eyes dancing in happiness (for once).

"_**Asshole**_!" Sakura screeched, unable to hold back her fist that collided with the unlucky man's jaw, making him fly off about 10 meters away in the empty fields.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!"

Her head swiftly turned towards the voice she knew all too well and she switched immediately to her happy mood. "Naruto!" She called back, laughing as she waved back to the running shinobi.

He grinned as he stopped in front of her, and turned his head to the shifting on the grass, only to laugh as he saw the view. "What'd he do?" He asked, grinning in his amused way.

She grinned back. "Oh you know... the usual..."

He laughed. "Right. Peeping tom here will never change." He snickered.

Sakura laughed at the new nickname for the onyx eyed man, flipping a lock of pink hair out of her eyes as she did so.

As the laughter died down, Naruto's amused look was replaced by a somewhat serious one. "...So how is he?"

Her smile faded quickly, and she looked down to her mildly large stomach, and she sighed, rubbing it softly. "He's fine... I just... you know I just don't know how I'll be able to get away with this one..." She softly said, smiling softly at her stomach.

Naruto almost winced as she looked up at him with teary eyes. "There's no avoiding it, Naruto. He'll notice."

He sighed, nodding slightly. "I know, Sakura-chan."

Her eyes darted to the figure that had appeared into the field and they widen at the realisation that it was Sasuke walking towards them. Her mouth parted in shock, and her mind panicked seeing as she was so unprepared.

She saw his head that was previously hanging down slightly since he was looking down at the grass while he walked, and gasped as her jaded orbs met his onyx ones.

"Shit." She murmured.

* * *

Okay, we're pausing this here.

I'm just gonna have to do a little flashback here.

...And find out if you were actually listening.

* * *

_Her hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, and in a matter of seconds, he had slammed into her deeply, making a sheer moan of pleasure escaped her lips._

_She felt him stop, and felt him smirk on the flesh of her shoulder. "Not a virgin, huh Sakura?" She heard him whisper huskily._

* * *

Remember that?

Something catches you attention here?

...Something that Sasuke said?

Aaaand...!

**_Ding ding ding!_**

Yes, you all caught up, I was not a virgin when Sasuke and I had our one night stand.

...And when and who did I lose it to, you may ask?

* * *

**(Lemon start)**

His lips crashed on hers harshly, and she let a fake gasp escape her lips, letting his tongue get past her lips, caressing her hot cavern.

Her mind was disgusted, but she knew she had to play along.

She forced herself to kiss him back, letting her own tongue touch his, and was pleased to let out a small meowing sound as he wrestled his tongue with hers for dominance.

God, even though this guy that was amazingly hot was a talented kisser, she couldn't help but to feel so disgusted.

She was about to 'make love' to a man she was not in love with.

She was about to let this man use her body, so she could kill him at the most unexpected moment.

His mouth released from hers, and he aimed for her neck.

His lips left hot and wet kisses on her throat and she encouraged him with soft mews. She felt him smirk, and had to refrain from punching him as both his hands traveled under her shirt and grabbed both her breasts.

She let out a shaky, disbelieving breath, in which he mistook as a pleasurable gasp, as he tore off her shirt and massaged her breasts too roughly.

She felt his hot breath on her ear, and grimaced as he pushed his covered crotch against her core.

She gasped for real as one of his hand released her breasts, and his mouth engulfed it entirely. The feeling of his tongue swirling around her peak was too much, and she couldn't help but to blush from the heat, moaning softly.

His other hand had left to wander down her thigh, then under her skirt, and she felt him smirk against the flesh of her breast as he reached her panties.

She gulped before getting into character and pushing herself up, taking him off guard. She crashed her lips on his, sliding her tongue into his mouth, earning a low moan from him. Her heart thumped as she reached down for his belt, undoing it and throwing it away, and she moaned as he aimed down for her breast again.

Her hands quickly unbuttoned his pants and she couldn't figure out how she took off both his pants and boxers in the same time.

Her hands trailed down his bare chest seductively, and she encouraged him with soft moans as he kept sucking on her breast.

'_God this is so wrong...'_

She shuddered in fear, although he thought it was pleasure, as he took off her skirt and ripped off her panties, and she couldn't help but gasp as he took no time to let himself enter her.

She felt him stop at her barried, and he looked at her quizzically. Then his lips formed a smirk and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She almost grimaced as he pulled back and placed his mouth beside her ear. "God you're so innocent it makes me want you more..." He huskily whispered in her ear.

Her hands gripped his bare back as he pulled back slightly and she cried out in pain as he slammed right through her barrier.

She couldn't help but to let tears flow down, gritting her teeth in pain and disgusts as he kissed her tears away and pulled back, slamming right back into her.

'_God he didn't even let me get used to him'_ She winced as he slammed into her repeatedly, her mouth parted open in pain. _'Jerk... god this hurts...'_

"Come on baby, moan for me." He whispered as he thrust in and out of her roughly.

She almost laughed bitterly, but she knew she had to play along.

It was her mission.

She had to kill him while he was fully distracted, seeing as this highly dangerous man was always on guard for anything.

Tsunade-sama had explained to her she had to seduce him, and that it might even lead to losing her virginity to him.

Her mouth parted open and she moaned as she felt a soft wave or pleasure hit her.

The man smirked. "Come on baby, I wanna hear you scream my name." He almost panted, quickening his pace and slamming more deeply into her.

This caused her more pain but also more pleasure, and so she couldn't help but to moan more loudly.

His eyes snapped open slightly, and he smirked. "I think I found your G-spot baby." He leaned down, and she moaned loudly as he slammed back into her, at a spot that made her feel so blissful.

"Come on baby, scream my name." He whispered in her ear.

She couldn't help but to obey as he slammed into her G-spot continuously, and she screamed his name. "Daimo...!" She breathed, bringing her hands up under her pillow.

Daimo moaned, and he leaned down to kiss her roughly while he still moved above her. Sakura couldn't help but to moan in his mouth, and she felt him go faster and rougher.

His mouth released hers and she watched as he fucked her almost through the bed, groaning loudly, satisfied as she closed her eyes and cried his name.

"God you're so tight." He groaned.

**(Lemon end)**

Her hand touched a metallic surface and she opened her eyes, seeing he still had his own closed.

'_Now.'_

And in a quick movement, she had the kunai plunged into his heart.

She could not help but to let all her anger and grief out as the blood leaked down from his wound, and the tears fell down freely as his body fell down on the bed, motionless.

"Oh god..." She whimpered, bringing her knees up to her chest, ignoring the blood that pooled around him and touched her toes.

And she cried.

But not because she had killed him...

...But because she had lost her virginity on a mission.

* * *

So that's how it all happened.

I lost my virginity unwillingly on a mission.

I always wanted my first time to be special...

I guess a lot of things I want don't happen the way I want them to, ne?

Sigh.

And about that team 7 training?

Well...

* * *

**And I'm stopping here. Of course, I wanted to leave this on some sort of weird cliffie. :P**

**So yeah... lol hope you enjoyed :P**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Saved!

**WEEEEEEEEEE! I AM ZE BACK! :D**

**Disclaimer: My name does start with M but it certainly is not Masashi. So what does that mean? Uh-huh, you got it: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Her pool of green orbs panicked as she saw his figure coming closer and closer with each step he took. She hurriedly turned towards the blonde beside her and gripped his arm, catching his attention.

"Naruto, what am I going to do?" She whispered to him, pure panic showing on her face. "I don't want him to know! What am I supposed to do? He'll notice!"

Her eyes stared pleadingly into his and he could only stare back awfully, giving her a small reassuring smile. "I don't know Sakura-chan..." He whispered to her, looking back at the approaching figure of Sasuke that was still quite far away.

"Don't worry." Another voice said reassuringly.

Both teens whirled around on their feet, coming face to face with their ex-sensei. His only visible eye crinkled with joy and comfort, informing them that Kakashi was smiling to them reassuringly under his mask.

"What do you mean don't worry!?" Sakura nearly screamed.

His eye crinkled with joy again. "You're not going to spar with him. I'm pairing you up with Naruto."

Her eyes seem to lighten for a few seconds, before they began panicking again. "What does that matter?! He'll be training right beside us!" She retorted, nearly panicking to death.

He chuckled lightly, tussling her pink hair. "You guys are going to be training in the wood, while Sai and Sasuke train in the fields." He said calmly, staring at her delicately.

There was a long silence where Sakura let every word he had spoken to her slowly sink in.

And then the sudden realisation hit her like a bullet.

A wide grateful smile grazed her lips and she launched herself at Kakashi, hugging him with all her might while exclaiming words of gratitude to him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi tussled her hair again, his eye shining with fondness for the girl he had grown to love as a daughter. "I know you're not ready to let him know, Sakura." He said to her comfortingly.

She pulled back, her face stained with tears of joy, a gleeful smile on her face. "You're the best, Kakashi-sensei." She said softly, looking up at the man that she considered her own father.

His eyes crinkled with joy again.

"Uh, guys? Not that I want to interrupt that weird daughter-father moment but..." Naruto paused, his eyes turning into pure panic, "SASUKE IS ALMOST HERE!"

Sakura laughed and waved Kakashi goodbye before grabbing Naruto's wrist and tugging at it, releasing it as he dashed with her towards the training grounds in the forest.

Kakashi stared with amused eyes at his old students running towards the forest. "Hmmm..."

* * *

I cannot express my happiness and my pure admiration for Kakashi right now.

He paired me up with Naruto instead of SASUKE, so I wouldn't have to face him. (or Sai... Teehee!)

He let us train in the forest grounds so Sasuke wouldn't see us training.

And...WELL HE'S JUST SO UNDERSTANDING!

I LOVE YOU KAKASHI!

...Well, not in THAT way... but I mean... in the daughter/father kind of way... even if you aren't my father... because—arghhh! Forget it.

I'M JUST SO HAPPY NOW I COULD STRANGLE SOMEONE TO DEATH WITH MY HUGS OVERWHELMED WITH HAPPINESS!

...I WAS SO WORRIED THAT SASUKE WOULD'VE FOUND OUT!

* * *

He pushed a lock out of his eyes as he arrived at the top of the hill, greeted by his old sensei who was reading his orange porn book as always. He rolled his eyes, scanning the area and realising the others weren't here yet.

"...Where are the others?" He ever so flatly asked.

His old sensei looked up from his orange book and smiled at him behind his mask. "Why hello to you too Sasuke. The others are off training in the forest, and you will be training with Sai on the fields."

Sasuke almost groaned out of annoyance but simply glared at his sensei instead. _'Great I'm training with my fake imitation.'_ He thought irritably. _'Stupid replacement who looks gay.'_

Kakashi, upon seeing his old student's gloomy face, chuckled slightly, catching the raven haired boy's attention.

"What?" the said boy snapped.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled with amusement. "Nothing." He innocently responded, diving back into his book. _'As I thought, he isn't happy that he has to spar with Sai._' He paused from his thoughts, a smile growing under his mask._ 'Well, it'll give him a chance to give him a beating, won't it?'_

* * *

"So, are you happy that Kakashi-sensei let you spar with me, instead of Sasuke or Sai?" Naruto asked, blocking one of her punches.

She giggled and threw him another punch before responding, "Naruto, usually people don't talk while they spar but to answer your question, yes I am happy he let me spar with you."

He beamed her a smile, launching her a punch that she dodged. "What are you going to do to avoid him?" He asked as she blocked his second punch.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You wanna talk, huh?" She laughed as she saw the grin on his face. "Alright, alright. I suppose I'm simply going to continued whatever I was doing to avoid him. Like before, y'know?"

He frowned and she took the opportunity to launch him a punch seeing as he was distracted.

The chakra filled punch hit him full on, launching him into a tree.

The boy mumbled curses, before looking up at the woman looking down at him. "I win."

He shook his head and grinned at her. "Alright. Now let's talk." He said, patting the seat beside him. Sakura laughed and sat beside him, leaning against the tree, smiling at Naruto as he grinned at her.

* * *

Naruto's so nice.

And he's a very sweet boy.

God, I swear his most charming feature is most definitely his smile.

Oh great now I make it sound like I like him!

(Sigh.)

Well just to make it clear, I don't like him.

Nor do I love him.

Well, I do love him but not in THAT way.

Like a brother, you know?

...I hope he feels the same way about me.

I mean, I know he had a crush on me before, but he seemed to have grown out of it lately.

I guess hanging out with Hinata kind of had an effect on him. (Smile. Wink.)

* * *

_Thwack!_

"Eeek!" Sakura screeched in surprise, backing up against the tree trunk.

Silence took over for a moment, before she curiously rounded the tree, scanning the area where she heard the sound of an object colliding with a tree.

A shining metallic surface caught her eye and she approached it intriguingly, to find a kunai deeply lodged into the tree trunk. She traced the handle with her slender fingers before the sound of branches being shoved out of the way was heard. Sakura snapped her head in the direction of the sound, alarmed although questioning.

But when she saw that head of raven bangs, her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't help but to squeeze herself against the tree trunk.

Bored onyx met shocked emerald.

Both froze on spot.

An uncomfortable silence took over.

He stared at her almost questioningly as he saw he squeezed against the tree trunk, her body almost half hidden. His eyes then caught sight of the kunai that he had came to retrieve and he advanced towards it, intrigued as he heard her gasp in a sharp breath.

His fingers reached out towards the kunai and he lightly grabbed the handle before sharply pulling the kunai out of the trunk.

His eyes met hers which seemed oddly strange and he raised a brow, flicking the kunai back in his weapon pouch. Her skin seemed a lot paler then it had been a few seconds, inquiring more, but he ignored the strange detail nonetheless.

He turned around and starting walking away, flatly stating out one last thing before he walked out of sight.

"You should go to the hospital if you're sick."

Her off-colour emerald eyes widen slightly, before she felt herself become more unwell and dropped to the ground on her knees, her hands spread wide open on the dirt while she threw up on the ground.

A few more minutes passed with more gagging, but when it had finally passed, Sakura wipe her mouth and laid back against the tree trunk, feeling suddenly exhausted and dizzy.

"...God I hate when that happens..." She whispered, spitting out the disgusting taste.

Her mind was blurred for a second as she moved to take out a water bottle out of her backpack, but she felt fine after a while of breathing in and out a few times.

She took a large gulp out of her water bottle, closing it and putting it back into her backpack before lying back her head on the tree, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"...I got lucky." She whispered, smiling slightly.

* * *

Now THAT scared the living crap out of me.

Like, I was scared beyond belief.

I still don't really know how he didn't notice but maybe it was the fact I was so squeezed against the tree (it didn't hurt the baby don't worry... I didn't squeeze my _stomach_ against the tree... I'm not stupid people.)

That was purely luck though.

I mean, first he doesn't notice my baby lump cause' I'm so pushed up against the tree that it basically hid my stomach.

And second, if he would have stayed any longer he would have seen me throw up (okay maybe he could've just concluded I was only sick but hey I dropped down to my knees, would _**that**_ expose off my baby lump?)

So, I guess I got really lucky for that.

...Let's just hope something like that don't even happen again.

...Running into him I mean.

Not the whole luck thing.

...I need that luck.

Badly.

* * *

Sasuke scowled as he slammed the door of the Hokage tower, earning weird stares from the villagers and ninja's scurrying around the streets. He gave them all a death glare, before harshly shoving his hands in his pockets and angrily stomping in the direction of the main road, where he could find many candy stores.

Who did she think she was? Ordering him around like a puppy... And why the hell couldn't SHE go get to god damn candies!

Well, yeah of course she was busy but... WHY HIM?!

Why the only guy who's ever hated sweets?!

He growled lowly, twitching at his obvious conclusion.

'_She's the Hokage...'_

* * *

She sighed as she closed the door of the armoire, pouting at the realisation there was no more chocolate.

'_Aw crap... Now I have to go in a candy store to get some more. And that means going in public!'_ She thought to herself, sighing once more._ 'Oh well, I guess I'll just have to put a big sweater on so no one notices!' _She shrugged, nodding in agreement with her plan, and ran into her room to get herself a large sweater that she always loved to wear because it was so warm and comfortable.

She snuggled into her sweater and smiled. _'All right, all set!'_ She exclaimed, grabbing some money, shoving it in her pocket and then running out of her apartment.

As she arrived the stony grounds, she slowed down her pace to a normal walk and smiled, looking around the area, a habit she had picked up every time she walked.

The sight of the closest candy story caught her eye and her smile widen in joy. "I'm gonna get some more chocolate!" She cheerily exclaimed, skipping to the store.

And she was in for yet another big surprise.

* * *

He glared at all the types of candies in the containers, sighing in annoyance because he didn't know what to pick out.

Usually he wouldn't care and he'd pick up just about whatever type of candy he laid his eyes on but after that fit Tsunade-sama had thrown him when he brought back a disgusting candy to her, he wanted to be more careful so he could preserve his life.

He sighed annoyingly once again, looking down at an almond chocolate container, contemplating on getting it or not.

"...Sasuke-kun?" He heard someone whisper disbelievingly.

He turned his head sharply, met by an utterly baffled Sakura wearing a large sweater and some comfy sweat pants. He raised a brow at her questioningly. "Hn?"

She gaped at him for a few more seconds, before she closed her mouth and opened it once again to speak. No words came out so she close it back, making Sasuke roll his eyes at her. "What?" He irritably asked. She shook her head, staring at him confusedly. "What are you doing in a candy store?" She asked, her eyes staring at him in doubt.

He raised a brow. "Why do you think?" He flatly answered.

She slapped her forehead, growling in annoyance. "I'm not that stupid!" She paused as he smirked at her and she glared at him, "I was just wondering what you were doing here because last time I checked, you _**hated**_ sweets."

He looked down at the container and glared at it, a sneer visible on his lips. "I still do." He growled.

Sakura laughed, much to his surprise, and smiled at him. "So what are you doing then?"

"Tsunade." He bluntly answered.

With her simple name, Sakura understood and laughed more, earning her a hot glare from him. "It's not funny." He snapped, glaring at her hotly with the slightest tinge of pink of his cheeks.

Sakura stopped laughing few seconds after and she beamed a warm smile. "If you want some help..." His ears shot up in attention, "...She likes basically every kind of chocolate and completely hates any kind of sour candy."

He nodded at her in thanks and she smiled at him once more, passing him and going into the chocolate section where she always got the same thing.

Some white chocolate and some plain milk chocolate.

Mmmm.

It already sounded so good.

* * *

Ahhhh, and so that's why he was in the candy store the other time!

Tsunade-sama wanted some candy!

(Giggles)

Oh poor Sasuke-kun.

And what do you know, he didn't even comment on my clothing style!

(Smile)

Maybe him seeing me kind of sick last time had its rewards, no?

* * *

**Okay, I'll stop making super duper long chapters :P**

**I mean, when I have a lot of inspiration I will make those long chapters but right now, all I wanted to do and say is said.**

**I was gonna add more to it but I thought it was too soon so I'm going to wait till maybe another chapter of two. I mean this is only chapter 4 people! XD**

**Haha hope you enjoyed :D**

**P.s. SCHOOL STARTS IN TWO DAYS T-T I'm so sad... So don't expect me to update all too fast but hey I'm known to be a quick updater cause' I love my stories too much so you can surely expect from me soon ;)**


	5. He Found Out

**Heyy people! I'm back with a new update! :D I just wanna update now cuz I now later on I'll be too busy with homework and stuff, but I still will manage the time to update, you all know me! XD I will update weekly, and if you get lucky you'll get two updates a week but I doubt that will happen very often... XD haha. If I miss an update on a week, please don't be upset. It may only be because I have no inspiration, or because I am too busy with school.**

**Disclaimer: AHHHHH-YA! –Karate kicks someone random- YOU DIMWIT I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**P.s. there's a time skip of 2 months. And yes I know I'm going pretty fast in her pregnancy but don't worry, there won't be any more time skip after this one... at least I don't think so. And why this time skip again? Well... I wanted Sasuke to find out when she's later in her pregnancy and I myself have become impatient about him finding out. So yeah, as promised, Sasuke is going to find out she's pregnant in this chapter. Things will get... well... interesting to say the least. Lol, you'll see. **

* * *

Wow, I haven't talked to you guys in two months!

I guess I kinda forgot to keep you guys updated...

So, um, I guess I'll have to sum up these past two months?

Um, yeah, that should be a good idea.

So...

Uh.

Yeah, where to start?

Since our little encounter at the store probably...

Okay.

So, after our little encounter, Sasuke and I have not ran into each other very much, seeing as he was bombarded with missions (CHANNARO! I knew Tsunade-shishou would help me some time!) and he was preoccupied with them for about a month.

Then he got back, wounded from an A-class mission, but it nothing life threatening. It was still a wound that would keep him in the hospital for a week (they gave the other nurses the task to heal him, instead of me), forbidden to come out. Then when he came out he was forbidden to train for three days.

So that makes it almost a month and a half.

To resume the rest of the month... Um...

Well, I ran into him 5 times or so.

We didn't talk, it was more of an exchange of hello's (Well I'd say hello while he's just respond with his trademark "Hn.") and then we were off to wherever we were going once again.

My swollen belly is now noticeable under that large sweater, but only if you look hard enough.

And since these encounters were short and quick, Sasuke has never noticed a thing.

Well, I think so.

Still, I can't hide the fact every time we ran into each other, my heart would beat so quickly, so nervous and afraid he would find out.

But no, it all happened too fast for him to notice.

Or so, I think.

And I hope to Kami-sama that my thoughts are right about that.

So, that pretty much leads to here.

Yeah, nothing too troublesome happened.

And that's good for me.

Thus, those are your updates for these two months.

And about what has been happening lately?

(Smile.) You'll see.

* * *

"So... he still doesn't know?"

Her eyes furrowed in disbelief. "What do you mean, he _still_ doesn't know?" Her eyes hardened as she stared at the blond haired boy, "He won't _ever_ know."

Naruto frowned, his face forming a worried expression. "You can't hide it forever, Sakura-chan. He's going to notice soon."

She puffed her cheeks childishly. "We've run into each other a lot lately and he hasn't noticed!" She said, her lips forming a small pout.

Naruto shook his head. "You said it yourself, these encounters were short and fast. What do you think is going to happen when you guys actually have a long and not so discreet encounter?"

That question made her look down. "Like hell that would ever happen again." She whispered stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest with her head turned away from him.

The blond haired boy heaved a long sigh. "Sakura-chan..." He whispered desperately, "Look I know you don't want him to find out, but it is his child." He paused, not liking the way her eyes seemed glassier. He sighed again. "I just think he has the right to know." He whispered, pushing himself up from the floor and taking a few steps towards the door of the bedroom. He stopped, turning to look at her. "Sakura-chan, why don't you want him to know?" He asked softly.

Her eyes shot up to him in surprise, taken aback by the question. "I-uh... What?" She questioned.

His blue eyes stared into hers and she looked down, biting her lip. "For many reasons." She murmured, staring at the wooden floor of her bedroom.

Naruto walked back to her and sat in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder, making her look up to him. "Come on, let me hear those reasons. I have all day." Naruto said, grinning at her.

She stared into those caring ocean blue eyes, before looking down at the floor again. She hesitated at first, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tch, that's Naruto alright.

Always the one curious friend who always wants to know what's wrong.

Always the one caring friend who always wants to help out.

Always the one loyal friend who will never spill out your secrets to others.

Uzumaki Naruto.

(Smile.)

My best friend.

* * *

"Wait, wait!" Naruto quickly said, abruptly cutting off my story telling. He removed his fingers from my lips, readjusting his Indian sitting position as he put his hands down on his knees and lowered his head in a small pause. "...You're afraid he won't care?" Naruto disbelievingly whispered, looking up at the pinkette.

Looking at him cautiously, Sakura nodded with a hint of hurt and fear in her eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, closing it back, then he closed his eyes for a second. His eyes then snapped open and he threw his arms in the air. "WHAT?!" He nearly shouted in pure incredulity. "Sakura-chan, it's his KID." He shouted, emphasising on word 'kid'.

She slowly nodded, narrowing her eyes to the ground. "I know that. But-"

"Sakura-chan." He sternly cut off, putting both his hands on her shoulders. "You are saying this about the man who has forever wanted to resurrect his clan, ever since it had been wiped out." He paused, seeing her eyes filling with many conflicting emotions. "In my opinion, Sasuke would probably be happy instead of angry or uncaring." Her green eyes rose up to his, searching for the truth in his words.

"But... I... I just... I don't... I..." She stammered, unable to form a sentence to exclaim her doubts and fears.

Naruto smiled. "Just try to put yourself in his skin for a second."

She narrowed her eyes in sadness. "Nobody can actually know what he's thinking, Naruto."

He chuckled. "Yeah that may be true, but you know, based on the facts we know." He paused, his face expression switching to a more serious one. "Imagine your whole clan being wipe out by your brother. No, not only your family, but really, your whole clan." She closed her eyes, listening to him. "How would you feel? Angry? Lost? Grieving? Cold? Would you feel the need to block others out, just so they wouldn't get killed later on? Would you want to get revenge on the person who killed them?" He watched as she shook briefly. "...Wouldn't you want to revive the clan too?" Sakura opened her eyes and nodded without hesitation, her emerald orbs seemingly glassier.

He smiled. "And then, imagine if you had a one night stand with someone-" Her eyes narrowed in sadness, "-but then you find out 8 months later that she's pregnant with your child, but has never wanted to tell you." Her eyes showed feelings in confrontation now. "Wouldn't it make you angry?" Hesitantly, Sakura nodded, while biting her lip. "But, rewind here to about a month after you guys had your one night stand, and in that scenario, that person decides to tell you she's pregnant." He paused, letting her imagine the scenario. "...How would that make you feel?" He whispered to her.

Her eyes closed, then opened moments after, slowly gazing up to meet Naruto's blue orbs. "I would feel..." She paused, a confused expression plastering on her face as she closed her eyes again, imagining the scenario. "...stunned...and confused... but..." She opened her eyes, a small smile grazing her lips. "...happy."

Naruto smiled. "You see?"

She shrugged lightly, the smile disappearing. "But we don't know if that's how he would've felt if I told him. And now, I'm five month pregnant with his child and he still doesn't know."

Naruto smiled at her reassuringly. "When the time comes, Sakura-chan." He stood up from the ground again, smiling down at her. "But remember: the sooner, the better."

She hesitantly nodded, whispering to him a quiet goodbye and waiting till she heard the door of her apartment being shut before she collapsed onto the pillow on the ground and screamed in confusion.

"This is so confusing!" She screamed as she rolled back onto her back.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw a figure standing a good five or six meters away from her and she growled lowly, thinking it was Naruto.

"Naruto, I thought you left! I need some time to think about this!"

A small pause. "...It's not Naruto." A voice said slowly.

She froze completely, recognizing that voice anywhere.

Her head turned almost robotically to the person who had spoken.

Her mouth was parched.

Her lips pursed.

But an only name escaped her lips.

"...Sa...suke...-kun...?"

* * *

Uh-oh.

That is bad.

That is really, really bad.

That is massively bad.

That is like the most horrific moment of my life, right there.

And why so bad?

Um, I'm lying on the floor buddy.

With a not-so-loose shirt.

...So it exposes my swollen belly.

_A lot._

Oh, _**shit**_.

* * *

Her terrified emerald orbs stared at Sasuke's utterly shocked face.

He was just frozen in place, staring at the scene in complete shock.

"Sa-"

But he stopped, because words just couldn't come out of his mouth right now.

His stunned onyx orbs met her emerald ones and he glowered at her.

"Saku- _**What the hell**_?!" He heatedly yelled.

Sakura let out a frightened squeak and backed up against her bed, squeezing herself against it as his face became deadly. "What the _**fuck**_!?" He cursed angrily, taking a step towards her but soon turning to her wall and punching it hard, creating a large who in her wall.

His forehead rested against her cold wall and he took in deep breaths to calm himself, figuring it was best for the both of them if he didn't yell at her. He figured if they just both talked about it as adults should, it would be easier. Yelling wouldn't help. He could take his anger out later on dummies. Or Naruto.

There was an agonizing silence between the both of them, in which Sasuke still tried to calm down him being that was still boiling with anger, and in which Sakura was burying her head in the pillow she had picked up from the ground. She was scared to death.

His low, angry but controlled voice is what broke the silence.

"Why, didn't you _tell_ me?"

Sakura shook with fright at the way he spoke so angrily, his voice controlled but seemingly on the edge of exploding. She pulled the pillow closer to her. "I-I... I...couldn't..."

His body shook with contained anger and he gritted his teeth, balling his hands in tight fists. "_**Why**_?"

She bit her lip, looking away from his angered figure. Her lips quivered, and she felt her eyes squeezing with too many overwhelming emotions. Her eyes watered immensely and she couldn't hold back the tears that started to slowly roll down from her eyes down to her cheeks.

Sasuke bit his lip to the blood, unaware that she was on the edge of breaking down, and opened his lips to demand an answer, before she spilled out the only real reason she didn't want to tell him.

"...I-I was afraid you wouldn't care...!" She choked out.

His eyes widen in complete shock.

* * *

There.

It was out now.

I held it on for so long inside of me, and now I got it out.

He knows now.

He knows I carry his child, and he knows why I didn't want to let him know.

But...

What happens now?

* * *

The big fat tears escaped her eyes and she broke down crying hard, letting out all the emotions she had held inside for the past 6 months. She was crying so hard that her body shook madly with mad strength and he loud sobs held so much pain and melancholy that Sasuke couldn't help but to feel guilty.

His body slowly turned towards hers, the guilt and pity growing stronger within him as he stared at her wildly shaking body while she cried her heart out. She wheezed every now and then, breathing in a sharp breath before she started to cry harder.

He didn't know what took over him as he slowly walked over to her, kneeling in front of her, his hands reaching out for her arms.

He hesitated for a moment, but that odd feeling came back again and the next thing he knew, he had grabbed her forearms and had pulled her to him.

The warmth of his body radiated off on her body in a comforting way, and as he wrapped his arms around her small frail body, she couldn't help but to grip his shirt in his hands, crying harder.

Sasuke, still trying to understand why he was trying to comfort the girl, tightened his gentle embrace in a protective one, and pulled her closer to his firm body. Her face was tightly pressed against his chest and her hands still had a tight hold on his wet shirt.

Sasuke carefully picked her up bridal style in his arms, then sat against her bed and laid her across his lap, one of his hands wrapped around her waist tightly while the other gently held her head that was buried in his chest.

Her body still shook with so much intensity, her miserable sobs still came out loud and pained and her tears still endlessly rolled down her cheeks. Big, hot, tears.

His eyes narrowed in compassion.

She was in so much pain.

* * *

I've never seen him act so compassionate towards anyone.

I'd never witnessed any kind of moment where Sasuke had acted this way.

He had been caring at some times, when Team Seven still existed.

But barely though.

But never had I seen Sasuke act this way.

Where his emotions were clearly seen.

It was odd but...

...yet it was nice to see him this way.

* * *

She awoke later on.

She was lying down on something soft and warm.

She moved slightly, realising she was lying on her bed.

Something warm was placed above her, and she pulled it closer for more comfort and warmth.

"You're awake."

Her mind was snapped out of her sleepy state and she sat up quickly, her eyes meeting Sasuke's figure by her window, looking off into the distance.

His face turned to look at her, his usual emotionless façade plastered all over.

Her lips pursed. "...Sasuke."

He turned his gaze towards the window again and she swallowed hard. "Look, about yesterday, I'm-"

"Don't." He cut off, his voice sharp.

She closed her mouth, looking down.

"We'll...have to talk about that later." He said, detaching his eyes from the nature outside and turned around without looking at her, walking towards the door of her bedroom.

Before his hand reached the doorknob, a small hand caught his wrist.

"No, Sasuke-kun. We have to talk about it now."

He stared, his eyes gazing almost unkindly into her determined emerald orbs.

But soon, he looked away from her, tearing his hand away from her wrist, and nodded slightly.

* * *

**Erm, yeah.**

**I KNOW, OOC from Sasuke but you have to admit it does add a very fond touch to the story. It makes it deeper.**

**And NOW, the plot will actually start developing. And I have to warn you guys, the talk they will have about it is surely going to contain a lot of raised voices, but it will end up well. As all of you know may have guessed already :P**

**Lol I hope you enjoyed.**

**Although the way he found out is slightly different then the way I wanted him to, and I wanted him to be a little more violent or angry, but I guess I'll have to put all this into the next chapter. :D**

**REVIEWWWW!**


	6. You're Asking Me To What?

**I was supposed to update my other stories (heck, I probably will anyway...) but this story has become my priority so, I'm more excited about updating this one each time... XD Plus, I have more inspiration for this story then the two others! :)**

**And I have to clear two things up...**

**1. No, Sasuke didn't hear Naruto and Sakura's conversation. He had just walked into her room when she was screaming into her pillow, but when she turned on her back, he saw her swollen belly and (being the extremely intelligent guy he is) he knew she was pregnant. Also, he had doubts, but I'll explain them in this chapter.**

**2. When I meant I wanted Sasuke to be more violent, I NEVER meant him being physical with Sakura! I just meant that he should have yelled a bit more and should have taken his anger out on some objects... or something like that. I just thought Sasuke should have had a bigger reaction. **

**Anyway, enjoy this update!**

**Disclaimer: NO! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Nervous.

_Uncomfortable._

_**Scared.**_

Yeah, that's how she felt.

As her emerald orbs stared at his figure sitting on the couch in front of her.

As she stared at the way his cold coal orbs stared at the floor harshly.

As she stared at his stiff limbs.

_As she stared at an angry, emotionally conflicted Sasuke Uchiha._

She breathed in a long, quiet breath before biting her lip. Her eyes detached themselves from his figure, traveling down to her hands laying on her lap. She rubbed her thumbs together, biting her lip a little harder, seeing as she was so nervous.

Her emerald eyes rose up to look at Sasuke again, only to find him staring back at her.

Coldly.

Like always.

Her eyes flashed with sadness for a second.

She sighed.

And as if searching for comfort, she rubbed her swollen belly gently, a small smile visible as she did so.

When her eyes rose upwards again, she thought she saw his eyes flickering up.

_(Like he was-)_

She blinked, staring at him with slight confusion.

He blinked back, his eyes emotionless.

_(-staring at her while she caressed her stomach.)_

A cold wind hissed in from the open window, hitting them both with its harsh wintriness.

Sakura closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she rubbed her cold skin with her slightly shaking small hands. She opened her eyes, her hands still on her arms, finding Sasuke staring at the floor again.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered, pulling up the cover from her couch and wrapping herself in it.

His eyes flickered up to her, glaring intensely.

She pulled the covers closer, snuggling in the warmth, staring back calmly at the raven haired man.

There was a silence.

They stared at each other, a certain awkward tension growing in the air.

She blinked a while later as he narrowed his coal eyes to the ground once more, but this time, his hair falling into his face so he couldn't see his facial features.

Silence.

"...How long?"

Her lips parted slightly at the simple question escaping the Uchiha's lips in a mutter. She blinked slowly, shifting uncomfortably on her couch, her lips pursing as she saw him look up to her.

"...How long has it been?" He asked, his voice louder this time, but also colder.

Her lips pursed one more time.

Silence.

Emerald orbs narrowed slightly.

"...Five months." She whispered, avoiding his gaze.

A few muttered curses escaped Sasuke's lips, making her eyes narrow to the ground completely.

Another silence.

"When..."

Another silence in which the aura grew darker.

"When were you..."

The awkward tension became slightly dangerous.

"...going to tell me..."

His eyelids shut themselves tightly, and he gritted his teeth, hissing out the last few words of his question, "...that you were carrying my child?"

Her eyes widen slightly, because she had hope the question would never be asked.

She didn't want him to ask.

Her eyes closed.

Another silence. The tension grew so much darker in the following 3 seconds. The anger hung in the air.

"Answer the _**god damn**_ question Sakura!" Sasuke heatedly barked, his eyes flashing red as he looked at her.

She refused to respond.

She even refused to _look_ at him.

His eyes turned red, his blood boiling as he went to stand up, ready to barge out of her house, but her soft voice stopped him, "...Never."

She could swear she had seen his whole body completely flinch.

Her eyes flickered to him.

-

-

-

-

She blinked.

* * *

Okay.

Um, have you ever seen Sasuke bewildered before?

Not just like, in shock, but like... literally bewildered.

I swear, it's kind of weird.

Coming from him I mean.

I had expected...

Well some sort of complete anger, instead of _this_.

* * *

You could see his utterly taken aback expression clearly.

His coal eyes were wide open, staring ahead at her with an expression that clearly showed he was not able to get over the shock.

His mouth hung slightly open.

His limbs were so stiff, she could've just concluded his bones had frozen in place.

And then it happened.

The anger.

She never witnessed a moment where Sasuke's expression switched into a completely infuriated angered expression so quickly, so intensely.

Not even those fits he'd throw when he was younger and had been lectured about how stupid it was to live for revenge.

She'd never witnessed him being so angry.

But the second she felt his aura becoming the darkest she'd felt so far, she suddenly became very scared.

Her eyes widen slightly, staring at his head bowed down, bangs falling into his face, his hands twitching about three times before he balled them into tight fists rapidly.

She could not see his eyes, but she could see how his mouth was forming a clear infuriated sneer. She could see how his nostrils flared up with each angered breath he took in.

She sank back into her couch, burying herself into the covers more.

And then it happened.

He disappeared.

But at the second he disappeared, she was also staring back at completely terrifying blood red eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

"Sasu-"

But she was rudely caught off by his hand clapping over her mouth in a flash. "...Never..?"

His voice was a hushed angered whisper.

His eyes hardened even more, glaring at her so intensely she could not help but to whimper.

"...Never?!" He angrily bit out.

She closed her eyes, refusing to open them.

"**You were never going to tell me you were carrying my child...?!"**

She shut her eyes tighter, whimpering again as he let out a furious snarl.

"_**What the fuck is going on through your mind?!"**_

_(He was-)_

She could not open her eyes to look at him. She was so scared.

Her body flinched in fear as she felt him grab her wrist tightly, but not painfully.

"_Look at me, Sakura."_ He hissed out.

"I can't." She whimpered out in fear.

_(-hurt.)_

"**Look. At. Me."**

Her frightened orbs flickered open, staring at his chin, but soon she found the courage to gaze up into his now coal eyes.

The furious sneer was still present on her lips.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..."

He stared back at her furiously.

And in a second, he had her wrists released, and he was standing a few feet away from her, his back facing her.

The furious dark air still hung around.

"You said you wanted to talk about it." He coldly stated, glancing at her backwards with his flat gaze.

She stared, nodding slightly in hesitation.

He stared back.

She blinked.

"Get on with it." He bit out, his eyes hardening in an annoyed glare.

She bit her lip, her lips pursing.

A silence.

"...I was scared, Sasuke-kun."

He was staring a head of him, his eyes still hard, his body still so intensely filled with pure anger, but he was listening nonetheless.

"...Scared that...you would walk away if I told you..."

Her voice shook lightly at the end of her sentence.

"...Scared you wouldn't do anything to help me..."

Her voice was definitely shaking now.

"...I was so scared you'd pretend he wasn't your child..."

She choked slightly.

"...so scared you'd let me raise him alone..."

The tears were streaming now.

"...so scared you wouldn't want the child, because he comes from me..."

She was shaking badly.

"...I was just so _scared_ that you _**wouldn't care**_..."

Silence.

Accompanied by sobbing, chokes and sniffs.

_(A stupid,-)_

Accompanied by a melancholic air hanging in the room.

_(-stupid,-)_

Accompanied by conflicting emotions.

_(-__**stupid**__,-)_

An awkward, tense silence.

_(-assumption.)_

* * *

**A few hours earlier...**

Raven bangs whipped in the air furiously as a strong but warm wind blew on him. His coal eyes hardened slightly and he shifted slightly against the trunk, his eyes traveling upwards to the soft and cloudless baby blue sky.

"Do you think Sakura's alright?"

His eyes flickered down again, his attention now directed to the person that had spoken of her.

Not that he really cared.

"Well... I don't know. She was throwing up quite a lot yesterday, and I haven't seen her today..."

Ah, so she _was_ sick.

"I didn't see her yesterday at the club..."

"Yeah, well she doesn't go to clubs anymore ever since _it_ happened."

"Ah, yes. Terrible incident. The poor girl must have been heart broken."

He nearly snorted. _'I doubt it, she knew it was only a one night stand.'_ He thought bitterly.

"She was, she was. I was there the morning she woke up from it. She really was devastated." The blonde girl sighed.

His body stiffened at the pink haired kunoichi's best friend's words. _'She...'_

"And to think that she has to suffer the consequences of it..."

His eyes hardened.

What consequences? She slept with the almighty Uchiha. _Everybody_ wants to. Why would she suffer from it?

Well... yeah there was the fangirls. But that didn't count.

"Actually, she isn't really sad about that." The blonde smiled. "She told me she considered it as a gift." Her baby blue orbs sparkled with fondness.

Sasuke frowned intensely. _'...A gift?'_ His brows furrowed more until a shocked look took over. _'She couldn't possibly be...'_

"She really takes good care of him."

And the blonde girl turned towards the area where she thought she had felt a dark chakra, and she frowned at the blur of raven that disappeared.

* * *

Everything was clear now.

_(He stared at her almost questioningly as he saw he squeezed against the tree trunk, her body almost half hidden. His eyes then caught sight of the kunai that he had came to retrieve and he advanced towards it, intrigued as he heard her gasp in a sharp breath.)_

_**(She was scared he'd find out.)**_

His coal eyes held so many conflicting emotions.

_(His eyes met hers which seemed oddly strange and he raised a brow, flicking the kunai back in his weapon pouch. Her skin seemed a lot paler then it had been a few seconds, inquiring more, but he ignored the strange detail nonetheless.)_

_**(She was going to be sick.)**_

His body slowly turned to face her crying form.

_("...Sasuke-kun?" He heard someone whisper disbelievingly._

_He turned his head sharply, met by an utterly baffled Sakura wearing a large sweater and some comfy sweat pants)_

_**(She was hiding her swollen stomach.)**_

His soft footsteps echoed slightly on the floor.

_("...Sasuke-kun?" She whispered in disbelief._

_He stared emotionlessly. "Hn."_

_Sasuke's eyes locked themselves with Naruto's angered blue ones, and he raised a brow as the pinkette grabbed the knuckleheaded ninja's wrist and dragged him away.)_

_**(She was avoiding him.)**_

Light taps.

("...I was just so _scared_ that you _**wouldn't care**_...")

_**(She was **__**wrong**__**.)**_

He was not sure how he felt.

He was not even sure how he _should_ feel.

He was so angry she hadn't told him.

He was so angry to learn _she_ _never would have told him._

He was so angry at her.

But also guilty to have made her go through all this pain.

To have made her go through more then half her pregnancy _alone_.

And then...

...then...

...he also felt some kind of content feeling inside him...

_**(...He did care...)**_

His eyes narrowed slightly at her form.

...but _why_?

_**(...He cared a lot.)**_

* * *

_She was falling._

_Falling as the sand fell down from her body._

_As it released its tight hold on her._

_She was falling._

_Unconscious._

_Unaware she could die._

_...But he wouldn't let that happen._

_As he caught sight of her body falling, he assembled all the strength left in his tired body and jumped to catch her._

_His arms soon enveloped her body protectively and he felt relief wash over her as his feet touched a solid branch._

_Carefully, he placed her unconscious and bruised body on the large tree branch._

_He stared at her, panting almost heavily, his eyes holding an unidentifiable feeling._

_His eyes that were almost soft..._

_Looking at her helpless form..._

"_Take care of her." He whispered to the brown dog whom was watching him all along._

* * *

The salty liquid ran down her cheeks endlessly.

Flowing, flowing and flowing.

Flowing with overwhelming sadness.

Guilt.

Fright.

Her body shook.

Not intensely, but it still shook.

Shaking at each of her small sobs.

"Tomorrow."

A choked sound came from her, and her limbs stiffened at his sudden voice.

She raised her glassy orbs to his form, seeing him looking down at the piled books on her living room table.

She wiped her tears away, hiccupping lightly as she stared at him in confusion. "...Wha?" She blinked, wiping the last of her tears with the back of her hand.

He turned to her this time, his coal eyes staring directly at her.

"Tomorrow. At eight. My house."

She blinked again. "Sasuke-kun, I don't und-"

He turned away from her, already walking towards her door.

"Sas-"

"Pack up your stuff too."

She was frozen in place at those words.

"...Are you asking me to move in with you?" She whispered in a bewildered voice.

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob of her apartment. He turned his head to look at her again.

Silence.

"...You're...going to help." She stated softly.

He stayed silent.

"Tomorrow." He called one last time, before walking out of her apartment.

She could only stare softly at the area he had disappeared, before running to her window and watching him walk away.

* * *

Um, wow.

That was...

...really unexpected.

...

...

Woah.

Can you guys believe this?

He just asked me to move in with him!

...Well okay, it was more of an order I agree.

...But _still_!

* * *

She folded the shirt neatly, gently placing it in the suitcase, a small smile plastered on her lips.

Her light footsteps tapped lightly on the floor of her room as she walked over to her nightstand, taking in hand the picture frame of the old team seven. Her fingers gently brushed the frame, and as her eyes landed on a young Sasuke, she smiled gently and stroke his figure behind the glassy frame.

The wind blew softly from her open window, and she looked up at the moon high up in the sky, her eyes growing soft. She clutched the picture frame tighter as she stared up at the twinkling sky, and she smiled. She looked down at the picture, then walked over to her suitcase placed on her bed, and she gently placed the frame in her suitcase.

She then placed the three books she had bought a couple weeks earlier, and then she froze.

'_...Where is the fourth one I bought?'_ she thought in shock.

And in few seconds, she was furiously shuffling in her empty room, her mind almost in havoc, before she froze as she remembered something.

_(She could only stare softly at the area he had disappeared, before running to her window and watching him walk away. _

_Her eyebrows rose slightly as she thought she had caught sight of a book in his hands._

_But he was too far away for her to confirm if he indeed had one.)_

"...Oh." She softly gasped.

Her fingers twitched slightly.

"...Oh dear."

Her lips stretch themselves in a nervous smile.

"...Sasuke-kun has the book."

* * *

Okay, PAUSE HERE.

...

WHAT?!

* * *

His eyes flickered downwards on the book lying on the table in front of him.

He stared at it, scanning the cover.

It was black.

Black with silvery letters.

And those silvery letters read _"The Complete Book Of Early Fatherhood."_

His eyes hardened slightly, and his fingers twitched as he reached out to touch the cover.

His hands reached out hesitantly.

His fingers grabbed the book.

He pulled it closer.

His eyes shut slowly.

Debating.

Debating with himself.

And slowly...

Very, very slowly...

He opened his eyes...

...and opened the book.

...It couldn't hurt to read, could it?

-

-

-

-

-

"...TEME?! EH?! YOU'RE READING _THAT_ BOOK?!"

...Apparently it could sometimes.

* * *

She grabbed the covers with her small hands, smiling slightly as she slid into her bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin, burying her head in the pillow, her eyes closing slightly. The moon shined upon her small form in the bed, and she could not help but to look up to it, smiling as it shone with all it's glory.

Well, in fact it was the light of the sun reflecting onto it, but she liked to think that it was the moon shining on its own.

It just seemed so much more magical like that.

Her smile then grew softer, and she looked down at her stomach, rubbing it gently.

...Maybe she could tell him the story of the magical moon someday...

...Maybe she could make him believe the moon shined on its own...

She giggled softly.

It would be one of his favourite bed time stories.

_("Mommy, I want to hear the story of the magical moon tonight!" Young Sakura exclaimed, tugging at her mother's shirt._

"_Now, now... do you really?" She asks softly, smiling down gently at her child._

"_Please...?" She pleaded, her emerald orbs big and irresistible._

_She smiles. "Of course.")_

Her eyes softened.

Yeah...

It would be one of his favourite bed time stories...

...Just like it was one of her own.

* * *

**Lol, aweee :P**

**A little shorter I know...**

**And I know, not much screaming... but I think it's better this way... lol.**

**I hope you still enjoyed!**

**AND I'M SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE! SOOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL!**

**...So yeah.**

**Lol.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	7. Moving In!

**Sorry for not updating earlier! School kept me busy, and I fell horribly sick on Tuesday. I'm feeling slightly better but I'm still sick, although I always knew what I was going to write in this chapter anyway, so it doesn't matter if I'm sick or not. Although, I might have spelling mistakes (well I always have... I never re-read the updates I write :P) since I'm sick.**

**Anyway.**

**Oh yeah, one thing I have to clear up...**

**Some people have been a little confused when I referred "he" as the baby, but I just gotta clear up that I used "he" because I didn't want to use "it". So, the fact that the baby is a boy or a girl is still being decided, but I am aiming more towards a boy.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, well as I always say... I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Today is the big day!

Well, not wedding day... That's the big _BIG_ day, but I'm talking about another big day here!

Moving in with Sasuke-kun!

I'm just so excited, and so nervous!

I mean, really, I'll get to wake up every day in Sasuke's house!

And that means that maybe we can get closer!

(Smile.)

* * *

She locked the apartment, which was no longer hers, earning a soft and quiet click from it, before stepping down the three steps, careful not to knock over her suitcase. Her green orbs squinted at the brightness of the sun, but she smiled nonetheless, blocking the blinding rays of light with her hand. She scanned the area, the pleasant smile still present on her lips, searching for her best friend whom had promised to help her carry her stuff to Sasuke's house.

It wasn't like he didn't have the right to know...

"SAKURA-CHAN!" She heard the person holler out to her.

She spun on her heels, laughing heartedly at the sigh of a cheery Naruto running to her, an eager expression plastered on his face. The boy greeted her with a warm bear hug, immediately grabbing the large suitcase from her. "Sorry I'm late! Ran into some trouble on the way..." He sheepishly apologized, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura smiled. "That's fine, I was a little late myself." She replied, giggling lightly.

"I can't believe you're moving in with the teme!" He exclaimed, laughing.

She giggled again. "It's not like he gave me much of a choice anyway." She said in a nonchalant tone.

He beamed a wide grin, making her laugh.

And they started to walk to their destination, both talking about everything and nothing, until Naruto decided to ask a certain question. "Do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

She shook her head in negation, shrugging lightly. "Don't know anything yet, but I'm planning on going to the doctor soon."

A slight pause.

"...Is Sasuke going to go too?"

The question took the pink haired kunoichi off guard and she looked at her friend sceptically. She blinked quickly, her orbs showing unsure opinions, but she shrugged after a while. "...I don't know."

His grin had faltered a while ago and he was frowning at her face expression.

She had so many emotions mixed together, it was hard to tell how she was feeling.

He was caught off guard as she suddenly stopped. "Sakura-chan?" He questioned, his voice confused.

She turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for carrying the suitcase, but I'll be fine from here on."

He blinked, then stole a glance behind her, seeing the path that led to the Uchiha grounds, then looked back to her and nodded in understanding.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan! And good luck!" He called at her figure walking away.

She glanced behind her, beaming a warm smile. "Arigato, Naruto!" She called back, waving at him.

And as she looked back in front of her, Naruto couldn't help but to frown. _'I hope things go well...' _But then his frown was replaced by a grin. _'Teme's done a big step already though. Asking her to move in with him. I bet she thinks it's only because of the baby...'_ A snicker escaped his lips. _'Sakura-chan doesn't know that Sasuke-teme wasn't really drunk that night.'_ His eyes glimmered with mischievousness. _'He wanted her. And even though he denies it, I know it wasn't just a one night stand for him.' _A smile grazed his lips._ 'No, not just a one night stand. Something more meaningful.'_

He turned, the smile still apparent on his lips.

'_And I don't doubt he'll realise this soon..'_

* * *

I love Naruto so much sometimes. (Giggles.)

He's such a great friend!

It was really nice of him to help me move out all my heavy stuff...

* * *

_Bam, bam, bam._

She retreated her hand back to her side, a small smile present on her lips, although she was unaware of it. She heard a shuffling of the doorknob, before the door was creaked open slightly

Onyx orbs peaked out, but he opened the door completely as he saw her standing there.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun." She greeted gently albeit happily.

He nodded in acknowledgment, stepping to the side so she could enter the Uchiha manor. She stepped in quietly, pulling the large suitcase into the house, and stopped at the sight of the manor.

It was truly a sight to behold.

So well taken care of and so clean. So old but so stylish. So Uchiha-like.

"Your room's down the hallway. First door to the left." He quietly said, taking in hand the handle of her suitcase.

She let out a small sound of complaint but he shut her off with stern glance. "You shouldn't force yourself Sakura."

She glared at him. "Just because I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean I'm useless! You're forgetting I'm the one with superhuman strength here!" She retorted, glaring at him.

He smirked at her in response. "Hn."

"Tche." She huffed, puffing her cheeks as she stomped off towards the room.

And Sasuke, still smirking, shook his head at her childishness and proceeded to follow her.

But as Sakura opened the door, she couldn't help but to gape.

The room was painted a dark blue, and the furniture was mostly black but some of it was a dark brown color. The Uchiha clan symbol was painted on the wall behind the unmade bed. But the wall wasn't the only place where the Uchiha clan symbol was, because it was also on many other things. Like the covers of the bed, for example. Or the dark curtains covering the large window. Or the rectangular carpet at the edge of the bed. Or again, the Kleenex box (also, each Kleenex had the Uchiha clan symbol on it too!).

Her hand went to cover her mouth as she gaped, and she tilted her head in the direction of the hallway slightly, although she was still mainly looking at the room, when she heard the footsteps of Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I think you gave me the wrong directions for my room cause'-"

"No." He bluntly interrupted as he arrived beside her.

"But this-"

"Is my room." He interrupted once again, putting down the suitcase on the bed, still not looking at her.

"But, this-"

"Is your room too." He nonchalantly cut off, sighing.

"But-"

"The other rooms are empty." He explained in a bored tone, finally glancing at her, his eyes voided of any emotions.

"But I can't sleep in the same bed as you, it's just..." She trailed off this time, at a loss of words.

"You have to. Unless you prefer the cold floor." He said, smirking as he walked up to her.

"Unpack your things. Take a shower, or whatever." He said bluntly as he walked past his pink haired team mate. "Make yourself at home."

Sakura's entire body froze as those words reached her ears.

She stared at his retreating back, not blinking for a minute, before the sentence actually fully registered in her mind.

_("Make yourself at home.")_

A smile slowly grazed her lips.

'_Home... with Sasuke-kun.'_

She giggled softly, a warm smile plastered on her lips.

'_Home.'_

* * *

My room is Sasuke's room.

Sasuke's room only has one bed.

And the bed is not that big either.

So... you know what that means?

I'm sleeping with him, and our bodies will probably touch.

Well, of course I'm not saying like literally sleep _with_ him and our bodies won't touch in _that_ way, but like... you know.

And he told me to make myself at home!

Like...

(Squeal.) Oh my god! (Wide, cheery smile.)

I can't even believe this is happening to me!

...I wonder what's in that big manor.

...Maybe I should explore a bit...

* * *

She climbed up the stairs, her orbs scanning the pictures on the wall, and then she stopped as she recognized a familiar figure.

Her lips slowly turned upwards, and her confused eyes switched to amused ones.

She reached out to the picture, tracing the figure of a young raven haired boy whom was smiling back at her, his onyx orbs gleaming with pure happiness while another figure (older one) was tussling his hair.

A light-hearted giggle escaped her lips and her smile grew wider. _'Sasuke-kun seemed so happy...' _She thought, the smile fading slightly at the thought of how much he had changed.

Her eyes then traveled to the next picture and her smile faded completely. Her giddy eyes turned into an inquired one as she stared at the four figures on the picture. She went up another stair to take a better look, her hands taking down the frame and holding it gently as she wiped the dust away from the picture.

Her eyes softened.

Here, on the picture, you had a young Sasuke, in front of the whole group, who was not smiling, but had that happy and soft look in his young orbs. He was standing in front of a beautiful woman, to which Sakura guessed was his mother.

She was breathtakingly beautiful and, from the looks of it, soft. Her long dark blue –almost black- hair reached the middle of her back, and her soft onyx orbs shined with so much gentleness and love as she held young Sasuke's shoulders. She was smiling beautifully at the camera.

Besides Sasuke's mother was none other then Itachi.

She had seen about three or four years ago as they went to search for Gaara who had been kidnapped, and she had to admit he was a handsome looking man. Cold, mysterious and dangerous looking... but handsome.

Although she could openly admit that the Itachi on the picture, who's lips were twisted upwards in the smallest of smiles, looked like a much softer man. There was no such sign of a highly feared shinobi that would one day murder his entire clan.

Her emerald orbs then traveled to the last figure on the picture, whom was situated on the other side of the mother and her eyes saddened slightly.

The man was almost frowning, his nearly black hair slightly tussled, locks falling into his eyes, almost hiding his dark, cold black orbs. His body was muscled and he was tall, but he was not the happiest looking man.

Her eyes traveled back to Sasuke's young figure and she smiled softly again.

"...What are you doing?" A voice asked in an ever so icy tone.

His sudden question had made her jump, making her nearly drop the frame although she had managed to catch it in time, but she'd lost her balance and was now finding herself falling.

She let out a loud squeak, preparing herself for the impact.

...

...

...

But it never came.

Instead, she felt strong arms wrapping themselves around her figure protectively.

She no longer felt like she was falling.

Instead, she felt pretty comfortable as her face was pressed tightly in his firm chest.

She couldn't help but to love the way he smelled.

So fresh.

So masculine.

So _Sasuke_.

She tightened her grip on his shirt –which she had just realised she had two fistful of- and tried the hardest she could not to succumb to the temptation of burying her head deeper in his firm chest.

"...Thank you." She whispered into his shirt.

She felt his fingers on her back move lightly, before he moved her away from his chest.

Sakura was more then surprised as she felt his hands simply resting on her waist as he stared at her, his face showing an expression she could not identify for the moment. He seemed annoyed, yet relieved in the same time.

"You're so clumsy." He sighed, moving his hands –unwillingly- off her waist and shoving them in his pockets.

Sakura puffed her cheeks in irritation, glaring at him full on. "Well _excuse me_ for being so surprised when you _oh so suddenly_ **spoke out of nowhere**!" She snorted, still glowering at him angrily.

He stared down amusedly at her, a slight smirk on his lips, watching as she let out an indignant huff and walked down the stairs with arms crossed, and with her nose almost in the freakin' air.

He thought he heard her growl out words like "Freaking Uchiha" "too proud" and "asshole."

His smirk grew wider.

Ah, feisty, _**feisty**_ Sakura.

* * *

(Scoff.) Tch. Uchiha's and their egos. (Rolls eyes.)

They're too freakin' proud if you ask me.

So yeah... about that fall...

That was _really_ scary.

I was so scared to tumble down the stairs and hurt the baby!

So, I'm really glad Sasuke was there to catch me.

(Pause. Giggle.)

Even though Sasuke has an unimaginably huge ego and is so helplessly egoistical... he's very sweet...

In his own Uchiha way, if you know what I mean.

* * *

She spit out the foam into the sink, taking some water in her hand before she quickly sipped it in her mouth. She played with the water in her mouth for a quick 5 seconds, before she spit out the substance, springing up and smiling at her reflection.

She put her toothbrush back into the cup, wiping her mouth with a towel, before she walked out of the bathroom, colliding with no other then Sasuke.

Ahem, correction.

A _shirtless_ Sasuke.

She felt the heat on her cheeks and she pursed her lips. "...You're sleeping with a shirt on... right?" She ever so quietly asked, unsubtly pointing to his bare chest.

He raised a brow, sceptically looking at her with his coal eyes. "No." He bluntly replied, passing beside her to go in the bathroom.\

Inner Sakura cheered.

But Outer Sakura wanted to cry.

* * *

...Okay...

So...

He sleeps without a shirt...

And the bed is kind of small...

So...

No big deal...

(Gulp.) Oh shit.

* * *

She carefully slid into the warm dark blue covers, determined to stay on the side, not wanting any skin contact with Sasuke when he would get into bed. She subconsciously traced the Uchiha clan symbol on the cover, but when she realised what she was doing she shook her head, blinking a couple of times.

She flinched as she felt another weight on the bed and squinted a little closer to the edge as his fingers accidentally made contact with her back. She felt herself almost falling and let out a small squeak, earning her Sasuke's full attention.

There was a small silence, in which Sakura tried to move slightly closer to the edge, cause' she could feel his heat radiating off on her.

"Sakura, you're going to fall off the bed if you stay on the edge like that."

She shook her head. "...I'm fine, really." She replied in a slightly squeaky voice.

A sigh reached her ears and her breath itched as she fell his arms snake around her waist, bring her away from the edge...

...and up against his firm, bare chest.

A blush crept on her cheeks as she felt his strong arms still didn't move.

"...Um, Sasuke... can you let go?" She squeakily asked, the blush turning darker.

"So you can move to the edge again? I don't think so." He replied bluntly.

She gulped. "I won't move to the edge... I promise."

But the poor Sakura did not receive a reply.

Her head turned on the side slightly, catching sight of his face.

Her mouth hung open slightly.

Wow, was he ever so _beautiful_ when asleep?

"Go to sleep, Sakura." Sasuke flatly said, not budging an inch.

And Sakura decided that just this once, she could try not to argue with him.

Plus, Sasuke was pretty comfortable and snugly.

She almost giggled at the thought that her Inner self probably had died and gone to heaven.

And Sasuke's only excuse as to why he didn't remove his arms from her waist was that she would have probably crept to the side of the bed again and would have fallen and hurt herself.

Possibly the baby, but more herself.

He just denied the fact that it felt good to have her in his arms.

* * *

**Lawls.**

**I love this update.**

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I know you all love this story so much and a lot of you guys had been waiting to see how it would be when she moved in.. I hope that was satisfying enough! **

**Haha!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. At Least I Know You Care

**Omg, I'm so sorry guys! On Friday, I was so excited since it was the weekend but then you know what happened? My parents oh so suddenly told me that we were off somewhere for the weekend T-T If I had known, I'd updated sooner... Ugh. But oh well, I'll try updating my three stories today, starting off with this one which I have more inspiration for :D But I think I'll only have time for "Uchiha Sakura" and this one, cause' I'm still really unsure of what to put in the next chapter of "Unwanted Memories"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto –sigh-**

* * *

It wasn't really anything she'd expect to happen.

It wasn't really anything she wanted to do. _(Liar)_

It wasn't really anything she was aware had happened.

...During the night.

But it was something she could _not_ deny she enjoyed.

...Wake up next to Sasuke.

His arms currently lazily draped around her, instead of being tightly wrapped around her waist.

His face also almost buried in the crook of her neck.

Her body still melded closely to his.

Warmth radiating off.

Oh yes, definitely enjoyable.

But that's not really what bothered her the most...

During the night, she had also unconsciously turned her body to face his.

...and snuggled herself into his chest.

Sakura guessed he wasn't aware of the position they were in right now.

But she was, now that she just awoke feeling her face pressed into something firm.

Warm.

_Bare_.

Her hands also pressed against that same texture.

Her breath had itched when she'd realised what that texture was.

...Sasuke's _bare chest._

...Something warm fanned her neck as well.

And as she'd turned her head upwards very slowly, she suddenly stopped breathing.

It was his head almost buried into the crook of her neck.

...And so it was his warm breathing fanning the flesh on her neck.

...And she realised his arms were still around her.

She was so-

_(Utterly. Completely. Entirely. Totally. Exclusively. Absolutely.)_

_**-screwed**_**.**

And the worst part of this whole incident?

She enjoyed it.

_Every bit of it._

* * *

I died.

My inner also, but for a different reason.

And she's at a different place.

She's in heaven.

I'm in _**hell**_.

* * *

She didn't know what to do.

She was just there, stiff as a stone.

She was frozen in place.

Oh god, if he found her like that he'd be _pissed_.

I mean, really, he only had his arms around her cause' he didn't want her on the edge of the bed.

**(A total lie.)**

It's not like her _wanted_ to hold her close to him.

**(A double lie.)**

He was too uncaring.

He didn't like her.

**(The biggest lie of them all.)**

She sighed, her body starting to relax as her thoughts contained her mind.

But as she felt fingers move lightly on her waist, her mind went blank.

The warm breathing on her neck stopped.

Her whole body flinched again.

There was a long-

_(Agonizing. Excruciating. Nervous. Pregnant. Edgy. Uncomfortable.)_

-silence.

"Sakura."

A low and dark voice.

Hissing.

She swallowed hard.

"Sasuke-kun, I can expl-"

But he was already out of bed in less then a millisecond.

His dark, cold eyes turned to glance at her, forming an intense glare.

He looked back, his hand grabbing the doorknob.

"I thought you grew out of your fangirl state."

"I can—"

"I was wrong."

"Sas—"

"Annoying."

Her breath itched again at the all too familiar insult and the tears prickled her eyes.

She watched, hurt, as he walked out of the room, firmly closing the door behind him.

She bit her lip, her wide eyes still staring at the door in disbelief.

_This was all just a __**misunderstanding**__._

* * *

He let a scowl form on his lips, his fists making contact with a half destroyed dummy, obsidian eyes hardening by the second as his thoughts consumed his mind.

As the incident that happened earlier played over and over again.

He was furious.

He was _infuriated_.

It bothered him so much.

He could still smell her cherry blossom scent.

He could still feel her soft pink locks against his face.

He could still feel those small hands softly pressed against his warm chest.

He could still feel that warm breathing.

He could still see those dazzling emerald orbs.

_Hurt_.

Because of him.

He could still feel how-

_(right. comfortable. true. good.)_

-it all felt.

She was affecting him.

She was making him feel.

She was melting him.

She was changing him into something better.

_And he didn't like it. _

* * *

She sighed as she finished scribbling the note, putting the pen down and placing the note besides the tomato soup she had prepared him, pushing a lock of pink hair behind her ear as she stared at nothing in particular, a frown readable on her face.

With a slight shake of her head, she snapped out of her thoughts and spun on her heels, grabbing her warm coat and throwing it out as she walked out of the mansion.

She breathed in the night's fresh air, the frown still apparent on her face, before sighing and shaking her head._ 'He wouldn't mind...'_

* * *

He stepped into his house, flicking on the lights before kicking off his sandals, frowning at the sight of the soup on the table, still fuming hotly. He approached the table silently, eyes hard at the sight of the note beside it and raised a brow as he picked it up.

'_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_The girls have a night out at the bar and knowing them, they need someone who can watch over them. No worries, I'm not drinking anything. I know it's bad for the baby.'_

Unconsciously, his eyes softened.

'_I've made you a tomato soup so you don't have to make yourself anything for supper. Plus, I thought I'd do something nice for you, after what happened this morning... I really didn't mean for it to happen. I guess I just sort of turned around without knowing it during the night...'_

Something inside him whirled at the explanation._ (Guilt.)_

'_But I'm really sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I hope you can forgive me, and I hope you don't still think of me as a mere fangirl. I'm not. I was before, but that was long ago._

_And so I wish you a good night, Sasuke-kun. I should be back by maybe twelve or one. It really depends._

_Sayonara,_

_Sakura.'_

He put the note down on the table again, staring the warm tomato soup on the table, waiting for him to dig in. He didn't know how she knew tomato soup was one of his favourite dishes, and yet again, maybe she didn't know, but he appreciated her thoughtfulness. Sasuke never liked cooking meals.

He sat down, staring at the soup with almost too soft eyes, before he started to quietly eat.

The first thought that crossed his mind when he ate the first spoonful...

_Sakura was definitely the best cook to ever exist._

* * *

She smiled, giggling lightly at the sight of her blond haired best friend swooning dangerously towards her two newly arrived team-mates. A slight smile tug at her lips at the way Shikamaru stared at her wobbling form worriedly, as if concerned about her well being. She laughed when Ino collapsed in the arms of her pineapple haired team-mate, laughing drunkenly but her eyes widen in complete utter shock as the drunken blonde looked up and pulled his head down to hers, connecting their lips eagerly.

A smile grazed her lips, dazzling green orbs shining with amusement as she watched the scene. A light hearted laugh left her lips as she saw how completely flabbergasted Shikamaru was as Ino pulled back and threw herself at Chouji, hugging the life out of him.

She smiled again.

...Alcohol could do wonders sometimes.

Ino sure should be glad to get that out of her system.

She'd been wanting to kiss him ever since Kami-sama knows when.

But she'd tried convincing herself she did not like him.

Only to be a completely failure.

The pink haired woman giggled at the thought that Ino would probably not even remember this ever happened tomorrow.

But hell, Shikamaru will.

* * *

He's always known when something bad was happening.

Actually, he's always known when something bad was happening to _Sakura_.

His danger senses, that's what he called them.

And right now, as he was sitting on his couch, sharpening his katana, his senses were tingling.

...A lot.

And with that, he just knew he was the only able to save Sakura from the danger she was in right now.

* * *

She blinked, putting the glass of water down on the table, gasping in a soft breath and blinking rapidly again as her vision started to get more blurry. Her mind was completely buzzing all of a sudden and her eyelids seemed too heavy to keep open. She put her hands down on the table, her head dropping lightly, her fingers gripping the side so she could fight against whatever was coming over her.

"Sakura?" A voice hiccupped. "Sakura, are you ok—HOLY SHIT SAKURA?! SAKURA, WAKE UP!"

Blackness was all there was now.

* * *

There was so much going on.

Nobody could follow.

Everything was happening so fast for everybody.

For everybody, except one person.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Everything went slow for him.

It was easy to keep track.

The cries, the worried ushering, the yelling, the loud laughs, the loud talking. That was all shut out.

He only has one thing in mind.

Getting to that pink haired woman being hurriedly brought out from the bar, into a darkened alleyway.

His eyes widen slightly.

Correction, a very unconscious pink haired woman.

A blur of raven was barely seen.

He was already gone.

* * *

"Look at her. She's so delicious looking, even with that pregnant stomach." A man chuckled, putting the girl down onto his lap as he sat down on a garbage can.

He traced her jaw line, a wicked smile on his face. "Such a pretty woman and so easy to trick." He chuckled to the man in front of him.

He nodded, a sadistic grin coming to his lips. "Simple drug in her water as she isn't looking and there you go." He said quietly although proudly.

The other man grinned back. "Ha. Too easy."

"It'll be just as easy to let her go." A dark voice called from behind them.

The two mysterious man turned around, one of the man clutching possessively the pink haired girl lying on his lap, still out cold. Their eyes narrowed at the sight of a tall man in the shadows.

"Fuckin' hell we would. Get the fuck out of here before we blow up your head." The second man growled out, bringing out his shining silver gun.

Bloodshot red eyes shined in the darkness and the two mysterious man's eyes widen. "...U-Uchiha?" The first stammered.

Something metallic reflected and both of them did not even see Sasuke disappear.

The first man's lap seemed so much lighter and he looked down, finding in horror that the pink haired woman was no longer there.

"Motherfu..." but he trailed out as something sharp collided with his chest.

He looked beside him, finding that his partner was already on the cold and hard ground, blood pooling around him already.

His eyes rolled at the back of his head and he fell down from the garbage can and on the ground, a gargled sound escaping his lips as the kunai was plunged deeper in his chest.

Sasuke's red eyes disappeared as they switched back to his obsidian coal orbs and he looked down at the unconscious pink haired woman lying in his arms, one of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her against him. His eyes hardened and he inspected the girl for any injuries before carefully picking her up bridal style and teleporting to his bedroom in his mansion.

As he arrived, he lied the girl down on the bed gently, his eyes containing some sort of anxiety.

He was worried for her well being.

His eyes caught sight of her fingers twitching lightly and he removed his hands from under her body, taking a step back and watching as her eyes fluttered open slowly.

As she lay there on the bed, her eyes half open, she spoke in a soft, hoarse tone "...I didn't drink, Sasuke..."

"I know."

Her head tilted to the side to look at him, her eyebrows raised in puzzlement.

"You don't have an alcoholic breath." He explained, his voice blunt.

She fixed her head on the pillow, grimacing as she plopped herself on her elbows. A frown was now apparent. "They drugged me." She quietly said.

He was suddenly alarmed and he took a step forward. "Sak—"

"I don't have to go to the hospital. It's fine, I can remove the drug from my body." His eyes narrowed slightly his mouth opening before she cut him off again. "And from the baby's body too, if it reached him already."

His eyes were hard and doubting, but he nodded nonetheless.

There was a short silence.

Sasuke could only stare as she lied back on the bed, her hand coming up to caress her stomach gently. He watched as she smiled, her eyes growing soft as she stopped caressing her stomach.

Finding nothing else to do, else but to wonder what she was smiling about, he turned around, heading for the door.

"It's weird to see you like this, Sasuke-kun."

He stopped at the sound of her soft voice, turning his head to look at her with his dull onyx orbs.

"Worried about my well being. And the baby's." She explained, her voice still so soft and low enough for him to hear.

He scoffed. "Hn."

He turned back, his hand grabbing the doorknob before her last sentence caught him off guard. "At least I know you care about us a little."

His body flinched, but he forced himself to walk out in the next 2 and a half seconds. He closed to door quietly, his eyes closing as the sentence repeated itself in her mind.

_("At least I know you care about us a little.")_

He shook his head before walking into the kitchen and pouring down a glass of water, a frown apparent on his face as he walked back towards his room. He opened the door slowly, his frown disappearing as he saw her curled up on the bed, her eyes closed, breathing in and out evenly.

He wondered if she was asleep and done removing the drug in her body and the baby's body.

"I've performed the technique already. It's going through right now, washing away the drug in the both of us." She breathed in the quiet room, taking him off guard.

He walked towards her side of the bed, not glancing at her as he put down the glass of water on the nightstand beside her. She smiled at him, even though she knew he was not going to meet her eyes.

She heard shuffling for a while before she felt another weight on the bed. She smiled and closed her eyes at the feeling of the warmth radiating off on her body. There was a silence, before she heard shuffling again and she raised a brow before her body froze at the sight of his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her to his body, like last night.

"Sasuke—"

"You're still too close to the edge." He said simply, his voice low and husky.

She couldn't help but to smile. "As I said, you care." She softly giggled.

She received no response, making her smile once again.

Softly.

Because she knew that when he didn't answer, it just meant he agreed.

...He was just too stubborn to admit it.

* * *

**Ha, and there we go for today. :D**

**He's warming up, slowly but surely.**

**I promise it will be more fluffy in the next chapter, and more action and originality :P lolz, I just wanted to update and tired so I don't have too much coming into mind. And I'm REALLY sorry the chapter is shorter then usual but I have like NOTHING coming into mind right now... So... yeah. I'll try making the next chapter longer then usual then :P**

**The beginning of this update is my favourite part of the chapter :P haha, its funneh. And, yeah i've kind of lost interest in making Sakura speak to you guys directly, but sometimes i'll add it up.. XD **

**Hope you still enjoyed!**

**:D**


	9. She's Sick

**Heyyy! Another update... And I really don't know what I want to put in it but whatever, it'll come :P**

**Disclaimer: The usual... –sigh- I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

She awoke to the sound of water falling down.

It was faint, but still loud enough to wake her.

A slight groan escaped her lips and she shifted on the side, fluttering her eyes open slowly, met by soft rays of light. She turned away from the light, closing her eyes again, then realised that the warmth beside her was gone. She turned to face the empty space and the familiar chakra of her raven haired ex-team-mate lingered around faintly. She breathed in quietly, a masculine scent filling her nostrils, making a smile graze her lips.

She closed her eyes again and sighed contently, pulling the covers closer to herself, smiling softly as more warmth enveloped her. She sighed contently again and buried her head in the pillow, listening to the faint sound of water falling down, her mind fizzing with each passing second. She was soon slipping back into the soft dark abyss of sleep.

A raven haired man stepped out of his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, and breathed in the fresh air of his room. Something in the air was different. A different smell. But he knew why. Ever since Sakura moved in with him, the scent of cherry blossom had been lingering in the air everywhere in his house.

He liked it.

But he would never actually admit it.

Not openly, at least.

He turned his head towards his bed as he suddenly became aware of the soft, rhythmic breathing coming from it, his eyes unconsciously softening at the sight.

Ah, yes. Another thing he would never admit...

_She looks breathtakingly innocent, when asleep._

* * *

"Where are you going?" He flatly asked to the pink haired girl ready to walk out of the mansion.

Her head turned to look at her, a puzzled expression plastered all over her face.

"I'm just going to go take a walk." She softly answered back, staring back at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm coming with you."

Her eyes widened. "W-What?" She stammered, her green orbs round and wide.

"Hn. Don't make me repeat myself." He unequivocally replied, walking towards her with emotionless eyes and hands shoved into his pockets.

"But, Sasuke-kun—"

"You're awfully clumsy and you lost your balance earlier because you were dizzy. If I hadn't been there you would've hurt yourself."

"That doesn't mean that it—"

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." He cut off, his eyes sternly staring at her.

She frowned. "You really have a weird way to show you care, Sasuke-kun."

He scoffed. "Hn."

This time, she smiled and giggled. "Okay then." She whispered, the smile forever present as she walked down the stairs, followed by the Uchiha heir looking impassive, as always.

* * *

She giggled, skilfully jumping up on the rocks, smiling brightly as she walked easily and stably on them. She couldn't help but to spin on her heels, laughing as she saw the Uchiha's face hardening at the sight of her reckless movements.

"You really should stop moving so immaturely." He flatly stated, his eyes icy with a tinge of worry.

She didn't miss that sparkle of worry in his eyes and stuck her tongue out to him. "I can if I want, Sasuke-kun. I have good balance!" She turned, her eyes playfully angrily staring into his. "Besides, I'm a kunoichi! Do you doubt my skills?" She retorted in a mischievous voice.

He let out an annoyed grunt as a response, making her laugh.

She decided to annoy the raven haired man further as she skipped on the pointy edges of the rocks, loving the way he stared irritably although distractedly at her. "Sakura..." He warned.

She stuck her tongue out to him, ready to leap onto the other edge of the rock, only for her face to fall horribly as she landed incorrectly on the rock, completely losing her balance.

She stumbled forward and squeaked in fear as she tripped on another rock, already falling forward.

Something in the back of her mind knew that someone would stop her.

She opened her eyes, inhaling a familiar yet unidentifiable scent. With raised eyebrows, she looked up, her eyes widening at the realisation of who it was.

She thought that this someone would be _Sasuke_.

...Not _Neji_.

"Haruno, are you alright?" Neji asked, fixing his arms around her body before correctly pulling her to her feet.

She stared like a gaping fish, before snapping out of her shock.

"Um, yeah. I am. Thanks to you that is."

"Hn."

Ah, yes. The Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's favourite word.

"Be careful next time." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away.

She was still in a daze as someone tightly grabbed her wrist but as she was whipped around furiously, she couldn't help but to let a small surprised sound escape. "I told you not to move so recklessly." He hissed, his dark coal orbs flickering red for second.

"I-I'm sorry..." She stammered, closing her eyes in fear and leaning her head down in shame.

The grip on her wrist loosened to a much softer one and she sensed his dark chakra slowly wither away, replaced by one she could not identify.

"Just, don't do it again." He said lowly, his voice stern but nearly worried.

She looked up but the grip on her wrist was released and he was no longer looking at her. Instead, he was looking ahead, his face expression slightly annoyed. He started to walk forward again, knowing fully she would follow.

But her vision flickered blurry for a second as she looked at his figure walking away and she took a step back, putting a hand on her forehead. The world felt light and buzzed and she could no longer think.

"Sa...S-Sasuke-k-kun...!" She called weakly, her voice quivering.

Suddenly, she could no longer see anything properly and she lost all strength in her body.

She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard furious, fast footsteps.

She wasn't sure if she had felt something catch her either.

But she was sure of one thing.

Her name being called out worriedly.

"_Sakura...!"_

* * *

"Sa...S-Sasuke-k-kun...!" He heard her call weakly.

Her voice was quivering a lot and it was faint.

Something was definitely wrong here.

He spun on his heels as a soft sound left her lips and his eyes widened at the sight of her body falling down. "Sakura...!" He worriedly shouted, his face expression contorted with fear and worry.

And in flash, he was beside her, catching her falling body just before it touched the ground.

His hold was tight and protective and he could not help but to stare at her apprehensively, trying to figure out why the girl so suddenly collapsed.

His hold tightened on her as she let out a quivering breath.

Her chest heaved up and down rapidly.

Her face was flushed.

His brows furrowed once more.

"Sakura..." He whispered, eyes apprehensive and perplexed.

But he had already teleported her to the hospital.

* * *

"What is it that she has?"

His voice was sharp.

Worried.

"Sakura-san is sick, Uchiha-san." Shizune softly explained.

"_I know that_. But what _is it_ that she has?"

He was snapping now.

Angrily.

Fearfully.

"Tsunade-sama has told me to tell you it was nothing to worry about, Uchiha-san."

"How is she sick, damnit?!" He angrily shouted, taking step towards Shizune.

"Sasuke." Another voice called sternly.

The angry Uchiha jerked around to face the 5th Hokage.

"No yelling in my hospital, Sasuke. Now get Sakura home and take good care of her. It's nothing to worry about if she gets properly taken care of. A small sickness—"

"_A small sickness makes her collapse like this!?"_ Sasuke angrily retorted.

Tsunade's honey orbs hardened. "Sasuke Uchiha," She bellowed, "I don't care if you want to know what the sickness is but the fact we told you that is it nothing life threatening should already make you calm down, even if we refuse to tell you! Now go take her home, take care of her and shut your filthy mouth. I don't want anymore complaints or yelling in this hospital!" She angrily shouted.

Anyone would have been frightened, but not Sasuke.

He only glowered back at her.

But slowly, the boy walked over to the pink haired girl, staring at her evenly breathing form for a few seconds before he carefully picked her up bridal style, protectively holding her against him.

"If I find that you guys have been wrong with this sickness and that it injures Sakura in any way, or put her life in danger, I will personally hurt you." He furiously hissed out as he stopped beside the Hokage.

Tsunade's eyes didn't even shine with fear or anger.

They actually shone with amusement.

Shizune gaped, hurriedly walking over to the Hokage as Sasuke teleported away.

"Tsunade-sama, he just threatened you! A death threat!" She exclaimed, her voice showing pure worry.

The black haired woman's eyes widen as a smile grazed the Hokage's lips. She chuckled lightly, making Shizune stare at her in pure perplexity. "...Tsunade-sama?"

"Have you noticed?" She asked to her assistant.

Shizune stared in puzzlement. "Tsunade-sama, what should I have noticed?"

"'If I find that you guys have been wrong with this sickness and that it injures Sakura in any way, or put her life in danger, I will personally hurt you.'" She quoted.

Shizune raised a brow. "It's a death threat."

Tsunade laughed. "That's not what I'm talking about." The honey eyed woman answered, looking out the window into the dark night. "He never mentioned the baby." She pointed out, her smile growing kinder.

Shizune's mind went in shock.

"Sasuke has never mentioned the baby as he threatened me. He only said if it hurts _Sakura_ or puts _her_ life in danger." She continued, eyes growing softer but also sparkling with amusement. "I think our emotionless ice cube has finally fallen for our pink haired cherry blossom." Tsunade chuckled.

The black haired woman couldn't help but to let a small smile graze her lips. "And I'm ready to bet he doesn't even know he has."

Tsunade turned to look at her assistant, an amused glint in her eyes.

* * *

He carefully put the pink haired woman down on the bed, gently slipping his arms off of her body and covering her frail, shivering body with the warm covers. He couldn't help but to stare at the way she shivered immensely, shaky breaths escaping her lips and his eyebrows scrunched down.

She was cold.

She was cold, and sick, and pregnant.

She was cold and...

...And he didn't have anymore covers.

He stared at her shivering body, something akin to worry in his orbs.

The only solution...

He closed his eyes, fisting his hands.

...was body warmth.

* * *

Her mind was throbbing.

Throbbing so intensely she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her head.

She couldn't think straight.

But at least she was warm.

Yesterday, she was so cold.

She was asleep yes, but she awoke a few times, feeling cold and light. Feeling completely sick and buzzed.

But she was warm now.

The pinkette moved her fingers lightly, opening her eyes lightly, a slightly quivering breath escaping her lips.

She flinched.

Her mind went utterly blank.

She was seeing skin.

Very bare, well toned and completely alluring skin.

A bare chest.

Actually, _Sasuke's_ bare chest.

"Sakura."

Her hazy, half lidded eyes rose to his clearly opened, obsidian orbs.

Her mouth parted. "Sa...suke...-kun." She managed to say.

It seemed he was the one who'd kept her warm.

'_...Say, does he have any boxers on? Cause' I don't think I feel any.'_ Her mind paused. _'...Now that I think about it, I don't feel any on myself either.'_

Her mind went blank at another realisation and she looked down, seeing she was completely naked.

...And apparently so was he.

She screamed.

* * *

**Ahahahaha. :P**

**They're NAKED.**

**But Sakura's really sick and she doesn't have any strength, so she really can't beat him up.**

**...I bet Sasuke knew that.**

**LMFAO.**

**Tsk, tsk, tsk.**

**That was a good one Sasuke ;)**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE.**

**It's shorter, yeah, but I didn't feel like making a long update today.. XD**

**Next time, maybe.**

**:D**


	10. Taking Care Of Her

**Hey people! I'm back with a new update :) I have a four day weekend... so PLENTY of time to update ;) Why Friday off, you ask? Well, at my school there's this thing going on all day today where people present their job and stuff. I already know what I want to become so whatever, I decided not to go. My parents didn't mind. Haha! And then Monday, well its P.A. Day for everybody anyway. So, yeah. I felt like updating! :D**

**One thing to clear up...**

**No they didn't have sex. That's not why they're naked. They're naked because of BODY WARMTH. Body warmth works better when it's skin to skin contact. So he had to strip himself of his clothes and strip Sakura of hers clothes. And obviously he had to hold her close. (Imagine how hard it must have been for him... Naked body against naked body... Not able to do anything... :P)**

**Disclaimer: -mutters curses- I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It was a loud shriek.

A loud shriek of embarrassment and of disbelief.

"PERVERT!"

That's the only word he heard before rudely being pushed off the bed by warm, silky hands.

He scowled, his attention soon snapping to her as she went into a coughing fit. He saw her body fall back onto the soft mattress of his bed with a soft thud while she still coughed loudly. He pushed himself up and at the sight of her half lidded dazed orbs and her flushed face, he frowned and grabbed the rag on the nightstand, tramping it in the smack bowl containing cool water. He carefully put the rag on her forehead, gripping her wrist as she took a hand to pull off the rag.

"Don't."

She coughed lightly, eyes still half lidded, looking up at his handsome face seeming so far away.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Hn?"

His eyes didn't miss the way her cheeks flushed into a deeper color and he knew it wasn't because of the fever. He fought back the urge to smirk.

"...put some clothes on." She squeaked, looking away from him.

He couldn't help but to smirk right then.

"...Please."

He rolled his eyes, the smirk still apparent on his face, and he walked over to his drawer, pulling on a pair of boxers and a pair of pants, amused by the fact she had her face turned away from him the whole time.

"...What happened yesterday?" She quietly asked in a soft, barely inaudible voice.

His smirk disappeared, replaced by a frown. "...A lot."

Silence.

"...Is the baby okay?"

The words just rolled off his tongue immediately. "I don't know."

She let out a sigh, her eyes opening again, although she still refused to look at him.

Another silence took place.

He only stared at her small, frail body on his bed, almost lying on her side, turned away from him. He could see her face was still flushed lightly, although she seemed a little better. Sasuke figured that the fact she moved too much and reacted too loudly and quickly has affected her. From now on, he would make sure she wouldn't move much. He'd make sure she'd get lots of rest.

It seemed she didn't want to speak to him anymore. Maybe still frustrated by the fact she woke up naked next to him this morning. And he was naked too. Or maybe she was just too tired to talk.

But Sasuke was sure it was the first

"You're sick."

His voice was clear, deep and masculine.

A slight shift of her was the only response.

"You collapsed yesterday. I took you to the hospital."

No response.

"They said you were sick."

He frowned as he received no response again.

"I put you in bed and you were cold. There were no more covers. The only solution was body warmth—"

A slight smirk tugged at his lips as her body flinched.

"—so I had to strip myself of my clothes—"

Her face was flushed again, a blush adorning her cheeks adorably.

"—and you too."

Silence.

He didn't miss the way her hands fisted up in tiny balls, or the way her eyes hardened in a glare.

"I didn't look."

The sentence left his lips alone. Just like his body figured it was a must to point it out.

And apparently, it was.

Her hands were no longer tightly fisted, almost as if she was taken off guard.

"...You didn't?"

Her voice was soft.

Quiet.

Relieved.

"No." He replied, his voice flat and firm.

His obsidian orbs caught sight of her body softening, as if she'd been stiff the entire time. The shuffling reached his ears and he simply watched as she turned her body to face his, revealing her face to him.

Her eyes were soft and somewhat glassy, although he really didn't find any reason as to why she was on the edge of crying. The green liveliness shone in her orbs.

Those green eyes always intrigued him. They were able to soften him up. They were able to make him feel something. They were able to make him understand he would never be alone, as long as she was alive.

Her lips were closed together. They weren't pursed together, just like they were almost all the time. That small mouth with pink alluring lips was closed. Closed but looking tempting.

Her face was paler then it usually was and her face was still slightly flushed from the fever she has. But it still looked as smooth as it always had looked like. It still looked alluring and soft. Smooth and silky. So tempting.

Her pinks locks were dishevelled lightly, laying as a pink blur on the pillow. Some locks fell at the side of her face, adding some kind of innocence to her. Some kind of off limit boundary.

Something he couldn't touch.

Something he just wasn't allowed to touch.

_**(...Because he was certain that...) **_

He walked over to her and picked up the rag once again, putting it back on her forehead, purposely avoiding the eyes contact she tried to have with him. She reached out to grab his wrist. "Sasuke-kun..."

The touch on his wrist sent his flesh on fire.

_**(...he would break her...)**_

His obsidian eyes turned, slowly but surely, to her form.

"...Thank you for taking care of me."

He stared, her soft hand still enveloping his wrist softly, still putting his flesh on fire, electricity running through his body.

But he gently tugged his wrist away from her grip and walked out of the room, his chest constricting.

_**(...just like he'd done so many times before.)**_

She was off boundary for him.

He could never permit himself to touch her, to have her.

She was simply off limits.

...For him, at least.

* * *

_Dring..._

He snapped his eyes away from his black boots that he was currently cleaning and directed them to the ringing phone a few meters away from him.

_Dring..._

He wrinkled his nose before putting his shoes down beside him and pushing himself up from the couch.

_Dring..._

He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" He gruffly answered.

"Sasuke?" He heard a familiar female voice over the receiver.

"Hn."

"...I thought you'd be gone somewhere, but whatever! Anyway," She cleared her throat. "Is Sakura there?" She chirped.

"She's in bed."

"Why?" The girl confusedly asked.

"She's sick."

"What? How? With what?"

He sighed. "What do you want with her, Ino?"

The girl giggled. "I wanted to talk to her, dumbo."

"About?"

The girl was silent for a few seconds. "None of your business Sasuke."

"Hn."

She sighed. "Look, I just really have to talk to her okay?"

"She can't talk right now." He replied, his voice getting icy.

"Fine then, I'll come over and—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"Sas—"

"No." _Click._

He put the phone back down, scowling as it rang again.

He picked up the phone harshly but before he could even bark at the person over the phone, a voice interrupted him.

"You're an asshole." _Click_.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it with slightly surprised eyes. He then proceeded to roll his eyes and put the phone down again, sitting down on the couch to continue cleaning his black boots.

* * *

The coughing was heard faintly in the background, catching Sasuke's attention. He stopped his work, ears perked up in alert as he heard the coughing becoming louder and more violent.

He was in his room in a flash.

He scanned the area, eyes widening lightly as he saw the pinkette was no longer in the bed.

A light caught his attention and he turned to look at where it was coming from, blinking at the sight of the bathroom door almost closed, light emitting from the small open crack.

His ears picked up the small, soft grunt and he walked over to the bathroom, eyebrows scrunched down. He pushed the door open gently, eyes widening at the sight of Sakura hunched over the toilet, her body almost sprawled onto the floor.

"Ugh..." He heard her softly whisper, grimacing.

Apparently she hadn't noticed him there.

He walked over to her in soft, quiet steps, crouching down as he stood beside the girl, catching her attention. She snapped her head out of her arms, eyes dazed, dull and sick, her mouth parted lightly.

"Sasuke...kun..." She breathed in a questioning tone.

He didn't say anything but he did grab her forearms gently and helped her up to her feet, not liking the way she swayed onto her feet. He flushed the filled toilet and made her sit down on it.

"I'll be back. Don't move."

She nodded lightly, blinking dazedly as she leaned back.

He came back a few seconds later with a new rag and he poured water on it slightly, catching sight of the girl ready to fall. He was in front of her in a flash, catching her falling body, the wet rag in one of his hands.

"Sasuke-kun..."

He didn't reply as he put the girl down against the wall, turning on the water of the bathtub beside them. He tipped the chin of the girl up so she looked at him and he wiped her mouth with the rag.

A soft hand gripped his wrist.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

He looked at her this time, eyes not exactly soft, but close to it.

"Hn?"

"...Am I gonna take a bath?"

Her voice was almost inaudible, but he heard her. He nodded. "It should do you some good."

A quiet breath escaped her lips.

"...Are you going to stay?"

He was completely taken aback, but he shook his head. "No."

"But I am!" A new voice called.

Sasuke snapped his head towards the newcomer, eyes narrowing at the sight of the blonde that had called earlier. "Ohayou, lovebirds!" She greeted, grinning.

Sasuke scoffed. "I told you not to come."

"Do I look like I'd listen to you?" she retorted, rolling her eyes.

He snorted and Sakura giggled faintly.

The blonde hurried over to her best friend, looking at her with horrified and worried baby blue orbs. "Holy crap, Sakura?" she exclaimed, eyes wide. "You look like shit! What the hell kind of sickness do you have?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just help her take the bath."

Ino sneered at Sasuke. "Shut up, fucker."

He raised a brow. "Hn."

"Get out now. I don't want you to see her naked."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other at that response.

Sakura smiled knowingly while Sasuke smirked.

Ah, how ironic that is.

* * *

He was sitting against the bathroom door, eyes closed, listening to the sound of water rippling.

His chakra was hidden.

"There... How does that feel?" He heard Ino say softly.

A soft sigh was heard. "It feels amazing." The pinkette breathed.

He could see her smile now. He could see her in the bathtub. Naked. A soft smile plastered on her lips. Her eyes closed. He could see her relaxing her tired, worn out and exhausted body.

"You know, your rendezvous to the doctor is tomorrow."

Silence, else then slight rippling water.

"...I know."

"I still don't get why you don't want him to come."

"He wouldn't be interested." He hear her immediately reply.

The blonde sighed. "Yet, at every assumption you make, the opposite happens. Have you noticed?"

"Ino..." The girl growled.

Ino laughed. "What? It's true!"

Sakura sighed again. "I just know he wouldn't want to come."

"Why? I think he'd be pretty interested to know if the baby is a boy or a girl."

A snort. "Yeah. Right."

"He'd probably be happier if it was a boy... but I think he'd he happy either way."

It suddenly clicked into his mind what her rendezvous to the doctor was about.

* * *

"You sure you'll be alright alone?" The baby blue eyed kunoichi asked her best friend, brushing her arm.

"I'll be fine, Ino. Besides, I'm not alone." Sakura smiled, stealing a glance to Sasuke beside her.

He looked at her, eyes almost questioning. She smiled gently to him.

"Yeah. I see that." the girl laughed. "Well, take care Sakura, really. I don't want to hear anything bad happened to you."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, sure. Big guy here is taking care of me anyway." She said, grinning.

Sasuke let out a grunt, making the other two laugh.

"I'll see you some other time then! And I'll ask Tsunade-sama for some meds or something..."

Sakura smiled, taking a step back as she almost lost her balance, making Sasuke's attention snap to her.

Sakura felt something warm and firm pressed against her back and she looked up to Sasuke questioningly, seeing he was staring elsewhere.

She looked back to see Ino walking out of the door, a cheery smile on her lips, humming happily to herself. She smiled at her friend's behaviour and looked upwards to Sasuke once again, seeing him staring back at her.

"Um, thanks... for, um, today." She stammered, avoiding his gaze.

She could see him gazing at her with his obsidian orbs.

"Hn."

And he still did not take his arm off her back.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" She questioned, looking at the man washing the dishes.

The raven haired man sighed. "Sakura, I told you I'm fine."

A small smile grazed her lips. "I wasn't going to ask for the dishes again, Sasuke-kun." She spoke, her eyes shining amusingly.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, eyes asking what she wanted.

"Could you come take a walk with me?" She asks, her voice soft.

"Why?"

"I feel like I need some fresh air..." She frankly said, rubbing her forehead at the buzzed feeling.

He looked at her, eyes digging into her.

"...Hn."

She looked at him and smiled.

* * *

She was walking a bit unstably towards the door, but as soon as she felt the fresh air hit her face, the buzzing feeling already faded mostly. She stepped out and breathed a long breath of the night's fresh air, smiling at the feeling filling her body. The fresh air already made her feel better. She felt too stuffed inside that house. It was almost impossible to breathe.

She giggled and smiled as Sasuke followed her out, his impassive face plastered all over. "Where do you want to go?" He asks, his voice flat.

She shrugs. "Nowhere in particular. I just want to get some fresh air."

He raised a brow but followed her nonetheless, walking with her in complete comfortable silence.

The soft sound of their footsteps hitting the pavement was all that was heard as they walked in silence. Sakura was smiling merrily as she always did, her eyes shining with joy although it contained that slight fatigue. Sasuke had his hands shoved in his pockets, eyes staring blankly ahead, face impassive.

They seemed like they were the complete opposite of each other.

He stole a glance at her as she breathed a soft "Whoa!" and stopped in his tracks as she nearly fell to the ground, before being stopped by Sasuke catching her. She smiled sheepishly up at him and he rolled his eyes, putting her up to her feet. "It's a good thing I went walking with you." She teased, giggling.

He didn't smirk, or respond. Something was occupying his mind.

She frowned as he didn't respond and she sighed, looking ahead once more.

A hand gripped her wrist firmly but gently. "I'm coming with you tomorrow."

She raised a brow. "Eh?"

"To the doctor."

A look or surprise took over. "How did you—"

"I heard you guy's conversation in the bathroom."

She flinched. "You were _eavesdropping_?!"

He frowned. "I wasn't _eavesdropping_." He deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure." She sarcastically replied, snatching her wrist away from him.

"I'm still coming with you tomorrow." He growled.

She whirled around on her feet, glowering at him. "Why would you want to come anyway?!" She shrieked in impatience.

There was a silence.

She stared, eyes deadly.

He stared, his dull eyes becoming almost soft.

"Because I want to see our child."

* * *

**Awe. :) Isnt he just sweet? **

**He said 'our' child. Teehee!**

**Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. :D**


	11. She Realises

**Lucky readers, you get a second update! :P Within a week! XD woot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, eyes wide and round.

And to her surprise, he didn't look away. He continued to stare at her, that same look in his eyes.

A soft smile crept on her lips and she laughed kindly, throwing her arms around his neck in an unexpected movement. He flinched and his entire body froze as she tightened her grip on his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "Thank you... Sasuke-kun..." He heard her whisper, her soft voice muffled by his shirt.

He couldn't help but to notice how warm she was, and how soft her skin was. She smelled of cherry blossoms, a scent that he somehow just couldn't get enough of. Her body was small against his muscled one, but it seemed to fit perfectly against him. The feeling of her embracing him tightly felt right.

It felt so right.

His eyes dropped shut and he didn't wrap his arms around her.

It felt so right but...

She was breathing warmly against his neck, her eyes shut tight, a soft smile placed on her lips. He opened his eyes again.

...but it was so wrong.

She pulled away from him lightly, making his body relax its stiffened form, but it froze again completely as she pecked his cheek lightly.

And the next second, she was off of him completely, standing beside him and smiling warmly and giddily.

She kissed him.

On the cheek, but she still kissed him.

He was stunned, but being the master of emotions, he stared back at her with eyes voided of any emotions. She smiled again and cocked her head to the side cutely. "Let's go home, ne?"

He nodded, staring at her as she turned to walk down the path that led to their home. Unconsciously, his fingers rose to his cheek on the area where she kissed him.

He could still feel it. Her soft lips warmly pressed against his skin. He could still feel the warmth of them lingering there.

His eyes narrowed lightly.

She was affecting him too much.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you coming?"

He blinked but answered nothing as he began to walk down the path, his mind elsewhere, wandering to the night where he had first touched her.

To the night where they had their one night stand.

The night their lips touched for the first time.

The night she made him feel so alive and completed for the first time in his life, ever since the Uchiha massacre.

The night he claimed her as his, if only for a moment.

"Sasuke-kun! You're spacing out, silly!"

He looked up almost too harshly, met by emerald green orbs shining amusingly, and a wide, cheery grin on her lips.

_**(The night that he wished to repeat...)**_

He stared at those rosy pink lips, remembering the way they felt so right against his.

_**(...to claim her as his, once again...)**_

He shut his eyes tightly. _'I shouldn't be thinking like that...'_

_**(...claim her as his forever.)**_

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The blonde greeted, engulfing her in a large bear hug.

She giggled light-heartedly, returning his hug. "Naruto." She greeted back, giggling.

The blonde directed his blue eyes towards the raven haired boy standing not too far away, looking annoyed. "Teme."

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto grinned. "He looks like woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He joked, stealing a glance to the pink haired girl beside him.

His grin faded as he saw her looking troubled and disturbed. "Sakura-chan?"

She snapped her head up, then beamed widely -_forced. _"Ah, sorry! I'm just spacing out..." She sheepishly said.

He frowned, then noticed how big her stomach was and he chuckled. "How long has it been now?" He asked, gently putting his hand on her stomach.

She jumped lightly at the sudden action but she smiled softly, looking at her stomach with loving eyes. "It'll be five months and a half tomorrow." She softly breathed.

Sasuke could only stare as the dobe's hand moved lightly on her stomach, a wide grin spreading across his lips. He then laughed, making Sasuke stare at him curiously and angrily _(he was jealous.)_

"He's kicking!" The blonde laughed.

Sakura giggled lightly and rubbed her stomach softly, just as a loving mother would. "Yes, he has been kicking a lot today."

"Kicking? Who's kicking?" But the voice was cut off by a soft gasp. "The baby is!? Oh my god, I want to feel him kick!" The blonde haired kunoichi exclaimed.

"Ino?" Sakura questioned, surprised as she saw the blonde running to her.

The blonde giggled and put her small hands on her stomach. "I just came by for a visit before you're off to the appointment." She explained, her smile growing bigger as she moved her hands lightly and slowly on the stomach. A soft, quiet gasp escaped her lips, her cheery smile switching to a fond one. "Wow..." She softly whispered, looking up to the pinkette. "It feels so..."

"Wonderful?" Sakura finished softly, eyes glinting in amusement.

Ino nodded, smiling. "Yeah..."

Sakura laughed lightly. "I know. That's what I thought too, the first time I felt him kick."

Both turned at the sound of a grunt and Ino smiled cheerily. "Hey Sasuke? Have you felt the baby kick before?" She chirped.

Both Sakura and Sasuke froze, and Naruto narrowed his eyes to the ground. Ino frowned at the sudden tension in the room and suddenly regretted asking.

"No." Sasuke drearily replied, walking closer to the door of the mansion. He glanced at Sakura, his eyes distant and cold. "Sakura, we have to go."

Sakura jumped lightly. "Wha— but Sasuke-kun, the appointment is in half an ho—"

"We have to go now." The man spit out.

She frowned. "...Okay." She murmured, quietly walking to the door, but not before stealing a desperate glance to Ino and Naruto.

The door was shut behind them as Sakura walked out, followed by an edgy looking Sasuke.

Ino stared at the closed door for a moment, before looking at Naruto sorrowfully. Naruto sighed and shook his head. "...Sasuke has never touched her stomach, or never asked much about the baby. It's still kind of tense for them." The boy muttered.

The baby blue eyed girl sighed. "When is he going to get out of that cold shell?" She asked, her voice quiet and low.

To her surprise, Naruto chuckled.

She raised her eyes to look at him, finding him grinning at her. "What?"

His grin widened slightly. "Ah, it's not going to be much longer. Sakura has already cracked the shell."

Ino's eyes widen. "You mean—"

Naruto nodded firmly, a wide and mischievous grin on his beautiful face. "Yup."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" She called to the man walking ahead of her, his face expression furious.

He growled and spun on his heels, snarling a response she didn't quite understand. She narrowed her confused eyes, shaking her head. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" She questioned, her tone firm but worried.

His nose flared up angrily but he answered nothing.

She glared. "Why is it so hard for you to open up to me!?" She bellowed, eyes hurt.

"It's none of your business Sakura." The boy hissed.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "How it is none of my business, Sasuke?! You're my team-mate, you're my friend, you're a person precious to me..." She took a step forward and pointed to her stomach, glaring defiantly. "...and you're the father of this child that I'm carrying after you so carelessly fuc—" But her angry speech was cut off as he put a hand over her mouth in a flash, his hand firmly holding her waist, his handsome, angry face only inches away from hers.

"Don't mention that night." He growled through gritted teeth.

The tears stung her eyes as she glared at him and she shut her eyes tightly as he released her mouth and whipped around once again.

"And why would it bother you to talk about that night?!" She cried out, making him stop dead in his tracks. "After all, I wasn't the one who acted as if nothing happened!" She paused and bit her lip, tears praying to come out. "I wasn't the one who took off sometime during the night, or early morning for all I know!" She shut her eyes tightly. "I wasn't—"

"Shut up." He snapped.

Her eyes snapped wide open in shock, a tear escaping.

He was standing frozen, a few meters away from her, his hands fisted tightly, bangs falling into his infuriated face. A sneer was forever present on his lips, while his eyes were shut tightly. Angrily.

It seemed so long before he moved, whipping around and heavily walking towards the path that led to his home.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun what are you—"

"I'm going home." He retorted, eyes flashing red as he glanced at her. "Go to your stupid doctor appointment alone."

The words hit her like a bullet and her heart constricted as he turned again, shoving his hands in his pockets almost too angrily.

And as he walked out of sight, she lost all strength in her legs.

She fell to the ground on her knees and cried.

* * *

"Teme?" The blonde haired boy questioned dumbly, seeing the raven haired man slamming his door open.

"Leave me the fuck alone, dobe."

Naruto, completely taken aback by his best friend's infuriated attitude frowned. "Sasuke, what happ—"

"Get out of my fucking house!" Sasuke snapped, his eyes flashing red dangerously as he took an angry step towards the blonde.

Naruto jumped in surprise but scattered out in very few seconds.

And as he stood outside the Uchiha mansion, he couldn't help but to frown, eyes containing worry and confusion about the whole situation. "Something must have happened to make him this way..." He whispered, stealing a glance at the window of his living room, seeing Sasuke burying his head in his hands, his fingers gripping his hair tightly.

He frowned again, his eyes saddening. "Sakura is the only one who could have made him that way." He eyes dropped to the ground. "She's always had the strongest effect on him."

* * *

He didn't notice the blur of blond hair at the window as he buried his head in his hands. What Sakura had told him just kept on repeating over and over again, making him go nearly insane. He wrapped his fingers around his hair tightly, an infuriated breath escaping his lips as the sight of the hurt pink haired girl flashing in his mind.

He couldn't breathe properly because he was so angry.

"_And why would it bother you to talk about that night?!"_

He was so angry, but not at her.

"_After all, I wasn't the one who acted as if nothing happened!_

At _himself_.

Because her speech just made him realise just how much of a bastard he had been to her.

"_I wasn't the one who took off sometime during the night, or early morning for all I know!"_

And just how much he hurt her after that night.

But...

She had been wrong about one thing...

"_...and you're the father of this child that I'm carrying after you so carelessly fuc—"_

He didn't carelessly fuck her that night.

When he thinks about words to describe that night, the words "one night stand" never sound right coming out of his mouth.

But he stuck with it because he just didn't have anything else to describe what happened that night.

That night, she was making him feel too much.

He denied her kiss because it was too much for him.

Everything he was feeling at that moment was too much and he would have lost it completely with that simple kiss.

...But in return...

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, gripping his hair tighter, something akin to guilt building in his stomach.

...he broke her heart.

* * *

Emerald orbs caught sight of the Uchiha manor and she sighed quietly, the sadness building more and more with each step she took.

Each step that took her closer to the mansion.

Each step that took her closer to her home.

To Sasuke.

She looked down at her stomach and put a hand on it, stopping momentarily, a slight smile grazing her lips._ 'At least... he's going to be relieved to know the baby is a boy...'_

She looked up again but then she squinted her eyes at an interesting sight.

There were no lights on.

She blinked.

No lights.

He always had a light on, usually the living room. Or the kitchen.

And it was only 7:30 at night.

It was really abnormal.

She stepped carefully closer to the house, but as soon as she put a hand on the doorknob, a hand caught her wrist.

She squeaked in fear but relaxed as ocean blue clashed with emerald green.

"...Naruto?" The girl questioned.

"Shhh!" Naruto hushed quietly, tilting his head to the side, motioning to her to follow him.

She raised a brow but nodded, complying to the quiet demand.

He released her wrist and led her to the side of the house, stopping near the back. "Don't talk to loud, Sakura-chan." He whispered to her.

She nodded dumbly. "Naruto, what's going on?"

He took her hands, and looked at her seriously. "Sasuke is in a really pissed off mood. I've never seen him like this. What happened between you guys, I don't need to know, but I need you to know a few things."

She stared at him with confused eyes. "...Okay."

"Look, there are some things I have to tell you, but other things it's not my place to say, so I'll let the teme say those, even though I know he probably never will be able to."

She sighed. "What is it?"

"He cares, Sakura-chan." He said seriously. "He cares about you a lot." Something like an annoyed breath escaped as he paused. "Heck, I think he might even _like_ you"

Her breath itched. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think he likes you as more then a mere friend. That he has romantic feelings for you."

She shook her head stubbornly. "What are you talking about? Sasuke-kun thinks I'm annoying and he always gets angry at me! How does that mean he likes me as more then a friend!" She whispered loudly.

He chuckled lowly. "Someone constantly on his mind is annoying to him."

She was stunned, but she shook her head. "That doesn't explain his sudden fits of anger towards me!"

Naruto smiled. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke is not suppose to care, you know that right? He doesn't _want_ to."

She nodded lightly, wondering where he was going with that.

"Well _you_, you make him feel." He paused, then grinned. "I can't say more about that, because it's not my place."

She was frozen in place, and so he smiled and walked past her, smiling to himself at his job accomplished.

"By the way, Sakura-chan?"

She snapped out of her daze and whipped her head around to look at him. "...E-Eh?"

He smiled. "Is the baby a guy, or a girl?"

She blinked. "A boy." She said softly.

His smile grew bigger and warmer. "Fantastic then. Teme is going to be happy."

She blinked in confusion as he walked out of view and then looked down at her hands, her eyes softening. "I make him... feel?" She murmured to herself.

Images flashed back in her mind and she couldn't help but to freeze at the sudden realisation.

"_Tomorrow. At eight. My house."_

"_...Are you asking me to move in with you?"_

"_...You're...going to help."_

"_Tomorrow."_

It was all so clear now.

"_...Oh dear."_

"_...Sasuke-kun has the book."_

His actions.

"_I thought you grew out of your fangirl state."_

"_I can—"_

"_I was wrong."_

"_Sas—"_

"_Annoying."_

Why he was so angry the morning he woke up with her snuggled up to him._** (She was making him feel too much.)**_

"_Sasuke—"_

"_You're still too close to the edge."_

Why he held her close at night _**(It was because he wanted to.)**_

"_I'm just going to go take a walk." _

"_I'm coming with you."_

Why he wanted to accompany her everywhere. _**(He wanted to protect her. To spend time with her.)**_

"_I-I'm sorry..."_

"_Just, don't do it again."_

Why he was so angry when she didn't listen to him. _**(He was worried.)**_

Just... everything...

Everything made so much sense now...

She closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

He heard the door of the manor open slowly and he sprang up, his previously blank features forming the same angered ones as earlier as he caught sight of the pink haired kunoichi walking in, glancing around.

But as she caught sight of him standing at the door of his room, looking at her with his angered misty eyes, she smiled.

She _smiled_.

As if nothing ever happened earlier.

As if they never fought.

As if he never said anything to hurt her.

As if she were _really_ happy to see him.

When in fact she should be upset.

He frowned as she walked to him, the soft smile always present on her lips, her eyes soft. He was more angry now, staring at that happy, cheery form. That soft being looking at him so tenderly, after all he'd done to her.

That girl that still loved him.

...and he didn't even deserve her love.

Soft hands touched his and he snapped his head down, seeing her take his hands softly, and putting them over her stomach.

He was ready to snatch his hands away, but as he felt something light tap on his hands, he couldn't help but to freeze. His breath itched as the baby kicked again and Sakura smiled as she saw his features softening lightly. She was sure he was unaware of it.

She gently put her hands on his and he didn't protest or move away.

He let her.

She smiled and bit her lip, looking down at her stomach again, her mouth parting open slightly. She was about to speak but she felt a light movement.

His hands.

His large hands moved.

...but they weren't moving away from her stomach...

She raised her eyes to look at his face.

Peaceful.

Fond.

...he was moving his hands on her stomach to feel more.

She moved her thumb to stroke his hand and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke's movement on her stomach stopped.

He just gently rest his hands on them, subconsciously stroking.

She smiled, one of her hands coming to rest one of his while the other wrapped itself around him. "This is daddy..." She softly whispered to her stomach.

And Sasuke didn't do anything to move her away.

Nor did he remove his hands from her stomach.

He didn't do anything.

Because he didn't want to ruin this shared, blissful moment.

* * *

**:)**

**I know you guys will like it. :D**

**REVIEW YOUR HAPPINESS! PLEASE :D**


	12. The First Move

**Hey! I have time before my guitar lesson which is in two hours... and like, I'm too tired to work on projects right now so I'm taking the time to update. Updating is actually really relaxing and fun for me lol. So yeah, from now on Sakura knows that he likes her and... well... there's a little sweet surprise in this chapter :) I've been giving it some thoughts and I found this idea that I really like :)**

**Disclaimer: -sighs- Yeah well... –yawns momentarily- wooped, sorry about that. I don't own Naruto, yeah. **

* * *

He noticed her change of behaviour almost immediately.

Before yesterday's incident, Sakura had always kind of been a little out of it. She was always thinking and never spoke too much. It was only when others visited them or when he would talk to her that she would turn into a cheery mood.

But when everything was quiet, she didn't seem to be feeling very happy.

Although ever since yesterday, she was bright and cheery, laughing light-heartedly at everything, her eyes shining with pure joy and happiness.

Just like the Sakura he knew before they slept together.

Just like the Sakura he knew from when he was young.

The old Sakura he preferred.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called softly, smiling merrily as she tugged at his sleeve.

He turned his head to her, staring at her with blank eyes. "Hn?"

She smiled even more. "I want you to come with me!"

He raised a brow. "Hn."

She pouted cutely at his unclear response. "Come on, Sasuke-kun!" She pleaded, tugging harder on his sleeve.

He stared and didn't answer.

She pouted some more. "Sasuke-kun..." She whined.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, earning him a beaming smile from Sakura. "Yes!" She triumphantly shouted, making him roll his eyes again.

She laughed and hooked her arm with his, her smile growing bigger as he let her. She was no longer all that surprised when he let her do things that normally Sasuke just wouldn't let her.

Like he let her hug him yesterday.

Like he let her put her hands on his.

Like he let her cuddle up to him last night, even though he didn't quite respond.

But she had found his arm draped around her this morning and she was not quite sure if he had draped it around her on purpose or if he was unaware of the fact his arm was around her.

Frankly, she didn't care.

All she cared about was that he was holding her that morning.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go by the river!" She exclaimed, beaming him a smile.

He looked at her but answered nothing, letting her arm unhook from his and letting her lead the way. She turned, arms behind her back, smiling innocently. He stopped as she didn't turn around, looking at her with his blank onyx orbs. "What?" He asked, his tone droning.

She shrugged cutely. "I don't know!" She chirped, laughing lightly.

He raised a brow but shrugged it off nonetheless. "Hn."

She only smiled back at him.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun...?"

He wrinkled his nose, his head not turning to look at the girl beside him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined.

He didn't look at her.

Oh yes, he knew how she would look like if he did.

Dazzling green orbs, pouting albeit alluring pink lips, cute little nose, intoxicating cherry hair.

Just typical Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, blowing softly in his ear.

He snapped his head to hers, eyes slightly widening at their proximity.

Ah, she was too close for her own good.

Her face was merely inches away from his.

"Silly, you should answer me when I call your name!" She giggled, poking his nose.

He could feel heat rising to his cheeks and he huffed. "Whatever."

Her smile was still plastered on her lips, even after he reacted so uninterestingly. He glanced at her, throwing her a not-so-enthusiastic glare. She only laughed. "Silly Sasuke-kun!" She teased, sticking her tongue out to him.

Honestly, what was wrong with this girl?

She was acting much giddier then usual.

He blinked, something relaxing filling his being as he watched her cheery form walk away from him, a soft smile forever present on his lips. He blinked a bit slower as she turned and beamed at him, cocking her head to the side teasingly. "Come on, Sasuke-kun!" She giddily called.

He grunted barely audibly in response, his eyes completely latched onto her smiling form. As he joined her side, she giggled and hooked her arm with his like she did when they first got out of the house this morning.

He let her, yet again.

* * *

She jumped down from the rock, earning her a warning glare from Sasuke and she giggled at his sour expression. "Relax, Sasuke-kun. I'm not going to jump from rock to rock again! I learned my lesson last time!" She giggled again, beaming him a smile.

He answered nothing but continued to walk beside her, closer then he should be, as if he was sure she would fall from there and he would be the one to catch her this time, not just so _Hyuuga_.

Tche.

He looked beside him as he saw her straying from the path of rocks, heading towards the wet ones near the water. He growled warning but she beamed him another beautiful smile, skipping on the rock beside her. "I'm going to be careful, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not worrying." He spat back, his cheeks slightly flushed.

She laughed lightly. "Sure."

"Sakura..." He growled.

"Come and get me if you don't want me near the water!" She childishly retorted, giggling.

She never actually thought he would go get her.

"Sasuke-kun! _Hey_! Put me down!"

* * *

"Sasuke, honestly put me down."

"Hn."

She growled in the way she always did when she started to lose her temper. "Put. Me. Down."

"Hn."

She punched his back hard, making him scowl.

"Put me down!" She angrily said.

"No." He bluntly replied, fixing her on his shoulder, making her squeal seeing as she thought she was falling.

She punched his back again.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND OR..."

"Or what?" Sasuke replied, smirking.

"...Or I'll kiss you."

He half froze, but glance over his shoulder to look at her. She was beaming at him mischievously.

Okay, he expected her response to be something like 'Or I'll beat you up to a bloody pulp!'

Not... well...

'Or I'll kiss you.'

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, grunting an inaudible reply. But Sakura thought she heard something along the lines of "You're on my back, you can't do anything."

She wasn't too sure though.

She growled as he continued his way down the main road, with her thrown over his shoulder.

A lot of people were staring at them weirdly but she didn't really care.

Sasuke's shoulder was just hard and uncomfortable.

She sighed, propping her elbow on the edge of his shoulder. "Psh..." She huffed.

* * *

He scowled as she hit a hurtful spot on his shoulder, making him put her down hastily, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder. She looked at him with annoyed eyes. "You're an asshole, Sasuke-kun." She growled out.

Well, that's where Sakura's been hiding. The one from yesterday.

"I really wanted to go in the water!" She whined.

...Okay, maybe the Sakura from yesterday was not going to come back after all..

He huffed, shrugging carelessly. "Hn."

She shrugged too, laughing lightly. "Whatever, it was fun while it lasted." She teased, winking at him.

...Yup, she definitely wasn't going to come back.

Sasuke was a little too preoccupied thinking that he never saw her taking long strides towards him, not until she was just a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke icily asked, stepping backwards as she took two more steps.

She smiled. "You didn't put me down, Sasuke-kun." She quietly whispered back, smiling almost shyly.

_("Or I'll kiss you.")_

He growled in warning but she only giggled as his back hit a tree trunk. His breath was almost cut off as she was too close now. He thought she would kiss him on the lips, but as he felt soft, warm lips press against his cheek, he no longer thought so. Her lips stayed on his cheeks for a few seconds and Sasuke could clearly see the way her eyes were closed shut softly.

Those soft lips started to pull away from his cheek.

He resisted the temptation to move his head so his lips could find hers.

Even if he would have wanted to now, it was too late. She had already pulled back and was now smiling at him cheekily. She turned and skipped towards the mansion happily, smiling merrily.

And she was followed by a slightly blushing Sasuke.

...who was completely unaware he was blushing.

* * *

When he entered the home, he could hear the sound of water falling down. A freshening scent faintly lingered in the air, coming from the bathroom. He stole a glance at the closed door before he tore his gaze away and slipped off his shirt, sighing as he detected the scent of cherry blossom all over his shirt.

He laid down on the bed without a shirt, not caring that anybody entered and saw him shirtless.

Except maybe the fan girls...

He scowled at the thought of them.

...That would be disastrous.

Sasuke wasn't really tired but he didn't have anything to do, and so he just laid down on his bed, shirtless, his mind almost blank except a few thoughts running through his mind. All thoughts were about her too... About her weird change of behaviour...

Although most of the time, Sasuke just stared at his ceiling, hands behind his head, listening to the sound of water falling down.

It didn't take long before he started to doze off.

* * *

She opened the door quietly, a towel wrapped around herself, water dripping from her pink hair. She shook her head and sighed out loud, glancing around, only for her eyes to stop at the sight of a shirtless Sasuke sleeping on the bed.

One of his hands was behind his head, while the other was resting on his stomach, and his head was tilted to the side lightly, hiding half of his face from Sakura. He was breathing in and out quietly and evenly, his face voided of any emotion else then peacefulness.

She wondered how he fell asleep, seeing as he really did not sleep tired at all.

She thought she saw him stir, but she wasn't too sure until she saw his eyes lifting up slowly. His chest stopped rising for a second and she smiled as she saw him slowly looking down to glance at her.

But the sight of her wet figure wrapped around a thin towel that barely covered anything made him stop breathing.

And she stopped breathing too as she realised that she was only wearing that towel and hadn't changed into something more decent because she was too busy staring at the sleeping Sasuke.

It seemed like forever before he slowly sat up from the bed, sitting on the edge of it, eyes looking at the floor. Slowly, he rose up from the bed, grabbing a large shirt from his drawer and walking to her without looking at her. "Put this on." He quietly ordered.

She didn't answer. She didn't reach for the shirt.

But as she stared into those captivating obsidian orbs and as she noticed the very light pink tint adorning his cheeks, she did something she just couldn't help to do.

He rose his head to look at her, an annoyed expression on his face, only to switch to an utterly taken aback one as he felt something warm pressed on his lips.

A small, wet hand came to rest on his chest, adding to the shock he was already in.

She was kissing him.

* * *

**Teehee!**

**I think it's the first time Sakura ever does the first move on Sasuke in any of my stories lol. It's kinda funny, but it's cute! XD**

**Review please, and PLEASE let it be more then like 2 words. It's annoying to get simple reviews like "love it" or "update soon."**

**Don't be shy :P**

**:)**

**P.s. Yeah, it's shorter but there's gonna be a longer update this weekend. This update today is just to make you guys happy. :P**


	13. Come Back

**Heyyy! I told you guys that I would update again this weekend :P But yeah my dad is fixing my computer right now so I'm updating on my brother's laptop... and im really not used to using a laptop so its really weird. I backspace a lot cause i do so many errors typing on this keyboard.. xD hahahha. It's pretty funny to see. Anyway. I have a couple questions that I'm going to answer here because so many people asked, I didn't answer hahaha. And other things are statements that people made but i have to clear them up.**

**1. Do I see a lemon coming in the next chapter?**

**Nah. Sorry to disapoint but no. It kind of does make you wonder though... like she's in a towel ONLY and he's shirtless and she's kissing him and their feelings are mutual. But no lemon in this chapter, sorry.**

**2. Haha Sakura has been attacked by the mood swings of pregnancy!**

**NO. She HASN'T. I didn't actually think you all would think she's happy and giddy because of her pregnancy... o.0 She's happy and giddy because she knows that he likes her!**

**3. Why did Sakura make the first move? Isn't it Sasuke's thing?**

**yeah, usually its ALWAYS Sasuke making the first move. But he is too god damn stubborn in this story and thinks that he can't touch her so he can't do the first move. So in this story, she was the girl in control :P She made the first move also because... Er, no i wont tell that reason... I'll tell it at the end of this chapter XD**

**4. Will Sasuke push her away?**

**Hmmm... Um... ish? hahahah.**

**5. Is Itachi alive in this story?**

**Since Sasuke came back to Konoha, I highly doubt he is. :P**

**6. How can Sasuke carry her over his shoulder? Wouldn't he hurt the baby?**

**Eh, i guess i didn't describe nearly enough to make you guys understand that he placed her in a way that the baby couldn't be hurt. She's on his shoulder yes but she was able to prop her elbow on his shoulder, so that means that her upper body, stopping at the chest, was resting on his shoulder, while her lower body was resting more against his chest. So the baby wasn't hurt in any way.**

**7. Did Sakura tell Sasuke that the baby was a boy?**

**Not yet. Most likely will in this chapter.**

**And thats all... I think. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

He was frozen in place.

His limbs were stiff as stone and suddenly, he found it very hard to breathe.

He was trying so hard not to drown.

He was trying so hard to resist.

Trying so hard to make himself push her away.

To make himself believe that this just wasn't right.

Her lips started moving subtly onto his.

Softly.

His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't breathe anymore.

His eyes started to flutter close but his mind was screaming at him to stop.

To stop succombing to the temptation.

...because he just might end up doing what he feared he would end up doing...

She leaned closer to his body.

And he just couldn't help it this time.

His eyes fluttered shut completely and he slowly started to respond to the kiss.

Kissing her back slowly, almost undecisively.

His hands moved on their own, gripping her waist gently, pulling her closer.

Oh, he was drowning now.

Drowning in all those feelings that she made him feel.

That he'd never felt before.

But as his hands moved again, he felt the swollen stomach and his mind just froze.

No..

..he couldn't do this to her again...

He pulled his lips away, gently pushing her body away from his while he stepped back a few steps. And as she stepped forward again, he stepped back.

"Don't." He quietly said, looking at her with obsidian orbs containing so many emotions that he thought he could never feel.

Her eyes flashed with hurt. "Sasuke-kun..."

He looked away from her, shoving his hands in his pockets, his gaze directed to the ground.

They were silent for a couple minutes.

But when he heard her take a step forward, he almost growled. "Don't come any closer."

His eyes were hard now, glaring at the cold ground, his heart beating twice as fast as it should.

He couldn't let her get close to him.

This was too much for him.

_Too much._

"I don't understand why you can't just let them get the best of you..."

He looked up, meeting her confused, hurt gaze.

"What are you talking about?" He intoned, his hard gaze never softening at the sight of her held back tears glimmering in her eyes.

She looked down, biting her lip lightly. "...your feelings..."

Oh, he knew she wasn't talking about his feelings in general. But his feelings _for her_.

He stiffened. "I don't have any feelings for you." He spat out.

And much to his surprise, she smiled.

He glared.

...but when in total shock at her next words.

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

* * *

He stared at the midnight sky, his blue orbs calm and serene. A small smile was barely visible on his lips as he caught sight of a shooting star and he closed his eyes, his smile growing bigger as he wished.

As he wished for something he never thought he would ever wish for.

As he wished for something that didn't concern him.

As he, for once, wished for something else then himself becoming the next Hokage.

As he wished for his two best friends.

For things to go right.

As he wished for Sasuke to finally realise that he was the only one who could ever touch her.

...because contrary to what he thought, Sakura had never been, and will never be off boundary for him.

Because even if he was cold and stubborn and denied any feeling else then hatred and loneliness...

Even if he had been a bastard to her most of the times...

Even if he turned down every single date she asked...

He was the only one for her.

He was the best that she could ever have.

And here he was, denying the fact he always cared about her in some way, oblivious to the fact that his feelings for her were much stronger then he thought they were, thinking he really wasn't the right person for her...

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled widely.

Sasuke was going to wake up soon.

Naruto knew he would.

* * *

She stared at him, her eyes soft but with that glint of defiance. She was standing straight and tall, confident of what she was doing. Like she just knew she was going to win this argument.

And he just stood there, obsidian orbs almost taken aback, his limbs stiff, looking as though he really did not know what to say for once.

And just as she was about to smile in triumph, that she for once made the mighty Uchiha shut up, she froze as she saw his eyes hardening almost in a death glare. His limbs were no longer stiff and he no longer looked taken aback. He was standing strong and tall now, confident and looking more arrogant then he usually always did. Looking as though he was the king of this world.

He took a step forward, and another.

Slowly advancing towards her.

He stopped a few feet away from him, cocking his head to the side, a bittersweet and arrogant smirk creeping on his lips.

Whatever he was going to say, Sakura was sure it would hit her like a bullet.

"Have you ever heard of lust?" He murmured to her bitterly, still smirking.

And she was right. It hit her hard.

She looked at him, eyes filled with tears ready to spill any time now. Her lips pursed lightly and she shut her eyes, looking down at the ground. "I have..." She quietly responded. She opened her eyes blurred by the tears. "...too many times." she choked out, walking past him.

He didn't know why, but something in his stomach boiled. It was boiling and twisting inside of him, making him want to hit himself.

He turned and watched as she furiously wiped her tears away, laying in bed with her back turned from him, still in the neat white towel that barely covered anything. She was shaking lightly and he was sure she was trying not to cry.

He suddenly hated himself for being so harsh.

But he pushed the feeling aside as he walked to the bed quietly, laying on the bed with his back turned to her as well.

He shut his eyes tightly, resisting with all his might to the temptation of turning around and wrapping his arms around like he always did. Wanting her to cuddle to him.

But he knew that it couldn't happen.

Not after what he had said.

...It wasn't right anyway...

* * *

She sighed, rubbing her stomach gently, her eyes soft but glimmering with sadness and sorrow.

She just didn't know what to believe anymore...

Was it really just lust?

...Or was he just lying so he could protect himself?

She couldn't understand if it was the latter.

Why would he want to protect himself?

Why wouldn't he want her to know that he likes her?

Either way, it just seems her doesn't want her.

And it was too painful to handle now.

She lightly touched the picture on the table and closed her eyes, sighing. Her other hand grabbed the handle of her suitcase lightly before she took off her hand, fisting it into a tight ball. She bit her lip. _'It's better if I go...'_

And she grabbed the handle of the suitcase firmly this time, glancing one last time inside the mansion she would dearly miss living in. A tear fell from her eyes, slowly rolling down her cheek and dripping from her chin. A soft 'tap' was heard as the tear hit the wooden floor leaving a dark mark. She shook her head and turned, walking to the door, her hand grabbing the handle. She stopped for a moment, closing her eyes. "Goodbye, Sasuke-kun." She murmured.

And she walked out.

* * *

He walked inside the house, findind it slightly more dreary and lonely then usual. The scent didn't seem quite right either. He frowned and took a few steps forward, closing the door quietly behind him. He glanced around and inhaled the scent again, finding that the scent of cherry blossom wasn't distinguable. His skilled eyes caught sight of a paper and he walked over towards the table, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

Training was quite harsh today, he could admit. Naruto had been hitting harder and more furiously then he ever did before, making Sasuke wonder why the boy was so infuriated. Naruto was snarling things that he couldn't understand and so he just ignored.

He walked over to the table, not noticing the picture under the paper as he picked it up. He recognized her handwriting immediately but didn't react much, thinking she had wrote him a note saying she was gone to the get something.

He didn't know what he was in for.

_'Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_This past month was full of moments that I cannot and will not forget. We didn't fight as much as I thought we would.' _He frowned at the 'as much'.

_'Yesterday made me realise that all this was a mistake. I should have never moved in with you.' _His eyes widen in complete shock and he grabbed the sheet tighter, eager to read more.

_'I thought this would all work out and that we could possibly get closer...' _He almost winced.

_'...but if this really is all lust for you, I guess I should go before this happens all over again...' _He knew what she was talking about and his eyes narrowed in guilt.

_'It doesn't mean that you won't see your son.' _His eyes stayed glued on the words 'son' for a good thirty seconds.

_'We can still visit each other, but living with you has become an impossible option.' _He thought he detected a spot slightly darker on the sheet. Like a tear.

_'I don't think my heart can take much more. And so I leave you to live on your own again, without me to bother you. You probably have always been better off without me anyway...' _Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and he put the paper down, gritting his teeth. He couldn't read the rest of her note.

But as he opened them again, they snapped open in shock.

He gently took the picture in his hands, his breath itching at the sight of something so unfamiliar to see but that made his heart contrict. It was...

_'You said you wanted to see our child, so I left you a picture of what he looks like right now, inside of me._

_Take care Sasuke-kun,_

_I love you._

_Sakura'_

He put the note back down, suddenly finding it was hard to breathe. His heart was constricting so much and he just couldn't take it.

He dashed outside the door to find her.

* * *

She wasn't feeling well at all.

She felt so empty.

Like a part of her was missing.

She wanted so bad to go back to Sasuke, to tell him that she was sorry and that she didn't mean anything she said. That she didn't want to leave him. That she wanted to stay with him even if if was only lust for him.

But she shook her head, smiling sadly. Her heart just wouldn't be able to take it. She wouldn't even be able to look at him.

She sighed and looked up, ready to continue her way to Ino's house before another hand was already grabbing it. She was about to whip around but a hand caught her wrist tightly. With just that one touch, she just knew who it was. "...Sasuke...kun?"

No response.

Just a slight but strong tug of that warm hand gripping her wrist.

She stood firm to where she was, refusing to go with him.

"Come."

She almost shuddered at the sound of his voice.

Smooth. Sensual. Dark.

She turned, catching sight of those obsidian orbs that were almost impassive besides that glint of that something that Sakura never understood. He always had that glint in his eyes lately but she could never figure out what it was.

Her mouth parted as he tugged again, gently this time. "No." She quietly responded, gripping the handle of her suitcase tighter. "I told you it's an impossible option."

Her breath caught in her throat as he put his hand on the one holding the handle of the suitcase, his head leaning beside her head while he approached her more, pressing his chest against her back slightly. His mouth lingered above the flesh of her ear and he breathed quietly, almost smirking as her eyes fluttered close. "Come back with me." He quietly whispered, his dark voice sending chills down her spine.

She managed to shake her head lightly. "I-I can't."

"Why?"

His voice was harsher now.

"...You know why, Sasuke-kun..."

He was quiet for a second.

His hand that was resting on hers tightened its gentle hold slightly. "I want you to come back with me, Sakura."

Her heart was beating so fast and was aching so much. "I'm not coming back, Sasuke-kun." She managed to say, although her voice was breaking.

"Sakura..."

Her knees were failling her now. "I'm not coming back..." She whimpered.

"Sakura..."

"I'm not coming back, I'm not coming back, I'm not coming back, I'm not..." But she was cut off by her voice being muffled by somebody's hard chest.

"Come back with me." He whispered again, tightening his arms around her.

Her hands grabbed his shirt tightly. "Sasuke-kun..." She chocked.

She could hear his heartbeat, seeing as her face was pressed against his chest. She found it relaxing and soothing, beind pressed against that warm chest, hearing and feeling his heartbeat. And those arms just made her feel so protected.

"Sakura."

She gripped his shirt tightly, but nodded. "...Okay."

She felt him tighten his grip on her and she closed her eyes, burying her head deeper in his chest. And for once, he didn't push her away.

She knew right then that no, it wasn't just lust.

It was something more powerful.

More beautiful.

She smiled.

Maybe this could work out after all...

* * *

He watched the girl sleeping sound fully on his bed, breathing in and out steadily, her chest rising up and down with each breah. He couldn't imagine how weird it would have been without her here. Without someone to sleep beside. Without someone to prepare the meals. Without someone to spent time with. Without someone to..

..to...

He closed his eyes, breathing in quietly. And as he opened them again to look at her, his thoughts were comfirmed.

He didn't know if he could deny it any longer.

* * *

**Yayyy! Done! And i have a feeling that this wasn't as good as it always is... :(**

**oh yeah for the other reason she kissed him first: She knew he likes her :P So it made it all easier :P**

**yeah... I hope you liked... lol**

**Reviewww!**

**:D**


	14. In Need Of Luck

**Heyy! How are all of you? Lol good I suppose :P Now, I'm supposed to be doing projects right now but I'm rendering an amv so I can't do much on my computer or it's gonna take like way too long for the amv to render. I don't really mind that it takes long, it's just that my computer is really slow if I do something else while rendering. Except typing on Microsoft and listening to music… XD But yeah, I decided to update then!**

**A couple questions that need to be answered… well the ones I remember at least…**

**1. Is Sasuke going to tell her he loves her soon?**

**-nervous laugh- and how do you define soon? If you mean in a chapter or two… well your answer is no. He may admit it to himself soon, but he won't tell her. Not yet. There are many things that are going to happen before he tells her. He's too stubborn anyway.**

**2. How did Naruto know Sakura was leaving? Why was he so mad when he was training with Sasuke? Did Sakura say something?**

**Why, of course she did! A flashback will be in this chapter about that moment, so I won't say much about it. So basically, Naruto was just infuriated that Sasuke kept on hiding his feelings even after she'd figured out he likes her.**

**3. BEST NARUTO FANFIC EVER!**

**Why thank you, I'm really, really flattered! :D –gives jar of cookie-**

**4. You should make a sequel after this story is done!**

**To be frank, I probably won't. I have tons of Naruto fanfics on the list and adding sequels is more work and gah… **

**5. Sasuke cried! OMG!**

…**.Eh? When did Sasuke cry?**

**6. How many months if Sakura pregnant now? Are they going to get married soon?**

**Will be six months in this chapter, and no they're not going to get married soon. I don't even think they're going to get married in this fanfic. They can be in the imaginary sequel (Haha, that is mean from me! XD)**

**Disclaimer: -sighs- Man, school is killing me X.X But yeah… I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

_He turned his blue orbs in the direction of the person calling his name, his eyes widening at the sight of a crying pink haired kunoichi running towards him. He opened his arms as she launched into his arms, embracing him tightly while she cried onto his shoulder. He couldn't understand what was going on, or what could've happened to make her this way. She figured out that Sasuke likes her, shouldn't things be better now?_

_Unless…_

"_Naruto…" She choked through a sob, tightening her arms around his neck, her face burying deeper in his shoulder._

_His eyes narrowed in compassion and he returned her embrace comfortingly, rubbing her back in circles while he hushed comforting words to her. She was trembling as she cried but the trembling soon ceased as her sobs died down._

_He put his hands on her waist to pull her away from him gently, frowning as she tightened her grip on his neck._

"_Sakura-chan?" He queried._

"…_I'm moving out." She mumbled into his shirt, her arms finally letting go of his neck although her face was still buried into his shoulder._

"…_Eh?"_

_She pulled her face away, looking at him with puffy red eyes, making him frown. "I said I'm moving out." She quietly responded._

_His eyes widen enormously out of pure shock and his mouth hung open slight._

"…_WHAT?! WHAT DID HE DO SAKURA-CHAN!?" He shouted loudly, his voice high and angry._

_She bit her lip, trying to hold back more tears. "…he told me this was all just lust…"_

"…_.!!" Naruto's eyes hardened inconsiderably._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_I'M GONNA BEAT HIS STUBBORN ARROGANT EMO BASTARD ASS!"_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, met by a dark, pale blue light. She blinked to clear her vision, sighing quietly as she confirmed that yes, it was still dark outside, with the moon reflecting its light inside the room. She didn't really know if it was early morning or late at night, but she didn't really care. She only knew that more darkness meant she had to sleep more.

She sighed once more, shifting into a slightly more comfortable position.

…or at least, she tried to.

That pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist made it kind of difficult to shift.

She flinched lightly and then she realised that most of her body was pressed against Sasuke's. Theirs heads, legs and feet were the only things not touching. Else then that, everything else touched. Even his lower region and her sweet rump.

…She had to admit he was quite comfortable though.

Her eyes snapped open again as she heard him sigh, his legs moving.

…Moving against her own.

Her breath itched, but was completely cut off as his arms tightened their grip on her, his body shifting closer to hers. She felt something on her neck and her breath was taken away once more as she realised that it was his face.

He was burying his face in her neck.

His warmth radiating off on her body made it all too impossible to think and she was drowning in heaven as his scent filled her nostrils. Her eyes fluttered closed halfway, hypnotized by the feeling of his chest heaving against her back at each of his quiet, steady breath.

Her mind was hazy now and she smiled dazedly, closing her eyes, enchanted by this moment. She felt warm, protected… and loved.

And slowly, she fell into the dark abyss of sleep, with a single thought crossing her mind.

'_Sasuke-kun sure is cuddly when he sleeps.'_

* * *

He sighed exasperatedly as she smiled innocently to him once again, batting her eyelashes prettily. The dimples on her cheeks were more visible as he innocent smile became cheekier and he ran a hand through his hair, sighing once again.

"…Fine."

She giggled once again, smiling in triumph as she walked over to him, cocking her head to the side as he took the money out of his pockets, handing the whole thing to her. She stared at the unbelievably large amount of money in her hand, eyes wide.

"Sasuke-kun, I know I asked for some but I didn't mean that much!" She exclaimed, putting her other small hand in front of her mouth.

He shrugged lazily, his gaze flat as she counted the money a second time.

She started to pick out money to hand back to him but his large hand closed her palm, enclosing the money in the hand. She was frozen at the sudden action and she looked up to him, seeing him gazing at her with that blank look but still that same sparkle of the something she could never identify. "You girls always spend so much money when going shopping." He drawled, tone flat and uninterested.

She raised a brow, opening her mouth to speak but he cut her off by placing his finger on her lips, looking at her sternly. "Just take it Sakura, I have plenty more so it doesn't matter."

She looked at him with slightly confused eyes, her mouth parting as he reluctantly took his finger off her lips.

"I'll—"

"No. I don't need your money."

"But—"

"Sakura." He sighed annoyingly this time, rolling his eyes.

She shut her mouth, finally giving up. "…Okay."

He gazed at her with his impassive stare for a few seconds, as she stared at him with her curious emerald orbs.

The silence grew awkward and so Sasuke slowly turned on his heel, mumbling a soft and quiet, "Ja."

She smiled. "Ja ne, Sasuke-kun!" She cheerily replied, giggling softly as he disappeared out of sight.

She looked down at the money in her hands, shaking her head while smiling. "Even if we do spent a lot of money, 600 is still a lot, Sasuke-kun." She murmured to herself, her voice playful but soft.

She couldn't complain though.

"Dang, Sakura you going to use all that money?" A female voice almost whined.

Sakura turned on her heels, meeting her three friends, looking at the blonde that had spoken. She smiled. "I'll share with all of you." She giggled. **1)**

* * *

_THUMP. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. Twack! THUMP, THUMP!_

He kicked the dummy again, his foot meeting the wood with a hard

_THUMP._

He rested his foot on the dummy, balancing himself as he tried to gain his breath. He was panting heavily, his mind containing so many thoughts that he was currently trying to get rid of.

His hand came up to his forehead and he wiped the sweat away, still panting.

His mind was invaded by the night she had kissed him, and his lips tingled as he remembered how soft and warm they were. He remembered how her lips moved onto his subtly but tenderly, sending jolts of electricity into his body.

Making him drown…

A sneer crossed his lips and he smashed the dummy's head by punching it hard.

_Thud_.

His heart was beating fast from his sudden anger fit.

He was feeling _too much._

His frown was apparent again as he remembered how he just couldn't resist to succumb to the temptation of kissing her back. How he felt as he slowly started to respond to it, moving his lips onto hers.

_How she made him drown—_

He smashed the dummy's body into bits with a few furious kicks, losing his balance as it crumbled to the ground.

He fell to the ground, panting heavily with his eyes shut tightly.

—_in love._

His eyes opened lightly, looking soft and pondering.

Love…

Droplets of water started to slowly pour down.

Sakura…

He stared as the rain poured down harder, his eyes thoughtful and soft.

…Love….

His head tilted upwards and he closed his eyes, feeling pure tranquility at the feeling of the water pouring on him, running down his face.

_He opened his eyes, met by soft, pale skin. His eyes softened and he tightened his hold on her sleeping body._

"…_Sasuke-kun?"_

_Correction, her _awake_ body._

_She turned in his arms and he was surprised, and embarrassed, to see that the fact he was holding her didn't even faze her. She smiled gently to him, although he caught that sly twinkle in her eyes._

"_You cuddle a lot in your sleep, you know?" She commented deviously, her grin growing cheeky._

_For once, he _really_ did not know what to say._

He opened his eyes, staring up at the grey sky.

This woman…

Sakura…

She…

She made him...

"…Sasuke-kun…?"

* * *

She was looking at his drenched figure with puzzled emerald orbs, watching as he tilted his head upwards towards the crying sky, his eyes closed. The tranquil look plastered all over his figure made her heart melt and she smiled, approaching the boy slowly.

It seemed he was unaware she was here.

She saw his eyes fluttering open, batting rain drops from his eyelashes. His mouth parted lightly and she stared in utter shock as she saw the look in his eyes.

Smouldering, yet soft.

Thoughtful, yet serious.

Blank yet so full of emotion.

Her mouth hung open lightly.

"…Sasuke-kun…?

* * *

His eyes snapped in her direction, his body jumping lightly, his eyes showing pure perplexity as he saw her standing there, also drenched with water.

His eyes traveled up and down her body slowly, mesmerized by the way her soaked clothes stuck to her so tightly, revealing her slender curves.

She wasn't the prettiest of all girls and didn't have the most perfect body, and yet, she could make him swoon right at this moment.

"…What are you doing out here?"

His eyes flickered up to her face and he stared quietly for a few seconds.

"…Training." He stoically said, although his voice was quiet.

There was a short silence before she finally moved, stepping closer to her.

"Stand up." She softly said.

He raised a brow but stood up nonetheless, his gaze completely latched onto her as she approached closer to him, stopping barely a feet away from him. She gazed at him, biting her lip for a moment, before looking down and taking something out of the big shopping bag she was carrying.

He stared at her with his impassive face, although his eyes shone with puzzlement. He watched as she pulled out a small box, looking up at him nervously. "…I bought you something."

"You mean you bought me something with my money?" He replied, smirking.

She couldn't help but to smile, her eyes glinting with amusement. "Did the mighty Uchiha just make a joke?"

His amused gaze switched to a glowering one. "Hn."

She laughed, but nodded. "Yes, I did buy you something with your own money."

She smiled as he didn't reply, although she did notice his eyes hardened slightly. She opened the box, taking in hand the present she had bought him. His eyes were fixed on the chain being pulled out and she smiled, putting the box back into her bag before looking up at him, her palm opening up so he could see the pendant.

His eyes widen slightly at the sight of the golden ring with his clan symbol inscribed onto it and he couldn't help but to reach out a hand to touch the golden ring.

Real gold.

And he wasn't delusional because it really was his clan symbol.

He looked at her, eyes slightly hard but questioning.

She breathed in a nervous breath before she slowly took the chain and passed it over his neck, putting it on for him.

The action took him off guard but he showed no reaction.

Her hand rested on his chest, her palm covering the ring and she looked up to him with shy eyes. "It's supposed to bring good luck."

His eyes softened, if only very slightly.

She gazed at him nervously, lost into her mind that was swirling with panicking thoughts, although it went utterly blank as she felt warmth on her own hand. She concentrated her gaze on the outside world again, eyes widening at the sight of his large hand covering her own.

She looked up to meet his eyes, blinking at the sight of his tranquil gaze.

"Arigato."

Oh, it was quiet and barely audible but she heard him clearly.

Very, very clearly.

She couldn't help but to smile warmly.

"Your welcome, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

He slipped his soaked shirt off, freezing lightly at the cold metallic touch on his chest. He looked down, his eyes softening at the sight of the ring. He brought a hand to grip the cold ring, tightly squeezing it as he closed his eyes.

It was nice of her, he had to admit.

It was probably the greatest present someone had ever offered to him.

…And it wasn't even a special occasion…

He heard a faint coughing and he turned his head towards the bathroom door which was halfway closed, his eyes widening at the sight of the pink haired girl coughing violently as she leaned against the wall for support.

He ran in just in time to catch her body as she was about to fall, frowning visibly as he looked down at the girl who suddenly slipped out of consciousness.

"Sakura…?" He called quietly, shaking the girl a bit.

She didn't respond or move.

…He then noticed that she wasn't breathing at all.

* * *

He rushed in the hospital at full speed, earning sharp jerking of heads of people trying to see who was running so fast at a hospital at that hour. Few were able to recognize him, but a lot sure recognized the unconscious pink haired kunoichi, seeing as no one else really had pink hair in Konoha.

He slammed the door of Shizune's office, panting harshly and heavily, his eyes flashing from coal to red. All the black haired assistant had to see was the unconscious Sakura and she was already rushing forward to the emergency room, commanding a frightened nurse to get Tsunade-sama right away. She led him into one of the emergency rooms, ordering him to put her on the bed which he complied to quickly.

His eyes held a certain fear and panic in them as he watched Shizune inspect the girl quickly before pumping chakra to her chest area.

He wanted to know what was going on, he _wanted answers_.

…But he just couldn't bring himself to say anything right now.

He feared for the kunoichi's life.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

His head jerked up in complete attention to the person that had softly called his name. He looked at the nurse with demanding, eager eyes.

"Sakura-sama is fine, for now. You can see her if you like."

A frown was clearly visible as he kept on recalling the 'for now', but he managed to nod slightly.

"…Aa."

* * *

He stopped in front of the door of her assigned room, his hand frozen on the handle as he stared through the small window.

She was asleep. And breathing.

She was wired to many machines and the color in her face was drained.

He suddenly felt very angry.

_He thought she wasn't sick anymore._

She'd been feeling so much better these past few days, and she just collapsed about three hours ago when she seemed just fine minutes before she did.

_**What is going on?**_

He opened the door, his head turned away from her figure out the bed, before he slowly walked in and looked to her, a swirling feeling beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. He walked over to the bed, his hands staying at his sides as he looked down at her fragile, weak form. He couldn't help but to bring a hand up to her face, brushing the locks away from it.

She looked so sick and fragile.

So vulnerable.

She let out a quivering whimper, making him snatch his hand back, his heart skipping a beat at the shock.

Sakura really didn't have any luck, damnit.

His eyes widen. 'Luck…'

In a sudden movement, his hand gripped the ring around his neck, under his shirt, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

Hesitantly, he put both of his hands around the chain, slipping it off and looking at it, as if contemplating. His eyes kept darting from the pinkette to the chain, but they finally rested on the chain after a good 30 seconds of flickering eyes back and forth.

He approached the bed more, his hand gripping the pendant in his palm tightly. He looked down at touched her small hand, eyes alarmed at the coldness of her sick.

She let out another whimper, a shiver running up her spine, like she was having a bad dream.

He stared, eyes flickering with something akin to worry.

But slowly, his hand moved to her face and he gently slipped the pendant on her, his fingers lingering on the ring for a second before he retracted his hands and shoved them into his pockets, looking at her with a semi-blank gaze.

If this pendant was supposed to bring luck…

…It would bring her some… right?

* * *

"_What's her problem?"_

"_She's sick Sasuke, you know that."_

_Gritting of teeth. "She didn't seem sick anymore lately."_

"_It seems it comes and goes…"_

_Silence._

_Growl. "What is causing this?"_

"…_Sasuke, I can't tell you that."_

"_God damnit I have the right to know!"_

_Raised eyebrow. "…What right?"_

_Quiet. No response._

"_What right, Uchiha?"_

_No response._

"_She…"_

_Silence._

_Honey orbs twinkled. "Ah, yes. She is a person very precious to you."_

_Silence._

_"Or should I say... the woman you love?"_

* * *

**1) If people don't get it: TenTen, Ino and Hinata have been there during the whole time Sasuke and Sakura interacted about the whole money thing. That's why he didn't stay with her, it's because they were there.**

**You know, I probably would have not updated tonight if I didn't know I'm spending an overnight. Cause yeah, I do really have that much work at school. It's literally fucking killing me. I have a head ache right now and I think I'm starting to have a fever… but I really can't miss tomorrow! Fuck…**

**Anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Lol.**

**REVIEWWWWW!**

**P.s. Is Sasuke OOC? I kind of think he is… which I really don't like because I'm really trying to practice on keeping my characters in character while in the same time acting a little unlike themselves. I don't know if you get what I mean.. XD**


	15. Staying With You Tonight

**I'm too tired to write a big intro. So I'll just answer the questions asked… xD**

**1. Why is Sakura sick? Is it because of the baby? If she lost it, would Sasuke still be attached to her?**

**The reason as to why she is sick will be explained in this chapter, also the fact to if it's related to the baby or not. But I would like to point out that yes, Sasuke would still be attached to her even if she lost the baby. In fact, losing the baby would make a really nice twist because Sakura could be really upset and devastated thinking that Sasuke hates her but I really don't want to kill off the baby. lol. But yeah, if she lost it, he'd still be attached to her. Actually, I think he'd be more attached because he'd feel the need to comfort her, since he knew how much she loved the baby too.**

**2. Sasuke is not OOC.**

**THANK YOU! Honestly, I only received one review that said he was OOC but the others all said that he wasn't OOC and it really relieves me haha.**

**3. I have a feeling Sasuke's lack of SHOWING affection with Sakura has affected Sakura's health somehow**

**Err… you have a really wrong feeling then XD It's in no way related to that!**

**4. Why did she get him the ring?**

**Because. Lol she's just Sakura and when she saw the ring she felt the need to buy it for him :P And also… erm, yeah… you'll need to read this chapter to find out why she bought him that lucky ring…**

**5. Why won't he just tell her he loves her, dernit?!**

**Haha, because he is Uchiha Sasuke, that's why! :P**

**6. Are you going to kill off Sakura?**

**Yeah, cause' I just am that much of a cruel person –rolls eyes and sighs- I was sarcastic about that, by the way. So no, I'm not going to kill her off. I'm not going to kill off the baby either.**

**7. I wonder what Sasuke has to say to Tsunade's statement.**

**You won't have to wonder anymore :P**

**8. Is Sakura very sick?**

**Yeah, she is. It's life threatening. For both her and the baby's.**

**Disclaimer: -sighs- I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"_Or should I say… the woman you love?"_

_He stared at the Hokage with blank eyes._

…_And walked away._

* * *

He gripped the bouquet in his hands tightly but not enough to hurt them.

They were all staring at him with raised eyebrows and an amused look in their orbs.

Shikamaru, Naruto and Ino.

Sasuke glared at them hotly as an amused and cunning smile grazed their lips.

"So, teme…" Naruto started, grinning slyly. "…Are these flowers for Sakura-chan?"

"What are you all doing here?" Sasuke hissed, avoiding the question.

Ino snorted. "We're visiting Forehead of course! Jeez Sasuke, just because you love her and she loves you, it doesn't mean that you're the only one aloud to visit her."

"I clearly demanded that one else could see her but me." Sasuke growled.

Naruto snickered, and Shikamaru smirked.

"What?" Sasuke snapped to them, giving them his famous Uchiha death glare.

The blonde haired boy smiled this time. "Nothing. I just noticed that you didn't deny that you love her that's all."

"Shut up." He snarled to the knuckleheaded ninja, a pink tint visible on his cheeks. His eyes dropped lightly. "I don't love Sakura." He said in a much lower tone.

It was Ino's turn to smile. "And so I suppose you picked out the red carnations without knowing what they mean?" Ino remarked slyly.

He looked at her blankly, his eyes voided of any emotion. "Hn." He grumbled, walking over to the nightstand and placing the flowers in the vase, leaving abruptly without another word.

Shikamaru and Naruto looked at Ino expectantly and she smiled.

"Red carnation: _You're a flame in my heart_." She said softly.

Naruto grinned and Shikamaru smirked. "Does Sakura know the language of flowers?" The lazy genius drawled, the smirk still present on his lips.

Ino giggled. "She's knows just about enough."

* * *

"_Sasuke Uchiha, huh?" The blond haired man chuckled, smiling at the boy that entered his flower shop._

"_Yamanaka."_

_Inoichi shook his head at the boy's bluntness. "Yes, I am pleased to know you know my last name." He sarcastically said._

_Sasuke glared at him violently, growling lightly, making Inoichi laugh. "Okay, okay! Jeez, Sasuke. What kind of flowers do you want?"_

_He stared and said nothing._

_Inoichi raised a brow. "I need you to answer so I can give them to you Sasuke. I may be able to transfer to your body but I can read your mind." He rolled his eyes, snorting at the young man._

"_They're for Sakura." He quietly said, avoiding his gaze, his eyes emotionless but containing a slight sparkle._

_Maybe embarrassment?_

_Inoichi wrinkled his nose and smiled, thinking for a brief moment, his eyes wandering around his store._

_They stopped on the red flowers just behind Sasuke and he smiled._

"_Red carnations." He said happily, making Sasuke raise a brow._

"_What to they mean?" He gruffly asked._

"_My, Sasuke I didn't know that you were interested in giving flowers with meaning." He teased._

_Sasuke glared at him deathly. "I am not repeating myself." He snapped._

_Inoichi laughed. "Okay, okay!"_

_And so he told him._

…_And Sasuke agreed on getting them._

* * *

It was a habit he had lately.

Going training to get rid of the thoughts consuming his mind.

He would make himself so exhausted that he couldn't think anymore.

He couldn't permit himself to think because he knew that he would think about _her_.

He would start thinking about how much he wants to claim her lips as his…

To glide his hands over her soft skin…

To touch, to caress…

To give and take…

To fill himself inside of her…

To…

A low growl escaped his lips and he kicked the dummy again, destroying it's chest area.

…love.

* * *

Ino smiled as she entered the room Sakura was resting in, her smile fading at the sight of a new flower in the room. She walked over to the counter, stroking the soft petals of the white flower, examining it.

It looked like it had been there only today.

The flower was still fresh.

"White Jasmin." She whispered, examining the flower once more.

She didn't remember anyone visiting. She'd been here since this morning, working with other doctors and nurses to heal Sakura.

They'd left about an hour and a half ago, and she had left half an hour ago to go eat something.

They said no one visited Sakura.

Unless…

* * *

"_Sakura? Haruno Sakura?"_

_She nodded. "Did anybody visit?"_

_The woman shook her head. "No. You did tell us not to let anyone else, ne?"_

_Ino nodded. "Yeah. But thanks!" She cheerily replied._

_And as she was about to walk away, the woman called to her again. "Ino-san?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke came to see her actually. About fifteen minutes ago. We told him no and he didn't look too happy."_

_She shrugged. "He can see her later on today. Did he leave?"_

"_No. He went to the bathroom but never returned."_

_Ino raised a brow. "Ah."_

"…_And he seemed to have a flower in his hand too."_

* * *

'…_Could it be possible that Sasuke crept in the hospital to put the flower in here?'_

She shook her head. _'No… He wouldn't go through all that trouble. He could have returned later.'_

But the open window that was previously closed as she came here just gave it away.

'_White Jasmin…'_ She thought, smiling lightly.

'_In the language of flowers: __**I attach myself to you'**_

* * *

"Sasuke, you're here." Tsunade greeted.

He didn't respond, much less showed any sign of acknowledgment.

"Do you know why you're here?" She asked.

"Hn."

"You've got a mission."

She thought she saw him stiffen.

"What?" He bit out.

She wrinkled her nose slightly. "You have a mission." She repeated.

His eyes hardened inconsiderably. "I refuse." He almost snarled.

Tsunade raised a brow and almost laughed. "You can't refuse, Sasuke." She wryly remarked.

"I am _not_ going." He barked at her, his nose flaring up in anger as he fisted his hands tightly.

Her honey orbs darkened. "You have no choice, Uchiha. We really need you on this mission."

* * *

He slipped in by the window, quietly and skilfully.

Just like he'd done this morning.

The room was dark and if Sasuke wasn't a skilled shinobi, he would most likely not see a thing.

His obsidian orbs caught sight of the white Jasmin he'd brought here earlier. He stared at it for a few seconds before turning to face Sakura's sleeping body.

He approached silently, looking down at the innocent, fragile form that seemed to be weaker each day.

It had been a week she's been in the hospital.

She hadn't woken up at all.

…She's in a coma, they said.

A quiet breath escaped his lips and he sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed, looking at her with his obsidian orbs filled with something he never understood before.

Something he never thought he would ever feel.

Something warm

Soothing.

Peaceful.

_Passionate_.

_**(Love.)**_

His eyes traveled down to her neck, seeing the chain still loosely hanging onto it, the ring placed on her chest where her heart was situated.

He wanted to see her one last time before he had to go.

To go on the mission that would last almost a month.

And the mission was S-classed.

His eyes hardened at the thought of leaving Sakura alone.

Of leaving without knowing if he would see her again.

Either because he would die…

…Or maybe she would.

His eyes narrowed, but they flickered to the side as they caught sight of a board.

His eyes widen slightly and he grabbed it, scanning it with his dark eyes.

His eyes then landed on the information he'd wanted to know ever since he'd brought her here.

_**Cause of the sickness:**_

_A drug that failed to be washed out of her body. The drug had probably been washed out for the most part and so probably took quite a while before finally reacting._

_**Is the sickness life threatening?**_

_Yes._

_**Chances of survival of the patient:**_

_63_

His eyes widen. _'They don't mean that…?!'_

"Sa…suke…kun…?" A voice almost inaudibly gasped.

He snapped his head up, met by half lidded emerald orbs showing pure fatigue. He almost sprang up from his seat.

"Sakura?" He quietly asked.

He saw her blink slowly, her mouth parting. "…why… are you… here?" She asked in her ever so quiet voice.

He stared but answered nothing.

Her eyes shifted down, seeing the board in his hands. "...Did they find out… what I have?"

She thought she saw his eyes hardening but wasn't too sure. "Aa."

Silence.

"…What is it?"

He looked away, looking out the window, his mouth parting open lightly, but it closed back.

"…Sasuke-kun?"

"It's the drug."

Her eyes widen slightly. "But I—"

"The jutsu failed."

She swallowed, thinking that maybe the fact he wasn't looking at her was because he was mad at her. Because she couldn't perform such an easy technique.

He was probably mad at her because she—

"It's not your fault, you know." It was meant as a question, but the way he said it was more of a statement. So blunt. So flatly.

Her eyes widen. "But—"

He glanced down at her, shutting her up with his firm stare.

She closed her mouth, sighing, before she decided to tryto push herself up slightly. She felt herself being pushed down again, andher mouth dropped open at the sight of Sasuke looking at her sternly, his hand on her right shoulder. "Don't." He gruffly said.

She did as she was told, although she then noticed the cold metallic touch on her neck. Her hand rose up to touch it and she was completely taken aback as she realised it was the pendant she had given him. She looked down, taking in hand the ring to look at it.

She didn't notice the way Sasuke stared at her while she held the ring.

She looked up with shocked eyes, met by ones voided of any emotions. "Sasuke-kun… this is your ring…" She whispered, clenching her hand around it.

He didn't respond.

"You… why did you…?"

"You said it brought luck." He stated bluntly.

"…So you gave it to me…" Her eyes softened, "because you wanted it to bring me luck?" she finished softly.

He stared at her for a few seconds, before looking at the window again, his gaze directed at the moon.

"Aa."

* * *

Naruto frowned and opened the door, looking around the seemingly abandoned mansion. "Teme?"

He stepped in, raising an eyebrow at the lack of liveliness in the large home. "Oi, teme?" He called once more, making his voice loud enough so Sasuke could possibly hear.

He walked around the house, checking every room for the raven haired man, only to find empty rooms. Even his bedroom had seemed untouched.

He glanced down at the watch, frowning once more. _'And he couldn't possibly be to the hospital… it's past visiting hours…'_

But a grin grazed his lips and he shook his head. _'Then again… Sasuke doesn't really care about the rules... if he wants to see her he will… whether he has permission of not…'_

Naruto found himself chuckling at that last thought.

* * *

"Do you want to lie down?" She asked quietly, seeing the man shift for the umpteenth time.

He looked at her with a slightly taken aback expression but shook his head.

She almost giggled as he straightened himself on the seat again, earning her a hot glare from the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, if you don't want to lie down then you should go home. You look like you could use some rest." She softly said, her tender gaze directed to him.

"I'm not going home." She heard him say.

She quirked a brow. "Well surely you can't stay all night here. Visiting hours are probably going to end soon and—"

"Visiting hours are already passed it's been quite a while." He interrupted, his voice quiet but blunt.

She flinched, her features darkening. "Then what are you doing here you idiot!?" She hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He quirked a brow at her sudden change of tone, but answered nothing, looking away from her.

She grew angrier and she raised a hand to hit him.

"I have a mission tomorrow."

She froze in midwork.

"…how long?" She quietly asked, putting her hand back down on the soft hospital bed.

He looked at her, his eyes softer then they were. Containing some sort of anger but not towards her.

Towards someone else.

"…almost a month." He said through gritted teeth.

Her eyes softened, because she understood that he didn't want to leave.

She was sick, and the baby's life could be in danger.

Maybe her life too.

And she knows that he's grown some kind of fondness towards her.

He's grown attached to the pinkette and the baby.

…And he didn't want to leave them.

"So… you're here… to say goodbye?" She asked, her voice quiet and careful.

It took a moment before he nodded almost hesitantly.

"…Are you staying here all night then?"

He didn't respond.

A short silence settled between the two of them.

She squinted through the darkness for a better look at his features, although she didn't quite get to see better.

If the visiting hours were past it's been quite a while, she guessed it was around midnight. If not, a little later then that.

She closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing slightly, letting thoughts consume her mind. She almost forgot that Sasuke was there until she felt another weight on the hospital bed. Her eyes snapped open but all she saw was the material of his shirt.

…He was lying beside her.

And the bed is since small, because it was made for one person only,his body barely left space between hers and his.

She looked up to see his face (because you know, he is after all a full head taller then her), seeing him seemingly asleep.

She knew he wasn't though.

He was just relaxing.

"…Sasuke-kun?" She quietly questioned.

He opened his eyes to look at her.

A small smile grazed her lips. "Thank you." She whispered, looking at him softly. "For staying with me tonight." she added.

He didn't respond, instead he closed his eyes again, breathing out quietly.

Sakura smiled and closed her own, shifting closer to him so she could bury her head in his chest. She never really thought about what she was doing, but something inside her just reassured her that he wouldn't even mind.

Instead, it told her that he would respond to her action.

…and he did.

His arms went around her and something like a content sigh escaped his lips.

She couldn't help but to smile softly.

* * *

_A nurse entered the room quietly, looking up from her board, met by a sight she never really thought she would see._

_The couple was lying on the small hospital bed, the pink haired female snuggled up to his chest while the raven haired male had his arms around her, his face on top of hers._

_There was no space between them._

_And a soft, gentle chakra weaved off of their bodies._

_You could almost just feel the love radiating off of them._

* * *

**Aweee :)**

**It's cuuute! Lol. I had a little less inspiration in the beginning of this chapter so I apologize, although I do hope it was still good. So yeah, there probably will be one last time skip, but maybe not. I don't know. Maybe I can manage time skipping just a bit. Like I write when he first starts his mission and then time skip to his end of mission. Meh, I don't know. Haha.**

**I hope you all enjoyed though. I know, it's a little shorter but I thought that I should leave the ending like that cause' it just leaves you all like "aweeee." And all giddy. Lol! It's 2,500 words so whatever. Be pleased with what you have :P**

**And yeah, the flowers really do mean that. I searched for flowers that could express his feelings towards her and I found they fit perfectly in this story :)**

**REVIEW!! :D**


	16. Not Here Not Today

**Heyyy! Most of you will probably be reading this tomorrow, but whatever! :P lol it's Halloween right now… :P So this is my Halloween gift to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, kay? If I would, I'd be a millionaire. And I'm clearly NOT.**

* * *

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, but didn't bother with it. Instead, he sighed quietly and pulled the pink haired girl closer to him.

The tap was a little harder now and a low groan escaped his lips.

The tapping was constant now.

"Uchiha-san?" He heard a voice whisper.

His eyes stirred open, met by a slightly blurry form of a nurse.

At that moment, his eyes snapped open, but instead of pushing away the girl that he held in his arms, he pulled her closer. His eyebrows scrunched down and his eyes narrowed in a dangerous stare directed at the nurse.

She seemed taken aback, to say the least.

"Leave." Sasuke said quietly, although his voice was harsh and cold.

She frowned. "Uchiha-san, you're not supp—"

"Leave." Sasuke snapped.

Upon realising his action could awaken the sleeping pink haired girl, he went quiet abruptly, although his features hardened dangerously. He glared at the nurse as she frowned once more, his glare becoming deathly when she didn't move.

A sneer started to slowly form across his lips, although disappeared as the female nurse finally walked out.

He turned to look at the girl in his arms, his grip tightening slightly at the sight of her sleeping form cuddled up to him, leaving no space between their bodies. She was sleeping soundly, her face expression peaceful and happy. Although her face was buried in his chest, he could still see those pink lips twisted upwards, almost in a smile.

Having her in his arms felt so right.

He couldn't believe he'd never thought of holding her the way he was holding her right now.

He couldn't believe he ignored the idea of giving her a chance.

Giving her a chance to be with him.

To love him.

To take care of him.

He couldn't believe he spent most of his life without those feelings she was making him feel.

Worry.

Peace.

Hope.

Passion.

Happiness.

_Love. _

How could he have turned her down so many times, not once thinking about what could be?

What _should be._

He felt her hands move lightly on his shirt, releasing their tight hold on the material, only to slide up a little to rest on his covered chest. Her nose brushed against his shirt lightly and he heard her sigh contently.

Peacefully.

As if she finally felt at home.

One of his hands slid from her lower back to her upper back, and he didn't miss the way her body arched lightly at his touch. He grasped a couple of her locks in his hands, intertwining them with his fingers, before gently releasing them and gliding to her porcelain face.

His fingers twitched lightly and he hesitated before stroking her cheek.

Her skin was so, so soft.

Soft, soft skin.

Something he suddenly found very addicting.

His nose brushed against her cheek and he breathed hotly against the sleeping girl's skin, his eyes closing slightly. Her intoxicating smell invaded his senses and his eyes dropped more. His nose moved to her neck, nuzzling it as he inhaled her scent completely.

He didn't want to forget how she smelled, so _sweet_.

He didn't want to forget the feeling of having her in his arms.

_He didn't want to leave._

He pulled her closer, his head burying itself in the crook of her neck, the feeling of her locks tickling his skin almost making him lose control.

He was dying to touch her.

To caress her.

To please her.

To make her his.

….To finally give in.

He opened his eyes slightly, his lips tingling at the feeling of her flesh against them.

Maybe…

…Maybe when he comes back…

He pulled back to look at her face, his features softening at her innocent sleeping features.

…Maybe he can…

His head dropped down dangerously close to hers, eyelids halfway closed. He breathed against her lips for a few seconds, his mind hazing as he leaned his head closer, his lips coming closer to hers.

…finally give into all of this…

He was going almost insane at the feeling of her hot breath against his skin.

…or maybe…

His eyes shut tight and he connected their lips, not noticing that the girl had awoken only a few seconds before.

…_he should already give in._

* * *

Pearl eyes narrowed in annoyance and he leaned his back against a trunk, his lips twitching into a sneer.

"Where is that damn Uchiha?" He finally hissed.

The lazy boy lying in the grass a couple meters away from him shrugged carelessly. "Saying goodbye, I guess." He drawled out tonelessly.

The annoyed Chunnin scowled. "To who?" He growled lowly, purely irritated.

A smirk crept on the Nara's lips and Neji didn't fail to notice. His eyes narrowed more, as if he already knew the answer.

"Why, to Sakura of course."

Silence.

"...Teme better not be getting it on with Sakura…" A blond haired boy muttered, sitting down on the ground.

Neji raised a brow. "Haruno is in a coma, Naruto."

The blond haired boy laughed, as if realising what he had just said probably left wrong ideas in the Hyuuga's mind. "Sakura just woke up yesterday night, apparently. Rumours have been running around this morning."

Neji frowned. "Hn."

Silence.

"…Reviving his clan can come back to later." The boy finally muttered.

Naruto's head jerked to the usually silent Hyuuga and he grinned and then laughed out loud.

"It's already started, Neji."

* * *

The kiss was meant to be short and soft, but he just couldn't help but to let his lips linger on her own a little longer.

He meant no harm.

Just a simple goodbye kiss to her.

A kiss that promised her would come back.

Come back to her.

To the baby.

But that simple kiss had turned into a much longer one as he felt her own lips move against his. He was frozen for a few seconds, shocked as he realized she was now awake, but slowly, he gave in.

And he started to kiss her back.

Moving his lips back onto her own.

Gently.

Tenderly.

Softly.

He didn't hesitate, this time.

He couldn't resist it.

His hands glided down to her side, pulling her tightly against his body, holding her as close as possible as he continued to kiss her softly.

She responded with a content sigh, her hands still innocently resting on his chest while she continued to kiss him back.

To respond.

He didn't know what he was going to do or say when they would need to part.

And frankly, _he didn't care._

* * *

The blonde crossed his arms behind his head, an annoyed glint in his eyes as he wrinkled his nose.

His gaze wandered to the ticked off Hyuuga who was trying to keep his cool, and then wandered to the lazy genius napping on the grass.

He wrinkled his nose again.

"Neji?" Naruto called seriously.

"…Hn?" The man grunted.

Naruto stood up and sighed annoyingly. "I'm going back to Tsunade baa-chan to tell her that teme needs one more day."

Neji's eyes hardened deathly and he flicked his kunai back in his pouch. "…Fine."

"Ja ne!"

_Poof_.

A couple minutes later, Shikamaru woke up and wondered where the others has gone.

But being the genius he is, he figured out the mission was delayed.

…And he napped some more.

* * *

They pulled back a few seconds ago, and contrary to what he predicted, she didn't speak. She just gazed at him with those understanding emerald orbs full of love. She stayed quiet and she stared at him.

Like she just knew why he had done that.

Like she wasn't confused about his actions.

He started to move away, knowing fully that the guys must have been waiting for him for quite a while now, only to stop as he felt small hands grip his shoulders. "Don't go."

Oh, she was close, he knew.

Her face was barely inches away from his, once again.

And he brought her in another kiss, although this time it was more passionate.

* * *

"What?"

"Sasuke didn't come today. I'm pretty sure he stayed with Sakura today."

"So you want another day?"

"…Yeah."

Silence.

"What is he doing with her?"

Snort. "How should I know?"

"You don't think he's—"

"Bedding her? No."

Honey orbs hardened, a curious glint in her eyes. "How would you know?"

"Even if he has been wanting that badly lately, he wouldn't do it in a hospital. Even before a mission. I think he's waiting to make it up to her. Bring her to his house, to his bedroom and… well.."

"Make love to her?" She suggested amusedly.

Sheepish grin. "…It is what he is planning to do, after all."

* * *

He couldn't get enough of her.

Of those lips upon his.

He couldn't figure out how he'd resisted for so long.

Her hand went under his shirt and he didn't hold back the groan.

It slipped out loud and clear.

She smiled against his lips, gliding further under his shirt.

Sasuke groaned again, his large hand going to glide under her shirt, although he stopped himself. He instead gripped hers under his shirt, breaking the kiss to stare at her.

Not sternly, not coldly, not arrogantly.

Patiently, softly and unwearyingly.

"Sakura."

She always loved the way her name rolled so perfectly off his tongue.

"I thought you—"

"I do."

She stared at him through hurt eyes, but before she spoke up, his hand loosened their grip on hers, letting her take his hand out of her shirt.

"Not here. Not today."

He slowly stood from the bed, stopping once again at the feeling of her small hands gripping his wrists, this time.

"Don't go."

He turned his head slightly to look at her, almost frowning at her pleading face. She tugged at his wrist and he turned again, staring at her intently as she slowly sat up on the bed, still not releasing his wrist.

"Sakura—" He started, his voice quiet and toneless.

"What if you don't come back?" She cut off.

He stared at her almost sceptically. "I will." He said sternly, and almost coldly, although she could still hear that reassuring tint in his voice.

"…and what if I die?"

There was a silence.

He approached slightly, tugging his hands away from her wrists before reaching out to grasp one of her locks. She blushed lightly, her blush worsening as he stared at her intensely. "You won't."

His body seemed closer now and she smiled softly, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, her eyes pleading.

She looked at him almost desperately. "Take me."

_And he knew she wasn't talking about the mission._

* * *

"Take me."

He froze.

'_Did she just…'_

"I-I… I don't care if we're in a hospital…I… I just…" She breathed in sharply, opening her mouth to speak again only for his finger to shut her off.

"Sas—"

"No."

She was hurt, but as she felt him kiss the corner of her lips, she understood that it wasn't because he didn't want to.

Heck, he wanted to just as much as she did.

But…

"Not here. Not today."

It was the same thing he told her earlier.

_("Not here. Not today.")_

"I can't…" he closed his eyes tightly, "do this to you…"

She stayed silent, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"…Not after all I've done to you so far…"

"…Sasuke-kun…?"

He looked up, met by soft, tender eyes full of love, searching for the desperate truth.

"…Do you… like me as more then a friend?"

He stared at her, before breaking their gazes.

She narrowed her eyes to the ground, before they widened in utter shock at the half smile on his lips. She gaped as he looked up to her, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

"Would I have kissed you if I didn't?"

* * *

**My Halloween present for you. **

**I'll update again this weekend, don't worry.**

**But yeah…**

**..erm, Sasuke is kind of OOC in this chapter though, I do know that. He's still kind of in character though.**

**Sorry, I'm reaaaaally fucking tired so… yeah.. xD**

**And yay, they kissed!**

**All questions have not been answered yet… I will answer them in the next chappie… **


	17. Important Message

**As promised… another update :P**

**And this time, I'll answer the questions.**

**1. Is the baby going to die?**

**Do you people not read my author notes? I've already said that no, the baby is not going to die. And neither is Sasuke or Sakura. No one is dying.**

**2. Sasuke has FEELINGS?!**

**I KNOW! IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE ISNT IT?! :P**

**3. Is something bad going to happen to Sasuke?**

**Nahh… Not anything really bad, at least.**

**4. Will he be in time for the baby?**

**How to put it…. Um… ish? XD You'll see.**

**5. Is Sakura going to get worse or better?**

**Hmmm… a little bit on both sides.**

**6. Why didn't Sasuke call the doctor when she woke up?**

**Maybe because he was in the hospital when he wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place? :P They would have kicked him out and she would have been taken away from him, and he wouldn't of had the chance to say goodbye. That's why he didn't do anything when she woke up.**

**7. Tsunade's dumb for giving him that mission. T-T**

**Well, it isn't exactly her fault. They really need him on that mission.**

**8. How long is Sasuke going to be gone for?**

**The mission is about a month.**

**9. How many months is the baby now? Is it going to be due soon?**

**Pretty much almost 7 months. You do the count for when it's due :P**

**10. Why does Sasuke have to go?**

**He's really needed on that mission.**

**11. What kind of drug has Sakura failed to wash out of her body?**

**This has been asked a lot… -sigh- look, it's the drug from chapter 8. It should have just been a drug that makes someone fall out of consciousness but for some reason, the jutsu reacted badly to the drug, creating after effects. Its now life threatening to her and the baby.**

**12. What is Sasuke's mission?**

**You'll see.**

**13. Why did you make Sakura lose her virginity?**

**You mean to Daimo? Eh. To be honest, there is no real reason besides the fact that in every single story, Sakura is _always_ a virgin and Sasuke is _always_ the first one to take away that virginity. I just though 'hey for once, she should have already lost her virginity to someone!'**

**And that's it… phew… a lot of questions o.0**

**Disclaimer: -sneezes- Gah! Sorry… (I did actually JUST sneeze after I typed 'Disclaimer') –sniffs- anyway. I don't own Naruto and no I'm not sick btw. I just sneezed randomly haha!**

* * *

_Da-dump._

Her breath caught in her throat.

_Da-dump._

She could feel her heart constricting, but not painfully.

_Da-dump, da-dump._

A choked breath escaped her lips and she buried her face in her hands, letting hot, fresh tears stream down her pale cheeks.

She couldn't believe it.

"Sakura…?" She heard him hush quietly.

Another choked breath escaped, but she managed to look up to him with her tear stained face, a happy smile plastered on those pink lips.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" She laughed through her tears, wiping them away.

He looked confused as he stared at her.

She was…crying.

…yet she was smiling.

"Are you faking?" He suddenly asked, looking at her sternly, his eyes pressing her to tell the truth.

She laughed again, looking up at him as she wiped the last of her tears away.

"No, I'm not." She said softly, smiling at him again.

He frowned, but it suddenly kicked in.

She was crying.

She was happy.

_She was crying of joy. _

Relief washed over his being, now reassured that she wasn't hurt.

Soft, soft skin touched his hand.

He looked down, seeing her hand atop of his, and his eyes softened. He moved his hand slightly so he could grasp her fingers, and looked up to see her slightly blushing face. His lips twisted into a smirk and she blushed even more, looking away from him, embarrassed.

His other hand reached to her face and his fingers stroke her cheek lightly, making her blush even more. She almost rivalled the color of a tomato now. His smirk disappeared, replaced by somewhat of a half smile

She still couldn't look at him, embarrassed by her behaviour. But as she felt his fingers tip her chin up to him, she couldn't help but to look at him again.

Look at his perfect, frivolous face.

That beautiful face so close to her own.

She could clearly see those coal orbs staring directly at her.

Soft.

Thoughtful.

And with that sparkle she never could identify.

Her eyes dropped lightly as he leaned his face closer, angling his head to the side slightly, his hot breath fanning on her skin. His eyes were still clearly open, and the sparkle glimmered stronger now.

Her eyes almost widen as she could now identify it.

Her breath caught in her throat but she could not speak, seeing as he melded his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her body.

The tears formed in her eyes and she still could not believe she did not see it before.

His eyes were softer now as he stared at her, his lips still onto hers, lingering there.

Those eyes… that sparkle…

…_it was love. _

Her arms had automatically wrapped themselves around his neck and she shut her eyes, finally responding to his kiss.

His eyes slipped shut as hers did and he kissed her fierily, putting into the kiss all the emotions he could never express.

Not yet, at least.

He felt her tears stream down onto his own cheeks and his heart constricted.

She really did not want him to go.

* * *

The blonde haired boy sighed and he slumped down on the ground, grumbling incoherent words expressing his annoyance.

But as soon as he saw the raven haired man come into view, his face brightened.

"TEME! FINALLY!" He hollered, a sheepish grin on his face.

Neji Hyuuga, whom was sitting crossed legged on the ground, eyes shut in meditation, opened his eyes as he heard the boy's greeting.

"Uchiha." The said pearl eyed boy mumbled.

The other prodigy barely acknowledged him. His only greeting was a nod.

"Lost track of time yesterday, Sasuke?" Another voice said tonelessly.

Sasuke turned his head slightly, catching sight of the lazy Nara boy coming into view, his hands shoved in his pockets. He glared at him slightly. "No." He bluntly replied.

Shikamaru's lips were twisted upwards in a smirk, he noticed. "Heh."

"Let's get going." The Hyuuga prodigy muttered, an annoyed tone in his voice. "We're already late."

Sasuke simply smirked. "Hn."

* * *

Sakura stared out the window, her eyes halfway closed. She could barely hear anything the nurses asked her. She could barely feel them working on her body. Putting needles in, pumping chakra, taking blood tests, unplugging some wires.

All she could think about was him.

Sasuke.

About last night.

Last night and their exchanged kisses.

No words had been said.

But their goodbyes had been exchanged.

…by actions.

She always knew he was never a man of words, and always was a man of action.

The way he kissed her, held her and touched her.

…it all gave it away…

He didn't want to leave.

_(His hand cupped her cheek and he stared at her for a few seconds—)_

He loved her.

_(—before pressing his lips to hers, kissing her passionately—)_

He would miss her.

_(—albeit softly.)_

He was telling her to be careful.

_(His arms pulled her closer to his body, pressing her completely against him—)_

He was saying goodbye.

_(—while he continued to move his lips onto hers.)_

…For now.

_(She tilted her head backwards as his lips trailed down to her neck, leaving small tender kisses—)_

But she would wait for him.

_(—while his hands moved from her waist—)_

She would wait for him to come back.

_(—to glide all over her body.)_

To come back to them both.

_(His lips left her neck only to claim her lips in a soft kiss—)_

To her and their child.

_(—while he caressed her swollen stomach.)_

* * *

"Oi, teme."

"Hn?" The raven haired man replied, jumping from another tree branch.

Naruto frowned, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "What _did_ you do with Sakura yesterday?"

Images of their exchanged kisses and embraces from last night flashed in his mind and his eyes softened, if only very slightly.

"I…"

_(She giggled as he bit her lip, his hands holding her firmly by the waist. He watched as she shut her eyes when he let his lips graze the skin on her face. Her eyelids, forehead, temple, nose, eyebrows, chin, jaw line…)_

He closed his eyes, somewhat of a small smile showing.

_(…to finally come to her ear._

_His mouth rested on her ear for a moment, in which he pressed his body to hers, making her sigh contently. He smirked onto her ear before he started to nibble onto it. She laughed, pressing her hands on his chest to push him away. "Sasuke-kun, that tickles!" She laughed._

_He claimed her lips once again.)_

"…said goodbye."

Naruto stared at the man with raised eyebrows, before he finally noticed the soft look in his eyes and that small smile on his lips.

He held back the grin.

"Ah."

* * *

**2 weeks later…**

* * *

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned to face the person whom had called her name and she smiled at the sight of the Hokage. "Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade smiled almost forcedly.

Sakura's smile disappeared, replaced by a frown. "…Is there something wrong?"

Tsunade's eyes saddened. "We need to talk."

Sakura blinked, her frown deepening. "…Okay."

* * *

He dodged the kunai thrown at him, snarling at the ninja ready to launch at him. Sasuke ended the ninja's life with a quick jab of his katana, his crimson red eyes flicking to the side where an enemy ninja was ready to launch on Naruto's back.

He flicked a few kunais and shurikens in his direction, smirking as they reached their target. Naruto, startled, finished off the one he was fighting before whipping around to look at Sasuke whom was still smirking.

He grinned at the man. "I owe you one teme!"

Another kunai was flicked in Naruto's direction, landing in the face of the ninja behind him.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "You owe me two, dobe."

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"…W-What?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"B-But…"

"There is no other option."

Sakura's eyes flashed with pain and desperation as she rubbed her stomach. "I…can't."

A silence, in which she didn't fail to notice the way Tsunade's eyes flashed with loss.

"Then you will die."

Sakura choked a sob.

* * *

"UCHIHA, WATCH OUT!"

Sasuke dodged the deadly attack at the last possible second, his eyes wide with shock. He jabbed his katana in the opponent's stomach, his shocked eyes hardening.

"WE NEED TO PULL BACK!" Shikamaru yelled through the rain.

Sasuke let out a furious snarl, but nonetheless complied with the order.

"SASUKE!" A voice shouted worriedly.

Confused as to why the voice sounded so desperate, he turned, only to gasp in pain at the pain running through his body.

He looked down, his eyes widening at the sight of a blade jabbed near his heart.

* * *

**1 week later…**

* * *

"I'm not giving him up!" She shouted brokenly, choking over her words, her hands on her stomach protectively.

"Sakura, you'll die if—"

"Well then let me die for him! I'm not sacrificing him for my own life!"

"You have to understa—"

"Damnit, I _do_ understand!" The tears streamed down faster, "But do _you_ understand that if I lose this child…" She couldn't finish the sentence. It was too hard to say.

"Sakura…"

"Don't—"

"…There is another solution."

Her eyes widen, and she gripped the nurse's wrists desperately. "What?" She asked softly.

"…Giving birth to the baby earlier then it is due."

"…Premature birth?" Sakura choked, her eyes wide.

"Yes." Tsunade's voice confirmed.

Sakura looked at the Hokage. "…Will either of us die?" She quietly asked.

"There are risks, but if everything goes well, neither of you will die."

* * *

He put his hand over his injured chest area, which was healed for the most part, and closed his eyes, sighing.

"Teme?"

He opened his eyes again, directing his gaze to the blonde on the other side of the fire. "Hn?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Are you going to hurt her?"

He stared at him, emotions voided.

A silence passed, only accompanied by the crackling of the fire burning.

His onyx orbs stared back in NAruto's defiant ocean blue orbs.

"I don't plan to."

* * *

_He woke up in a dark cave, his chest weaving off painfully. He could feel something warm trickling down on his naked chest and he hissed in pain as he moved his arms slightly. His chest constricted and another hiss of pain escaped his lips._

_He looked down and his eyes widened._

_The blade was still there._

_Still so close to his heart._

* * *

The blonde's eyes brightened and he smiled.

Warmly.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

There was no response from the Uchiha, making Naruto frown.

"…are you at least going to tell her you love her?"

No response.

"…teme—" Naruto started in a growl.

"I don't need to."

But before the blonde could bark at him, the Uchiha spoke up once again.

"She already knows."

His eyes widen in shock.

"But teme—"

* * *

"_Sasuke?"_

_A grunt of pain was the only response Naruto received._

"_Teme, you're alive!" the boy beamed happily, his eyes shining with relief._

"_Naruto…" He rasped out through gritted teeth._

"_I suggest you don't talk much." Neji advised calmly, crouching down beside the Uchiha._

"…_blade…" Was all he said._

_Neji and Naruto looked at each other, then at the Nara man against the wall._

_Shikamaru had his eyes closed, a serious expression on his face._

"And _I suggest you don't take it out. It's too close to his heart."_

"_Take that god damn thing out." Sasuke snapped, wheezing in pain._

"_Teme, you could—"_

"_TAKE IT OUT!" He bellowed, interrupting the blonde._

_Neji seemed hesitant as first, but he understood his determination._

_It wasn't because it hurt._

_He wouldn't be able to finish the mission quickly if they didn't take it out._

_And they all knew he wanted to get home as quickly as possible._

"_Take—"_

_But Neji didn't even let the boy finish._

_He slid the blade out as quickly as possible._

_And a long, agonizing scream resounded through the cave._

* * *

"Shut it, Naruto."

The blonde's blue orbs hardened in anger. "Teme—"

"I'm not going to let her go." Sasuke cut off.

Naruto's eyes widen. "You—"

"I want to officialise this."

There was a silence.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"…You…you're going to…"

Obsidian met ocean blue.

"Hn."

The Kyuubi container gaped, but soon his mouth closed, replaced by a smile.

"Wow." He muttered, the smile still apparent.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

The honey eyes woman nodded. "Find him as quickly as possible and pass him the message."

The ANBU stayed quiet, gripping the paper in hand lightly.

"Does he need to finish the mission?"

"Neji Hyuuga has recently sent a message to report that the mission is finished for the most part."

"For the most part?" The ANBU repeated.

Tsunade nodded once again. "Yes. The enemy has fallen but is still sending small troops."

"Will it be solved soon?"

Tsunade's eyes gleamed. "I don't doubt it's already solved by now."

The ANBU nodded and bowed, and then disappeared.

* * *

Sakura bit her lip. "Has the message been sent, Tsunade-shishou?"

The fifth Hokage nodded. "Yes. I sent one of our fastest ANBU."

Sakura smiled weakly, seeing as she was very weak at the moment.

"Thank you."

Tsunade frowned, examining the pink haired kunoichi's state.

Pink locks dishevelled, skin paler then usual, black bags under her eyes, dull and fragile orbs full of hope. Her body was lightly shaking and did not contain much energy.

The kunoichi's health was deteriorating.

They had to act soon.

"Tell me why we do you want him to be there when you give birth?"

She smiled, laying back on the bed, her eyes closing lightly. "Because…" She breathed out quietly, her eyes closing more, "…he is the father of this child. And…" Her eyes were closed now, a small smile plastered on her lips. "…and I love him."

* * *

**2 or 3 days later…**

* * *

He stared at the enemy's leader with dull, uninterested obsidian orbs. An annoyed sigh left his lips and he scowled at the sight of many female kunoichi from the enemy's village beginning to make their way to him.

They were finishing up the mission.

At least, Neji and Shikamaru were.

Naruto and him were just waiting outside the door in which both shinobi disappeared with the leader.

Naruto almost laughed as a kunoichi came up to Sasuke, batting her eyelashes seductively.

Sasuke just ignored.

Another one of them hovered dangerously close to him, her hands touching his arm, making him scowl. He glared at her deathly, rolling his eyes at the sight of so much make-up on that girl's face.

And she was no older then 15 for sure.

Naruto couldn't help but to snicker as the much girl much younger then him leaned closer to him.

All it took was a snarl coming from Sasuke to make her get off.

And Naruto laughed out loud when more girls came, attracted by his violent actions.

* * *

"You're so sexy, you should come to my house! We could have some fun…"

"Hn."

"Baby, what are you doing tonight? I could do anything you want me to do…"

"Hn."

"Your arms look so strong! I bet my body would fit perfectly in there…"

Glare. "Tche."

"Are you single?"

Silence.

Naruto's curiosity was picked and he listened intently for the Uchiha's answer.

"No."

* * *

The ANBU watched the scene from afar with interest, his eyes crinkling with amusement.

He knew he had to deliver the message as fast and as soon as possible but could not help but to stop and stare. And observe.

"No."

The answer almost made him laugh.

_Finally_, the Uchiha had awoken.

"You. Come out."

The ANBU complied. "Ah, Sasuke Uchiha." He greeted, jumping down from the rooftop.

"What do you want?" The man snapped, annoyed by the whispers of disappointment among the female crowd.

The ANBU's figure stiffened seriously and his amused gaze disappeared, replaced by one of a serious man. He handed out a hand, showing him the rolled scroll. "An urgent message for you."

Sasuke stiffened. "…Is it about Sakura?"

There were gasps among the crowd, which Sasuke ignored. ("Who's that Sakura he's talking about? His girlfriend?")

The ANBU was silent, and something inside Sasuke twirled.

Worry.

He grabbed the scroll and opened it as quickly as possibly, his obsidian orbs flashing red as he hurried to finish reading the scroll.

And as he did, his eyes widen.

He dropped the scroll and ran.

* * *

**Another cliffie.. yes… XD **

**So, that was the time skip thing… I hope it went by well.**

**And I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**:D**

**And by the way, a few of you may think that way so I'll already correct you... Sasuke and Sakura didn't have sex during their last night. I meant to really show that the whole time he was with her, not many words had been exchanged, only kisses. And hugs. That's all they did.**

**Please review! It makes me happy and motivates me to update :D**


	18. It's Not Your Fault

**HI! I am like, the happiest girl alive right now. I swear. :D**

**I had a terrible week, but I can't believe it ended as such a good week! :D**

**And why, you ask?**

**MY DADDY BOUGHT ME A CAR! –squeals like crazy-**

**And…and… and… AND I RENTED BOOKS THAT I TOTALLY LOVE! :D AND IM PROUD OF MY ART PROJECT! AND I'M JUST SOOOOOO HAPPY!**

**Time to answer questions…**

**1. What does it say on the scroll?**

**You'll know as soon as you start reading the chapter. :D**

**2. What exactly is wrong with Sakura? Why is she so sick?**

**People. THE DRUG. I said it about twice, or three or four times! It's THE DRUG that is causing her to be so sick! It reacted badly to the jutsu. True, most of it had been washed out, but a little remained and caused after effects.**

**3. Is the baby going to die?**

**Yet again, I hear that question, but this time my answer is different. I really didn't want it to die at first, but I kind of changed my mind… Well… actually I really still don't know… I don't want to kill it off, but I really want to (don't take that sadistically) in a way because as a reviewer of mine said, Sakura think that he's with her mostly just for the baby. And they are together (ish) now, and they should be able to live their romance without having to take care of a baby (yet).**

**4. Is the baby going to have any problems, since he will be born premature?**

**Nah. It's true sometimes baby have deformations, but sometimes not. Take me for example! Yes, you read right, I am a born prematurely. A month before I was supposed to. And nothing is wrong with me! :)**

**5. What does Sasuke mean by saying "I want to officialise this"?**

**-winks- that's for you to figure out.**

**6. Are you almost done with this story?**

**I don't really know, frankly. Haha. I guess. Probably another 5-10 chapters… But I really don't have a clue :P**

**7. Sasuke is coming back to Konoha right? And Sakura is going to give birth, right?**

**Yes, and yes.**

**Alright… now we can start… :P**

**Disclaimer: If I would own Naruto, I wouldn't make a certain person die in the manga. Freaking Masashi killing off all the great characters…**

* * *

He never ran so fast in his life.

_('Sasuke Uchiha,)_

He never felt such fear built up inside him, twisting inside his stomach so intensely.

_(You are to immediately return to Konoha, or more specifically, to Konoha's hospital—)_

He could hardly breathe and his legs ached so much, pleading for him to stop running.

_(—seeing as Haruno Sakura desires for you—)_

But he didn't want to. He wouldn't stop. He _couldn't_ stop.

_(—to be there as she gives birth.)_

His dark obsidian orbs darkened as he realised he still had a long way to go.

_(Things have become complicated, Uchiha Sasuke.)_

He couldn't bear to think about what was happening to her right now.

_(Both their lives are in danger, seeing as—)_

He couldn't bear to wonder if she was okay.

_(—the drug started reacting acting, but violently this time.)_

If the baby was okay.

_(The only solution to save both their lives—)_

He shut his eyes tightly, an infuriated snarl escaping his lips.

_(—is premature birth.)_

"God damnit why did she have to send me so far away from Konoha!?" He sneered under his breath, fisting his hands tightly.

* * *

Sakura let out a cry of pain, breathing in a sharp breath as she trashed her head on the pillow. "Ku…so…" She rasped through pants, shutting her eyes tightly at the pain running through her body.

The pink haired kunoichi insisted on giving birth to the baby naturally.

It was would have been impossible to do so if it weren't for Tsunade's knowledge.

A baby is only born naturally when it is due. Unless the parents decide to do a caesarean of course.

But we all know a baby can't be forced to be born naturally.

That is, not for mere civilians.

Tsunade had performed a technique on Sakura only an hour ago, telling her it was going to react later on. Telling her that the technique would make the baby want to come out.

And so here she was, on a hospital bed being hectically brought in an operation room, trying to maintain a normal breathing pattern.

Trying to relax.

Another pain shot through her and she let out a furious cry, tears stinging her eyes.

She never thought giving birth brought so much _pain_.

She breathed in a harsh breath, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried hard not to cry. As she tried to remain strong with the little bits of energy left in her body. As she tried so hard to stay focused, not wanting to collapse unconscious out of loss of energy.

Too preoccupied with trying to breathe properly and bearing with the pain, she never heard the sound of doors crashing open.

Nor did she hear those furious footsteps getting closer and closer.

…Or sharp inhales of breaths.

She didn't even realise people had stopped moving from the sudden entrance.

A searing pain shot through her and she cried out desperately, clinging to the thin sheets of the hospital bed for dear life.

She didn't think she could take any of this anymore.

It was only when she saw Sasuke's soaked, panting figure stumbling in front of her, his hands gripping the bars of the bed tightly, looking at her frantically, that she realised that she would make it through.

…Because he was there.

_And that's all she needed._

* * *

_The raven haired man almost stumbled down on the hard ground as he caught sight of the gates of the village, but he regained his balance, forcing himself to keep on running._

_His body was exhausted. Every inch of him was aching._

_He ignored the desperate need for rest._

_All he cared about was getting to _her_._

_To Sakura._

* * *

Her face was contorted with so much pain and exhaustion.

That's what he first noticed as he stumbled in front of her, struggling to stay up seeing as he was ready to collapse on his knees out of exhaustion.

She seemed tired and worn out and sick and…

His eyes held a certain flicker of pure worry for the kunoichi.

…and _pained_.

No, not emotionally pained.

_**Physically**_ pained.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything, seeing as he was trying desperately to regain his breath, as she looked up to him with glassy eyes, her lips set firmly together, making him realise she was gritting her teeth hard.

She was trying _so hard_ not to cry out in pain.

He felt someone grip his wrist but he glared at the nurse deathly, making him understand he wasn't going anywhere.

"Sasuke-san, you are not aloud t—"

"Sasuke-kun is coming…" The weak pink haired kunoichi cut off in a voice barely audible, grimacing in exhaustion and pain.

"But Sakura-san—"

The kunoichi let out a cry as pain shot through her again, and without further ado they began, once again, to rush to the operation room.

With Sasuke trotting beside them.

…Holding Sakura's hand tightly.

* * *

Ocean blue eyes stared blankly at the words written on the muddy scroll. Most of it had been washed away earlier as it had been dropped on the soaked, dirty ground. It was that or the words were now a big smudge of black ink.

But even with the very few intact words, Naruto had a pretty good idea about what was going on.

His large, calloused hand gripped his chest on the area where his heart is. He clutched the area tighter as he re-read the words that made the world feel so cold and empty.

So unfathomably cruel.

**Sakura.**

**Fragile.**

**Weak body.**

**Barely.**

**Energy.**

**Low chances.**

His knees dropped to the ground at the last words that left his blood cold.

_**Possible death.**_

* * *

The world was starting to get blurry to her, but the warmth gripping her hand tightly was enough to keep her conscious. She was feeling herself becoming numb, the pain fading away at every second passing by.

"Sakura! Sakura, stay with us!" A voice, that she recognized as her shishou's, brokenly encouraged.

She felt her hand being squeezed and her eyes opened again, her mouth parting at the sight of onyx orbs staring back at her, something akin to panic in his eyes. Her eyes wanted to close again and she let them flutter down a little, wondering why the room seemed so much colder all of a sudden.

A warm breath fanned against her ear and she felt her hand being squeezed again.

"Sakura…" A voice echoed faintly in her mind.

So incomprehensibly dark.

So inexplicably smooth.

But it was still soft and heartening.

"Sakura, stay with us. You're strong. You can do it." She heard Tsunade tenderly whisper, grasping the other hand.

Her eyes fluttered down a little more and she thought she heard something like a snarl.

"Do it for the baby."

She almost smiled bitterly at the feeling of so much cold enveloping her all at once.

She heard somebody choke a sob, and warmth leaving the hand Tsunade was holding.

"Do it for me." She heard the same male voice from earlier say.

She forced herself to open her eyes, blinking to see more clearly, seeing that raven haired man that caught her heart so long ago staring at her with his smouldering obsidian orbs.

She found the strength to smile at him softly, her mouth parting to speak. "I'll try." She murmured weakly, the smile still present on her lips. "…for you, Sasuke-kun." She added, noticing the way his smouldering gaze deepened.

But the smile left her lips as the pain suddenly jolted back into her, making her shut her eyes tightly and whimper.

* * *

He hated seeing her in so much pain. He hated seeing her limbs shaking so madly at each push she made. He hated seeing her fight so frighteningly against unconsciousness. He hated seeing her so vulnerable.

He _hated_ the fact he couldn't do **anything** about it all.

He just stood there beside her, holding her hand, almost wincing every time she let out a agonizing cry of pain.

He didn't _know_ what to do.

She was giving birth _for Kami's sake._

What was he _suppose_ to do?

He _couldn't_ do **anything**.

He could just stand there, hold her hand and stare. And occasionally wince.

As if the kunoichi remarked his anger towards the fact he felt so useless, she turned her head, grimacing before smiling at him gently, her tired orbs staring into his bottomless obsidian orbs.

"I don't need you to do anything, Sasuke-kun. The fact you're here with me is already everything I need."

He was taken aback completely, a shocked expression taking over his angered one.

She let out another cry of pain, panting harshly, her eyes almost closed as she tried to push again.

But she had just about no energy left.

"Come on Sakura! Just one more push!"

His head jerked around the people surrounding them and he was alerted at the sight of a frightened Tsunade.

"Sakura!" She called to the girl.

Suddenly, he felt her hand no longer holding his own.

He jerked his head towards the kunoichi, seeing her staring at him with tearful eyes. "I-I'm… sorry…" She whispered.

He didn't hear her.

But he sure could read the words on her lips.

He almost panicked.

"SAKURA! STAY WITH US!"

The voices were fading.

All he could stare at was the kunoichi slipping into endless sleep.

"We're losing them both!"

His throat went dry.

"Tsunade-sama! What do we do!?"

His chest tightened.

"She needs more energy!"

'…_Energy?'_

And in that instant, he proceeded to transfer to her every bit of energy left in his body, as well as his chakra.

The world went black for Sasuke.

* * *

He slammed open the door of the hospital, his ocean blue orbs scanning the area frantically before he immediately stumbled to the secretary, slamming his palms on the desk while he panted harshly.

The secretary spun to face him, frightened at his violent actions.

"Where's Sakura-chan?! And Sasuke-teme!?"

The secretary winced at the hurry in his voice.

"I'm sorry they—"

"Naruto."

He jerked his head up, adrenaline still pumping madly into him from all the running he made, and he was met by the sight of an almost sorrowful looking Tsunade.

She looked like she was trying to hide her sadness.

"…They're not doing very well."

'_They're…?'_ Naruto though, his breathing seemingly cut off. "…What do you mean 'they're'?!" Naruto blabbered, stumbling forward before he straightened himself and glared at the Hokage.

"Come with me." Was all she said.

* * *

He didn't know what happened.

He had given her everything so she could survive and give birth, risking his own life for the both of them. And then blackness took over.

The next thing he knew, his mind was throbbing intensely and every inch of his body ached so much that he just couldn't move.

Something like a soft groan left his lips, surprising a grey haired man and a blond haired knuckleheaded ninja.

Both heads jerked at the raven haired man on the bed.

"TEME!" The blonde shouted.

His eyes fluttered open and he grunted almost inaudibly in response, his eyes narrowing in a glare at the sight of the blonde hovering happily above him. "You're finally awake!" He shouted gleefully.

Sasuke didn't respond, for now.

He only brought a hand to his forehead and groaned for the second time, glancing at the grey haired man whom was staring back at him, surprisingly no longer looking at his orange book.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked, his voice low and careful.

"Like shit." The other boy answered, scowling as he massaged his throbbing head with his slightly shaking calloused hands.

But as everything clicked back into his mind, his head jerked up to look at them both with demanding, panicking eyes. "Where's Sakura?" He asked quickly.

Both looked down, and suddenly Sasuke felt very sick.

Something inside him twisted intensely.

"…She's barely making it through." His blue eyed best friend answered quietly, looking down at the floor with teary eyes.

Sasuke's mind went completely blank.

And suddenly, the world felt very cold.

* * *

Naruto had never witnessed a moment in which Sasuke had become so impeccably numb so fast. In so very few seconds.

He couldn't feel how numb Sasuke was, of course, but the expression on his face just gave it all away.

He knew Sasuke's mind couldn't work at the moment.

He knew he was in too much shock.

But seeing Sasuke so very still, his features completely blank, the color drained from his face, his obsidian orbs empty of anything…

…it frightened Naruto.

The man seemed so…

…so…

…_so miserable._

* * *

Love did wonders, sometimes.

'_**When one is in love, he or she can do anything.'**_

We've all heard it before.

But who actually really believed in it?

Surely, someone couldn't do _anything _just because he was in love, right?

That's what the Konoha villagers believed.

That's what _most_ people believed.

Until they saw Sasuke struggling to walk in the corridors of the hospital.

He was almost limping.

The boy had no energy, but still, he was _walking_.

His knees shook madly but he paid no attention.

His determined onyx orbs were set on the room completely down the hallway.

Room 328.

_The room where Sakura was._

* * *

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Not here." The man responded, never looking up from his porn book.

Honey orbs narrowed into a deadly glare. "Kakashi…" She growled lowly.

The man looked up at her, his single visible eyes crinkling in happiness. "He's gone to see Sakura."

Tsunade's eyes widen slightly, shock taking over her serious features. "What? But he can't even walk!"

The grey haired man chuckled. "Love can do wonders." He sang cheerfully.

Tsunade frowned, instead of smiling. "…does he know…?"

Naruto was the one to speak, this time.

"No." The boy quietly responded.

Her eyes saddened. "He should know."

"I'll tell him." Kakashi softly breathed.

"No." The blue eyed boy interjected. He was afraid to look at anyone, fearing he would break freely if he did... "…I'll tell him."

* * *

Sasuke was supporting himself against the wall, staring blankly at the small form on the bed, his breathing slightly unstable. He struggled to stand, not wanting to collapse just yet.

All he wanted was to be with her.

To be close to her.

The man stumbled towards the bed, wincing as he fell on the floor, his knees and hands hitting the cold tiled floor with a loud 'SMACK!'.

He could feel the strength slowly leaving him, but he refused to give up.

His legs shook as he tried to stand up again, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself over his limit and fell back down on the cold tiled floor.

His hands weakly grabbed the metal bars of the bed and he breathed in a couple of harsh breaths before flinching at a touch on his shoulder.

"Sasuke…" The voice said quietly.

Sympathetically.

The man looked up, his fingers twitching slightly on the bars.

Obsidian met ocean blue.

"I need to tell you something."

Sasuke was too tired to talk, and so he simply let the blonde boy pull him up on the chair, frowning as Sasuke's figure shook intensely.

"You know, you should go back to your room. You can see her later." Naruto quietly said, observing the way he so guiltily stared at Sakura's almost motionless body.

"No." Sasuke responded in a raspy voice.

Naruto's eyes saddened. "Sasuke—"

"Shut up." He snapped hoarsely, jerking his head to face Naruto.

Naruto almost shuddered in fright at the sight of such a deathly glare.

He hated when Sasuke glared at him, and usually he'd return the glare to him.

But…

…this glare was different.

It was more of a defensive glare. To hide the hurt he was feeling.

He smiled sadly at his friend.

"There's something you need to know…" Naruto started uneasily, his voice breaking slightly at the end.

"What?" The raven haired man tiredly retorted, staring at the woman on the bed.

"The…The baby…"

A pang of guilt ran through Sasuke's chest. _He hadn't even asked about the baby._

"…he didn't make it."

Sasuke's heart stopped beating.

And at that moment, Sakura awoke.

…And Naruto left.

* * *

She was so incredibly exhausted.

It had been three days ever since that incident.

And all she had ever done was cry.

Cry, and cry…and cry.

She barely got any rest, even though this is what she needed most.

She knew her life was hanging by a thread.

But knowing that their child died just made it too impossible to sleep.

It was her fault. _It's still her fault._

…She was the cause of his death…

"…Sa…kura?" A raspy voice asked, although it seemed more like a disbelieving statement then anything else.

Her head turned and she stopped breathing at the sight of the raven haired man she was not ready to face yet.

"…Sasuke…-kun…"

They stared at each other quietly.

An uncomfortable silence had settled.

Both could clearly see what the other was feeling…

Sakura was frightened to death.

Sasuke was torn.

They just didn't understand _why_ the other person was feeling the way they did.

Sasuke was the first one to break the silence and the tension settling in.

He looked down, bangs falling in his face, his hands burying themselves in his hair. He gripped his scalp tightly. "…he…died…"

A short silence settled where the aura grew dark and melancholic.

"I'm sorry!" The pink haired kunoichi choked out, launching at him to embrace him tightly, her small, fragile arms wrapping around his neck tightly. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun…!" She cried, her voice muffled by his shirt. "Please don't be mad… please don't be mad…!" She paused, hiccupping, gripping his shirt as he pulled her away from his body sharply "I know it's my fault! I know! I should have been stronger! I should have—"

But she was cut off as he crashed his lips on hers, kissing her hard and passionately.

And as they separated from their fiery lip lock, she was met by sharp onyx orbs. "It's not your fault." He growled, pulling her tightly in his arms.

"But—"

"_Don't_ blame this on you **Sakura**." He hissed violently in her ear.

She would have believed he was furiously angry at her if it wasn't for his choice of words.

* * *

**Its ish of a cliff hanger, and ish not :P Haha.**

**Erm, yeah.**

**I hope it was good. :)**

**Sorry for not updating earlier this weekend, I was gone to my grand-ma's. I just got back today.**

**Review!**


	19. The Ice Cube Has Melted

**Heyyy! My bad week has returned –sigh- I didn't go to school today… Anyway. That's beside the point. I felt like updating :)**

**I'm tired of answering questions… plus, I've just received a review saying the questions kind of ruin the chapters, so I'm not doing this anymore :P I'll answer the questions when you ask, and if something is asked way too much, I will answer in an update, 'kay?**

**Important message: sasusaku779 has a story similar to this, but she did not copy my story. We've been thinking alike, that's all (lols to you, my friend) :P So, if you ever see her story don't think she copied, 'kay?**

'**Kay! Now we can start! xD**

**Disclaimer: -sighing- Noooo I don't own Naruto! T-T**

* * *

She didn't understand how he couldn't believe this wasn't her fault.

She didn't understand why he wasn't angry.

She didn't understand why he kept insisting this wasn't her fault.

…because it was.

She hadn't been strong enough.

She hadn't had enough energy left to save their child, even after a certain someone she still does not remember transferred her his own.

She had just been the weak, vulnerable Sakura who caused the death or their child.

And yet, Sasuke refused to face any of these facts and he held her close, growling every time she sobbed to him that she was sorry and that she could've done better.

That she could've saved him.

Sakura let out another choking sob, her hands gripping his shirt tightly in her hands. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun… I'm so sorry…"

"Stop it." He warned, tightening his arms around her.

"I should've done more… I could've done more… I could've saved him… Please… Sasuke-kun… please forgive me…" She whimpered, crying harder on his shirt.

"Sakura…" He growled, pushing her away so he could gaze at her with his firm stare. "Stop _blaming_ yourself. It _wasn't_ your fault. You couldn't have done _anything_ _else_."

His dark eyes pierced right through her and Sakura couldn't help the tears streaming down her face. Her eyebrows scrunched down and she set her lips in a thin line, narrowing her eyes in a glare as she moved away from him.

"Why do you always insist it's not my fault?!" She shrieked brokenly.

"Because it's not." He responded, grabbing her forearms.

She slapped his hands away, choking a sob. "Don't touch me Sasuke!" She wept, pushing him away as he reached to grab her forearms again. "I can't take this anymore… Stop pretending… Stop… pretending you care about me…Stop…" She choked another sob, furiously wiping away the tears from her eyes, "…the baby's gone… your reason to stay with me is _gone_…" She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut, "…so you can go and try to find someone else _who won't ruin it this time_…!" She finished angrily.

That struck him like 5 kunais.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he gripped her wrists tightly, ignoring her cry of pain.

"Let me go…!" She cried to him, struggling out of his grip.

He pulled so she was close to him, that dangerous, frightening face hovering dangerously close to hers. "What did you say?" He growled through gritted teeth.

His eyes flashed a terrifying crimson red color and Sakura whimpered in fear.

"**What the hell did you just say?!"** He shouted, his eyes permanently changing into a crimson red color.

"_I said go find someone else to revive your clan! 'Cause I'm not suited for the job!"_ She yelled back, breaking into a fit of tears.

His grips on her wrist tightened painfully and he pulled her to him, his crimson eyes flashing dangerously at her. "I don't _want_ anyone else, Sakura." He hissed to her.

Her emerald orbs widen lightly and she opened her mouth to retort. "I'm not just some girl you can screw and—"

"_God damnit Sakura_! _**Can't you see I'm in love with you!?**_" He snapped furiously.

Her eyes widen and she stared in pure shock into those furious blood red orbs.

"...What?" She whispered disbelievingly.

* * *

Naruto was leaning against the thick and large window, his gaze directed at the great number of newborns in the room. He heaved a long, defeated sigh, his eyes narrowing in sadness. A nurse noticed him and she smiled, her eyebrows lifting lightly, as if she was wondering what he was doing, standing there alone. Naruto shook his head, managing to muster the smallest of smiles, making her understand that he was only watching.

She shrugged and turned, joining a baby whom had just awoken. Naruto's curiosity was picked as he thought he saw the baby had familiar emerald orbs. He carefully knocked on the window and the nurse's head turned to look at him. She seemed surprised and even a little confused.

Naruto motioned for her to come, and he frowned as she went to put down the baby. He knocked gently again and she raised a brow at him before comprehending that he wanted to see the baby as the blonde pointed at it.

The nurse walked over to the window with the baby in her arms, smiling as Naruto looked down at it from the other side of the window.

His ocean blue orbs widen in shock as he stared at the baby.

The short amount of the baby's hair was a dark hue of blue, almost mistaken as black, and his tiny orbs were the exact same color of a certain pink haired woman he knew. The little bundle was staring at him with curious, tired eyes, blinking at him several times as Naruto gaped at him.

"…It…it can't be…"

And he bolted out of the room.

* * *

"How is the mission going for them?"

The black haired assistant shook her head sadly. "We don't know. They have yet to report." She answered quietly, bowing lightly.

"Anyone seen them?" Tsunade-sama questioned again in her serious, unconcerned tone.

Shizune shook her head once more, sighing dejectedly. "Nobody has seen or heard about them, according to our reports."

The honey eyed woman sighed almost exasperatedly and she closed her eyes, pondering for a minute.

But as she was about to speak up, someone bolted through the doors, stumbling into the room and almost crashing into the black haired assistant.

"BAA-CHAN!" Came the infuriated snarl of the orange ninja.

The fifth Hokage raised her eyebrow. "Naruto, I am busy can't yo—"

But Naruto's head snapped up, showing his deadly angered features and he didn't hesitate to cut her off. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PRETEND THAT THEIR CHILD WAS DEAD?!"

A long, tensed silence took place.

Naruto could barely breathe normally as he stared at the silent, unmoving figure of the 5th Hokage. He was _infuriated_. Pretending that someone's child was dead was _not_ something a Hokage should do. _Especially_ if it was someone they cared about very much.

Shizune was frozen in place, her expression showing pure shock as she stared at the furious knuckleheaded ninja. "…Naruto…?" She questioned quietly.

Naruto barely even acknowledge the fact she was here, and he opened his mouth to shout once more, seeing as the Hokage refused to speak, but the said woman cut him off.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" She asked calmly.

This infuriated Naruto more then he could ever describe, and even Tsunade was taken aback as she felt his aura becoming frightening and deathly.

"…WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!" He snarled to the woman, slamming his hands on her desk, the Kyuubi's claws starting to form.

Ocean blue was flashing to red. "THEIR CHILD IS _**ALIVE**_!"

The woman looked at him, the slightest hint of shock in her honey orbs. "…What?" Was her quiet, angry response.

The blonde ninja, detecting the pure disbelief in her voice, stepped back, looking at her in shock. "You… didn't know either?" He asked warily, his voice quiet.

It was her turn to snarl. "Do you think I'd put Sakura through all this pain!? She's thinking this is all her god damn fault, Naruto!" She retorted angrily, slamming her fist on the desk, breaking it in half in the process. "Damnit! What the _hell_ is going on!?"

Naruto wish he could know too.

* * *

"…You…"

But she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was at a loss of words.

Sasuke stared, his unfathomable gaze never faltering. He clenched his jaw tightly, refraining from snarling at her.

"Are you really so god damn oblivious?" Sasuke sighed annoyingly, his crimson red eyes fading into their true obsidian color.

Did she really think he was pretending to care about her so he could use her in the future? Like his own little baby machine?

No.

No, _damnit_.

_**No**_.

He actually really _did_ care about her.

She'd gotten to him, somehow.

Her and her intoxicating cherry blossom scent.

Her and her addicting taste.

Her and her irresistible soft skin.

Her and her so _ridiculously loveable _personality.

Sakura had melted him and had pinned herself into his heart.

…without even knowing she had.

Her cheery smile was planted deep inside his mind, resurfacing every time it could.

She was making him feel things he never thought he could feel.

He could see her tears resurfacing to her eyes, although this time he knew she wasn't going to cry of sadness. She burst into a fit of tears of joy, latching her arms around his neck tightly while she buried her head in his shoulder, crying her joyful heart out.

"Damnit Sakura, you cry too much." He sighed, stroking her hair as she continued to cry on his broad shoulder.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure it is their child, Naruto?" The honey eyed woman gravely asked, stopping in her tracks to look at him severely.

Naruto's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I may not be the brightest ninja, but I'm not an idiot." He growled in defence.

Tsunade simply stared.

The blue eyed boy looked away, gritting his teeth. "The baby had Sakura's eyes and Sasuke's hair color." Naruto paused, clenching his jaw tightly. "Even at such a young age, he looks so much like a mix of them both…." He whispered, unclenching his teeth.

The older woman nodded in understanding, taking him seriously. "Wakata. I'll go take a look."

He followed.

* * *

She tightened her grip on his neck slightly, closing her eyes as she pressed her face deeper in his chest, sighing peacefully.

"…Sasuke-kun?" She questioned quietly.

Her voice almost echoed in the small, quiet room.

He sighed quietly in response.

"Sasuke-kun…?" She tried again.

"…Hn?" He grunted almost inaudibly.

She smiled as he responded this time.

A silence took place.

"Nan des ka?" He sighed. **(1)**

"Iie." She softly breathed, smiling gently.

He tiled his head down to look at her, raising his eyebrows as he saw her staring back at him with soft eyes. "Watashi…" But she trailed out, her smile fading slightly. **(2)**

He raised a brow. "Hn?"

She shook her head and smiled again, snuggling closer to him. "Iie. It's nothing." She whispered, sighing contently. "Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun." **(3)**

He stayed quiet for a while, staring with puzzled eyes at her form cuddled to him. But after a while, he let out a quiet breath similar to a sigh and he pulled the girl closer to him. "Oyasumi, Sakura…" He murmured quietly.

* * *

"Her." He pointed to a woman with brown hair pulled up into a bun, curly bangs falling into her face. "It's her." He repeated, confident of his choice.

Tsunade nodded. "I see." She whispered solemnly.

The brown haired woman raised her head as she finished covering up the small baby, blinking in confusion at the sight of the two of them looking at her seriously.

"Ikida." The 5th called firmly.

She jumped lightly, her gaze quickly flicking to the frowning blond haired boy from earlier, before she advanced politely towards Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama." She greeted softly and politely.

"Where is that baby you showed this man?" She motioned to Naruto at the last part of the sentence.

Ikida blinked in confusion. "My, he's been brought in another room." She quietly answered, puzzlement ringing in her tone.

Naruto looked insulted. "EEEEH?! NANDE?!" He hollered in disbelief.

Godaime didn't look happy. "Urusai, Naruto!" She snapped.

Naruto let a low growl, mumbling angry incoherent things.

Tsunade turned to look at Ikida, frowning. "Who was it that commanded you to change its room?"

"Eeto…" The girl mumbled, scratching her head nervously. "…she wants to remain anonymous…"

"Ikida, as your Hokage I command you to tell me who it is." The Godaime growled, stepping forward.

Ikida stepped back. "Gomenasai, Tsunade-sama! It's Karin!"

"EEEEEEEEH?! KARIN!?"

* * *

The red haired woman pushed her glasses up, snorting at the baby she was staring at. "He's not even cute." She huffed, her eyes narrowing lightly. She stared as the baby blinked his emerald green eyes at her, the adorable orbs shutting tight as he yawned inaudibly.

Karin's heart (if she even HAS one…) melted.

"Ah damnit I'm such a liar…" She wailed, slumping on the chair. "He's the cutest newborn I've ever laid eyes on!"

Poor Karin had to admit that the mix of Sasuke and Sakura really was beautiful.

"And all of this happened because of a stupid one night stand…" She whispered, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She sighed, defeated, wiping away the tears forming in her eyes. "Pinky…"

"There you were."

Karin's head snapped up, met by a silver haired man grinning at her. "Juugo and I have been looking for you everywhere! And here you are, expecting your dear Sasuke-kun's child." He mocked.

Karin's face nearly crumbled. "Shut it, Suigetsu." She snapped.

Suigetsu detected the broken tone in her voice and his grin faltered. "Hey Karin… I didn't mean to—"

"Just leave me alone! I don't care if he has a kid with that pinky!" She snarled as she stood up and bumped past him.

She was stopped as his hand gripped her shoulder tightly, but not painfully.

Comfortingly.

"You have to give up on him one day, Karin." He whispered to her, his eyes nearly sorrowful. "She has his heart. Always had a part of it." He watched as Karin held back her tears, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

"You don't know what it's like to love somebody who loves somebody else." She almost whimpered, her voice cracking at the end. "You don't know how much it hurts to see that person happy with someone who isn't you. To see them wanting that person. To see them love them." She whipped around, revealing to her grey haired team mate her torn, tear stained face. "You don't know what that's like." She hissed.

And as she stomped out of the room, Suigetsu sighed.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

But Karin was too far away to have heard.

* * *

"Naruto be quiet!" Tsunade snapped, before glancing back to the little window of the door. "So he really did come here…"

"Of course he did!" Naruto whispered loudly, irritated. "The guy lost his mind to love." He mumbled, waving an imaginary Sasuke away from him. "By the way, baa-chan?"

Tsunade didn't even respond.

"Baa-chan? Baa-chan, what are you looking at?" He queried.

No response.

"Baa-chan! It can't be that interesting!"

The Godaime snickered at that last comment. "Naruto, it sure _is_ interesting."

"Eh?"

And slowly, Naruto advanced towards the small window, popping his head besides Tsunade to glance inside.

And the sight made his jaw drop to the floor.

"T-T-T-Te…." He blabbered, utterly flabbergasted.

And a few miles away, Kakashi sat under a cherry blossom tree, silently reading his orange book, before being rudely interrupted by Naruto's loud cry.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kakashi didn't even tear his eyes away from his book, but the amusement clearly shone in his single visible eye.

"I was wondering when that day would come." He chuckled.

* * *

Her head titled backwards as he kissed his way down to her neck, biting on her skin at some places, earning him a soft whimper from the pinkette. "Sasuke-kun…" She gasped softly.

He grunted in response, nibbling on the flesh of her shoulder as he slid his hands under her shirt, stroking the skin he had dreamed of touching again ever since that night. He almost groaned at the feeling of a skin so soft against his fingers. He missed it so much. _So much._

She smiled and giggled as he pressed his body to hers completely, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. "…we can't…" she got caught off by his mouth once again. "…do this in a hospital…" She finished in a staggered breath as his head dropped down to her exposed stomach.

To her surprise, he stopped and raised his head to look at her, smirking. "This coming from the girl who wanted me to take her right then in there before I went on the mission."

She didn't smile, to his surprise.

Instead, she narrowed her eyes. "Sas—"

He cut her off, brushing his lips against hers gently. "Don't talk." He hushed in a voice unlike his own.

She bit her lip at the feeling of his hand running up her side, reaching the material of her bra and she almost moaned as he reached to unclasp it.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke sighed irritably, and Sakura flushed a deep color, reaching for the sheets so she could cover her nearly naked chest.

"Dobe, what are you—"

But Sasuke's irritated voice was cut off as Naruto launched him a hard punch in the jaw.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried out in shock, jumping down from the bed, with the sheets around her upper body, to help the boy that had been launched on the ground by the powerful blow.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke sneered, wiping his bloody nose.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH HER _AGAIN_?! WITHOUT EVEN TELLING HER—"

"Would you shut up!?" Sakura snapped, interrupting him.

Naruto stopped talking abruptly, shocked by her sudden interjection.

"Sakura-chan…?"

Sakura brought a glowing green hand up to Sasuke's bloody nose, gently telling him to back up against the wall to support himself, seeing as he was still very low on energy, before turning to Naruto with a hard gaze.

"The hell do you think you're doing you idiot?!" She hissed, a look of pure disappointment and anger plastered all over her face.

"B-But… I thought that he… that he was going to take advantage of you since you were.. you know… recovering.. and… he didn't even tell you that he…" he trailed out, a confused look taking over.

"No, Naruto. He wasn't taking advantage." She sighed, looking back to Sasuke whom was looking at her thankfully.

"Arigato." He whispered barely above a breath, nodding at her.

She smiled gently, helping him sit down on the chair before she turned to Naruto again.

"Sonna…" Naruto whispered disbelievingly, in shock at the realisation. **(4)**

"…Naruto?" Sakura queried, now puzzled.

"…teme _confessed_?!" He shrieked, pointing at the annoyed raven haired man.

* * *

**Haha, typical Naruto :P**

**My favourite parts lately were the ones where Sasuke is struggling to go to her room, and in this chapter its his confession. I just think I made him confess in such a Sasuke way. xD**

**SuiKarin is so cute too. :) Which is why I put a moment between them in this chapter. Yeah, really sorry for not introducing any of them earlier ! xD I realised that they should be in this story, so from now on they will be in here. Some flashbacks of the past will be put in from them. Some chapters may even be entirely from Karin's POV only. And no, I'm not a Karin fan. I utterly HATE her. But hey, I had to put her in and try not to bash her much. To develop her character in my own way. :)**

**1) "Nan des ka." means "What is it?"**

**2) "Watashi…" means "I…"**

**3) "Oyasumi" means "Good night".**

**4) "Sonna" means "no way"**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**:D**

**Yes, I know two updates within two days! :)**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**


	20. Seeing Him For The First Time

**Hi.**

**I have nothing to say except…**

**ONE MORE COMMENT ABOUT MY JAPANESE AND I WILL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF. Freaking hell, people. "Kore wa nan des ka" CAN mean "What is it?" but yes, usually it is "What is this?" So stop being so picky. My Japanese is FINE. I didn't do extreme research and lessons for nothing, jeez.**

**Now that this is out, I can breathe. –smile-**

**You know, I was actually going to put a lemon in here but a reviewer of mine has told me about not being aloud to have sex for 6 weeks after giving birth. I actually laughed when I read that. Two things went through my mind…. "Ah, well Tsunade might know something which would permit them to have sex :P" and the second "Damn. Sorry Sasuke, it's gonna have to wait!"**

**Lol.**

**And btw, this question was asked frequently so… I might as well answer it.**

"**NOOOOOOO!!! Why does Karin have the baby?!"**

**She DOESN'T have him. She just ordered the nurses to put him in a more private room. Sorry I didn't explain clearly enough :S It's just that she was scared that Sasuke or Sakura would come like Naruto did (for no reason at all, that's what I mean) and she didn't want them to find out their baby is alive. And I will explain why the baby is alive in this chapter. Also, I'd like to point out that even if Karin is a bitch and all… I don't think she'd be crazy enough to attempt doing anything to the baby in a room that is surely being watched.**

**Disclaimer: AHEM. –coughs- Blegh. Erm, yeah I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It took everything for Sasuke not to groan out loud.

'_That stupid dobe sure yells loud._'

He was sure the whole hospital had heard him. Now he'd have to deal with all these annoying people who would ask him questions, tease him and some might even try to beat him up for all he knows. Sakura did have quite a horde of fanboys, after all.

He raised a hand to run through his hair, sighing exasperatedly at Naruto's blabbers of shock. The boy was pacing frantically in the room, yelling and shouting and blabbering things that Sasuke couldn't understand. He highly doubted anyone else could either; the boy was talking too fast.

But as he blabbered and shouted and paced, Sasuke couldn't help but to try to figure out what he was saying. He caught bits of his phrases and he managed to figure out what he was generally talking about. Something about a clone and impossibilities happening. And something about Sakura and fools. Sasuke guessed that the blonde simply couldn't believe he had actually confessed.

He shut out the dobe's blabbering and turned his gaze to the pink haired woman standing beside him, a hand on his shoulder, looking at Naruto in puzzlement and shock. He could see that look of concentration on her face, as if she too was trying to figure out what the blonde was trying to say. He didn't quite know why he found that look attracting.

Nor did he understand why those slightly parted lips suddenly seemed so irresistible. Or why he was so tempted to lean in and pulled her close. To inhale her scent. Or why he so desperately wanted to reach over and brush those pink locks away from her face.

She looked so very scrumptious, all of sudden.

He observed with his dark eyes as she shook her head, sighing in defeat, making a smirk graze his lips.

Apparently she really couldn't understand what Naruto was saying.

He continued to stare intensely, knowing that she would sense his gaze and turn her head to look at him. And as the sweet and somewhat sly smile grazed her lips, he knew she had noticed he was staring. His smirk grew bigger.

Anytime now, she would turn.

Seconds passed and Sakura kept on smiling, shifting her weight on her left leg and putting her small hand in front of her mouth as she yawned. Her eyes flicked to the side, he noticed, but she refused to turn to look at him.

His ticked off switch had been flicked on.

And Sakura was completely unprepared by his next move.

The room went abruptly quiet.

Naruto had immediately stopped rambling as he caught a quick movement.

He jerked his head to the sight, his eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets at the sight.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND PDA!?" He shrieked to the couple, more particularly at the raven haired man, something like jealousy rising into his system.

Sakura was his first love after all, and seeing Sasuke latched onto her like that surely had some kind of effect. Sure, he loved Sakura more as a sister now, but she has been and always will be his first love. Feelings of infatuation will always be present for her.

Naruto growled as Sasuke's lips twisted upwards in an arrogant smirked, his arms tightening around her waist. The raven haired man pressed his head to her side, not bothering to look up because he knew Sakura was just as in much shock as Naruto was.

But nonetheless, he didn't want to let her go.

"Hn."

* * *

She couldn't take this anymore.

She was making him do things that he normally wouldn't do.

That stupid Sakura.

Karin hated her.

Hated her stupid, ugly pink hair.

Hated her annoying emerald orbs.

Hated those ridiculously baby pink lips.

Hated that small body nowhere near perfect.

Hated _her_.

_All of her._

She made _him_ feel and she made _him_ touch and made _him_ kiss and made _him_… made him…

…_made him love._

The red haired girl choked on a quiet sob, clapping a hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting out into tears. She smoothed down her shirt, taking in a deep breath to calm herself, her eyes directing themselves to the couple in the room.

That ugly pink haired man stealer was in shock.

Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her waist, his face pressed at her side and he was smirking arrogantly.

She was looking down at his form— he was still sitting down— her stupid green eyes wide.

Karin saw her lips move, pronouncing his name slowly, and she nearly snorted.

That woman was so ridiculous.

Karin would probably be hotly making out with him now if Sasuke had ever done something like that to her.

…He never would though.

...Because he was in love with _her_.

Karin flipped her hair and wiped her eyes, snorting softly before confidently standing straight. She walked away with a furious glint in her eyes.

She'd never hated anybody more then she hated Sakura right now.

* * *

"…Sasuke…kun?"

That soft voice he could hear all over again.

He let his gaze meet hers, the smirk still present on her lips, but he answered nothing.

Her face flushed. "W-What are you doing?" She stammered nervously, still blushing hotly.

Sasuke chose not to answer and he loosened his grip a little, letting his eyes drop shut.

He could feel her breathing. Her side was heaving very slightly at each breath she took, but he could still feel it very clearly. She was a bit stiff, he noticed. But it didn't take her very long to relax in his uncharacteristic embrace, and shortly after he felt something brush his hair.

He then realised it was her hand.

"…Not that I want to interrupt, but Naruto and I didn't just come by for a visit."

He opened his eyelids, blinking a few times at the honey eyed woman standing near the door. She had a hand on her waist and she was staring at them calmly, her eyes holding curiosity, amusement and joy… but mostly importance.

He didn't like the way she was staring at them so seriously.

"What is it, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked softly, putting her hands on Sasuke's just so she could detangle him away from her.

Sasuke refused to move, but he glowered at the woman. Sasuke knew this wasn't going anywhere good.

…Or maybe it was.

Tsunade lowered her eyes slightly, meeting his glowering gaze and blinking a few times before she parted her mouth to speak. "The baby…"

Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes became wide. It was almost as if they both knew what Tsunade was going to say.

"…is alive."

Sasuke's mind went blank for a few seconds, but as he felt the woman he held beginning to shake, he frowned. Her knees buckled and she would have crumbled to the ground if Sasuke hadn't adjusted his hands so her could catch her. She was trembling now, her eyes wide with shock. "It's…" She shut her eyes tightly, clutching his shirt with all her might.

"…a miracle…"

* * *

It had been nearly three years since they arrived to the village. Three years ever since Sasuke came back to his home village. Three years since they've been 'held captive'. Three years she'd been kept into this hospital.

To make it up to the village, she had to work at the hospital, Tsunade said.

She hated that hospital.

She hated the smell, she hated the smiling people, she hated the adorable kids, she hated…

…she hated…

…hated the fact they were getting her soft.

With all the stupid friendliness and their endless patience with her. With all their trust and amiable actions.

They were getting her _attached_.

She scoffed, flipping her hair back before she took the board in her hand and opened the door, her eyes widening lightly.

"…Suigetsu!?" She nearly shrieked.

The silver haired shark boy grinned. "Four eyes."

Her face flushed a deep red color, out of anger.

(…or maybe it was because he was shirtless.)

"SHUT UP SHARK FACE!" She shouted, smacking his foot.

He grinned. "If I'd known you'd be the one to treat me, I wouldn't have sparred with Juugo today."

Her sneer was replaced by a frown and she advanced towards him to check his wounds, scribbling down a few things on the board. "I thought the spars always went well with Juugo." She muttered as she still scribbled down information about him.

She heard him sigh and looked up from her board, blinking at his face turned away from her. "…He went ballistic without a warning."

Her eyes widened. "Wha—are you okay?! I mean, did he hurt you badly? Not that I really care but you know how he gets and—" she gasped. "You stopped him, right?! Tell me he's not out there killing people!? Sui, please—"

"Chill out, four eyes." The man laughed, coughing a bit.

She breathed in sharply, not reacting to the insult this time. "Sui, what happened?"

Suigetsu looked at her, raising his eyebrows lightly at the surname, although his eyes sparkled with something like relief. "What's with the new nickname?" He questioned, his lips twisting upwards in a grin.

To his surprise, she flushed a deep color. "Sh-Shut up, shark f-face!" She stammered, forcing herself to glare at him "It doesn't mean anything…" She muttered lastly, returning to her board.

"Right, so I guess you're not blushing right now?"

She could feel her face getting hotter. "N-No! I'm feeling a little faint, that's all!" She retorted defensively, sparing him a hateful glance.

"Hmm…" He hummed, still grinning in that triumphant way of his.

She scoffed and smacked his shoulder hard.

"OUCH! The hell was that for?!" He barked at her, glaring at her through his clear blue eyes.

She smirked lightly. "For being an idiot." She replied smoothly, cocking her head to the side as she stared at him amusingly.

"Yeah well you didn't have to hit my bruise. He muttered, rubbing the sore part.

Her amused, arrogant expression turned horrific. "Shit! Sui, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She gasped, running to him and placing her wrist in front of his mouth. "Shit, why the hell didn't you tell me?!" She barked. "Now, bite shark face."

He glanced at her, and she wasn't sure if she'd seen his cheeks flushed or not, but couldn't really care less as he gently gripped her wrist with his hands and sank his teeth into her flesh.

She didn't know why it felt good.

* * *

"What do you mean?"

Naruto spared a desperate glance to Tsunade, who didn't even look at him. "It means exactly what it sounds like, Sasuke." She replied, her tone flat.

Sasuke felt Sakura move lightly in his arms, her head moving away from his chest as she turned to look at Tsunade. "Can we…" but the pink haired girl trailed out and she swallowed hard. "….Can we see him?" she questioned quietly.

Tsunade didn't hesitate to nod. "Of course, Sakura. I sent Ikida to fetch him just a few minutes ago. You guys are still not really in the shape to wander in the halls of the hospital."

Sakura smiled softly but faintly and pressed her face against Sasuke's chest once again, curling up in his arms. She smiled as he kept her close to him, feeling his hot breath fanning on her neck. Tears of joy and relief stung in her eyes as she gripped his shirt. "He's not dead…" She whispered into his shirt, her voice muffled. "…He's not dead… he's not dead…"

His arms tightened around her. "I know." He replied, his voice quiet.

She looked up at him with watery eyes, smiling. "He's alive!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Sasuke didn't show any sign of respond to the hug, seeing as he was still a bit unsure and hesitant about his actions.

Kisses weren't a problem. He could easily give in.

But being deprived of feelings for so long still brought confusion into him. He hadn't even known the definition of 'emotions' anymore as he was at Orochimaru's lair. And after he killed the man, he still didn't really remember what it was like to feel. It had become a habit of his to be emotionless.

Even as he arrived in Konoha, he didn't lose the habit.

But Sakura had somehow affected him throughout these three years. She and Naruto were the ones who'd taught him how to feel once again.

Naruto taught him how to feel annoyance. Taught him how to feel arrogant. Taught him how to feel sly and clever.

The feelings had resurfaced as he spent more time with the dobe.

But Sakura had taught him new feelings, throughout these years.

Feelings he hadn't felt before.

Sure they didn't speak much as he returned and she acted a bit off as they spent time together.

Well… It wasn't every day that the man who broke your heart and left you on a bench without even saying goodbye returned.

He broke her heart back then, he knew.

He just didn't really care.

Well…

…not really.

He just wasn't _aloud_ to care.

Feelings were a weakness.

Or so he always thought.

But Sakura had made him care again.

She had been very welcoming and cheery, even though he could clearly see the hurt sparkling in her eyes. She was always there for him when he needed someone to spend time with, not that he ever openly said it. She just knew when he didn't want to be alone.

She was there when he needed someone to spar with, when Naruto was gone. She was there to heal his wounds. She was there the few times he'd fallen sick, and she was there to take care of him day and night. She was there when he returned to his family's grounds and she was there to help as he cleaned the place up.

She was always there.

And as time passed, he developed some kind of fondness for her.

Maybe not anything romantic, but it surely was something deep.

He didn't let it show of course.

And as his fondness for her grew, he became more attached and protective of her. He did it in a very discreet way, of course.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door was pushed open, a young lady with long and brown curly hair stepping in quietly, holding a small baby in her arms. And as she looked up, she met his gaze, freezing momentarily. "You…"

Tsunade didn't say anything as Ikida stared at Sasuke in shock. In fact, she watched as Ikida's eyes wandered from Sasuke to Sakura. She blinked as Ikida's eyes widen once again. "They are…"

"The parents of this child you are holding, yes."

Ikida jumped lightly at Tsunade's deep voice and she turned, parting her lips to speak. "It is as you said, Tsunade-sama." She said quietly, a small smile grazing her lips. "Someone finally melted the ex-nukenin's heart."

Sasuke flinched visibly, and so did Sakura.

They watched as Ikida walked towards them slowly, smiling gently, her eyes sparkling with something like amusement mixed with happiness.

Sasuke thought he heard Sakura catch her breath as the brown haired nurse carefully handed the baby to her. He himself caught his breath as he looked down to the small bundle that Sakura held in her arms. His heart jumped at the sight of the baby.

Twinkling emerald orbs were staring at him directly, containing curiosity and liveliness. He could see the small patch of raven hair on his tiny head. His small tiny hands gripped Sakura's slender fingers as tightly as he could, but his green orbs never strayed from his own misty eyes.

"Doesn't he look just like you two?" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke looked up, surprised that he didn't hear Naruto coming towards them. The blonde was smiling at them. "Congratulations, really. He looks amazing." He kind-heartedly said, still smiling gently.

"Thank you, Naruto." A soft voice breathed shakily.

Sasuke's misty eyes turned to Sakura on their own and his features softened at her eyes filled with joyful tears as she looked down at the baby, her lips twisted upwards in a proud, happy and soft smile.

Her emerald orbs turned to him and she breathed out a shaky breath, her smile growing bigger. "Do you want to hold him, Sasuke-kun?" She asked carefully, biting her lip.

He looked down to their child, and didn't hesitate to speak up.

"Yes." He answered quietly, brushing the baby's patch of raven hair.

* * *

She was panting slightly as he pulled his mouth away from her wrist, wiping his mouth before looking up at her with thankful eyes. "Thank you Karin."

She snorted softly. "Whatever, Sui."

He smiled for once. "You're still using that nickname."

"So what?" She retorted.

He shrugged lightly. "Nothing. It's nice."

She frowned, and grabbed the board once again to scribble the final information. "Well, I'm done here. You should rest here for a bit, and then you're all good to go." She mumbled, sighing as she finished scribbling.

She fixed her glasses and prepared to walk away before feeling him grip her wrist. "Karin."

She frowned and whipped around, her eyebrows scrunched down. "What?" She annoyingly asked.

He sighed before looking up to her. "Why did you lie to the Godaime about the baby? Moreover, why did you want him to be in another room?"

She bit her lip. "That's none of your business, Suigetsu."

He shook his head. "I don't understand how someone like you could do this to someone you are infatuated by."

"I'm not infatuated, I love him!" She spat back.

He shrugged indifferently. "It doesn't matter. You still care about him. Yet you try to take away everything that makes him happy." He muttered, looking away from her.

She had to bite her lip to the blood to keep herself from bursting out into tears. "You would never understand."

"Well I try to!" He snapped back, his head jerking up to look at her angrily. "But you're too god damn stubborn that you don't want to let anyone else show they care for you! You just want Sasuke!"

She gaped, not realising the true meaning behind what he said. "You—!"

"Forget about it." He sighed. "Just go finish your shift."

She stared at him angrily, and whipped around for the door, freezing as he spoke once again.

"You have a kind heart, Karin. Deep down passed that stubborn shell of yours. Try to use it."

Her chest constricted but she scoffed, smashing the door open before she tramped out and slammed the door shut.

And as she did, she rested against the wall and fell to the floor, burying her head in her knees.

And she cried.

* * *

**Erm, I guess explaining why the baby was alive is going to have to wait until next chapter. But yeah…**

**SuiKa moments again. I love Suigetsu! He's so cute and awesome and funny! Lol! Juugo will make his appearance soon.**

**I hope you guys liked…**

**And I have to ask you guys again… Is Sasuke OOC? I don't know anymore. Haha!**

**Review please!**

**:D**


	21. Finally Giving In

**Hey!**

**Another update of course…**

**And there's actually a time skip of two months but you'll get flashbacks in this chapter about what happened in these two months… And you'll see what's happening now as well. I don't know but I have a feeling this chapter is going to be long –laughs- well, good for you, ne? :P**

**I think this will cheer me up. I hope so. My week was really bad T-T I hope yours was good! :)**

**Warning: The long awaited Lemon…**

**I've gotten a couple of reviews with the same question asked so…**

**1. Who are Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu?**

**Eh! Sorry! You guys are probably not advanced in the manga I suppose :S I'm not either but I know about them because… well… I sometimes read a random manga chapter and stuff. And everybody talks about them anyway lol.**

**In short, Karin is a bitch (no jokes) obsessed with Sasuke and she is very talented with chakra. She can identify the position of someone by their chakra signature (or something like that…)**

**Suigetsu has a personality pretty much like Naruto's. I describe him as 'The Naruto of Hawk Team'. He does have a bit of a Sasuke side though (don't ask). He was the first to join Sasuke's team and he bickers a lot with Karin… He has the ability to reduce himself in liquid form and change into a bodily form at his will.**

**Juugo (my favourite!) has a dysfunctional cursed mark which causes him to go berserk at times, and Sasuke is the only one able to calm him down. He appears to be bloodthirsty but is really not. He doesn't want to kill anyone. He's actually very caring and shy. He's probably the sweetest nukenin ever! :)**

**2. Since when did Karin become a medic nin?**

**Have you NOT read the chapter correctly? Lol, I said she was ordered by Tsunade to work in the hospital so she could prove herself to the village. Team Hawk is back to Konoha but were not exactly welcomed at first. Now they're fine with the village.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"What are you smiling at, hm?"

Sasuke's attention was caught at the small, teasing female voice. He turned his head lightly towards the sound of the voice, staring blankly at the open door at the end of the hallway.

"Oh you're laughing at me now, are you?"

He raised a brow and slowly rose from his seat, his eyes glinting with the slightest sparkle of curiosity as he advanced towards the room where her voice came from. Quiet step by quiet step, he approached the room, wondering what Sakura could possibly be doing.

And as he arrived at the door, he froze at the scene. Something inside him palpitated fast and he could only stare in shock.

But Sakura had apparently not noticed him.

"Go back to sleep, Kiseki." The said girl whispered softly, kissing the small baby's forehead and covering his small form. She smiled softly at the baby as she finished covering him. He was seemingly already asleep.

She giggled softly, brushing the baby's small patch of raven hair lightly. "Doesn't take you much time to fall asleep now does it?" She softly whispered, still brushing his raven hair.

Sasuke kept on observing, his eyes softening, a warm feeling whirling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the woman smiling down at their child.

Sakura loved the baby so much. She had loved him ever since he was placed in her stomach. Even though Kiseki had been a mistake of their one night stand –

Sasuke grimaced.

_One night stand._

It never seemed right to say.

"…Sasuke-kun?" A voice softly gasped, surprise clear in her tone.

He snapped out of his daze and blinked at the pink hair woman staring at him in shock. "What…" She swallowed, "…What are you doing here?"

He raised a brow. "This is my house." He flatly said.

She laughed, to his surprise. "No, silly. I mean, what are you doing standing there?"

He was quiet for a moment, careful with the words he was choosing. "…I heard strange things…" He smirked at her offended look, "…and I wondered." He finished.

She still looked offended. "So you just came to see?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

He shrugged lightly. "…Hn."

"Nice to know you didn't just come to see your son." She rolled her eyes and snorted softly.

"It's not like that." He took a few long strides towards her, smirking and towering over her with that wicked, sly sparkle in his eyes. Sakura started blushing madly, making his smirk stretch more slyly. But all he did was stare in triumph. He never made a move towards her. Nor did he ever utter a word to her.

All they did was stare at each other for a while.

But slowly, the sly sparkle in his eyes disappeared as he continued to stare at her. His gaze faltered lightly, but the sparkle was replaced by the one feeling she loved to see. His eyes fluttered shut lightly and hers did as well. She wasn't quite sure, but she thought she saw his head lowering faintly towards hers. Her heart started to palpitate rapidly and her breath caught in her throat as she felt him gently grip her forearms, his head dipping closer.

The gap between them was diminishing quickly.

Her eyes were almost closed as she felt his hot breath on her face. His scent invaded his senses and suddenly, she felt very faint. Those dazed orbs took her breath away and it took everything for her not to drown into them.

The moment their lips met, she thought she was going to fall in a puddle of melted chocolate.

It was the first time they ever kissed so softly. It was the first time they ever let the temptation overcome. It was the first time he'd kissed her purely by temptation. By instinct.

She felt her legs buckle under her but she managed to stay up as she started to kiss him back, shuddering as he wrapped his arms around her waist, flushing her body against his, permitting her to snake her arms around his neck.

She hoped for a thousand more kisses like this one.

* * *

_The young boy was staring at him with his big, shining emerald orbs, his small hands gripping his thumb. But the baby's gaze never strayed from Sasuke's face. Sasuke could hardly breathe as he held the child._

_His first son._

_The first heir to his clan._

_His clan had started restoring._

_His onyx orbs could never detach themselves from this small and fragile bundle. This baby who resembled him so much already. This baby who had Sakura's eyes._

_Their child._

_It felt weird to hold his son in his arms. Such a small baby who's protection was now entirely in his hands. He shifted his son in his arms awkwardly and the baby smiled his quiet smile, his orbs shining with obvious happiness as he reached out for his father's face. _

_He still had trouble believing he was a father already._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_The raven haired father turned his head to look at the woman whom was also the mother of the baby he was holding. She smiled gently to him. "You know… we haven't name him yet…" She said softly, looking down at their raven haired child with soft eyes._

_He didn't quite know what to respond and she smiled to him once again. "Kiseki."_

_He stared, his eyes faltering lightly as he pondered quietly. He looked down at the child, a half smile tugging at his lips as the baby cooed happily and gripped Sasuke's hand. Or at least, the most of his hand._

_He looked up at the woman, nodding so faintly that Sakura barely noticed._

"_Kiseki." He repeated quietly, his eyes softening._

* * *

She could feel something fiery within her, growing and growing after each lip contact, each stroke of skin, each ragged breath. She could feel herself grow hotter, an undeniable want increasing for the man who was still kissing her.

A small moan escaped her lips as he nipped at her bottom lip and she thought she felt his breathing become more unstable. He stopped kissing her instantly, his breathing ragged and his eyes shut tightly as he rested his forehead against her own.

And all of a sudden, he was off of her and was walking out of the room. She felt breathless and confused as she fell down to her knees, her hand going over her erratically beating heart.

Everything had gone so _passionate_.

And as Sasuke walked out completely, Sakura tried to figure out why everything stopped so abruptly. She then recalled how Sasuke seemed to very slowly, but surely, lose his control as he kissed her. His hands had started to roam around, caressing her body. His normally controlled breathing had become unstable after each of her response.

He had started to give in….

…but he stopped.

Could it be possible that Sasuke was afraid everything would go as _that_ night did?

…Could it be possible he didn't want to go that far cause'…

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and a gentle smile grazed her lips.

…cause' he didn't want to hurt her?

* * *

_The nurse smiled gently to Sakura as the pinkette swallowed the pill, her smile growing bigger as Sakura looked at her. "Alright, well you're good to go now!" She giggled lightly, her eyes growing fonder at the relief in Sakura's eyes._

"_So… no drug left or anything?" She asked hopefully._

_The nurse shook her head. "Nothing left." She reassured._

_Sakura smiled brightly. "Thank you." She said softly, jumping down from the bed and stretching her limbs. She put a hand on her flat stomach and then looked down in surprise. She laughed after a moment. "I was so used to have a big stomach… And now it's flat!" She giggled lightly. "I kind of miss it."_

_The nurse smiled again. "But it does kind of feel good to be back to normal doesn't it?"_

_Sakura laughed. "Of course. I just won't get to see Sasuke-kun's overprotective side again…" She trailed out and frowned._

"…_Sakura-san?"_

_Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked at the nurse, smiling a fake smile. "Sorry. I spaced out." She apologized._

_The nurse frowned as she recognized the fake smile. "…Are you still staying with Uchiha-san?"_

_The happiness Sakura tried so hard to fake vanished within seconds. The nurse suddenly felt bad for mentioning it as her face almost crumbled into pieces. "…Of course not." She answered quietly. "I only moved in because he wanted to help for the pregnancy." Her face cracked a little more. "I'd be a bother if I stayed…"_

"_Sakura-channn!" A boy whined, sighing exasperatedly._

_The pink haired kunoichi's head snapped up in shock. "N-Naruto?" She stammered questioningly._

_Naruto approached her, a disapproving look across his face. "You can't seriously believe he faked the whole 'him being in love with you' thing just because of the whole pregnancy right?" He sighed._

_Sakura blinked. "Naruto, he couldn't honestly—"_

"_Sakura-chan…" He sighed. "Teme doesn't fake these kind of things. He thinks it's useless to fake it." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he still wants you to live with him."_

_("I want to officialise this")_

_She shook her head in disapproval. "I don't think so."_

* * *

Her scent was so intoxicating. Cherry blossom was still filling in his nostrils, invading his senses, making him slowly lose his control. He kept on moving his mouth on hers, loving the way she tasted. She tasted so innocent and so _sweet_. And for someone who doesn't like sweets, this just _has_ to be _something_.

His control was slipping away. His kisses were becoming more passionate and his hands started to roam over her body, stroking and devouring, his breath was becoming unstable as she responded to his every actions. He could feel the fiery passion burning within him, wanting more and more of her.

Wanting to have her all to himself for the night.

Wanting to take her entirely.

A soft, soft moan escaped her lips and something inside him exploded. He abruptly stopped before this feeling took over him and he shut his lustful eyes tightly, resting his forehead against hers as he tried to control his breathing.

Her ragged breathing was affecting him more and more and the feeling grew stronger. He clenched his teeth and immediately took himself off of her, already walking out. He didn't see her fall on the ground, nor did he feel the confusion. All he felt was his barely controllable lust and his fiery resistance to it.

He didn't want them to end up like that night.

That night where he was purely blinded by lust.

When he broke her heart in one of the worst ways.

He turned on the water of the sink on high and threw cold water on his face, gripping the borders of the sink tightly. He shut his eyes firmly, clenching his teeth tightly as the desire still fierily burned within him.

Small arms wrapped themselves around his torso and he tensed completely as he recognized that soft touch. "You're not going to hurt me, Sasuke-kun."

That's all it took.

* * *

_He didn't like it._

_Her stuff was _gone_._

**She**_ was gone._

_She _moved out.

_But…_

…_**Why**__?_

_His teeth clenched together tightly._

_Why would she want to leave?_

_His hands fisted into tight balls._

_Was it all just pretend?_

'_No…' He slammed his head on one of the desks._

_("Teme, I don't think she believes you."_

"_Hn.")_

…_Could it be that…_

_His eyes widen at the realisation and he dashed out of the door._

* * *

She was pressed against the counter tightly, his body completely flushed against hers, his hands cupping her face as he kissed her with as much passion as before, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Her breath was cut short and she broke the kiss to catch her breath, a small gasp of surprise escaping her lips as he nipped at her neck.

He let out a low growl, the sounds escaping her lips sending jolts of energy into his body. His senses were blurred to the point he did not know what was happening around them. All he was conscious about were his actions towards her and her responses.

He nipped and tasted, bit and licked every part of skin he could, before claiming her lips as his again, kissing her so senseless that she could barely think anymore. She could feel herself growing hot and she could feel him getting aroused after each moan and gasp that escaped her lips.

She knew where this would end up going to.

She knew this is what he wanted.

...But she didn't care because that's what she wanted too.

_

* * *

_

_She didn't really know how he figured out where she was going._

_All that she knew is that one second he wasn't there and when she blinked, he was standing right in front of her, looking infuritated._

"_Sa…Sasuke-kun!?" She gasped, clearly shocked and taken aback._

_He gripped her wrist tightly, snarling something she didn't quite understand and she shut her eyes tightly, whimpering in fear._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed into her ear, pulling her to him._

_She struggled against him. "Why do you think I'm moving out?" She retorted. "You obviously kept me around for the baby!" She looked at him with hurt and angry eyes. "I'm not your baby machine, Sasuke." She spat out to him._

_His face darkened so much that she was literally frightened for her life. "You think I faked this all?" He whispered in quiet, somewhat edgy voice. _

_She struggled against him but his grip only tightened. "LET ME GO!" She shouted to him, angrily struggling._

"_You don't believe what I said to you at the hospital?" He whispered once again, only his voice was more dangerous._

"_You can't even tell me now! That's a proof!"_

_He tightened his grip painfully and she was shoved against a tree, although it didn't hurt. She gasped at their close proximity and at the sight of his angry blood red eyes. "I've been rid of emotions for a long time Sakura, do you expect me to be mushy?" He hissed, inching his face closer to hers._

_Something inside her wanted to scream yes, but she knew he was right. He'd been deprived of emotions for so long… It was normal that he still had difficulty expressing his feelings –except anger. He could express anger very well._

_She stammered something, but even she didn't quite know what she said._

"_You're coming back."_

_She glared. "What if I don't want to!?"_

_His gaze faltered with something akin to sadness, although Sakura didn't notice seeing as he hid his hurt so well. "…then you never loved me."_

_She couldn't held but to throw herself at him, hugging him so tightly it almost took his breath away. "I thought you'd want me to leave because I didn't carry the baby anymore…" she murmured into his ear, trying hard not to cry._

_He shook his head lightly, but was unable to respond with words._

_'I would never want you to leave.'_

…_That's what he wished he could've said._

* * *

Sakura squeaked lightly, the sound muffled by his warm lips, as he pushed the door of the bedroom open, clinging to her tightly as he pushed her against the wall of their bedroom.

(_Their_ bedroom.)

His mouth never left hers for a single moment ever since their session started in the kitchen. They were getting short on breath and soon they would need to separate. Sakura let one of her hands wander from the base of his neck to his hair, her fingers gripping his locks tightly as he pressed himself against her fully, making her feel him entirely. She gasped as the strange but blissful feeling, gasping a breath between a kiss.

When breathing really became a need, they broke their kiss, but Sasuke now concentrated on slipping off her shirt, which he did really quickly. Sakura was still quite short on breath as he kissed her again, stroking her flesh and caressing every inch of it. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him back, but tore her mouth away as her need for breath overtook her again. It still didn't keep Sasuke from attacking her skin with his mouth, nipping and tasting her skin.

Her breath was cut short as he reached the valley of her breast and she gasped at the feeling of his hands grasping her covered breasts, his thumb stroking one of the hard peaks through the material. "Sasuk—" Her moan was cut off short by his mouth clashing with hers again.

The feeling of his hands gliding to her back made her mind hazy and she shuddered as he unclasped the bra, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. She bit her lip as he sucked on her neck and cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging them slowly. She let out a small, soft sigh, replaced by a gasp as he unexpectedly rubbed the peaks. A moan slipped out, muffled by his mouth crashing on hers.

He continued rubbing her peaks and she continued to moan, even as she struggled to slip his shirt off. She never managed to, seeing as his rubbing was too distracting. Her hands slipped under his shirt and she felt him tense, a groan escaping his lips as she traced the line of his abs. She roamed her hands under his shirt, stroking his muscles and skilfully brushing the most tender and sensitive places on his upper body. His groans of satisfaction and bliss escaped his lips, his breathing becoming more ragged.

It was her turn now.

* * *

_They could bring the baby home today, they said._

_She noticed how calmer he seemed now that there was a baby in the house._

_Maybe it was because he wanted to be quiet so he wouldn't wake him up._

_Or maybe it just filled him with peacefulness now that he had an heir to his clan._

_She didn't really know, but the baby's arrival had changed him so much._

_He was emotionless most of the times, of course, but that was when he wasn't at home. At home, he'd always be serene and would always have at least the slightest emotion. He never seemed like an ice cube anymore._

_It has been 5 days ever since they had been out of the hospital. 5 days ever since he convinced her he really did not want her to leave. And today was the day everything was going to change._

_She could just feel it._

* * *

She fell down on the bed as he pushed her down and she looked up at his form standing at the side, staring at her with his orbs filled with lust but also patience and, dare she say it, _love_. He had joined her in a flash, kissing her with intense passion, fingers grazing her cheek while his other hand stroke the curves of her nearly naked body.

All she had left were her undies.

…And he was still quite entirely dressed. The only thing he lost was his shirt.

Her breathing pattern accelerated as he stroke the area above her undies and she shut her eyes tightly as he let his mouth drag from that area, up to the valley of her breasts, licking lightly before he went all the way up to her lips. She arched her body into his and he growled hungrily on her lips, his eyes snapping open as he felt her soft fingers drag his loose pants off. He smirked and slipped off her undies easily as she was still slipping off his pants.

She gasped as he stroke her thigh, his other hand grasping one of her breasts. He massaged it lightly and she couldn't help but to moan, a cry of pleasure escaping as he stroke her entrance.

"Sasuke-kun…" She pleaded, gripping his shoulders for dear life.

He smirked and took pleasure into teasing her, his mouth rounding the breast his hand wasn't ravaging, while he pumped two fingers into her with his other hand.

It was then that she started crying out his name.

* * *

_She stirred the tomato soup, a slight smile plastered on her lips as she pondered about the past and the present. She hadn't sensed him coming into the room. She just continued stirring the soup, adding bits of what was missing, and she pondered… and pondered..._

_...and pondered again._

_Sasuke stared at Sakura for a few moments, his eyes watchful and observant, looking more specifically at her rather then the food she was cooking. He could never actually admit to her that seeing her cook for them as if they were a family was something he could see everyday. He approached her silently, stopping a few feet away from her, frowning as she still didn't notice._

_He grunted almost inaudibly and she let out a squeal of surprise, whipping around to face the intruder. "Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed, putting a hand over her pounding heart. "You scared me…" She whispered, frowning lightly._

_He grunted again._

_A silence settled and she raised a brow as he just stared at her. "Um… Do you need anything…?" She queried, blushing lightly as his stare intensified._

_He never broke his gaze as he mumbled a quiet 'no'._

_And as she was about to speak again, he was in front of her, a hand on her waist and his head at the side of her head. He breathed against her ear a few times but intentionally brushed his mouth against her ear, murmuring, "I like tomato soup."_

_And then he disappeared._

…_Making her wonder why he'd gone so close just to tell her something she already knew._

* * *

As she was nearing to her limit, he removed his fingers, muffling her whimper as he moved his mouth from her breast to her lips. He kissed her passionately, smirking on her lips as she whined softly –although still kissed him back. "Sasuke-kun… please…" She pleaded, tugging his pants down.

He stared at her for a moment, his smirk faltering as he slowly removed his pants, along with his boxers. He leaned in to kiss her, gripping her thigh as he slowly let himself enter her. He felt her shudder under him and he kissed her more softly, stopping momentarily inside her to regain his control.

The way she tightened all around him was almost unbearable.

She brought him into a kiss this time and felt himself grab her hand with his own. He let himself slide fully into her as he intertwined their fingers, and groaned at the feeling of his member being so tightly surrounded by her walls.

It felt so good.

His other hand gripped her thigh and he started slowly thrusting in and out of her, trying to keep his animalistic side shut down for the moment. His thrusts weren't exactly gentle, but she knew how hard it was for him. She squeezed his hand and arched her back, moaning his name loudly.

He shut his eyes tightly, trying so hard not to break the rhythm, only for his mind to freeze as he heard her whisper in his ear, "You don't need to hold back, Sasuke-kun."

He had stopped to look at her, his onyx orbs gazing deep into her own, seeing nothing but pure want and need.

She didn't want to have it soft and gentle._** (not now, at least)**_

She smiled at him.

A smile which brought him over the edge.

It was a smile so sweet that held a certain encouragement to go for it.

And that's what he did.

* * *

_They were sleeping peacefully together, and Sakura was sleeping well particularly because Sasuke was holding her very tightly against him. He held her as close as possible, wanting no space between them, wanting to smell her and feel her. He just wanted to be close to her._

_It was only when the baby started crying that both awoke, their eyes half lidded seeing as they were so sleepy._

"_Wha—Oh no! The baby!" Sakura exclaimed, raising up quickly, only to be pushed back down on the bed. "Sasuke—"_

"_I'll go. You should rest."_

_She stared at him quietly for a few seconds, her eyes softening as she lied back down completely. She smiled at herself as she closed her eyes. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

His grip on her thigh was tight now and Sakura was sure it would leave marks, but right now she just didn't care. Their hands were still tightly intertwined as he rammed into her, kissing her hard and passionately, muffling her loud moans with kisses.

"Sasuke-kun…!" She gasped, arching her back.

He groaned loudly, hissing her name as she started to move with him at the same rhythm. He was addicted to the way she rocked against him, the way her hips met his, the way she moaned and cried, the way she breathed and kissed…

…He was addicted to her.

He clashed their mouths together, pounding deeper into her, making her cry out his name against his lips several times. She was nearing her limit, he knew. The way she was tightening around him after each of his thrusts meant just that much. He shut his eyes tightly, squeezing her hand firmly as he quickened his pace and used all his strength left into him to pound into her hard and deeply.

She moved with him, moaning and screaming his name, hitched cries of pleasure escaping as they moved together.

And as she came, she took him with her, enveloping them into pure bliss.

He groaned her name, grunting quietly as he collapsed onto her. Sakura squeaked lightly at the additional weight, her eyes softening as she looked down at the exhausted man on top of her. She stroke his locks, the smallest of smiles available as he closed his eyes, his arms wrapping around her as he still tried regaining his breath.

Sakura herself was exhausted and she closed her eyes, kissing the top of his head before drifting off into sleep.

Sasuke had fallen asleep against her a little while after.

* * *

**Wow, that was SO not a lemon. That was a LIME. XD**

**Sorry for non-perverted readers though :S I hope the flashbacks satisfied you guys.. xD **

**Longest chapter for a story yet o.0**

**And btw, I forgot to mention… One of you sent an anonymous review saying I copied someone which really makes no sense. I didn't copy ANYONE. I had this plot from my own mind. So, I don't get it… xD**

**Anyway.**

**Kiseki APPARENTLY means 'Miracle'. It's their little miracle so you know... I had to name him that :P**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I love you all! **

**:D**

**P.s. There will probably be one more lemon… or lemonSSSS. I dunno. Haha. This story is coming to an end soon anyway. Probably like 5-10 chapters and I'm done. **


	22. Not Able To Resist You

**Hahaha… Yeah another update already :P I wouldn't of had updated if I didn't have this idea popping in my head! XD AND I didn't go to school today… but not because I didn't want to. That hardly happens. But wow… So in short: I did not even sleep a minute last night. Like, I was still awake at 6:30. And my alarm rings at 6:50. So when it did ring, you can imagine how I felt. I was so tired it made me feel really sick. I turned my alarm off and decided to stay and sleep because I know that when I don't get enough sleep, I get really sick. My dad just thought I skipped school but I explained him the whole thing… And now I have to tell my mom.**

**ANYWAY.**

**Very sorry for not putting a lemon warning from when it started :S I usually do but it slipped out of my mind.. xD**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Her mind was a little buzzed when she woke up. She felt sore and her body ached everywhere, but for some reason, she felt blissful that way. She never knew that feeling so sore would make her feel heavenly.

She was a little out of it at first, but as she shifted and felt hot breath on her shoulder, she completely froze. Sakura looked down, her eyes widening lightly at the sight of a _naked_ Sasuke sleeping against her, holding her _naked_ body against his. Her breathing pattern quickened as images of the night before flashed in her mind.

A passionate night.

A passionate night with _Sasuke_.

…And not just a one night stand…

Her heart fluttered at that last thought and a beautiful smiled stretched itself across her lips as she reached out and ran a hand through his silky locks, her smile growing fonder as his arms tightened around her.

Waking up next to Sasuke on a morning was new to her.

He was always up before she was, and so she never woke up in his arms in the morning. Sure, a few times she'd woken up in the night with him… but the morning was different.

She almost had the urged to cry as she realised that he had stayed with her this time, and had not run off in the morning.

...just like he'd done on their one night stand.

Her eyes grew teary and she stroke his cheek lightly, a few tears of joy escaping as he stirred lightly. She took in his sleeping form, wanting to remember this scene forever. Wanting to remember that one morning after they shared their first real passionate night. Wanting to remember how he looked, how he smelled and how he felt. Wanting to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

But...

There was something about him that was different. He seemed so much more…

…so much more human.

He appeared to be in a deep and calm sleep. It was something surprising about him. Sasuke had always been a light sleeper, which was pretty normal considering he grew up distant and on guard. But now… seeing him so… so serene… seeing him sleeping so… peacefully....

She smiled.

'_It looks like he hasn't slept peacefully in a long time…_' She thought, her eyes softening as he sighed quietly.

She smiled and kissed his forehead before carefully slipping out of his arms and out of the bed, pulling one of the sheets around her body as she looked around the cluttered room. Her mouth formed a small 'o' and she shook her head lightly._ 'Passionate night alright… I didn't realise we messed up the room a little…_' she giggled in her mind.

She noticed his shirt on the ground and her smile grew giddy and curious.

She'd always wanted to try on one of his shirts… so why not now?

She let the sheet fall from her body and she slipped on the shirt, feeling her heart melting as his masculine scent surrounded her entirely. She loved it. She loved the way his shirt smell. Loved the way it it was so baggy. It was like one of her childhood dream had come true. She smiled, giggling lightly as she looked down at herself.

The shirt was almost like a short dress to her!

A soft groan caught her attention and she turned her head to look at the man on the bed, raising a brow at his frowning features. His eyes fluttered open after a few seconds and she seemed to freeze momentarily as his sleepy eyes locked with hers.

They stared for a few seconds and she held back her laughter as his eyes strayed from hers, traveling down on her body. She wished she knew what he was thinking at this moment.

"…Is that my shirt?" Came his gruff voice.

She smiled. "Maybe."

His gaze had softened and she was eager to know what he was going to say as his mouth parted, but the baby started crying, catching both their attention.

"I'll—"

"No, I'll go." Sakura gently cut in, smiling. "You seemed to have not slept well in a long time. I think you should rest."

She disappeared out of the room after that and Sasuke sighed, laying his head back on the pillow.

Little did Sakura know that the only reason he slept well was because of her. After the night they shared together, he'd fallen asleep against her. It was the best sleep he'd ever had in a long time.

But he never really knew that this night would take so much energy…

He thought that it would be the same as just… well… as a fuck.

But this…

…why did it take so much more energy…?

* * *

As soon as Sakura entered the room and that the baby noticed her, his crying had already started to fade. She giggled lightly before picking him up, smiling at his tear stained face. The two months old baby hiccupped lightly, staring at her with his big and teary emerald orbs.

Sakura held him against her, humming softly to the baby, her smile growing soft and fond as Kiseki's hiccups faded, replaced by silence. She titled her head down to look at him, emerald orbs softening at his sleeping face.

"You fall asleep so easily…" She softly whispered, giggling lightly.

"I would too."

She wasn't very surprised to hear him, seeing as something inside her doubted he would fall back asleep. She turned her head lightly to look at him, smiling gently. "Why?" She responded, her voice quiet but happy.

He knew she was being quiet so she wouldn't wake up the baby. He was silent for a few seconds, not quite sure if he should answer or not. "…Your humming." He finally said.

"What about it?" She questioned back, her smile becoming somewhat cunning.

He glared at her teasing, grunting in response. _'It's soft..'_ She held back her laughter, he noticed. His glare became more deathly as she stuck her tongue out to him. She put Kiseki back down in the crib, acting like she was ignoring him.

"Sleep well, Kiseki." She whispered tenderly, kissing his forehead.

She turned to Sasuke, smiling at him before she walked past him.

Sasuke shook his head, advancing towards the crib. His features relaxed as he saw his adorable face sleeping peacefully and he sighed once again. "Your mother…" He grumbled, not bothering to end his sentence.

It was a sad thing nobody was there to notice the look in his eyes.

So soft and amused…

* * *

"Karin? Are you okay?"

The red haired girl turned her head sharply, glaring at the orange haired man. "I'm fine." She spat, grumbling a few things as she returned to sharpening her kunais.

"Are you…sure?" The man asked softly, pure concern clearly seen in his eyes.

After all, Juugo never liked seeing his friends so down or so angry. His eyes saddened as she accidently cut her finger, shrieking in impatience. She quickly healed her wound and threw the weapons on the ground before burying her head in her knees. Juugo wasn't quite sure if she was only trying to calm herself down or if she was crying.

But as he saw her tears fall down on the dirty ground, he knew she was crying. His mouth parted to speak but she had waved him off, whimpering something he thought was "Leave me alone."

Juugo didn't move.

No. He couldn't move. He promised Suigetsu that he would take care of her while he was gone.

"Karin—"

"JUUGO! LEAVE!"

He was taken aback by her sudden outburst and his chest tightened at just how much pained she seemed to be in. He stood up, making Karin believe he was going to leave, but instead of walking away, he sat right beside her. The red haired girl tried to push him away, but he didn't budge.

"You don't need to pretend that you're strong. It's okay to cry sometimes." Were the only words he said.

And that's all she needed to hear to finally let all of what she'd been holding inside explode in the outside world.

She cried so hard and so long, until no tears were left.

And it just so happens that Suigetsu arrived from his mission as she fell asleep crying.

* * *

She wasn't quite sure what happened.

She wasn't even quite sure _when_.

All that she knew is that one moment she was washing the dishes and the other, she was pressed against the counter tightly, kisses senseless by a certain Uchiha.

She wasn't even quite sure what he was kissing her for.

But nonetheless, she kissed him back with just as much force and passion.

The fact she returned his kiss seemed to have pleased him and he kissed her harder, flushing his body against hers. She let out a small gasp, moaning softy, which was like a sweet melody to the Uchiha's ears. Her hands started to roam on his broad shoulders, making him tense slightly, but they wandered to his hair where she gripped his silky locks, bringing him closer.

They both broke apart as the need for air took over, but their proximity was still the same. He was breathing heavily against her lips, his onyx orbs half lidded as he gazed at her intensely. She leaned closer to him, wanting those lips once again, never breaking the eye contact she had with him.

_Bam, bam, bam._

It was a faint sound in the mind of the both of them as they kept staring dazedly at each other, still recovering from that intense kissing session they just had.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Sakura was the first one to realise someone was at the door and she gasped lightly, her head jerking at the direction of the door. "Sasuk—"

But she was interrupted by his lips crashing back onto hers, engaging a heated kissing session once again, muffling her talking. "There's someone at the door…." She managed to breathe between hot kisses.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

He kissed her harder, mumbling something like 'I don't care' on her lips, kissing her intensely right after.

"Sas—Mmmph!"

But even she couldn't resist to him. Everything around them started to slowly disappear as the kisses became more passionate and long.

"Oh god, Sasuke-kun… Stop... We need too—" But he cut her off again, nipping at her bottom lip while a low growl escaped his lips.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Something inside the Uchiha snapped and he was off of her, leaving her breathless in the kitchen as he literally _trudged_ towards the door and almost, yeah _almost_, ripped it right open.

"What the fuck do you want?"

* * *

Her memories were a total blur as she woke up. She could hardly recall what happened. All that she knew is she was at the training grounds with Juugo, and the rest was a total blotch. She didn't even remember who brought her in the tent. (A/N: No they're not homeless. They just sometimes like to camp at their training grounds and spend time together as a team… Without Sasuke though.)

She groaned lightly as she shifted in the sleeping bag, not even bothering to open her eyes. "You feelin' alright?" A voice she knew all too well asked.

"Fuck off…" She growled, rubbing her head to soothe the headache.

To her surprise, her team mate didn't bicker. Instead, he sighed. "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

His grey eyes saddened and he swallowed hard, debating inside whether to tell her or not. "Karin—"

"What's so special about her?" She cut off, snorting softly.

Suigetsu frowned and swallowed again. "She's a great person, Karin." He answered quietly, not knowing whether it was wrong or right to admit the truth.

"So you like her too!?" She shouted, sneering at him.

He shook his head. "I do like her, but not in… well.. in _that_ way."

Karin huffed something he didn't quite understand.

"Karin…?"

"What?" She replied quietly, not snapping at him for once.

He swallowed hard.

"…Can't you just let him go?"

* * *

"Teme, you have seriously woken up on the wrong side of the bed today! Why would you yell at me for knocking at your door politely at first, but then you just didn't answer because being the teme you are you probably—" Naruto stopped rambling as he caught sight of Sakura in the kitchen, trying to catch her breath, looking dazed. His mouth formed a small 'o' as he looked at the man again.

Sasuke let out an annoyed scoff.

"So… You… I… And uh…" He sighed. "Shit, teme I didn't know you guys were—"

"Shut up." The Uchiha snapped, sighing annoyingly.

"…Rookie nine is going at the bar tonight. Everyone is." Naruto said quietly, clearing his throat and looking away. He was kind of feeling bad he interrupted them, after all.

"Hn."

"…You're coming, right?"

"…Hn."

The blue eyed boy sighed exasperatedly. "Teme…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked up, his blue orbs clashing with emerald ones. "Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed happily, grinning at her.

She smiled back gently, and Naruto didn't fail to notice the way Sasuke discreetly glanced at her, his onyx orbs shining with something Naruto couldn't quite describe. He decided to ignore, nonetheless. If he had some teasing to do, he could do that tonight…

…if they came, that is.

"You guys are coming tonight, right?!" Naruto pleaded hopefully, looking at her with puppy eyes.

Sakura frowned, guilt twisting in her stomach as she stared at the desperate boy. "You know we can't, Naruto. We have to take care of Kiseki." She said softly, her eyes narrowing slightly at his defeated form.

"Can't you just take a baby sitter to take care of him or something…?" He pleaded, taking in hand her small hands, not once thinking about how Sasuke could react.

Sakura missed the glare that Sasuke sent in Naruto's direction. And if Naruto noticed, he didn't show it.

She shook her head lightly. "I'm afraid not. He's only two months old, Naruto."

"But why can't you get Kakashi-sensei or something?" the blonde whined, pouting.

"A perverted porn addict will _not_ babysit my son." Sasuke spat to his best friend/rival.

Both looked at him in utter surprise. Sakura looked at him with shocked eyes, but soon she started to laugh, with Naruto.

"T-Teme…" Naruto choked between his hysterical laughter. "…you are SO ridiculous!"

Sasuke glared hotly, smacking the boy upside the head, earning him a loud, "OUCH TEME WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled lightly at their bickering, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Boys…" She giggled. "You guys will never change."

A silence settled.

"…So are you coming or not?"

* * *

She would have liked to have scolded him. To yell at him. To say _something_.

But her mouth was just utterly parched as she watched him leave the tent. She wasn't even able to call his name angrily, to make him come back so she could make him feel the anger she felt inside. The hurt and the agony.

It angered her so much the fact he always acted like he understood when in fact he _didn't_.

He didn't love someone like she did.

He didn't love somebody who loved someone else.

He didn't feel all the pain that comes with it.

He couldn't understand her.

He _never_ could.

"He really… cares about you. You know that, Karin?"

Karin flinched at the quiet voice of her other team mate, her head rising up from her pillow to look at him. She was met by a sad and kind face she saw nearly everyday.

"He's my team mate, of course he does." She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Juugo's eyes saddened. "That's not… what I meant."

She swallowed hard, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. "Then what… what do you mean?"

Juugo stared sadly, shaking his head before he walked out, leaving Karin calling out to him. "Juugo! Juugo, wait! What do you mean by—"

But just as she was about to tumbled out of the tent, a hand gripped her wrist, pushing her back in. "He means like this." The voice murmured.

And all she saw before she felt warmth on her lips were grey eyes staring directly into her red ones.

She didn't quite know why she kissed him back.

* * *

He was never really a person who liked going to bars.

Sakura always loved to go.

…which was the reason you saw him there most of the times she was.

But now, he didn't just come because she was there. He came because she was the one who convinced him to come and who was pulling him to the bar to get a drink. He couldn't help but to tag along, even thought he didn't have much of a choice. Sakura might just get sloshed, and he just might have to be the one taking her back home. (A/N: Cause of course he wouldn't let anyone else do that task…)

Then again, if Sakura hadn't thought about asking Kurenai to watch over the baby for the night, they wouldn't be here. Maybe they would have gone way past that intense session, just like yesterday. Or maybe they'd just be enjoying each other's company.

"Sasuke-kun, are you going to just stand there or are you going to sit down?"

He blinked slowly, gazing at the pinkette looking at him softly but amusingly. "Relax, okay. The baby is in good hands."

Oh, he was sure Kiseki was in good hands. But this wasn't what he was spacing out for.

He sat down nonetheless.

"Have a drink!" She giggled, passing him a shot of a type of strong alcohol which could be easily mistaken as water if it wasn't for the smell.

He shook his head.

Sakura frowned. "Come on, Sasuke-kun! You should have fun tonight!"

"I'm not drinking. Cause' if I do, nobody will be able to take you back home tonight."

Sakura snorted, downing her shot. "I can perfectly take care of myself." She retorted, huffing indignantly.

He watched as she grimaced lightly at the strong and blazing feeling, smirking lightly. "Hn." _We'll see about that._

He barely really realised how the girls of rookie nine reacted as a song came on. One they all knew and loved.

"OMIGOSH! SAKURA! LET'S GO!"

He watched in confusion as she was dragged away, flashing him one of her beautiful smiles before she let herself be dragged onto the dance floor.

…He truly didn't know he was in for a _wild_ night.

* * *

**Ehehhe… and why do you think it's going to be a wild night? –laughs-**

**I hope you all liked. :D**


	23. Resisting To His Lust

**Hi…**

**Yeah… well I feel like updating… even though I feel pretty much depressed right now… I don't know why that's the oddest thing… -sigh- Well, I am apparently in a depression, according to the counsellor I saw today. Hmm…**

**Disclaimer: Yep well, as usual, I don't own Naruto. –sighs-**

* * *

Oh for goodness's sake.

This was not good for Sasuke.

_Not good_.

_**At all.**_

"Teme…?"

The loud knuckleheaded ninja's voice had not even registered in his mind as he kept on watching.

As he kept on _staring_.

_**Intensely.**_

He swallowed hard as she kept on swaying her body to the beat, her eyes closed and a wide smile plastered on her lips as the beat picked up again. He didn't miss the way she laughed lightly, throwing her arms gracefully in the air while she rocked her hips from side to side quickly and entrancingly. He didn't miss the way many men gathered around the small group of girls, looking at them with hungry eyes. He didn't miss the way some of them stared at Sakura so very lustfully.

He didn't miss a single thing.

Sometimes Sasuke really _hated_ having very skilled eyes. Sometimes he really _loathed_ the fact he had the sharingan.

And tonight, at this very moment, was one of those times.

He clenched his jaw tightly, gripping the glass shot in his hand almost too tightly, to the point where it was cracking.

"Teme—WHOA! CHILL SASUKE YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE GOD DAMN SHOT!"

He seemed to have been brought back to his senses, seeing as he loosened his grip on the glass, but Naruto was sure he hadn't really calmed down. He could see the way he was still so very stiff, his mouth set in a firm and thin line while he was looking quite deathly at the dance floor.

Naruto didn't have to look where he was looking to know what was going on. He already knew. In fact, the reason the girls were dancing quite all too sexily was the very reason he refused to look. "…You know if you're so jealous, you should go there and dance with her. They'll know."

Sasuke hadn't even heard him. Something like a snarl escaped the Uchiha's lips, his eyes flashing a crimson color full of _lust_.

Wondering what caused that reaction, Naruto actually _dared_ to look at the girls.

He really shouldn't have had, because he was now entranced, just like every other guy in the room.

...Except the ones who had been clever enough not to look in the first place.

The girls were really bringing it.

Red eyes flashed almost permanently as a boy, about maybe a year or two older then the pinkette, approached the said girl, grinning seductively. He could feel something fiery and deadly building up as the boy melded his body against hers, swaying with her as he put his hands on her hips.

His fingers twitched and he was actually ready to knock the guy out without anyone knowing (because he would be too fast of course) before Sakura actually pushed the guy away, screaming something at him. He found himself smirking as the man actually ran away.

"-tebayo, bitch." He heard his best friend mutter.

Sasuke managed to look away from the girls, his obsidian orbs directed to the grinning blond haired ninja. "He so deserved it. No one can touch Sakura-chan." He cheered, laughing lightly to himself.

A proud and arrogant feeling filled the Uchiha, and he smirked to himself. _'Except me.'_

Cat calls and whistles were heard and his attention had immediately returned to the girls dancing. And as soon as his eyes landed on the sexily dancing pink haired girl, he caught his breath.

Her eyes were still shut, a somewhat clever but still soft smile present on her lips as she arched her back and kept on rocking her hips to the beat, laughing lightly as she ran a hand through her silky, _sweaty_, pink locks. She raised her arms in the air, her eyelids lifting halfway as she started swinging her hips in slow circles, biting her lip lightly.

The room felt very suffocating for Sasuke and he literally couldn't breathe anymore as their gazes locked. The room became more suffocating and it grew hotter as well as their gazes intensified with something they could clearly, and openly, admit was lust.

He could feel his body aching with mad need, and he clenched his teeth, crimson red taking over coal. In response, her saw her smile grow cunning, which made her look really sexy in his opinion.

He knew he was aroused.

God damnit, _she_ knew he was aroused.

Soft emerald green slowly transformed into a seductive stare and she licked her lips temptingly, never breaking their locked gaze as she slowly brought her hands down, caressing her body while she continued to rock her hips slowly, her pace slowly and steady. She took her time to slide her hands lower, loving the way his eyes actually followed the area where her hands touched.

She smiled inwardly as she saw him fist his hands tightly, estatic about the way she slowly tortured him. His reactions and responses were priceless.

The beat picked up as her hands finally came to rest on her hips, and the song was coming to an end. Finally shutting her eyes, she swayed hard to the upbeat song, holding back her laughter as she could literally feel his lust. The song ended with a final beat, and a final hip swing of Sakura.

She knew she was in for one hell of a time with Sasuke.

A smiled grazed her lips as she fluttered her eyes open, seeing him no longer at the bar.

She knew where he was.

Something warm and wet met her flesh and she smiled, not even bothering to ask who it was. His mouth had rounded her earlobe next and she nearly moaned, but she held it back. He pushed her body against his, flushing them tightly together.

"You're going to pay for this." He hissed into her ear.

She laughed, teasingly grinding against him, feeling him get harder then he already was. His hands had tightly gripped her hips to stop the teasing movements and she giggled innocently. "Stop that." He growled.

She arched her back, smiling cleverly as she felt him flinch. His hands gripped her hips more tightly. "Stop." He hissed through gritted teeth.

She did as told, for the moment, waiting until his grip loosened a little. "Sasuke-kun, why are you holding me like that against you if you don't want to dance?" She whispered innocently, glancing back to catch the slightest sight of him.

She could see the way his eyes formed a glare and she smiled. To her surprise, he pulled her closer and started swaying lightly, inviting her in as he pressed lightly on her hips. Her breath was cut off and her heart fluttered, but she gave in, swaying her body in sync with his, actually enjoying this moment instead of trying to tease him.

But she was sure it still made her want her more, even when she didn't try.

She let herself lose herself in the beat of the music, smiling blissfully as he bit her neck lightly, like he was trying to release his lust a bit. She giggled and closed her eyes, letting herself be carried to the music, not realising she was rocking her hips a little rougher. His grip on her hips tightened and she thought she heard him hiss a curse.

She wasn't sure, but she wouldn't doubt it. This was torture for him.

"Sakura…" He rasped out through gritted teeth.

And as she realised what she was doing, she gasped. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—" A short squeal escaped her pink lips as she was now facing him and she barely had the time to react before he crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her hard and fervently.

She didn't even take time to respond to his passionate kiss. A moan escaped her lips, earning her a low, lusting growl. "Damnit Sakura…" He whispered on her lips, never ceasing to devour her with kisses. "This is all your god damn fault…"

She whimpered lightly as he bit her lip hard. "Maybe." She smiled against his lips, feeling her lips go wobbly as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, caressing every inch of her hot cavern. "But you're not complaining." She managed to rasp out between their shared kisses.

He pulled back as he noticed she was almost out of breath, his hands still firmly placed on her hips but itching to reach under her shirt and caress her skin. "We're leaving." He said, his breathing slightly unstable from lack of breath and almost uncontrollable lust.

Sakura giggled. "Certainly not." She responded, detangling herself from him.

And as soon as she was going to walk away, he pulled her in again, growling violently. "Sakura…"

"An hour." She whispered, leaning close to him

He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to lose his control once again. "Don't tempt me, that's all I ask." He said in a surprisingly quiet and calm tone.

Her eyes softened. "Okay." She answered just as quietly.

His hands dropped from her waist and he let her go, permitting her to walk away if she wanted.

But she didn't leave before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

* * *

He was frowning deeply as she downed another shot, laughing hysterically with her brown haired best friend, pink visible on her cheeks, although Sasuke knew it wasn't a blush. "TENTEN! I LOVE YOU!" She shouted gleefully, laughing hysterically again. "You know that right, Tenny-chan?"

Okay, he'd been nice to her. They stayed more then an hour, probably 3-4 hours, actually. And during those hours Sakura…

….Well Sakura got _sloshed_.

The brunette laughed along, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Of course I do, Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaa—AHHH!" A long brown haired man had actually slung her over his shoulder, mumbling incoherent things under his breath. "NEJI! BAD, BAD NEJI! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWNNN—AHHHH!"

"You're going home." Was the last thing he heard the Hyuuga mutter to girl.

The screams faded away, and Sakura was nowhere to be seen for a few seconds. Sasuke looked around quickly, his eyes widening lightly as he felt cool hands touch his neck.

"Sasuke-kun…" She purred into his ear.

"Sakura…" He warned threateningly, grasping her hand before she could slide it under his shirt.

She giggled into his ear, and he recalled an all too familiar scene, which happened almost a year ago. "Sakura, get off." He warned, his voice a little more threatening.

She didn't.

And Kami-sama if he didn't get her off right this second, he was sure he was going to—

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

_**Sasuke's note to self:**__ Pay the dobe a month of free ramen._

He just saved his life.

* * *

Sakura laughed drunkenly, her vision blurring lightly as she swayed onto her feet, only to be caught by the Uchiha whom was walking right beside her. The raven haired man sighed annoyingly, sliding her arm around his neck as he proceeded to help her walk. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered happily, leaning her head on his should while the strength in her knees gave out.

Sasuke stopped, muttering a few curses before he stopped and readjusted her, glaring at her lightly. "Walk, Sakura."

She giggled. "You know something Sasuke-kun?"

Annoyed that she didn't listen to him, he didn't respond to her question. She still leaned closer, burying her head in his shoulder. "I love you!" She exclaimed happily and cheerily, giggling like a fool.

He knew it was the alcohol talking. Of course she loved him, he knew that, but that confession was a drunken confession and was not to be taken seriously. She leaned closer, bringing a hand up to his chin.

He let her turn his head so he could look at her, freezing at the sight of her soft, loving form. "I really do love you, Sasuke-kun." She whispered softly, smiling gently before burying her head in his chest, this time.

He looked down at the weirdly behaving drunken woman. It's like she wasn't drunk anymore.

"I know I'm drunk, Sasuke-kun, but I really mean it." She mumbled in his shirt, sighing contently as she gripped his shirt. She breathed in his godly and addicting scent that was entirely him, and she smiled. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. _So much_." She breathed, just audible enough so he could hear.

He didn't understand why he had stopped breathing.

He'd heard it so many times before… it shouldn't even affect him anymore.

His hand slowly rose to her head and he hesitated before he awkwardly pat her head, his body tensing at her small giggle. He could feel every vibration. "A hug would have been better." She whispered quietly, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

But by the time he finally managed to respond to the hug, she had fallen asleep on him.

His eyes softened, if only the slightest little bit, and he sighed quietly before he decided to pick her up and carry her, bridal style, to his home.

_Their_ home.

* * *

She rocked the baby gently, humming softly in hope that he would calm down, but the raven haired child only cried harder, making her frown. She sensed familiar chakras and relief washed over suddenly. She walked almost in a hurry towards the door, reaching it just in time as he entered the house with a sleeping Sakura in his arms.

He was looking down at the pinkette as he'd entered the Uchiha manor, but when the sound of the crying baby reached his ears, his eyes were swirling red and he snapped his head up to look at the black haired woman. "What is going on?" He asked demandingly.

"He started crying about five minutes, before you got here, and he won't stop no matter what I do." She explained quietly, wincing as the baby cried harder.

Sakura stirred, a low groan escaping her lips as she fluttered her eyes open. "W-What's going on he—Kiseki? What—" She suddenly focused on Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun what the hell is happ—Oh god. Put me down, Sasuke! I have to—"

He put her down as carefully as possible, frowning as she almost stumbled to the ground. He caught her by the waist at the last possible second. "Sakura—"

"Damnit I don't have time for this." She muttered, performing the seals quickly. His eyes widen as she glowed in blue lightly and he tightened his grip, wondering what the hell this jutsu was.

A good ten seconds later, she sighed and opened her eyes, getting out of his grip nonchalantly as if it was a normal every day thing. "What's wrong with him?" She asked softly, looking down at the baby with concern.

Kurenai shook her head lightly. "I don't know." She truthfully said, handing her the baby. Sakura cradled the baby in her arms lovingly, starting to hum very softly. "He just wouldn't stop cryin—" But Kurenai stopped abruptly as she no longer heard the baby's cries.

Sasuke was in just as much shock.

And Sakura simply smiled. "My little boy has missed me, hasn't he?" She softly whispered to her son, giggling very quietly but very softly as he gripped her shirt.

Kurenai's mouth hung open lightly, staring in awe and in shock.

Sasuke was just plain frozen in place, unable to say or do anything.

The room was only filled with Sakura very tender and entrancing humming, and only that. No one even dared to make the simplest of sounds. No. They would wait until she was done.

After a while, Sakura's humming faded, a soft smile grazing her lips as she rocked the sleeping baby gently in her arms.

"Wow. Really, I'm amazed Sakura." Kurenai gently said, smiling.

Sakura smiled. "Arigato, Kurenai-sensei. What can we do to thank you for babysitting Kiseki?"

The red eyes woman shook her head. "Nothing. It was nothing at all."

Sakura smiled. "Arigato. Very, very much." She nodded lightly, the closest she could do for a bow.

* * *

He still couldn't understand.

What was that dim light? That jutsu? What did it—

His obsidian orbs widen lightly as she started sliding off her shirt from one of her shoulders, low enough so half her chest was exposed. His eyes were latched onto her hand that had gone back up to her exposed shoulder, gripping the bra strap and slowly sliding it off. He swallowed hard, looking away quickly as she was going to uncover her breast.

There was some part of him that would want to look up, but Sasuke knew he shouldn't. He had respect for this woman.

...And that would have certainly been disrespectful.

"Sobering jutsu."

His ears perked up at her soft, quiet voice. He blinked. Did she know he was—

"It was a sobering jutsu, Sasuke-kun."

He ever slowly shifted his head, staring directly in her eyes, and nowhere else. "…Hn?"

"The one I performed when you were holding me." She paused, a smiled grazing her lips. "Well, keeping me from falling, more like it." She giggled softly.

"…Why?"

"Why did I use it, you mean?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He hesitated before nodding.

She smiled. "I was still drunk when I woke up. Breastfeeding a baby—" It was a shame she didn't notice the blush on Sasuke's cheeks, "—when alcohol is present in the body isn't really good." Her smile grew fonder. "I didn't want to cause him any problems or anything…"

He didn't reply, and nor did he respond with any sort of movement or stare. He was just taking it all in, thinking deeply.

"…I didn't cause you any problems, right?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn."

She sighed. "Sasuke—"

But as soon as she looked up, he was in front of her, standing barely a feet away. Her breath caught in her throat at how close he was.

She hadn't even sensed him move!

He was looking deep into her eyes, as if reading her soul, her feelings, her thoughts… _everything_.

As if reading her like an open book.

She felt his soft and warm fingers brush her cheek lightly, stroking once or twice. She thought she saw a half smile on his lips as he disappeared.

But she knew for sure he had whispered something to her before disappearing.

Two words.

An order? A request? A question? A statement?

She didn't know.

"_Marry me."_

* * *

**-Snickers- Oh oh! :O**

**What happened here? –smirks-**

**I got really inspired. XD**

**This is the kind of proposal of a fairly blunt and emotionless Uchiha. XD Just 'Marry me.' With no romanticism whatsoever. Pshhh!**

**Can anybody guess what's coming up? **

**Haha! I hope you liked! :D**


	24. Four Times?

**HEY! I gotta update today, and if this seems rushed I'm sorry! :S I won't try to rush it, but it's just that I'm gone for the weekend… So I want you guys to have this update, at least. Lol.**

**And um, sorry to disappoint guys but no the wedding is not what I meant when I said "can you guess what's coming up?" (or something like that.) lol, I'm not writing a wedding, and nor am I writing a sequel to this. Although if you guys so desperately want a wedding, I guess I could manage. Lol. This story is coming to an end soon, anyway. (I swear, I'm too generous to you guys. XD)**

**BTW! If you people really think I'm the best here, you must have not fallen upon my favourite authors here! They're SO AMAZING. Check out "EWHH its Kenna" "Yellow Mask" and "cutecrazyice". They. Are. So. AMAZING.**

**WARNING: Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Long, calloused fingers clasped around the bridge of the sink, gripping so tightly it left the metal bent slightly. A long breath escaped a pair of smooth and enticing lips, something like a sneer beginning to form. He clung to the sink harder, his enormous strength bending the metal almost completely as he pressed harder.

Damnit.

_Damnit_.

_Damn it all!_

He didn't mean for it to slip out.

He hadn't meant to…

He inhaled sharply, tensing as he recalled the scene that had happened barely a minute ago. He clenched his jaw tightly, exhaling loudly, which came out as a sort of growl. The raven haired man let go of the bent sink, putting a palm over his erratically beating heart.

He shouldn't have…

He… didn't actually want to marry her… did he?

No.

No, no, no, no, no…

His heart constricted every time he repeated those words in his mind, like he was desperately trying to convince himself.

But the more he repeated, the less convincing it sounded.

His skilled hearing sense had caught the sound of a door opening, and he nearly stopped breathing. Without really knowing why, he gripped the border tighter, clenching his teeth more tightly after each step she took towards him. The footsteps stopped, and he could sense her near him. Although she wasn't near enough so he could feel her body heat.

Slowly, he composed himself, trying his best to put back his emotionless façade as he turned to face her. And as soon as his obsidian eyes landed on her, something hit his face hard.

And god damnit, it _burned_.

_It hurt __**a lot**__._

His hand shot up to his stinging cheek and he shot her a dangerous stare, opening his mouth to retort deathly to her. "What the fu—" But his deadly snarl was interrupted by lips crashing on his, a pair of slim arms delicately wrapping around his neck as she pushed herself to him.

There was something about her. Something about the way she was acting, the way she was kissing and the way she held herself against him. She was fiery, yet peaceful in the same time. There's was something strangely attracting from the way she was right now.

Still confused as to why she had slapped him painfully, it took him a while before he finally gave in and started responding to the kiss. His hands placed themselves on her waist as first, tapping lightly before he made his way up, pulling up her shirt a little. He flipped her around so she was against the counter, wanting to dominate her, but the fact she was the one leading was still quite evident. His hand slowly slid to her back, rippling the material of her shirt as he pushed it up further. And finally, his hand rested on her upper back, the tip of his fingers touching her spine lightly.

She gently pushed him away, staring at him with big, loving emerald orbs. "That was the worst proposal ever." She said lowly.

He smirked. "Hn."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but she pushed him away once again. "My answer is no." She answered in a quiet, but stern voice.

This took him completely off guard.

The room went so very cold for Sasuke. The second her words had actually registered in his mind, he felt his whole body go numb. His fingers twitched on her back, tapping her soft flesh lightly a couple of times before the strength just left him and his arms felt limp at his side.

He was completely silent for a long while.

A rush of guilt ran through her at his sudden void of any emotions, and his utterly complete silent attitude. She scrutinized his face with her worried emerald orbs, staring deep into his obsidian eyes. Trying to catch the slightest emotion of _something_.

But he was just blank.

His eyes didn't even so much as flicker with any tiny sprinkle of emotion.

Nothing.

Complete emptiness.

_**Nothing**_.

"Sasu—"

But before she could reach and cup his cheek, he had her wrist in a vice-like grip. She yelped at the painful hold, looking up fearfully to meet his _crimson red eyes._ She gasped, and he tightened his grip so painfully she thought she felt her bones cracking.

"…Why?" He finally asked, his voice quiet and infuriated.

She stared deep into those almost empty crimson red eyes. _Almost_ empty. But she could see a flicker of something in those eyes. She leaned closer, but he only put the space back between them by pushing her away.

"_Why_?" He pressed on, holding back the urge to…

…to what?

Crush her?

Kiss her?

…cry?

"Sasuke-kun…" She whimpered, struggling to get her hand out of his extremely painful grip. "…you're hurting me…" She rasped out through harsh breaths.

His face softened lightly, but his angered features still remained. It seemed he had just realised he was hurting her. He loosened his grip a little, but it was still quite painful. His other hand moved and Sakura shut her eyes, afraid her would somehow hurt her… even though inside she just knew he couldn't. Not intentionally, at least.

Something warm gripped her thigh and she gasped, sharply looking down to see the hand that had moved gently gripping her creamy thigh. His grip tightened a little, but it never hurt. She raised her head again, looking at his shoulder.

"Why?" He asked again, his voice more calm and controlled.

She smiled bitterly, but she didn't answer.

She couldn't.

His hand released its painful grip on her wrist and she let out small sigh of relief, replaced by a startled gasp as the tip of his fingers tapped her chin gently. She turned her head correctly to look at him, her mouth dropping lightly at the sight of the coal eyes she loved so much to see.

This was a good sign.

It proved that he was back under control.

…But she didn't like the way his eyes stayed so unbelievably empty.

They stared at each other for a while; empty obsidian looking at worried emerald. They didn't move, they didn't speak. They didn't think.

They just stared. Both of them thoughtless.

…They just couldn't bring themselves to think. It was impossible to do so. But they didn't know _why_.

She stared as his mouth parted, a movement that always predicted the person was going to speak. But he said nothing. He just stared some more, his eyes becoming more dull, if that was even possible.

"Sas—"

"Do you love me?" He interrupted.

She blinked. Once; twice.

"I…" Confused at the sudden question, she trailed out.

Something flickered in his onyx orbs. "Do you love me?" He repeated, more quietly and hesitantly.

Her eyes softened and she smiled a little. "I do, Sasuke-kun. You know I do. I love you _so much_." She breathed to him, leaning closer.

He let her come closer, his eyes flashing momentarily with something she was not quite sure what it was.

She thought it was a flicker of hope.

He dipped his head to hers, leaning his forehead against her own.

Vacant eyes stared back in her puzzled emerald ones. "Then marry me."

* * *

He couldn't figure it out.

He couldn't figure this whole _god damn_ thing out.

Kami-sama women are so _complicated_.

He leaned his palms over the wooden door, banging his head on the stilted gist. "Sakura…" He sighed exasperatedly.

He could hear muffled whimpers in the room, but he wasn't even sure _why_ she was crying. He tapped the door lightly. "Open the door, Sakura."

"No!" She retorted to him angrily.

He groaned in annoyance. "Damnit, Sakura. Open the door!"

"NO!"

Sasuke muttered a few things under his breath, turning his back to the door and leaning against it. He shut his eyes slowly, trying to figure this whole situation out. He gathered his thoughts, and everything that had happened in the last few hours. Gathering in his mind everything that happened ever since he proposed.

He proposed.

Disappeared. (might be one of the reasons she was upset… but he proposed again in a few minutes later without disappearing… so I guess we can scratch that out?)

He went in the kitchen and nearly broke the sink as he tried to figure out how the proposal slipped out.

He was confused.

She joined him.

Immediately slapped him _**HARD**_. (and damnit that seriously _hurt like hell_!)

…And then she started kissing him deeply and lovingly and meaningfully… and all of those other mushy words to describe a flabbergasting kiss.

…and that left him even _more_ confused.

He kissed her back.

She refused his first proposal.

He was hurt. (Although he strongly denies it.)

He went numb.

They stared at each other in silence.

He asked if she loved him.

She said she did.

He proposed a second time.

…And she refused a second time.

_And then stormed into their room and locked the door. _

_**Crying**_**. **

"Sakura…" He tried again, annoyance clear in his tone. "…Open the door."

A stubborn and cold 'No! Go away you jerk!' was his only response.

A low, angry growl escaped his lips. "What the hell have I done!?" He finally snapped.

There was no response.

His eyes narrowed darkly. "Sakura—"

But the door was flung open and he stumbled in the room backwards, falling on his back with a grunt.

"You're the most unromantic, most foul and most definitely the most unmindful man on earth! Who do you think you are ordering me to marry you at the most random moment ever?! Who do you think you are, you who hasn't even bought me a ring for the freaking proposal?! Who do you think you are proposing just because you feel like it?! Wh—""

He stared in utter shock, thoughts running into his mind as he finally realised why she was so angry and upset.

"—STUPID, ARROGANT, SELFISH, FETID, UNROMANTIC, UNTHOUGHTFUL, FORGETTING, GRUDGING, ROUGH—"

Sasuke smirked to himself. He always loved when she rambled too much. Although most of the times he stopped listening to her, letting thoughts consume his mind.

"—and no flowers?! No soft voice?! NO FUCKING ROMANTISM WHATSOEVER?!? YOU'RE THE BIGGEST JERK IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!"

He slowly sat up, shaking his head before he stood up to face her, looking down at her with his obsidian orbs.

"This is how I am, Sakura." He mumbled uninterestingly, rolling his eyes.

"Well I don't like people like that!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes once again. "I want someone who can be gentle, and affectionate. Not an arrogant asshole who is rough and unemotional most of the times!"

He stepped closer and she gasped, stepping back, away from him. "Don—"

"Teach me."

She gaped.

A warm hand gripped her waist, forcefully bringing her to him. "Teach me, Sakura."

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it back after a while. She repeated the same motion a few more times, before looking away from him and finally finding her voice again. "No offense, Sasuke, but I don't think you could—"

Although she was cut off by a pair of lips pressing softly against hers.

A startled sound escaped her lips and she gasped at such a soft kiss, stumbling back a few steps. Sasuke stepped forward to come close to her again, his lips never breaking from hers, and he continued to kiss her delicately. The pink haired girl's brain froze, and she was unable to respond to the tender kiss and gentle hold.

And as they broke apart, she finally came back to her senses, only to be completely swept off of her feet as he leaned in and kissed her again, more softly and tenderly, playing lightly with the hem of her shirt.

She was able to respond to this one.

Her small arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders shakily and she leaned into the kiss, moving her lips back onto his just as softly. He sighed against her lips; a sigh of relief and of contentment.

Somehow they had ended up on the bed, in their underwear. They had gotten lost into one another. And when finally one of them realised where and how exposed they were, they broke apart. The both of them could never tell you who it was who broke the kiss first and who realised, because the both of them just didn't know.

Sasuke was pretty sure if was Sakura, though.

He stared at her, his eyes questioning. He was not speaking, but she could almost just hear him. _"You…?"_

She stared back at him softly, gliding her hand from his neck to his silky locks, and she pulled his head to hers gently, not saying a word as he stared back at her in puzzlement and search for answers. She stroke his locks gently, exhaling against his lips slowly, smiling lightly as he shut his eyes.

It wasn't long before he had his lips pressed to hers again, a little more deeply and a little rougher then before. But Sakura didn't mind much. He was still very gentle and still treated her like a delicate flower. "Do you still think I can't?" He huskily asked against her lips, gently taking in a handful of her pink locks.

She broke the kiss and opened her eyes halfway, staring at him with hazy and dazed emerald orbs. "…Hmm..?" She confusedly mumbled, quirking an eyebrow.

His smirk grew arrogant. "Hn."

She drew him in another kiss, puzzled at his attitude, seeing as she didn't seem to remember what he had asked her a few moments ago. She curled her fingers around his raven locks, moaning lightly in the kiss, almost smiling as he tensed lightly above her.

A while after, she suddenly remembered.

* * *

**(Lemon)**

It wasn't long before things started to get intimate. They both knew where it would lead to, and they both didn't care because they wanted it. Although it confused Sasuke. The fact she wanted to have sex with him, but she didn't want to marry him.

Correction: The fact she wanted to _make love_ with him, but didn't want to marry him.

"Sasuke-kun… stop… wait… you're getting too rough…" She whispered to him, tenderly brushing her cheek against his.

He captured her lips with his, slowing his pace and switching the strength to what he hoped was a gentle one. She moaned in his mouth, and he almost had the urge to smile. But he didn't. He just continued to slowly and gently press in and out of her, not understanding how he was completely comfortable with the pace. Not understanding why he didn't feel his control slipping away. Not understanding why he was actually enjoying this slow, gentle and what he would have previously considered a _torturous_ and _teasing_ pace.

She let out a hitched cry, arching her back lightly. "Ahhhh… Sasuke-kun…" She moaned under him, digging her nails into his shoulders.

He ignored the slight pinching of her sharp nails, finding himself merely captivated by the sight of her blissful features. "Ah…" She panted lightly, trashing her head around the pillow.

He was mesmerized.

She looked so angelic.

She looked so perfect like this.

So beautiful.

…He wanted to see her like that every day.

_He wanted to be the only one able to see her this way._

"Sasuke…!" She cried, burying her head in his neck.

He didn't understand how, or why… but the reaction was automatic. He kissed her neck repeatedly, never changing his pace, wanting to obey her wants only. Wanting to obey whatever came out of her mouth.

"Keep going…" She breathed into his ear, pressing her cheek against his.

He grunted softly, shutting his eyes as he felt her tightening all around him.

Damnit.

_How could a single woman make him feel so blissful?_

**(Lemon end)**

* * *

They were lying side by side in the sweaty sheets, panting heavily, feeling utterly blissful as the afterglow was still in effect. Sakura was gripping the sheets lightly, a soft smile grazing her lips as she looked beside her, to the man who had taken his time to make her feel this way. To the man who had listened to her advices.

Sasuke had actually listened to what she was telling her, so he could actually try to be gentle.

…And he was even better then she expected.

"Way past that cold shell of yours, you have a kind heart, Sasuke-kun." She breathed into the room, turning on her side to face him.

His breathing was evened out for the most part, but he had not turned to look at her.

"You've always been a considerate and caring person, no matter how much you tried to hide that."

"Marry me."

She blinked. Once; twice; thrice.

"Sasuke-kun…" She started slowly, narrowing her eyes sadly.

"I'll buy you a ring tomorrow." He persisted, finally turning to meet her eyes.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

She was sure she saw his eyes faltering sadly. "I…"

She stared as he closed his eyes, swallowing hard before he pulled her close to him. His lips brushed the flesh on her neck lightly. _Softly_.

"I want you to be my wife, Sakura."

She was completely sure he didn't know that this was the most romantic proposal she could ever imagine.

That simple sentence.

What was it… the fourth proposal today?

She smiled. "Yes."

She let out a choked laugh, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" She screeched, laughing as joyful tears came.

And this time, the more she repeated the word…

…the better it sounded.

* * *

**I think it's a little shorter then usual. **

**Oh well, you got what you got. Full of fluffiness. :D**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**Although I did realise that he is kind of OOC. Whatever. I can never actually get him perfectly right. Not like my favourite authors. Tche! SOMEDAY, YOU'LL SEE! (xD)**

**REVIEWWWWW!**


	25. Naughty, Naughty Boy!

**Hi! Another update!**

**Warning: No lemon, but there are hints of it.**

**Disclaimer: -yawns- very tired today… hm… anyway… I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

A low moan escaped her thin, pink lips as rays of light attacked her newly opened emerald orbs. She moaned softly, turning away from the blinding light, sighing in contentment as the other side was a little darker, making it easier for her to adjust to the light. But she also soon realised that the other side of the bed was empty.

Raising lightly, she scrutinized the empty but clearly lighted room, frowning as she saw no trace of Sasuke. Not even his clothes on the floor. Not even her own. The ones they'd thrown carelessly on the floor last night.

She sighed in disappointment and desperation, pouting and frowning as she fell back on the bed. But it was then that a familiar sound of crumbling of paper reached her ears. Twisting on her side, she gaped lightly in surprise at the sight of a white paper on the pillow. She hesitantly reached out and grabbed the thin paper, scanning the sheet quickly before a smile grazed her lips._ 'It's Sasuke-kun's writing…'_ She thought dimly.

Slowly, she began to read the very few sentences. The _two_ sentences, actually.

"_Gone for a bit. I'll be back soon."_

She raised a brow, a short laugh escaping at the bluntness of the message. "Should have expected this..." She giggled, sighing in contentment and delight.

She let the paper fall back on the pillow, exhaling loudly as she fell back on the bed. She smiled, snuggling in the warm covers which smelled just like him. The covers also had a different smell, and she knew exactly what it was. She blushed.

"Sick?" A voice asked flatly, but quietly.

She jumped lightly, her blush turning darker as she jerked her head to look at the newly arrived person. She managed to smile back shyly. "No… not at all…"

He raised a brow, but said nothing nonetheless. A silence took place, and they stared at each other for a while. Sakura let her mind wander to the night before, and to his persistent proposals, and she found herself smiling.

Sasuke observed quietly, watchful coal eyes scanning her softly content features. He didn't move, but only stared in completely silence. But after a while, he remembered why he had come here in the first place and he shifted awkwardly. His fingers disappeared in his right pocket, moving around the pouch until he felt the smooth material of what he'd been looking for. Sakura, still in a daze, hadn't noticed any of his movements. She was just there, smiling day dreamily, lost in her heavenly thoughts.

He pulled his hand out of his pockets, a black velvety box tightly held in his large and calloused hand. Without a word, he walked closer to her, step by step, watching her almost too carefully. But she was too lost in thoughts to have seen him. Part of him wished she would have looked up when he put the black silky box on the night stand, but another part of him was content she didn't.

He wouldn't have known what to say anyway.

A half smile, half smirk, grazed his lips as she was still so deeply lost in her thoughts, and he resisted the temptation to lean over and surprise her somehow.

A kiss, maybe.

A caress, or a brush of fingers.

_Something_.

But he decided to let her daydream.

Smirking one last time, he quietly walked out, closing the door with a quiet click.

It seemed the soft sound had awoken her from her thoughts, and she jumped lightly, realising she had been spacing out. "I'm so sorry Sas—Eh?"

She looked around, frowning deeply as she realised no one was in the room. No one but herself.

A mumbled curse escaped her lips, and she sighed, looking down lightly. It was only when she looked the nightstand to take a look at the clock that she noticed the black box. The black box that had made her heart stop immediately.

She could only stare for a very long time. Seemingly not blinking or thinking.

…she snapped out of her endless trance after a good five minutes, and then realised her hands were shaking.

Nervously, she reached out for the box, breathing in deeply when her trembling hands cupped the box. She brought it over slowly, her heart beating faster and faster as each second passed by. It was almost agonizing to wait.

She couldn't even bring herself to open the box. Her limbs shook with such nervousness and shock that she didn't even have the strength to open it.

A warm hand covered her own and she looked up in shock, a small gasp escaping at the sight of flat obsidian eyes looking back at her. There was something shimmering in those orbs, she almost believed they were empty if she hadn't noticed that sparkle.

"Pathetic, you're so weak you can't even open the box." He sighed, rolling his eyes and smirking.

Sakura laughed, instead of feeling the usual sadness she felt when he insulted her back when they were young. She knew he didn't mean it, because she knew that he was aware of how much shock she was in. She knew he was conscious about the fact that she was in so much shock that it drained the strength from her limbs.

His warm hand always lingered on her own and he never broke their gazed as she slowly opened the box with his other hand. Sakura couldn't resist breaking their gazes, sharply looking down at what the box contained. But as she saw the ring, she felt she would faint.

It was nothing so particularly breathtaking.

Just a very simplistic ring.

A silver band and a perfect sized diamond on top. Not too big, not too small.

But even for something so basic, Sakura found it perfect. She had never been a fan of jewellery too fancy and she'd never had a big thing for big diamonds and other rare expensive stones.

Her mouth dropped open a little more and she looked up, her green orbs wide and round, pure amazement and shock found into them. She struggled to find words to say, but nothing came into mind. She wanted to thank him, or just say _something_, but she was utterly **speechless**.

She was having a hard time breathing now.

"Sa…Sa…suke…-kun…" She managed to whisper, feeling herself grow so overwhelmed with emotion that tears actually started to form in her eyes.

Warm, transparent drops rolled down her cheeks, more tears flowing as she choked a sob. "This… this must've cost a fortune!" She exclaimed through tears, sniffing loudly as she tried to desperately wipe them away.

There was a rare twinkle of amusement and fondness in those two pools of endless black abyss. "No." He replied quietly, his thoughtful gaze faltering lightly. It was the way they always faltered when he spoke about something personal. "…It… was my mother's." He finished in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Your… mother's…?" Sakura gaped.

Sasuke nodded almost too hesitantly, something like sadness mixed with fondness glimmering in his dark pools. He exhaled a long breath before he gently took the ring, placing it in his palm and scrutinizing it with a look that stole her breath away.

"…She was the one who engraved this..." He murmured, advancing his palm slightly towards her face.

Sakura quirked a brow, blinking before she gently took the ring and started to carefully examine the simplistic ring. She smiled as she caught sight of the engraving.

"Love looks not with eyes, but with the mind." Sakura read softly aloud. Her emerald orbs softened. "William Shakespeare." She murmured to him, smiling lightly.

He nodded. "It was her favourite quote." He muttered ever so quietly, breaking their gaze as he looked down.

Her smile grew softer and she reached out to graze his cheek lightly, smiling beautifully as his head snapped up to look at her. "It's beautiful. I love it." She murmured, caressing his cheek lightly.

He always found her touch so addicting, and it took him everything not to take her in right then and there. It took him everything not to lean in and kiss her fervently, with so much passion she would faint. It took him _everything_ not to respond to her soft touch.

Seeing his eyes drop lightly as she continued to caress his cheek, she smiled once again, in that beautiful way of hers. She could see the way he struggled not to shut his eyes and to lean into her caress, and it didn't amuse her somehow. She felt more content and peaceful watching him act this way.

"Come here." She whispered to him, dropping her hand from his cheek. He looked up, puzzlement shining dimly in his orbs. She giggled lightly. "Come here." She repeated more heartedly.

It was amusing the way he hesitated, his eyes narrowing in doubt and confusion before he decided to lean forward towards her like she wanted. Shock took over as she cupped his face gently and leaned in, closing any gap that had previously been between their lips.

It was a soft kiss.

Very, very soft. And light.

She pulled back from the kiss a few second later, smiling innocently to him. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said softly, brushing a few bangs out of his eyes.

Their gazes locked again, and she almost gaped at the fiery passion found within his orbs. But the next second, those orbs disappeared and all she could see was a storm of raven locks messily sprawled. And then she realised that it was Sasuke and that he had his lips pressed to hers softly. But she could still feel the fiery passion burning within him.

She didn't take time to respond to his kiss, burying her hands in his silky raven locks and massaging his scalp, loving the way he responded with tender caresses and low groans. She loved the way he'd changed so much, yet so little, in this past year. Sasuke had become much more accustomed to showing his emotions lately.

He broke a heated kiss to catch his breath, resting his forehead against hers while he stared deeply in her emerald pools, something passionate found in his own dark orbs.

"I need you." He breathed in a raspy voice.

She pulled him in another short but strong kiss, her eyes still closed as she leaned her head beside his own, panting in his ear for a while as she tried to gain her breath. His grip tightened on her and she smiled, clinging to him so tightly she could probably choke him. "You have me." She breathed back into his ear, biting her lip as he nipped at her neck lightly.

* * *

She sighed happily, giggling softly as she closed the door behind her, a soft smile plastered on her lips. She hummed happily, looking at her slightly dishevelled form in the mirror, something like a content laugh escaping her lips as she examined herself.

Her lips were a bit swollen, caused by all the kissing they'd done in the past few hours, but they weren't that bad, seeing as the kissing had never really been rough. If it had been, she probably would have swollen and bruised lips. She cocked her head to the side lightly, rubbing a red spot on her neck, a full-hearted laugh leaving her lips as she examined it.

Lover's bite.

He'd marked her quite a few times.

He was quite possessive, after all.

Her hair was a complete mess, but she liked it. It kind of showed she'd been doing something. Something that involved Sasuke. And something that was ultimately intimate between the two of them.

She giggled softly as she recalled that half the day hadn't passed yet, and they'd gotten it on about five times already. One second she'd be getting dressed, and the next he'd have her pushed up against the wall, kissing her senseless. And then they'd be getting it on again.

It seemed he just couldn't get his hands off of her.

She couldn't complain though, he was skilled when it came to… _that_.

_Extremely_ skilled.

_God-like._

She fixed her hair a little, smiling lightly at her reflection as she did so, humming softly to herself as she combed her locks with her fingers. A quiet sigh escaped her lips and she smiled one last time before slipping off Sasuke's shirt and turning on the shower. She turned the small bulge on hot, sighing in contentment as she slipped in the hot shower.

The water trickled down on her sweaty and sweet smelling skin, overwhelming her with its heat and enveloping her in a cocoon of bliss. As she heard the door open, she smiled, but she didn't so much as utter a word to the man who had entered the bathroom. She caught him staring at her obviously for a few minutes, before he turned to the mirror and splashed a bit of water in his face.

She was oblivious to the fact he was gripping the borders of the sink tightly, but she could feel his chakra changing lightly. She smiled, humming quietly to herself and counting in her head the seconds it would take him to join her.

_4…_

_5…_

_6…_

_7…_

_8…_

_9…_

She smiled as a certain someone nuzzled her neck, bare skin pressing against her own. _'Bingo.'_ She thought lightly.

"Sex addict today or what?" She questioned jokingly.

He sighed and grunted softly, not quite responding to her question. He pushed her up against the wall of the shower, nibbling lightly on her earlobe.

"I just want to take a shower." She stated, wanting to make him comprehend she was not going to let him have his way. She pushed him away gently and he grunted in dissatisfaction, his eyes narrowing objectionably.

"Get out, if that's what you want."

He scoffed lightly, and she was surprised as she felt him pull her close. "Sasuke, I told you—eep!"

He smirked against the flesh of her neck. "Hn."

His arms were around her tightly, his mouth pressed at the area where he neck and shoulder met. He was biting hungrily, but wasn't doing much else then that.

"…You're not going to?" She questioned.

He didn't answer.

She scoffed. "Okay, then. Mister monosyllabic-I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass—"

"—and soon-to-be-husband of yours." He finished arrogantly.

She laughed in surprise. "Unfortunately." She sighed teasingly.

He let out a low growl, and she laughed again. "I'm kidding."

He grunted softly, nipping at her neck a few times.

"Sasuke…Sasuke-kun… stop it…" She unstably breathed to him.

He smirked. "Seems like you _do_ want it."

She snorted. "With someone like you it's hard to refuse but—eep!" She glared at his chicken butt head, "Another bite!? Sasuke—Mmmph!"

He was kissing her again, fervently and deeply, his tongue easily slipping into her mouth as she gasped. A smirk grazed his lips as she moaned and started responding to the kiss, wrapping an arm around his shoulder while the other hand rested at the base of his neck.

"Sasuke-kun… shower…" She moaned through kisses.

He grunted. "Later…" He muttered on her lips, slipping his knee to separate her legs.

* * *

"Sex addict." She muttered darkly under her breath, huffing as her fiancé turned to face her, smirking at her statement.

He didn't reply, but she could clearly read it in his eyes._ "Maybe. But only with you."_

She sighed exasperatedly, running a ran through her wet locks. The sound of the baby crying caught their attention and Sakura perked up immediately. "I'll get it!" She cried almost too hurriedly.

Sasuke raised a brow, and then shook his head, scoffing lightly. "…Hn."

She sighed desperately as she entered the room. "Anything to get away from him now…" She muttered, huffing lightly. "Pervert, I swear. Sound is probably what made him go like that." She huffed.

Her sneer was replaced by a smile as she cradled the baby in her arms. "Hello to you too, Kiseki." She murmured happily, poking his small nose. "Did all the racket wake you up?" She teased.

The baby laughed his quiet laugh.

"Your father is a very naughty and bad boy, you know that Kiseki?" She giggled lightly, smiling as the baby smiled to her, his green pools glimmering with such happiness that she could not help but to smile more.

"Hn."

She froze at the Uchiha's favourite word—grunt.

Her left eyebrow twitched. "Eavesdropping again now are you?"

He smirked, but she did not see. "…Hn."

"Perverted bastard." She muttered as she put the calm and sleepy child back in the crib.

But as soon as she turned, he was standing right in front of her, less then an inch away. His expression was almost dark, but she knew he wasn't angry or anything of that sort. He was just being Sasuke.

"Don't you even—!!!"

She gaped as she was now against the wall, trapped by her soon-to-be husband, whom was looking at her rather intensely. He had his body pressed against hers, and he had her arms twisted above her, pressed up in a iron grip against the wall.

"What are you—"

She gasped as he pressed his body even closer, one of his legs slipping between hers and the other resting on her left hip. He breathed against her ear hotly, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, smirking as he saw her looking back at him in surprise.

"Sa…suke?" She stammered, swallowing hard.

He was off of her in less then a second, smirking at her one last time before disappearing from the room without a word. She was gaping, flabbergasted and utterly bewildered about what had just happened.

"SASUKE UCHIHA YOU COME BACK RIGHT THIS SECOND YOU SON OF A—"

But her screaming had faded as she stormed out of the room to find the damned Uchiha.

Tch.

Who did he think he was, getting her all hot and bothered for nothing?

* * *

**Lol! It was a quick update!**

**He might be a little OOC, but I don't think so. Not really. He's a naughty boy. Teehee! xD**

**:D**

**REVIEWWW!**


	26. Blame It On The Rain

**Yay! Another update! :P**

**And I have one story that is done too, so you'll probably see others coming up. **

**Warning: Lemon**

**Disclaimer: this is reaaaaaaaaally starting to get on my nerves. –sigh- I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

"Hey, you sleeping?" Someone murmured into her ear, poking her cheek lightly.

"Hmmm…" She moaned tiredly, pressing herself more comfortably against the person's chest.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine…"

"Sui, fuck off. I'm tired." She growled, opening her eyes momentarily to look at the grinning boy.

"Yeah? Well I'm hungry." He replied, laughing lightly.

She shut her eyes once again, sighing. "One more hour…"

"You said that already." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her securely once again.

"Hmm…"

He smiled, stroking her hair lightly, and he let her doze off, ignoring the pang of ultimate hunger rumbling inside his stomach. He could still wait a little. She was pretty tired after getting mission, working at the hospital and…

…and what they had been doing lately.

"She's pretty tired." Someone stated, their voice quiet but happy.

Suigetsu looked up, grinning at the sight of his 'big' friend. "Yeah, she's been pretty busy lately." He replied, glancing down at the sleeping girl almost _too_ tenderly.

"Here." Juugo spoke again.

The silver haired man turned his head again, his eyes widening at the sight of a sandwich in the hands of his orange haired man. "Oh god, Juugo. I love you for eternity." He whispered, grabbing the sandwich and hungrily biting on it. "I was practically dying of hunger!"

Juugo laughed his kind laugh. "I've noticed."

* * *

_Chop!_

The pink haired woman grabbed the bad chuck of lettuce end and successfully threw it in the compost bowl without looking. She slowly detached the lettuce sheets one by one, carefully placing them in the cold water filled sink beside her. Soft humming left her lips as she worked on her future lunch, smiling to herself as she pondered about what she should put in her salad.

'_Onions. Yeah, onions would be good.'_ She thought happily, giggling lightly to herself.

She walked over to the refrigerator, opening the door, and began exploring its content, a frown forming on her features as she saw no sign of those sweet onions she wanted. "Huh? What kind of person doesn't have onions at their house?" She murmured disbelievingly.

"Try tomatoes."

She jumped around, yelping in surprise as her face nearly collided with Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed, taking two quick step backwards so she could put a little space between them. Her hand was now on placed where her heart was and she was breathing unstably, like she had been completely taken off guard and had just had the fright of her life. "Stop scaring me like that, geez." She murmured, sighing exasperatedly.

He didn't answer, but his obsidian orbs stayed locked with her emerald ones.

"…Do you need anything?" She asked after a moment, shifting lightly under his gaze.

He raised a brow. "Tomatoes."

It was her turn to quirk a brow. "Uh… sure. Go ahead then, I guess I'm in your way." She whispered more to herself then to him, moving out of his way. But Sasuke's caught her wrist before she completely moved away. "Sasu—"

"I don't want tomatoes right now, Sakura. I meant that you should get tomatoes for your meal."

She blinked at such a long sentence spoken by a bored looking Sasuke, and she pondered to herself about why he bothered to talk so much if he was so bored. But then, what he said had clicked into her mind after a few seconds. Sakura was sure she had made an idiot of herself.

"Oh! Oh, um, sorry. I was… spacing out. But, um, thanks?"

He didn't even blink. "Hn."

And then they were back to staring at each other in silence, which seemed to be happening quite a lot lately.

"…Um, yeah. I guess that I better… go back to finish lunch…" She said nervously, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Her uneasy smile disappeared and was instead replaced by a frown. "Would you like anything for lunch too?" She asked softly, unconsciously putting a hand over his arm.

If Sasuke minded that she had her hand on his arm, he didn't show it. He stared at her for a little while, before shaking his head very lightly. "It's fine. I ate earlier."

She looked a bit puzzled at that last statement. "Really? When?"

"Earlier." He repeated flatly.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "No but I mean, when did you even go anywhere earlier?"

"I went training."

Sakura seemed to have caught up. "With Naruto, eh?" She finished, laughing lightly.

He shrugged. "Hn."

She smiled, her smile growing softer as she remarked a few locks had fallen in front of his eyes. Unable to help herself, she reached out and pushed the bangs away, shocking both herself and him. Her hand froze at his temple, and their gazes were locked.

"Um… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you—"

A warm hand gripped her wrist softly and she flinched. "It's fine." He answered quietly, stroking the soft flesh of her wrist reflexively.

Her eyes softened, her smile growing fond and loving as he continued stroking, his unidentifiable dark pools growing soft. He kept on stroking, slowly and softly, in a manner that revealed that he didn't really want to stop.

She giggled lightly, tugging her wrist away from him, and held back the urge to laugh as he snapped his gaze to hers, looking a little disappointed and angry that she pulled her wrist away.

"I should really finish the salad." She giggled.

He grunted, narrowed his eyes and turned on his heels, walking out of the room sullenly.

She couldn't help but to laugh this time.

* * *

She plopped a piece of watermelon in her mouth, munching on it slowly and then mewling in delight at the juicy taste of it.

"Karin?"

The red haired girl hummed in response, taking a bite our of her big watermelon piece. "Yeah?" She finally responded, looking over to the silver haired man sitting not far away from her.

"You still didn't tell me what happened at the hospital."

The girl froze for a moment, her happy (for once) face faltering into a sad one. "Why do you want to know? It's not important anymore." She snapped, but suddenly regretted doing so at the sight of his slightly hurt expression.

They were quiet for a moment.

"…I'm sorry." She murmured, raising her apologetic eyes to meet his upset grey orbs.

He sighed, nodding his head ever so dimly. "That's fine. I'm used to it by now." He muttered, looking away from her as she tried to keep their gazes locked.

It was then that Karin realised how deeply he already cared for her, and how much it actually hurt him when she was acting like such a bitch. She had never really been nice to him, and it made her wonder why and how he started to like her. She'd always treated him so badly and yet…

…it didn't stop him from falling for her.

"If… If I tell you what happened…" She saw his head move lightly, "…will you forgive me for being such a bitch to you?"

Her crimson red orbs were actually pleading and truthful, for once, as she looked at the boy's hunched figure. He raised his head slowly, grey meeting red, and in one slow motion, he nodded dimly.

She took a deep breath.

"She had to give birth to the baby prematurely, you know that right?" Suigetsu nodded. "Well, she was really low on energy and chakra and her body was very weak. She wasn't really in the state to give birth. Much less to give birth to the baby earlier then it is due." She paused lightly, closing her eyes. "They all thought she was going to make it, because _hello_ this is Haruno Sakura. But I knew better. In these conditions, she wasn't going to make it."

Suigetsu raised a brow. "But she did."

Karin nodded. "She did because of Sasuke." She said quietly, gritting her teeth at the mention of his name.

"What does Sasuke have to do with any of this?" He asked, now genuinely confused.

"He came moments before Sakura was brought in the operation room. And… he… he gave her his energy and his chakra when she was slipping away…"

There was a long pause. "…What happened next, Karin?" He asked, his voice quiet and soft.

A concerned look crossed his face as she narrowed her eyes to the ground in shame. "She managed to give birth, but passed out right after. I was in charge of the baby and I had to make sure he was okay and had no problems." Karin swallowed hard. "I.. I then sent a nurse to tell Tsunade-sama that the baby didn't make it…"

His eyes widen in utter shock. "…!"

"… and then Sakura's life was in danger again but I didn't really care anymore. Everything was just a total blur. I thought that if people believed…" she paused, closing her eyes. "…I thought that if _Sasuke_ believed the baby didn't make it then he… he… he would…" her voice was going quieter by the second, "…leave her."

A short silence took place, and Karin could feel the guilt of her horrible acts starting to raise in the pit of her stomach. She felt so guilty and so horrible to have acted this way—

"You wanted him to leave her so you could have your chance. But you just never actually believed he was happier now because of her. You believed that he was happier because he had a child." He paused, watching how she snapped her head up in shock. "And you wanted to take away that happiness, because you believed you could make him happy too. You never thought she was the cause of his happiness."

A hitched breath escaped her lips. "W-What are you, a mind reader?" She stammered, laughing nervously and bitterly.

He smiled acrimoniously. "I'm just stating what seems obvious."

She choked a sob, laughing lightly. "Bulls eye." She sniffed lightly, wiping away the tears threatening to fall. "…I just never thought he was in love with her."

He nodded in understanding. "But that's all the past." He murmured, gripping her wrist and pulling her to him.

Karin smiled. "Yes. It's the past."

* * *

The pinkette groaned, pulling the covers closer to herself as she tried to find more warmth. Her hand shot up to her flushed face, wiping the sweat away. She groaned once more, grimacing at the feeling of a wave of fiery heat running through her body. Not being able to stand the hotness, she pushed away the covers a bit, sighing in contentment at the excessive heat withering away. But then the cold wave ran through her body and she pulled the covers on herself once more, whimpering.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention, but she made no movement. She simply stayed in bed, snuggled up in warm covers, breathing a little unstably as shivers continuously ran up her spine. Another whimper escaped her lips.

She really _hated_ being sick.

"Sakura…?"

A questioning moan was her response.

She barely heard him coming closer, but she sure felt something being sponged on her forehead, cooling her burning fever. She shuddered lightly, a sigh of delight leaving her lips willingly. "…Sasuke…" She whispered faintly, fluttering her eyes open lightly.

But all she managed to see was his blurry figure.

Her mouth parted open, wanting to speak out, but she was shushed by a soft finger being pressed on those dry lips.

"Don't waste your breath on me. Just sleep." He said quietly, brushing away the sweaty locks on her forehead before sponging gently again. His brows furrowed in worry, not quite figuring out why she suddenly collapsed earlier, like she'd done when she was pregnant.

_'Could it be that she—'_

But her whimper interrupted his thoughts.

His eyes softened and he sponged her forehead a little more, sighing quietly as she started to doze off. His eyes remained locked on her flushed face, brows creasing even more in concentration as he considered the possibilities.

Had the drug really been completely washed out?

Could it be possible that… that…

…that some of it had been left in?

Memories of the times where the sickness reacted violently upon her flashed in his mind and he gritted his teeth painfully.

No…

They said…

…they said that it had been completely washed out…

Sasuke bit his lip, unconsciously biting harder as the possibility that the drug had been left in was still so very likely. Blood oozed out of the tiny cut he'd made, but he paid no attention to it.

A whimper of utter fear and defencelessness escaped her thin lips, and he jerked his head down to look at her.

She was breathing heavily, sweat starting to form on her forehead again, and her whimpers were starting to get quite constant.

She was having a nightmare.

Not quite knowing what to do, he grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her very lightly, hoping she would somehow wake up. But instead, she was whimpering louder and more fearfully, and he cursed himself for acting to bluntly.

He decided to take a different method.

"Sakura." He called softly, stroking her cheek once.

Her whimpers faded lightly, bringing some kind of relief that this was working.

"Sakura, wake up." He whispered quietly, cupping her cheek completely.

He started to stroke her cheek lightly, hoping that this would make her wake up, but she just wouldn't. Feeling discouraged, he ran a hand through his hair, sighing in desperation and hopelessness.

But it seemed that tender caresses and soft words calmed her down, and so Sasuke decided to stick to that method.

Carefully, he leaned down, wrapping his arms securely around her shivering and feverish form, his eyes softening as she hitched a breath, something she usually did when he acted this softly. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

"Sakura…" He murmured as quietly as possible, tightening his gentle hold. "Wake up."

There was a soft sigh that reached his ears, but he wasn't quite sure if she had awoken or simply calmed down.

"Sa…suke… -kun…?"

Feeling relief wash over, he tightened his grip on her and slowly made her sit upright, almost smiling as she gasped and wrapped her shaky arms around his neck tightly, like she was afraid she would fall.

"I got you." He reassured, tightening his protective hold as a way to prove it.

She relaxed and nodded. Her grip loosened on his neck, but it never loosened entirely. "What… What are you…doing?" She breathed to him, her breath hitching as he slipped an arm under her knees.

He didn't answer as he carefully picked her up from the bed, bridal style, and held her closer to him. Sasuke looked down at her, concerned for her welfare as he saw that her face was still very flushed and he realised to his horror that her fever seemed to have worsened.

"…Sas—"

But he cut her as he pressed his lips to hers softly, shushing her. "I said don't talk, Sakura." He hushed quietly against her lips, looking directly in her off colour emerald orbs with his soft dark pools. "You need your strength." He finished softly.

And even in her sickened and weak state, she managed to smile beautifully at him.

"I just have…one thing to say…" She breathed, cupping his cheek with her shaky hand.

He nodded ever so lightly, and almost hesitantly. "Hn?"

"It's not the drug Sasuke… -kun… the drug is gone.. it's.. it's… from…" Her voice was no more then above a whisper now. "…yesterday…"

* * *

**(Lemon)**

Thick droplets were crashing on them continuously, falling harder and harder by the minute, but they never stopped. The pouring rain roared onto their figures moving together as one, but they didn't care. Sasuke kept on kissing her passionately, gripping her creamy thighs tightly as he thrust into her repeatedly, groaning loudly as they kept _making love __**in the rain**_.

She was gripping the grass for dear life, loving the feeling of their soaked figures moving against one another, and she could barely kiss the man back with all of these blissful feelings running through her.

The sensation was strange, and different, but she completely loved it.

It was a new kind of heaven.

They hadn't even planned to have sex in the rain.

They were just outside, kissing lightly and softly, enjoying each other's company. But the rain had started to fall and they'd stopped momentarily, realising it was starting to rain. Sasuke was inquiring they should go in, but Sakura didn't want to.

She'd been the one to get things intimate, this time.

A loud cry escaped her pink lips, muffled by Sasuke's warm and soft lips, but she continued to cry out against his lips as he plunged deeper and harder. "Sakura…" He rasped out against her lips, tightening his grip on her thighs. He pulled her more tightly against him and she let out a hitched cry.

"Sasuke-kun…!"

He kept thrusting in and out of her, hard and fast, groaning and grunting her name as she cried his.

What was amusing to him was that this was the first time they ever actually kept most of their clothes on. She only has her shorts pulled down to just above her knees and he simply had his pants pulled down low enough so he could enter her. The feeling of their soaked clothes added some kind of weird but delightful friction.

"I love you…" She breathed to him, moaning and screaming in ecstasy.

Not able to resist, her kissed her softly, locking his dark eyes with her dazed and ecstatic ones. "I—"

But she let out a distracting and heavenly cry as she came, squeezing around him so tightly that he came too, with a loud groan of her name.

He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily, a slight smile tugging at his lips as she mewled and nuzzled his neck, panting herself. Sasuke closed his eyes, relishing this moment, a feeling of pure peacefulness growing in himself as the rain continued to crash on them. He gave her one last soft kiss, finishing the sentence that he had started earlier in his mind.

"_I love you too"_

**(End of lemon)**

* * *

That's right.

This seemed more likely and understandable.

She got sick from staying in the rain.

_Not because of the drug._

"What… why… are you…"

"Sakura, don't talk." He sighed, shaking his head. Carefully, he readjusted his arms around her and then proceeded to walk towards the bathroom.

Sakura smiled as he brought her in. "I'm going to take a bath?" She questioned softly, seemingly already a bit better now at the simplest idea of it.

He nodded.

"Stay with me this time." She murmured into his neck, tightening her grip as much as he weak body permitted her to.

He nodded again, tightening his grip on her. "I can't let you drown after all, can I?" He said smugly, smirking down at her.

She giggled lightly. "I hope not…" She murmured, kissing his neck lightly. "But you know…" Seeing as she could now talk quite easily, Sasuke didn't interrupt her. "…you're going to have to take my clothes off."

His mind went blank at the realisation that, yes, he really did have to. She didn't have the strength to do so.

Sasuke hoped he wouldn't lose himself to lust.

Even Kami-sama doesn't know if he'll be able to control his hormones.

* * *

**Lol. **

**I hope you all enjoyed… :)**

**Review!**


	27. A Kiss In The Bath

**Hi! This might be the last update for… well... I truthfully don't know. Two weeks to the max. But believe me, if I could do something about it, I would. But its Christmas time and I'm travelling a lot… Like many of you probably are. I'm not home at all and I can't update one someone else's computer. Cause that's just rude, you know?**

**But hey, if I ever come back home a little during the holidays I'll take the time, okay? Cause I love you all so much. :)**

**And you know the worst for you guys? This chapter is probably going to be left on a cliffie. Lol I have it all planned out. XD**

**P.s. No I didn't forget about the baby. lol. I just didn't write about him, but that doesn't mean they don't take care of him! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

This was by far the hardest thing he'd ever have to do.

_Undressing_ his _fiancée_, without being allowed to…

…well, to give in.

He already had a hard time keeping his hands off of her lately—not that it's the only thing he wanted to do with her but _god_ she was so _hard_ to resist!— when she had her god damn innocent clothes on which revealed nothing at all.

And now he had to be able to _undress_ her and do _nothing_?

_No way_, man.

No way.

He's a freaking guy, for Kami's sake!

A fully hormonal male who is goddam—

_(desperately. fully. totally. endlessly. deniably. surely.)_

—in love with this woman.

And _holy dwindle_, she's so tempting when she doesn't want to be.

Could he _really_ not do anything?

"Sakura…"

He was staring down at the woman in his arms, looking doubtful and almost _worried_. She looked at him questionably, shivering lightly as another cold wave ran through her body.

"…I don't think I can do this." He finally muttered, carefully sitting her down on the counter of the bathroom while he still held her—gently, but he still held her.

She raised her tired half lidded emerald eyes, a soft and barely audible moan of uneasiness escaping her pink tainted lips as a wave of heat rushed through her. Her head bumped into his chest and her body followed suit, but she was stopped by Sasuke's arms protectively tightening around her and keeping her up.

"Sasu…ke-kun…" The pink haired kunoichi mumbled, lightly poking his chest (although she had attempted to grip his shirt).

A slight whimper reached his ears, but it was so faint that Sasuke couldn't actually tell if it was actually real or if it was just his imagination. Deciding not to take any risk, he slowly brought his hands to Sakura's back, bending his head in the crook of his neck (which wasn't actually necessary) and slowly made the few hand seals needed for his jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." He muttered, closing his eyes lightly.

Sakura jumped lightly in his arms at the sound of a slight puff, like she'd been startled from a dream or a deep train of thought. Truthfully, Sasuke didn't know which one of them it had been. And actually, maybe it was even either of them. Sakura was so out of it and so sick that anything could startle her.

His shadow clone left the room without a word, but Sasuke didn't have to wonder where he was going. He'd made a clone to check up on the baby and to confirm if it had indeed been his imagination, or if Kiseki actually needed to be taken care of.

"Bath…" Sakura murmured faintly, falling forward a little more.

He pushed her back onto the counter, sighing almost too quietly. Part of him really thought he could do this. That he would be perfectly fine undressing her. That nothing would happen. Because damnit, he knew Sakura wouldn't be up for any activities tonight. She just needed to relax and to be taken care of.

Sasuke could do that, right?

But another part of him knew this wouldn't work out.

And so the poor raven haired man was stuck choosing between the fact he should, or should not. But Sakura really needed this bath. But she couldn't take it if he didn't undress her. And he couldn't undress her because he just might end up losing his control on his damn libidos. And he couldn't let that happen because Sakura would certainly not be up to it. And if she wasn't up to it, that was almost like rape. And he couldn't allow himself to freaking _rape_ her. That's just _wrong_.

She's his fiancée. And his team mate. And his friend. And the mother of his son. And the woman he loved.

He couldn't just succumb to his damn libidos and throw all of this away.

His shoulders relaxed as he smirked at his conclusion. And soon this triumphant expression was switched quickly to an indecisive one.

Should he undress her, or should he simply not take the risk?

He didn't have to think long, because hearing Sakura's breathing pattern quickening and hearing those soft whimpers escaping her thin lips just made his choice all too easy. Especially as he felt her whole body shuddering against his.

* * *

'_Damn Uchiha…' _

An indignant sigh escaped a brown haired man's lips, soon followed by a series of grumbled insults towards the said Uchiha's. "They always get what they want." He muttered in his dark, throaty voice. "And they make girls swoon all over the god damn world because they are so—" the man took a pose of a love struck fangirl, striking his voice high like one he'd heard today. "—_hot_!"

Kicking a rock on the side of the road, he sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, his chocolate orbs narrowing in pure sadness and jealousy. "…She won't even notice me with that Uchiha around…"

An image of a long black haired woman with red highlights flashed in his mind, her crystal blue eyes shining with pure softness and delight—looking directly at him. Her tempting blood red lips pursed lightly, but just a bit, before she smiled at him. Oh, and he could still remember that smile she gave _him_ this afternoon.

That smile that was meant not for the Uchiha, but for himself.

But she had eyes only for him.

And damnit it already hurt to know she would never like him that way …

…imagine how it felt to see her love struck over some guy she'd never even spoken to.

"_He looked at me today! Like, actually_ looked _at me!"_

Brown orbs narrowed to the ground again, scanning the cracked pavement of the empty pathway.

But what hurt the most…

"_I'm looking at you too. Everyday."_

….was that she's his best friend.

"_But you're not Sasuke-kun, Jake."_

* * *

The water crashed down in the empty tub in a hard and brawny waterfall, crashing all around and filling the tub lightly before it went down the hole and drained lightly. A warm, calloused hand reached out for the plug, never hesitating as he blocked the hole with the plug.

The man stood up, watching the water flow down in the tub for a few seconds, but he then remembered letting Sakura alone on the counter certainly wasn't safe since she had no strength to keep her body from falling.

And so he reappeared in front of her as fast as lightening, surprising the dazed looking girl. This man just wouldn't leave her side, and she knew for a fact that he didn't stay beside her because it was a must.

No.

He just couldn't generally leave her side. He was always close to her, and never too far apart, which surprised her in a way, but in another, no.

Sasuke was very well known to be distant of others, and he was also known to not let anybody approach him. He hated being close to people.

But with her, he was _always_ close. He was never out of reach. Something would happen, a slip or a trip, and he'd be right there to catch her within half a second.

He was so _protective_.

And that was the reason that didn't surprise her.

Sasuke had always been protective of her. He's always saved her when they were young and he always protected her _with his life_ from danger.

And now that he'd grown very fond of her, he was even _more_ protective of her.

The soft touch on her waist was what had snapped her out of her trail of thoughts. She wanted to look down, to see what this was, but she couldn't. And why? Because she was staring directly in those mysterious onyx orbs, that's why.

The feeling of his bare skin touching her flat stomach under the shirt had made her breath hitch, and she shuddered, a shudder of _pleasure_ running up her spine. She never thought that the thought of not being able to touch him back and to feel her against him was so…

…well, depressive.

He seemed unfazed, she noticed.

But the way his fingers lingered on her warm skin, the way it brushed carefully and the way he took his time to lift the shirt higher just gave away pretty much everything. She could also notice how his chest rose up and down very fast at some times, most of the times when her body reacted to his touch.

He was just as affected as she was.

"Sasuke-kun… you… don't have to—"

But his finger shut her off.

He stared at her with those obsidian orbs of his, and she didn't fail to noticed that his eyes shined tonight. Shining like the stars shine. Glimmering with brightness. And Kami-sama, she just couldn't breathe anymore as she noticed that.

"Your eyes…" She murmured on his finger, looking entranced and disbelieving.

Not really understanding, Sasuke didn't answer. He just sighed, and he took no time to slide off her shirt, careful not to do it too fast at the end as the shirt neared her head. It was almost erotic the way their eyes met as she shakily brought her hands up from him to remove the shirt completely.

Both just froze.

It took a moment for Sasuke to blink, and to realize he hadn't been breathing for a good minute.

The sensation running through them when their gazes met was almost terrifying. He could still feel it. Fiery, yet soft. Electric, yet relaxing. Blazingly desiring, yet so ultimately soothing.

So many contradicting things altogether.

Trying so hard not to let his hands glide over her skin, he shut his eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath. And as he felt his control returning, he opened them again, realising his hands were placed on her waist and were gripping (gently).

He was unable to help himself from gliding his hands to the waistband of her jeans, his fingers curling around the edge as he slowly slithered his digits down to the buttons. One of his arms snaked around her waist, lifting her up from the counter as he slipped off her jeans down to the middle of her thigh.

His breath was quick now, going completely untamed as she snaked her arms around his neck weakly, out of pure reflex. He took his time to try to calm himself down, but the feeling of her bare skin on his hands and the feeling of her rounded breasts on his tight chest was almost unbearable.

"Sakura..." He rasped out, shutting his eyes tightly.

"I…" His teeth dug in his bottom lip, blood oozing out of the tiny cut. "…can't hold back anymore."

* * *

It was perfect timing.

He was just about to lose it. Just about to do what he feared he would end up doing.

It was the most perfect timing ever.

The cries of the baby broke Sasuke out of his lust filled trance, saving his god damn life. He would have never forgiven himself if he lost it.

But he owed it all to his clone and to Kiseki.

They'd burst in the room at the very second he was going to lose it.

"Turn around."

The clone looked a bit concerned, but he did so anyway, because you know… he was a clone. He wasn't exactly the real Sasuke, and so didn't actually think so much. But he was smart enough to know Sasuke (the real one) would not actually do anything.

Sasuke grabbed a towel, wrapping it around Sakura's frail body, and he reached to unclasp the bra, his bones and limbs becoming frigid at the slight click of the clasp. He breathed in quietly, staying quiet for a bit, and unconsciously pulling the towel a little higher to cover more of her (already covered) breasts.

He just needed to calm himself down before he'd have to reach for the last part of her clothing, which would be the hardest to get off. He'd have to reach under the damn towel, try to keep him control even if he felt her smooth skin, and he'd have to slip off her damn undies. And that meant touching her almost… to there. He'd also have to drag his fingers down her thighs to slip off her underwear.

And he didn't know if he was capable of doing that.

But he would have to. He needed to.

Gathering his courage and his strength, he slowly brought his hand down, flinching lightly as he brought it under the towel, his warm skin making contact with the soft, _soft_, flesh of her thighs. He tried to paid no attention as he reached up higher, noticing the way she flinched and gasped and _arched_ into his touch.

And as he felt the material, he paused, shutting his eyes tightly. "Don't let me, if I try." He growled, not to Sakura but to his clone.

Not really bothering to look if the clone had heard, he grasped the edge of her underwear, curling his fingers around them on both sides before he started to slip them off. The way he soft flesh sent a shock of energy through Sasuke at each inch that came down made him almost snap, but he told himself he just couldn't.

And to his huge relief, he managed to slip off her underwear.

And he tried hard not to think about how she looked under that towel.

…Even if he already knew.

* * *

He was running.

His quick footsteps clearly heard through the somewhat empty streets of the village.

His brown hair was changing, altering into a deeper colour. A colour close to black, but not quite. It was a little lighter. Although in this pure darkness, it could easily be mistaken as black.

His chocolate orbs flushed to the deepest shades of black.

Onyx.

_Just like—_

A cynical grin crossed his lips.

—_Sasuke_.

* * *

He was sitting against the edge of the bathtub, his firm and almost tense back facing her while he was looking down at the (almost) 2 months and a half boy dozing off in his arms, his ridiculously adorable fists curled around his shirt.

Something wet hit his neck, and he almost jerked his head backwards, but as he felt slender fingers grasping some of his locks lightly, he relaxed immediately. "You're not looking." She stated quietly, her tone almost sad.

"I can't." He replied, his voice just as quiet.

Fingers now grazed the base of his neck, and he tensed once again. She stroked lightly, not really caring if she was drenching his shirt at the back. "…Why?" she finally asked.

He didn't take time to answer. "I'll lose it."

Was this really the reason he didn't want to turn to look at her? Because he was afraid he would surrender to his lust, seeing her so completely helpless and naked in the bath? Was he afraid to hurt her?

Yes, yes, _**yes**_.

_Of_ _course_, he was.

The baby cooed quietly, pulling a little closer to his father, and Sasuke's eyes softened at the movement and the quiet noise. A smile tugged at his lips, but didn't quite squeeze in because of the man's stubborn and distant nature. He brushed his son's forehead, the smile tugging even more as the baby's face changed lightly, as if annoyed he was disturbed from his sleep.

"Sasuke-kun…?" He heard her breathe, a long sigh escaping her lips afterwards.

"…Hn?"

"Turn around." She said softly.

His eyes hardened, and he shook his head. "No. I can't, Sakura."

"I just want to see your face. Look at _me_. You can do that, no?" She murmured in an ever so quiet voice, her breathing becoming a little unstable.

It took him a while before he actually started to turn, his body turning almost robotically towards the other side. He was concentrated on gluing his eyes to her face. _Not_ her body.

"See? It isn't too hard, is it?" She giggled, stopping midway in her giggle to enter a coughing fit.

Sasuke's movement were fast.

He'd formed hand seals for the Kage Bunshin, given the baby to the clone (carefully) and had made Sakura sit upright in the bath within only seconds. And to his surprise, he was looking at her face in worry, and his eyes never wandered on her completely naked body.

She smiled at him as the coughing stopped, and he'd barely even realised he was rubbing her back soothingly, as if trying to calm down her coughing fit. "Thank you…" She whispered, smiling lightly.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, remembering to keep the kiss short seeing as she easily ran out of breath. And when they broke the kiss, he helped her lie back down, and he turned to sit against the wall, retrieving the baby.

And he spent the whole two hours next just watching her relax while he took care of the baby in the same time.

He was suprised later on as he realised that his eyes never once strayed lower then her neck.

* * *

Body flushed against body.

Hands intertwined.

Clothes half thrown on the floor.

Mouths clashed together in a fiery lip lock.

Raven locks mixed with black and red hair.

Moans, groans and gasps escaping these swollen lips.

And ocean blue pools watching in anger.

Those orbs flicking to red from the pure anger boiling inside.

He couldn't believe this.

Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke was kissing another girl.

Senseless.

And apparently ready to have sex.

Like freaking horn dogs.

Not able to take anymore of this, the blonde haired man disappeared, feeling utterly furious, disgraced and disgusted.

He swore he'd give that man a lesson tomorrow.

**A very painful one.**

* * *

**And that's it. I don't have the time to check for grammatical errors. I have no time, I must go to bed! XD**

**I hope you guys are fine with what you have here. The baby is in, the fluff is in, the emotion and the drama…**

**So, um… merry Christmas present from me to you?**

**lol!**

**:D**

**Reviews make me write! :)**


	28. Ino's Help

**Hey! Sorry for the wait guys! I actually came back home and I'm here for a few days so surely you can expect a couple updates and probably a new story (new stories maybe...) since I miss writing so much.**

**But yeah, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year eh? :)**

**I got wonderful presents, really. I couldn't ask for anything better. :) I hope you all had wonderful presents too! :)**

**You know the weird thing? I listened to Naruto Shippuden 89 and 90 and those episodes inspired me to write and you know why? Because I saw Sasuke! I was like "WOOT! ABOUT TIME WE SEE HIM AGAIN!" and I can pretty much see how he is, you know? He's changed so much too. I don't know, it just inspired me to write. Especially 90 because he interacts with a little boy/girl (I can't tell) and it's just cute. It's kind of odd though, when he was training and the petals start flowing down the river, I first thought they were cherry blossom petals (but they weren't) and Sasuke was kind of staring at them for a few seconds (like he was thinking or something…) and I almost squealed. I was like "OMG SUBTLE SASUSAKU HINT!" but unfortunately, they weren't cherry blossoms. lol. He really did look like he was thinking though. **

**ANYWAY! On to the update!**

**Disclaimer: -standard disclaimer applied-**

* * *

Dragging his large hand across the wooden surface of the windowsill he was sitting on, Sasuke sighed quietly, tapping lightly on the ledge before he turned his head to glance at the bed Sakura was peacefully sleeping in. For a moment, he did not move. The moonlight barely flickered on the eyes of the young raven haired man while he stared at the covered form of the girl, but every time it did reflect on his onyx tinted orbs, there was a glimmer of concern and fondness found somewhere deep within them. But someone had to really squint hard to see it.

Sasuke could never admit it out loud, but this woman affected him in a way no one else ever had before. Ever since they were genin, there was just something about her that made him act differently with her. He was kinder, even though one could probably never tell. With time, she had grown on him and it had made him slightly uncomfortable to find a girl so close to him. A girl able to somewhat melt his heart. A girl he found himself caring for very much.

Slowly turning back to stare at the shimmering stars in the dark sky, the onyx eyed man found himself thinking about the past, something he hadn't really done in a long time. The past was and is still painful to think about. He hated to think about the past because he always realised how many mistakes he had made and how much he wished he could fix them—although he'd never admit it. Sasuke knew how much he hurt the people surrounding him, and he knew how much of a cold man he had been—He just never acted like he cared. He knew he was still partly that cold man, although Sakura had somehow managed to warm him up. He'd always secretly wondered what would have happened if he never left.

Would they (Sasuke and Sakura) have become an item? _(He could never tell.)_

If not, would Sakura be dating someone? _(No doubt she would be—or so he thought.)_

…Like Naruto? _(Sasuke didn't like the idea of Naruto dating Sakura. They were such an unlikely pair, in his opinion.)_

Would he be stronger then he is now?_ (He was pretty sure not.)_

Would Itachi still be alive? _(He couldn't tell about that either, but he didn't doubt he would be.)_

What would his life be like…? _(Although he strongly denied the fact, Sasuke really wanted to know how his life would be like if he never left.)_

"Sasuke…kun…?"

With a sharp jerk of his head, Sasuke directed his attention to the newly awakened pink haired woman. He scanned her dishevelled figure with his sharp onyx orbs, his features forming a frown as he confirmed that she indeed didn't seem to be feeling better. He made no noise in response, but simply watched as she softly placed her cold hand on her burning forehead, her breath hitching for a moment. He simply observed for a little while longer, his eyes sharp and almost cold and his facial expression clearly expressing resentment as he scrutinized her sick figure.

He hated seeing her this way.

So vulnerable and so weak.

Her off colour emerald orbs fluttered a couple of times, slowly and sickeningly faintly. He watched as her pale pink lips parted lightly, a shallow breath escaping those thin lips, and he frowned at the sight of her chest heaving up and down faster and faster. And as soon as the slightest sound left her lips, he had his hand over her mouth, restricting any sound from coming out.

Sakura, shocked and speechless about how fast Sasuke had been, stared up at her soon-to-be-husband with orbs wide and round. She blinked a few times, her lips tingling at the sensation of his smooth, yet in the same time calloused, skin lingering on them. "Don't talk." He hushed in a rather sharp tone, his orbs forming something like a glare, but not quite. She continued to stare, unable to find anything to say in response, and so decided to stay quiet.

Sasuke turned his head lightly but quickly, a kind of movement he always made when he heard something quiet and suspicious, which made Sakura curious as to what was happening. But the angle his head was at right now had permitted the moonlight to reflect on his beautiful features and her breath was simply stolen away. But Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

The sick pink haired kunoichi watched as he slowly glided off the bed, removing his hand from her mouth, his face angled elsewhere—somewhere she could not see. He flinched for a simple moment, stilling completely. He was so still that Sakura had wondered if he was even breathing.

"Stay here." He ordered quietly, sparing her a glance of warning and, Sakura was sure, of concern.

She didn't say a word as he slowly made his way towards the door, stopping momentarily to grab his katana on the side of the wardrobe. His hand was on the doorknob and she began to wonder why he wasn't moving to exit the room, until she saw him glance back to her one last time. His gaze was locked with hers, and they were intensely yet so dimly connected.

"…Be careful, Sakura."

That was the last she heard from him before he vanished in thin air.

* * *

Stepping in the mansion as quietly as possible, she cringed, waiting for the creaking sound of an old wooden plank. But nothing. Not even the slightest little sound. Delighted by the fact nothing happened, the kunoichi stepped in a little more quickly, a smile grazing her lips only to vanish immediately as the plank croaked loudly and clearly.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath, shutting her eyes tightly.

Waiting anxiously for an angry and overprotective Uchiha's appearance, she bit her lip hard, revising the worst case scenario that could happen.

But nothing ever happened in the next few minutes.

She hesitated for a moment, clenching and unclenching her fists several times, before she finally had the guts to open her eyes. Baby blue pools slowly appeared as she blinked open her eyes, and she was surprised as she was simply met by the sight of the empty hallway.

"I guess he's not ho—!!" The metal pressed against her throat and the iron grip on her wrist was what made her stop talking immediately. Her breath hitched a couple of times and she gasped at the feeling of the blade being pressed harder on her skin. "Who are you?" Came the icy and threatening voice of none other then Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke…" She stammered frightfully, swallowing hard. "It's m-me…" She whispered in a shaky tone, shuddering in fright.

The grip on her wrist loosened and the blade was no longer pressed hard on her skin. "…Yamanaka?" The Uchiha questioned quietly.

"…Y-Yeah."

In less then a second, he released his grip on her wrist like it was burning metal and was now at a fairly far distance from her. "What are you doing here?" He demanded in his ever so cold tone.

The blue eyed kunoichi breathed in a sharp breath before replying. "They told me Sakura was sick. I came to check up on her to see if I could do anything." She explained quietly, rubbing her sore wrist. But Sasuke didn't answer anything, and he simply stared coldly at the blonde. Ino sighed at his lack of response, rolling her eyes and pushing a lock behind her ear. "Look, I could help her get better in no time if I could just—_Woah_!!"

Sasuke had her wrist in a painful vice like grip, once again, and he was forcefully dragging her towards the room where Sakura was in, not even caring if that he was hurting the blonde. "Sasuke—LET GO OF ME YOU'RE HURTING ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

But Sasuke didn't even so much as loosen his grip.

"WHAT THE—"

"Shut up." Sasuke nonchalantly cut off, his tone cool and smooth.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN—" But a gasp escaped her lips as he stopped abruptly, whirling around to glare at her deathly.

"_Shut. Up_." He hissed. "Sakura is _resting_."

If Sasuke had chosen anything else to say, Ino would have probably continued rambling loudly and cursing him endlessly, but it was because he said those words that she just shut up abruptly.

He wanted her to shut up because… _Sakura was asleep?_

Awe, sweet, _sweet_ Sasuke-kun.

Seeing the blonde gaping and staring at him in awe, Sasuke raised a brow and snorted a little too quietly to get the blonde's attention. Now starting to get irritated by her endless staring-in-awe moment, he scowled and let out a very deep and throaty growl. "Yamanaka." He spat out icily.

The blonde jumped lightly at the iciness of his tone and she frowned. "H-Huh?"

"Come." He growled, sharply pulling her along once again.

"Wh—Ow! What the hell Sasuke!? What's with you!?" She complained, cursing silently under her breath as he pulled her more quickly towards the room. "Man, talk about in a hurry…" She whispered, rolling her eyes at the man who merely snorted in response.

"Talk about _annoying_." Sasuke added, growling.

Ino couldn't help but to laugh at his attitude. _'Geez… He sure is in a hurry…'_ She giggled in her mind.

* * *

As his fist collided with the dummy, he let out a low hiss, howling in pain before he stumbled on the ground, wiping his now bloody fist. The blonde furiously wiped the blood away on his pants and proceeded to continue his angered training, hoping the anger would fade away if he continued so.

But the anger just wouldn't go away.

"YOU FUCKING TEME!" Naruto infuriately howled, kicking the dummy with such harsh force that it was then completely destroyed into small pieces.

The blond breathed harshly a couple of times, his hand shooting up to his chest where his heart was and he squeezed the area hard, shutting his eyes tightly in the same time as his heart constricted once again. He let himself fall flat on the moist ground, grasping the muddy earth tightly as he inhaled sharply.

But the anger boiled even stronger.

"Fuck it. You're getting it tonight you fucking bastard." Naruto hissed out, growling lowly but threateningly before he jumped on his feet and ran.

There were no words that could explain how utterly disgusted and infuriated Naruto was.

* * *

"She looks horrible."

Sasuke grunted quietly in approval, but didn't even so much as glance at Ino while he did so. His eyes were simply completely glued on Sakura's weakly breathing figure and he couldn't look away from her. Not quite knowing why, he found himself walking towards her, slowly but surely. With each step, his stomach whirled more sickeningly and he became angrier—to nobody in particular. He was just angry that she was sick and that he couldn't do anything about it.

Ino watched in confusion as he stopped besides the sick pinkette, although she couldn't help but to gasp as she saw him brush away the sweaty locks on her forehead. A quiet breath was his only response, which seemed to sadden him somehow she noticed. He let out a quiet sigh and glanced at her, his eyes cold and demanding. And although Sasuke hadn't said anything, Ino clearly knew what he wanted. Anyone would have known just by looking at him.

She nodded lightly and approached the girl, her features saddening as she realised how sick Sakura seemed to be. She pushed away a few blonde locks from her eyes and she sighed sadly, reluctantly placing a hand on the pink haired woman's forehead. Her frown deepened as she felt her burning forehead and deepened even more as Sakura whimpered lightly.

Before Ino even had the time to react to her whimper, Sasuke's hand had already shot up to her face, stroking her cheek lightly. Immediately, Sakura's whimpers had faded, replaced by an only quiet but content sigh. Ino was in shock and she jerked her head to look at Sasuke, but he didn't even look at her. Sasuke then retracted his hands when he was sure Sakura had calmed down but he didn't meet Ino's eyes. He averted her gaze at all times.

'_That was…'_ but Ino couldn't even find the words to describe what had just happened.

It was shocking. Cute. Loving. Adorable. Astonishing. Weird. Surprising. Sweet. Lovely. Tender. _Etc…_

"You're going to have to sit her up." Ino said gently, intrigued by the fact he still wasn't looking at her as he nodded faintly, sliding a little closer to the girl.

Ino watched in pure interest as he leaned in close to the pinkette, one of his hands coming to rest on her waist while the other rested just right under her chest. "Sakura." She heard him hush _gently_ in her ear. "Sakura, wake up." He hushed again, brushing a few of her locks away from her face.

Ino would forever remember the way Sakura almost jolted up shakily, only to be held back by Sasuke wrapping his arms around her protectively. "I got you." He reassured quietly, wrapping arm more securely around her waist. "S-Sasuke…kun… Wh…What is it…?"

Sasuke merely glanced in the direction of Ino, glancing back at her without a word, and he watched as she glanced to Ino as well, a kind but tired smile grazing those pink lips. "You called her…?" She hushed quietly, smiling more sweetly to him.

Sasuke shook his head. "She came here without so much as warning us." He almost growled, which Ino had a hard time trying not to laugh at.

"Alright, help her stay like that. I'm sure she can't stay like that by herself." Ino giggled, unable to hold back a little of her laughter.

He didn't really seem to mind, but in fact, Ino noted, he seemed to be _pleased_ to help her. She clearly noted the way he gladly pulled her to him protectively, although it was really unnecessary for his task, and the way his head was tilted against hers. Sakura didn't seem to be surprised, which confused Ino a bit, and in fact she was leaning closer to him, her eyes fluttering shut slowly.

But Ino didn't say a word as she examined Sakura and performed a bit of medical jutsu on her.

* * *

"He's sweet." A blonde haired kunoichi whispered softly to her tired best friend, pushing a few locks away from her face. "I've never seen him this way, Sakura." She giggled lightly, smiling as the pinkette smiled softly to her.

"Yeah, he is…" She responded, yawning lightly while her eyes fluttered shut. "He's changed a lot…"

Ino smiled. "Definitely. But I've noticed he only acts this way with you. With us, he still acts like the total jerk and cold man he's always been." She paused a little, watching as Sakura smiled even more, as if proud. "Sasuke-kun is…" Sakura paused, her smile growing softer, "…different because… he has a family now." She finished softly, nuzzling the soft pillow.

"Family? But you're not—" Although the sight of the ring on Sakura's hand that was now placed on the pillow was what made her stop talking abruptly. "…married." She finished in a gasp. "Sakura you're… you're getting married?!" She almost shouted in glee.

"Mmmm…" Sakura responded almost unconsciously, her mind buzzing as she slowly fell into the darkness of sleep.

"You… When?" Ino asked, but suddenly realised that Sakura needed her rest and so it was best for her to question later.

She breathed out quietly, a little disappointed, but took the time to examine the ring from afar, a smile grazing her lips as she did so. "He proposed…" She whispered under her breath, smiling seeing as she was happy for the two of them. "He actually proposed…" She murmured, laughing very lightly.

"Hn."

Snapping her head backwards, she was met by the sight of an unemotional Sasuke holding his two and (almost) a half son protectively. The little boy was fast asleep in his father's arms and Ino couldn't help but to notice he was dressed in Uchiha pj's. "Where did you get these?" She asked, surprised.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, wrinkling his nose.

Ino frowned. "Okay then, don't answer me bastard."

Sasuke didn't reply, but simply walked over to the bed, just like he'd done earlier, but instead of brushing locks away from her forehead, he actually leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly, murmuring something Ino didn't hear, much to her disappointment. The blonde's curiosity was now picked though, seeing as Sakura was obviously asleep and Sasuke clearly knew, but he still leaned down and murmured something to her. She didn't quite understand, but then again this was Sasuke we're talking about and he is quite the complicated person. He was such a hard person to understand.

…But Sakura did.

"So, I guess I'll go now." Ino announced, raising a brow as Sasuke didn't glance at her but actually quite literally _ignored_ her. "Yeah, bye to you too freaking asshole." She huffed, indignantly walking to the door.

But as soon as she grabbed the doorknob, the door was slammed open, making Ino stumble down backwards and onto the floor, her eyes wide and round in utter shock as she saw the infuriated kyuubi vessel staring ahead in pure fury at Sasuke.

"SASUKE!"

And Ino knew this wasn't heading anywhere good.

She looked at Sasuke fearfully, and he looked at her demandingly—although she could clearly see the confusion in his eyes. Not quite knowing how she knew he needed her help, she ran over to him, a little taken aback as he handed her the baby without a word, looking at her very sternly and warningly—like he was strictly ordering her to take care of his son.

But even Ino was taken aback when as soon as Sasuke turned around, Naruto's fist collided with Sasuke's jaw.

And it collided so hard that Ino could actually heard his jaw _breaking_.

But then an unexpected cry echoed in the room before any more punches could be thrown.

"NARUTO! STOP!"

* * *

**Yeah, I' stopping here. I would have put the battle in here but it's kind of late and it's already more then 3,000 words so yeah… I'm leaving this here. I know it's a cliffie, and I'm sorry… lol. At least I updated :)**

**I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Reviews make me write! :D**


	29. Secret Revealed

**I'm on my way to my grand-ma's and it's a pretty long way to go. Actually, not all that much. Just four hours. And I'm going to start the next update and if I'm lucky I might be able to finish it in three hours. This story is coming to an end soon, since I can't keep this up forever obviously. And this story has pretty much been turned into fluff only, and there's not an actual plot going on right now.. xD**

**P.s. The baby is two and a half MONTHS old. Not YEARS. Sorry I didn't precise. Lol. **

**-standard disclaimer applied-**

* * *

The cry came from no other than Sakura, who had woken up only a few minutes after the racket started. All that she had seen was Sasuke on the floor, blood running down his lips, and Naruto with a bloody knuckle who was ready to pounce again. It didn't take her a second before she stumbled onto her shaky legs, her hand reached out to them as she shouted, "NARUTO! STOP!"

All heads turned to her, but her vision had blurred again, making it impossible for her to see their reactions after the unexpected shout. Her knees shook intensely and buckled underneath her, but as she fell and expected the ground to meet her fall, strong arms wrapped themselves around her body protectively, catching her before she hit the ground. She gripped the person's shirt lightly, breathing heavily, and as her savior pulled her closer and tightened his grip protectively around her, Sakura knew who it was.

"BASTARD! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER RIGHT THIS SECOND! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HER AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!" Sasuke heard his best friend shout, his tone holding a dangerous edge. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER RIGHT NOW!" Naruto yelled heatedly, running to them, only to be blocked by Ino. "What the hell is your problem, Naruto?!" She shouted back to him, glaring fierily and defensively.

Naruto let out a furious snarl. "WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?! THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT CHEATED ON HER, THAT'S WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!" He sneered, taking a heavy step towards the man who was now utterly taken aback.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke hissed, turning his head to look at the boy.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT TEME! I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU WITH THAT GIRL LAST NIGHT!"

_'Last night...?' _Sasuke thought, his eyes widening in added confusion. His eyes narrowed again, sharp and defensive as ever. "Last night I was _here_." Sasuke nearly snarled, pulling the coughing girl closer. "With _Sakura_." He finished in a low hiss.

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR─"

"...Naruto..." A soft and breathy voice spoke, her voice so soft that it was barely audible. Sasuke tightened his grip on the sick pink haired blossom, putting a single calloused finger on her lips. "Don't talk, Sakura." He hushed to her, his lips almost twisting upwards as she smiled gently to the man.

"And why don't you want her to talk, huh teme?" Naruto sneered, eyes narrowing dangerously once again. "You don't want to get caught in your stupid cheating act, you son of a─"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a second and he opened his mouth to cut him off, but Sakura spoke again. "Sasuke... was here... with me... last.... night..." She breathed with difficulty, pulling herself closer to Sasuke's warm body. "...C-Cold..." She shakily whispered to Sasuke, nuzzling his chest softly.

It was Naruto whom was now utterly confused now. "...What?" He whispered, eyes widening.

But nobody answered him, since Sasuke was too busy picking Sakura's body up gently and placing her in the warm bed, covering her small and frail form with the dark blue covers, and Ino was too busy watching the couple in awe. Naruto was about to speak up as Sasuke started to pull his hands away from her, but he shut himself up immediately as Sakura put a hand at the base of Sasuke's neck and pulled his head down to hers, connecting their lips briefly. He watched in more shock as Sasuke's features softened during the brief but tender kiss, and his mouth dropped open lightly as the raven haired man murmured something to her and covered her more properly.

The Uchiha heir then turned, staring at him with sharp eyes. "Now what the hell gave you that idea?" He hissed lowly, approaching the blonde with a dark aura. But it was Naruto who was still so god damn infuriated inside. "I saw you, teme. I _saw_ you last night." He spat, ocean blue orbs flashing to red for a split second. Sasuke snorted. "Last night I was here, taking care of Sakura. I never left her side." The angry Uchiha bit out, taking a superior step towards the infuriated blond boy.

"BUT I SAW YOU!" Naruto finally yelled back, eyes flashing red almost permanently. "YOU WERE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! KISSING HER LIKE A FREAKING HORN DOG! _TOUCHING_ HER!" He continued, pushing Sasuke away harshly. "I COULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE! CHEATING ON─"

But a punch was launched his way, making Naruto stumble back against the closet. The blonde looked up with surprised, although angry blue orbs, his eyes widening against as he saw Sasuke looking dangerously on the edge of exploding. "I would _never_ cheat on her." Sasuke hissed in a low, threatening voice, fisting his hands more tightly. "_Never_." He repeated, his voice even more on the edge now. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes to the ground sadly, although still holding that confusion, seeing as he didn't find any sign of lie or forceful words. Sasuke was _deeply_ honest.

But Naruto didn't seem to be the only one taken aback by Sasuke's outburst. Ino was staring at Sasuke, in as much shock as Naruto, looking as though the raven haired boy had grown three heads and she was now looking at a sort of mythical creature. "Sasuke..." the blonde kunoichi whispered, her eyes softening in awe. Sasuke didn't even look at the both of them. He just turned back to see the rosette girl, and he went and sat next to her shaking form, brushing her sweaty locks away from her forehead.

Naruto was willing to open his mouth again, and so he did. "That doesn't explain─"

"Somebody could've simply pretended to be me, Naruto." Sasuke said in a quiet, although cold tone. "You know how many men would like to be me to get the attention of the girls they like. Practically ever girl here is head over heels for me." He went on, sighing irritably. _'But there's only one that matters to me.' _He finished in his mind, glancing down at the now peacefully sleeping girl.

"Teme─"

"Naruto, I need to talk to you." Ino cut it, gripping the boy's wrist tightly. But Naruto resisted, making noises of a boy who just didn't want to go just yet. "Now." She spat, glaring at him threateningly. Naruto gulped lightly, and he followed the blonde out of the door, opening his mouth to speak only for Ino to cut him off. "Forget about it, Naruto. He didn't do anything. He's probably right, a lot of people most likely want to pretend to be him and one of them probably risked it and got caught. By _you_."

"But what do you know? Maybe it was his clone who was with Sakura or─"

"They're getting married." The other blonde cut in, her voice harsh, but her baby blue orbs glinting with happiness.

Naruto's ocean blue orbs widen in utter shock. "W-What?" He stammered, stumbling back a bit.

"They're getting married." Ino repeated, her voice very soft now.

It was quiet for a long while, in which Naruto tried to find his voice again, and tried to assemble words to express his shock and his disbelief towards that fact. But the thing was that Naruto wasn't all that surprised, deep inside. Sasuke has obviously grown a fondness towards Sakura, and Naruto knew it probably went way deeper then he thought. Sasuke always tried to hide the most of his feelings, and he was so publicly gentle with her already that Naruto couldn't help but to wonder if Sasuke's feelings actually went as deep as love. Had Sakura been the one to suggest marriage, or─

"He proposed to her, but I don't know when." Ino said, breaking the silence and his train of thoughts.

_'I want to officialise this.'_ He remembered Sasuke saying. Was that was he meant by officialising things between Sakura and himself? Making her his wife? Transforming her in the bearer of his kids? Making her the Uchiha matriarch?

"I know you probably can't believe it much, but I don't think he did it for selfish reasons, Naruto." Ino said quietly, as if reading the boy's mind. She smiled lightly, her eyes growing fond and happy. "The way he acts with her... it's so obvious he cares... but the way Sakura is right now..." she paused, her slight smile becoming true and tender. "She's so happy and she's so soft all the time. She looks like she's a woman in love and her love is returned just as intensely to her. She's the happiest I've ever seen her been."

Naruto pondered a little, but for some reason wasn't completely convinced, which Ino noticed. "I know it's kind of hard. He started off as such a jerk, and now he's such a softie to her. After all, what he's done to her a little more then a year ago was completely selfi─"

"No." Naruto cut in, his voice quiet.

"What?" Ino queried, utterly taken aback. "You don't believe he─"

"Teme had never done it for selfish reasons only. Ever since he came back, or even maybe before that, he always cared about her very deeply. I don't know if he's always liked her as more than a friend, but his feelings were quite evident when he came back. Especially as he became to warm up to us. Sasuke didn't just fuck her. He wanted to be with her."

"But why did he take off if─"

"He was scared."

"...Wait, what? Sasuke? Scared?" Ino questioned disbelievingly, snorting.

Naruto hesitated, but he nodded after. "Yeah..." He quietly murmured, sighing. "Scared of what he was feeling, and scared of what might be, I guess."

"Scared of what he was feeling? But you told me he always felt that way!" Ino exclaimed, now utterly confused.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure both of their feelings intensified for each other after that night. Sasuke was probably really freaked out about feeling so much, because you know how he is... thinks that feelings are weaknesses..."

Ino seemed to have caught on to what Naruto was thinking, and she nodded. "I see where you're going." She said quietly, but gently.

Another silence took place, which lasted a good minute or two, and Ino sighed. "I'll check up on her one last time, and then I have to leave. I think you should either leave them both alone, or if really needed, you could talk to Sasuke." She stared at him, a little concerned. "You seem to have a lot of questions for him." She added quietly.

He nodded. "I want to know his real intentions, and I'm still damn confused about a lot of things." He admitted, looking about him suspiciously. "Hey, where's the baby by the way?" He asked, looking a little worried. Ino smiled. "When you barged in, Sasuke gave me the baby and I put him back in the crib during the whole fight. He's in their room." She reassured.

"Two and a half months old, already. Time is going by pretty fast." He laughed.

Ino smiled. "Yeah, it is." She said, making her way towards the room both parents shared. "Well I'm going to go do the check up!"

* * *

There was a soft knocking on the door, and Sasuke didn't even bother to wonder who it was. "Come in." he said gruffly, stealing a single glance at the person that entered the room, before he went back to look at the girl he was holding gently. Ino had stopped at the entrance, taking in the tender sight of the cute moment, before she smiled and walked over to them, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "How is she feeling?" She asked, her voice quiet but gentle. Sasuke didn't even look at the blond, and he simply continued to stroke the back of Sakura's hand lightly, breathing out quietly before he answered her question, "Fine. She coughed a lot, though."

Ino made a few hand seals, and then made a movement for Sasuke to detangle himself from her, which earned her an irritated stare. She sighed, "Look, it's only a few seconds." She reassured, rolling her eyes as he reluctantly let go of the rosetted kunoichi. Ino sighed and shook her head at his all too protective attitude, and she pressed her hand down on Sakura's forehead, eyebrows creasing in concentration as she pressed a finger lightly on each side, transferring the right amount of chakra so she could cure most of Sakura's high fever.

She sighed before looking at Sasuke seriously. "You can control your lust, can you?" She asked, giving him a deadpanning stare. Sasuke growled and nodded. "Of course I can." He spat. "Why?" He then asked, his voice still so sharp and deadly. Ino almost laughed at his defensive attitude. "Sorry, you're a man so I needed to ask." She grinned, trying to lighten up the mood a little, which she failed at miserably. "I don't like repeating myself,Yamanaka." Sasuke hissed. "Oh lighten up Uchiha." Ino sighed. "I just need you to remove her shirt." She said, motioning lightly at Sakura's tight red shirt.

Sasuke looked reluctant at first, but he went and carefully placed his hand at the hem of her shirt, pulling the clothing lightly before he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her up in a sitting position, the movement waking the kunoichi. Obsidian met dazed and sleepy emerald for a moment, and both froze in place, captivated in a stare. But Sasuke didn't let himself be too distracted, and he kissed her cheek lightly before slipping of her shirt as instructed.

Sakura was confused for a moment, until she saw Ino who had green glowing hands. The said kunoichi smiled, and pressed her hands on Sakura's stomach, lingering her fingers lightly there as she processed her chakra and the technique needed, and then she moved her hands up to under Sakura's black bra, pressing lightly at the area where her lungs should be, processing the last of her techniques needed. After a few moments, she removed her hands and smiled at the raven haired man who had glanced at her in a critical way. "She'll be better by tomorrow, Sasuke. She should be completely fine two days from now."

Sasuke nodded, murmured a quiet 'thank you' to the girl, and then lied back besides Sakura, his eyes softening as she turned to him and smiled softly, grabbing his shirt lightly with her hands. "Sasuke...-kun..." The girl sleepily mumbled, nuzzling his throat. "I love you..." She murmured, kissing the man's throat twice.

He wrapped his arms around the pink haired girl, closing his eyes and brushing her pink tresses lightly, but he didn't answer back. He couldn't quite say it yet, and especially when Ino was in the room. He gave her a warning glance as he opened his eyes again. "You've done your job." He almost icily spat, although he didn't quite want to. He just wanted to have his alone time with his fiancée.

"Fine, fine! I'll go then! Geez... people these days..." She muttered, waving him away as she walked out.

"I feel better already, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered, nuzzling him again. Sasuke, who caught the meaning behind her words, growled lightly. "No, Sakura. You need to rest." He said in a low, warning voice. Sakura made a disappointed noise. "But Sasuke-kun..." She whined, pressing lightly on a sensitive spot on his chest. Sasuke flinched a little, but he shook his head. "Not tonight, Sakura. Not tonight." He whispered in her hair, still subconsciously stroking her pink tresses.

* * *

"Sit down!" The honey eyed woman barked, snarling lightly as the boy sat down on the chair with sharp brown orbs. "Do you know what you've done?!" The Hokage sneered at the shaggy brown haired boy, giving him one of her death glares as he didn't answer anything. "Do you know how selfish your actions─"

"He has to be brought down some time anyway." Jake interrupted, sighing irritably. "That stupid Uchiha gets all he wants all the time. The money, the house, the ninja ranks, the missions, the girls..."

"And the girls are the very reason you chose to pretend to be him. Not because you actually wanted to bring him down." Tsunade stated rather coldly.

"No I wanted to─"

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me in my face. You did it to get one girl's attention, didn't you?" she icily asked, standing up slowly from her chair.

Jake's eyes widen, "I didn't─"

"Oh give it up Jake! Stop lying to me in my freaking face! We've been watching you for some time, after you were sent to jail for assault. You wanted to get _her_ attention, because _she_ was so heal over heels in love with _him_." She hissed.

Jake didn't answer.

"Tell me, _Jake_, you don't come from here, do you?" Tsunade asked, giving him one of those deadly stares that demanded the real answer.

"No." Jake spat. "I moved here from America, if it's not obvious enough by my name."

"It it rare for a person of another country to have the abilities of a ninja. Not everybody can perform ninjutsu, or genjutsu." Tsunade paused, a smirk grazing those lips as he narrowed his gaze. "You come from there, but your parents aren't even American at all. Have you been adopted?"

"Yes." Jake hissed.

Tsunade huffed triumphantly. "Dismissed." She muttered, sitting back on her chair and taking a sip of her sake. And as the ANBU brought out the angry brown haired boy, she frowned. "Put him under intent watch. I don't want him anywhere near Sasuke and Sakura's house." She paused, her eyes turning sharp again. "And I don't want him to use his abilities ever again. He's caused us enough problems already." She muttered, dismissing the two Jounins and three ANBU's.

* * *

**There we go! I had the time to finish! :) I'm lucky though because there's only 18 percent of battery left lol! And I still have two hours to go before I get home... T-T HA! Amazing I got to finish it in two hours! :O **

**Review please!**

**P.s. No SasuIno or NaruIno hints intended. And also, I was actually intending to put a really big fight between Sasuke and Naruto but for some reason I never got around to it... XD Sorry for those who were expecting it!**

**And I hope you enjoyed!**

**:D**


	30. Sasuke's Nightmare

**So, it's like 1 am right now, and I'm starting the update right now since I have nothing to do while I wait for my episode to stop rendering. And by rendering, I mean changing it from AVI to another format. Lol. I have about half an hour, maybe, which is enough for now. Then I'm going to bed and I'm going to finish the update later on tomorrow (technically today).**

**I received a flame by the way. I've received a few from the beginning of this story, but this one I just had to point out. R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S. I have never seen a flame so ridiculous. It was pure flaming, and the guy (I think its a guy) obviously seemed to think he was all tough and stuff. Like he could decide my future, too! But the stupid little boy only read the first chapter (thus did not see how my writing evolved) and commented about the sex scene pitifully. It's also an anonymous review, which pisses me off. If you're manly enough, please freaking sign in so I can reply. Scaredy cat. -huff-**

**Some people might say I should be more humble with this, and that the person was just trying to help but please do not fill me in with bullshit like that. Be my guest and check out the long flame, and SEE that this man was not trying to help in any way. He pretty much tried to tell me to quit writing. How flattering.**

**And P.S. This isn't an AU fic. But it's not exactly the actual world of Naruto either. 'America' is going to be another country in the Naruto world. Like the Fire Country and blah blah blah. It's not going to be mentioned furthermore though. You know? Sorry for the confusion haha.**

**WARNING: Lemon. (Because some of you asked for it. XD)**

**-standard disclaimer applied-**

* * *

His hand in on the silver doorknob, but he's hesitating a bit, wondering if this would be a good idea or not. He knows his best friend, but he could truthfully not predict how the raven haired man would react if he knew that he was still in the house. Naruto wanted some answers to his questions, and he wanted to know his intentions, whether the boy was willing to give him answers or not. If Sasuke refused to answer him, Naruto was going to have to find a way to force him. He wasn't going to let him use Sakura.

He twisted the doorknob, letting himself enter the room, his mouth opening to cut off the raven haired man that, he was sure, would bark at him to go. But when the scenery in the room finally registered in his mind, he froze and swallowed back his retort, his mouth dropping open in shock.

It was... unexpected to see something of the sort. With Sasuke, at least. Sasuke was never one for intimate contact, and seeing him like this was simply... weird.

Naruto watched with pure curiosity at the couple on the bed, ocean blue orbs scrutinizing the scenery with undeniable interest and disbelief. He noted the way their bodies left not even an inch of space in between, and the way he held her so protectively you'd think no one would even try anything even as he is asleep. He also noted the fact that Sasuke's expression resembled one of peacefulness and fondness, an expression which was far different from the usual monotone and stoic expression everybody always saw on him.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke kept the same stoic expression with Sakura as well, but for some reason, he already knew the answer was 'no'. He watched for a little while longer, angling his head lightly as if trying to get a better look, and a smile reached his lips when he saw his best friend's head tilting towards Sakura's, something like a content sigh escaping the Uchiha's lips as his head rested lightly on her. He held back a soft chuckle as the raven haired man shifted on his side, his free arm wrapping itself around the young medic's waist, pulling her a little closer to his own body.

_'I should come back tomorrow.'_ Naruto thought, nodding lightly at himself in approval, his lips curling into a warmer smile as he watched the pair for a few more seconds. He then shook his head to himself and turned, making his way out of the room and out of the house, the smile always present while he recalled what he had just witnessed.

_'I finally understand Sakura-chan when she said that he was a big softie underneath all his tough and cold act. I couldn't understand how someone who was such a bastard could be a man with a golden heart.'_ He chuckled at the thought, shaking his head lightly and shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued his route._ 'Love is what changed him. __**Sakura**__ is what changed him.'_

* * *

The soft click awoke him from his deep slumber, and for a moment, Sasuke was alarmed. He tightened his grip on the rosette protectively and he closed his eyes, trying to sense any chakra signature of a stranger, or any dark tension that predicted the person had bad intentions. But he found none, and instead, he recognized Naruto's chakra signature. A frown grazed his delicate features, and slowly, he released Sakura and he sat up on the bed. He looked around suspiciously, trying to find what Naruto could have possibly been doing here, but found that nothing had changed. Naruto hadn't come here to leave a note, or deliver something. And he certainly hadn't come to steal anything.

He frowned again, but thought maybe it was better he simply let it go, and so he lied back down on the bed, wounding his arms around Sakura's waist before being rudely interrupted by the sudden and unexpected cries of his son. He jumped a little, taken aback by the sound. Being careful not to awaken Sakura, he glided over at the side of the bed and stood on the cold wooden floor, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while he walked towards the crib. The second Kiseki saw his father hovering above him, he quieted down, and reached his small hand up to him, cooing lightly as Sasuke sighed, a smirk grazing his lips.

He picked his son up, looking at him with that arrogant smirk, waiting until Kiseki cooed in the way he always did when he whined before he hugged him gently to his chest, a soft rumble similar to a chuckle escaping his lips as the baby cooed and smiled his quiet smile, gripping his father's shirt in his tiny hands. Kiseki laughed quietly, a keen giggle escaping his lips as Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow at him. "You," he touched the baby's nose lightly, "are just like your mother." he finished, a slight smile tugging at his lips as Kiseki cooed innocently and grabbed his father's finger that was still lightly pressed at his nose.

Sasuke spent a while with Kiseki, taking care of him and letting the little boy do whatever he wanted to do (with a limit of course) before his son finally fell back asleep in his arms. Sasuke shook his head in amusement, gently grabbing the small hands gripping his shirt, although frowning as he couldn't pry off his fingers. Not wanting to risk waking up the baby again, he sighed and smirked, brushing the patch of raven hair on his head lightly. "Looks like you're sleeping with us, tonight." Sasuke muttered under his breath, the smirk still faintly dancing on his lips as his son yawned quietly in his sleep.

He walked over to the bed again, lying down carefully on his back at first, and then rolling over on his side with added caution, a little surprised as he saw that Sakura was awake. He frowned lightly, giving her a questioning gaze, and Sakura smiled. "Can't really sleep…" She murmured, brushing his cheek lightly and smiling softly one last time before she looked down at their child, her smile growing softer. "I guess he's sleeping with us…?" She giggled, noticing the way Kiseki was tightly gripping Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke nodded very dimly, looking down at their child too, for a moment, before he looked up again, staring at Sakura with his murky pools full of fondness. He used his free hand to brush her cheek affectionately, an action that took her completely off guard, and as she looked up, she was met by a warm pair of lips brushing hers tenderly. A little too shocked to respond, she simply stood still and rigid, her eyes wide as she stared at his handsome face. He continued moving his lips on hers, still stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb, breaking the kiss only as the baby cooed quietly.

Misty onyx met dazed emerald, and he almost had the urge to smile at her clearly taken aback but dazed features. A soft smile grazed her lips, and he wanted to return the smile, which he somewhat did. She placed her hand on his, closing her eyes, and she smiled as she felt him shift their hands so he could lace their fingers. She gave his hand a light squeeze, moving a little closer to him and all the while being careful not to hurt or crush the baby.

The couple fell asleep a little while after, their fingers still laced, and both holding the baby.

_Like a family._

* * *

_Tap. tap. tap. tap._

_His footsteps are echoing in the empty streets of Konoha, which is unusual because the streets were never entirely empty. He stops for a moment, looking around suspiciously, and he frowns when he notices his surroundings are much too dark for his taste. But he proceeds to continue his route to his house where his wife and his son would be waiting for him._

_He feels observed as he reaches the gates of the mansion, and he gives a quick check around him, frowning as he doesn't see anything suspicious. But he feels uncomfortable because the intent stares still burn him in the back of his skull._

_Shrugging it off, he opens the gate and trots to the door of his house, frowning as he realised no lights were lit. A bitter smell lingered in the air, awaking a long gone feeling of fear, but he can't quite guess what this smell reminds him of._

_Carefully, he opens the door, but darkness is all he sees. He looks around, finding that he is alone in darkness and everything else has disappeared. His weight is carried down as he suddenly starts falling within the darkness, but he isn't falling for long. He stumbles on the ground, but he cannot tell why it doesn't hurt to land._

_But he isn't prepared to see what is before him as he stands up._

_Blood._

_And Kiseki,_

…_and Sakura._

_He can't move, he can't breathe. He can't feel; he's too numb. He can feel his heart shattering in tiny little pieces, burning in his chest. He drops to his knees, and he doesn't have the strength anymore. He can't look away from their bloodied figures, and he can't look away from those dead eyes._

_His life, his clan, his family, his love…_

…_it was all gone again._

* * *

A strangle cry escapes his lips as he jerks awake, springing up in a sitting position with his hand reached out in front of him. Sasuke's breathing patter is completely off, and his coal orbs are still wide and round as he tries to catch his breath. He hung his head low, wiping the sweat away from his forehead, and he almost wants to cry. But he can't because it was a nightmare and Uchiha's just don't get scared by nightmares. But the smell of blood, the cold feeling of their dead bodies, the look of blankness in their eyes and the broken feelings he felt…

It seemed so real.

Sasuke looked beside him, surprised to see that she had woken up before him and was now gone—along with the baby. He lied back in his bed, trying to calm down his panicking senses, and he closed his eyes, wondering if the dream had a meaning. But he doesn't want to ponder too much on the subject because thinking about his nightmare is making him feel sick every time he recalls the bitter smell of blood and the dead look in their eyes.

He threw the covers off and made his way out of his room, looking at the wooden floor more than anything else as he walked, but as he heard a familiar humming, he stopped. Raising his head slowly, his heart almost jumped at the sight of a very alive and happy Sakura holding a very much alive and laughing Kiseki. It seemed she, too, had sensed him since she had looked up, her smile growing wider as her emerald orbs meet his dark ones. "Sasuke-kun." She greeted, shifting the baby in her arms a little. "How did you sleep?" She asked softly, turning to shuffle the food in the pan a little.

"…Sakura…"

Sakura frowned, wondering why his voice croaked and sounded restrained, like he was trying to hold something back in. She turned slowly, a slight gasp escaping her lips as he stood in front of her, his body merely inches away from hers, and his eyes filled with freaking _tears._ Alarmed that _Sasuke_ was on the edge of crying, she quickly performed the shadow clone technique and gave Kiseki to her clone. But as she was about to turn, she got cut off by his arms quickly swivelling her around, and she gasped as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his head in her shoulder as he lifted her up on the counter.

"S-Sasuke…" She stammered, utterly shocked when he tightened his grip on her. As he shook against her and tightened his grip even more, she suddenly realised that he was _seeking comfort_. "Sakura…" He croaked, fisting his hands tightly around her shirt, moving his head from her shoulder to the crook of her neck. She flinched when she felt something wet trickling down on her neck, and she abruptly and shockingly realised that Sasuke was _crying_. Her arms went around him quickly, holding him tightly yet soothingly against herself.

She wanted to ask what was wrong, but as soon as she opened her mouth, his lips were pressed on hers in a bruising and possessive kiss. She gasped, not because of the kiss, but because she could _feel_ his fear of losing her as he slashed his lips over hers again and again. She could feel moisture on her cheeks, his _tears_, but Sasuke seemed to be too preoccupied kissing her like this was the last time they would ever kiss that he didn't actually care he was still crying. Sakura couldn't help it, she returned his kiss with as much vigour, her own tears starting to form in her eyes as he pulled her even closer.

**(Lemon start)**

She didn't really know how it all happened, but they ended up in their bedroom, naked on the bed. He was kissing her more softly, but they still held so much fear and so much possessiveness, like he was afraid that if he stopped, she would disappear. "S-Sasuke-kun…" She whispered shakily in his ear, a soft breath escaping her lips as he kissed her neck gently and repeatedly, running his hand over her naked flesh which sent her skin on fire. A simple and quiet grunt was his response, but she wasn't too preoccupied for long as he ran a hand over her smooth stomach. She gasped shakily, wrapping her arms around his neck as he started running his hands down her thighs.

"S-Sasuke-kun… Are you okay?" She asked, her voice shaky and breathy because she was nearly lost to his sensual touches and passionate kisses. His grip tightened on her, a grip that was possessive, and yet gentle. He kissed his way up her neck, and let his mouth trail on her jaw line, stopping at the corner of her lips. He had his eyes shut, but as she stroke his cheek gently and hushed him softly, he opened his eyes. He rested his forehead against her own and their gazes locked. Neither could look away, captivated by the intensity of the _love_ glimmering in one another's orbs.

"I…I love you… Sasuke-kun…" She whispered to him, cupping his face gently in her hands, a small smile tugging at her lips as he closed his eyes at her touch. He could feel how her breathing had quickened, as if she had suddenly regretted confessing. Like she was afraid. He opened his orbs again, the passion and the love glimmering stronger now, making her gasp in surprise. He closed his eyes, brushing his lips against her almost tentatively. And even as the kiss was broken, his eyes stayed shut, although her weren't. He breathed quietly against her lips, his heart beating erratically for some reason he couldn't explain. "I…" his voice croaked lightly, "…I love…you too." He breathed finally, opening his eyes to meet her overwhelmed orbs.

Sakura was so shocked and overwhelmed that she couldn't answer for a long while. She could just stare, and stare, and stare, before tears finally slipped out of her eyes. "Sasuke…kun…" She whispered, a smile overwhelmed with happiness grazing her lips. He managed to return the smallest of smiles, and he leaned in to kiss her again, softly, holding back the urge to smile again as he felt her tears roll down his own cheeks. He wiped her salty tears away, using his free hand to pull up her leg slightly while he entered her slowly, kissing her neck as she broke the kiss to gasp, her hands burying themselves in his silky locks.

He started pushing in and out of her slowly and gently at first, loving those sweet moans and heightened gasps that escaped her lips as he rocked against her, and he held her all the while kissing her gently, breathing and groaning against her lips as she started to move with him at the same rhythm. They kissed and touched and breathed, pouring all their emotions in their sweet lovemaking, rewarded by sweet moans and groans from the other.

"Sasuke-kun… faster… please…" She breathed to him, biting her lip as he rubbed a hardened peak lightly. Sasuke nodded, kissing her fervently as he started picking up the pace, his breathing and his heartbeat quickening as she cried against his lips, moving with him, her hands gliding from his neck to his back. She threw her head back, breathless moans escaping as he thrust harder and deeper into her, showering her with kisses on her neck, lips and breasts.

Her cries and moans echoed between the walls of their bedroom, calling his name time and time again, asking him to go faster or harder to meet each of their increasing desires. Each of his hard thrust was met by one of her sweet cries, and she rewarded him well with burning kisses along his neck and shoulder. The rhythm of their passion began to increase, and it was getting too hot for them. They could let go at any moment now.

"Sasuke…!" The pink haired medic cried under him, throwing her head back as they both sped up the pace and the movements, the moans and groans becoming more constant and loud, the sweet smell of sex lingering in the air all around them. Sakura buried her fingers in his hair, bringing him in a passionate kiss, and she cried his name in his mouth as he increased the pace once again. She nearly lost herself in the speed of his assault. She felt him swelling, growing harder, plunging, pushing himself in, deeper…deeper…until he filled her completely.

Her cries fired his blood, driving him powerfully, every muscle straining, his breath was harsh. Her body quickened against him as he braced himself above her, his body crying out for release, his hips pumping furiously, his lips moving in silent plea as he fought to nurture his pleasure and hers as humanly possible.

Sasuke felt her muscles contract around him, the tightness of her core sent bolts of pleasure to his every nerve. She felt her soul left her body as he continued to pump vigorously with the fierceness of his impending climax. When he felt that she was so close to the point, he fastened his pace, thrusting more and more violently into her. She cried out his name and he replied the same, thrusting one last time before letting all the pleasure roll over him, overwhelm him as he burst inside her.

**(Lemon end.)**

He collapsed on top of her, clearly out of energy, but as he heard her whimper at the additional weight, he rolled off of her quickly. He wound his arms around her waist, burying his head in the crook of her neck while he breathed heavily and tried to catch his breath. She had her eyes shut tight, trying to catch her own breath, but she didn't have any difficulty turning around in his arms to flush herself against him. He held her more closely, kissing her neck shakily and very lightly as he whispered, "Don't ever leave me, Sakura."

He sounded so desperate that she couldn't hold back the few tears that slipped past her eyes. "I won't ever leave you." She reassured, smiling against his chest as the tears continued to stroll down. "Never." She repeated softly, kissing his sweaty chest.

* * *

**I actually don't even like how this all came out. XD**

**Sorry if you didn't enjoy! :S I'm glad if you did though! I'm kind of really, really out of it this weekend so… yeah… **

**Review please :)**

**:D**


	31. A Bad Feeling

**Hi! It's snowing like crazy outside… don't think we'll have school tomorrow. It's supposed to be like that all night and morning. Even the teachers don't think there will be school tomorrow! So, it gives me time to update :) And don't worry, the next chapter of "Meant To Be" Is on its way. I didn't get to finish it this weekend so… oh well.**

**I've been thinking about this story from ever since I last update o.0 I've come across some pretty good ideas!**

**-Standard disclaimer applied-**

* * *

She was feeding the baby when she heard a strange noise coming from behind her, which made her eyebrows lift aloft, something like a questioning sound escaping her lips as the sound was followed by a harsh breath intake. Turning on her heels curiously, Sakura hummed in puzzlement, her eyes widening as they landed on the sight that lay ahead of her. She pursed her lips, wanting to say something, but nothing came out.

"…Sasu..ke…?" She questioned softly, holding the baby more closely as she watched his twitching and incredibly desperate expression twist into an even worse one. She could hear his breathing become more off pattern than it was already, and she could feel the dark, almost afraid, tension that sprawled from him.

It seemed that he… was having a nightmare.

She furrowed her eyebrows in worry, watching his face twist and change, worse and worse, a thin sheet of sweat plastered on his body as he struggled in his sleep. Sakura decided that if she had to confront Sasuke, it would be better not to get the baby involved in this. She'd known him to be very jumpy and edgy when woken up, and she didn't want to risk hurting the baby.

Kissing his forehead lovingly, she gently put the baby back in the crib, her fingers lingering lightly on his small head as she smiled down at the baffled looking boy. She tipped his nose, smiling one last time before she turned on her heels, her smile vanishing as Sasuke let out a sound that was similar to a grunt, but mixed with some kind of choke. She sat at the edge of the bed, brushing his sweaty locks away from his forehead, before leaning down and placing a small, innocent kiss on his forehead. "Sasuke, wake up." She called in the softest, and most soothing voice she could.

There was a small stir from him, but he didn't wake. She sighed, closing her eyes as she kissed his forehead again, brushing his locks gently. "Sasuke-kun, wake up. It's me, Sakura." She hushed softly, a worried frown forming as she felt him stiffen with such intensity she could believe he'd turned into stone.

"Sasu—!" She got cut off as he shot up, grasping her shoulder tightly, red eyes consuming his onyx ones, a snarl grazing his lips. Sakura gasped at the fierceness of his features, frightened by how utterly angry, lost and _terrified_ he seemed. "Sasuke…kun?" She squeaked, trying to gently pry his hands off.

It seemed he almost didn't recognize her. "Sa…kura…?" He chafed, a light sound of surprise escaping his mouth as he seemed to finally realise that he had mistaken Sakura as an enemy. Crimson red turned several shades deeper, revealing to her those stunned coal eyes she had missed to see in the past few moments. His grip had loosened immediately on her shoulders, his hands dropping to the sheet limply, whereas his gaze was still directed to the young pink haired medic. "I'm…" His voice was still a little raspy, as if he still hadn't recovered from the shock yet, "…sorry…" He breathed, his voice quiet and almost too soft for himself. Sasuke looked away from her, shutting his eyes tightly, knuckling his hands as the anger grew towards himself.

She cupped his face in her hands gently, forcing him back to gaze at her. "You were having a nightmare." She stated, her voice soft and gentle. She suddenly regretted stating so, seeing as Sasuke's body went rigid still, his face was then drained of it's colour, and his eyes just went blank, along with the rest of his face. She pulled him close, knowing that look all too well, the look of a disturbed and very troubled person. Holding him as tightly and as soothingly as possible, she nuzzled his neck. "I can help, Sasuke-kun. I can help you calm down, and I can help you to forget that nightmare." She breathed, salty tears stinging her eyes as his arms went around her tightly, almost crushing her to death.

She hushed him gently as he held her closer, hurting her a little, but she said nothing because if this could calm him down a little, she would let him. "You have to let go now. I'll help you, okay. Just, let go now, Sasuke-kun." She hushed in his ear, frowning as he held her closer and shook his head stubbornly like a child. "Sasuke-kun, do you want me to help?" She questioned, wincing a little at the tightness of his embrace. She felt him stiffen, and then nod very slowly. Smiling at his desperation of chasing away that haunting nightmare, she whispered, "Then let go."

And he did.

It took a moment for her mind to register the impossible scene (although not as impossible as yesterday) ahead of her. She saw how he shook, how pale he was, how he looked so much like a child seeking comfort from someone, and how utterly freaking _terrified_ he looked. He was very jumpy, and almost panicky, which made her wonder a lot about what he could have possibly dreamed of.

Reaching out to stroke his cheek gently, she frowned. "Everything is going to be okay. Just trust me. It'll be fine." She murmured to him, a slight smile tugging at her lips as she saw him relax his stiff, although shivering form. Her smile grew warm as he put a hand over her small one, leaning in the loving touch for more. She pressed two fingers at a specific place on his neck, feeling his pulse, waiting until he was close to the normal heartbeat before she moved her hands at his temple. "Close your eyes, and breathe. Just relax. Breathe in, and out. In, and out. Don't think about anything, just concentrate on your breathing."

He did his best to do as he was told, but the images of his bloody family massacre nightmare just kept on running through his mind like an old broken movie. His breathing quickened lightly, but Sakura hushed him softly, calming him down again as she kissed him briefly, but softly. "You're going to feel a bit fuzzy for a few seconds, but then you'll start feeling a little more… soothed." She explained, slowly pumping chakra in her hands, chakra that she transferred in his mind, her eyes closing as she let the chakra flow around every nerve of him.

He did feel slightly fuzzy, as she had told him he would, but his mind was still a bit too fierily mad to feel the soothing chakra. Sakura frowned in concentration, pumping a little more chakra, making sure to get through every inch of his mind so she could get him rid of those thoughts. She could see the images of his nightmare flashing in her own mind, the amount of blood and the look of their injuries simply making her pale in horror. Sakura knew this would need much more chakra to work on these kind of those, and so she proceeded to pump as much chakra needed as possible, massaging his scalp lightly in the same time.

She could see his face softening, his pulse returning to normal, and she could feel his tense aura becoming lighter and lighter. With each passing second, she could feel the change. With each passing second, the images withered away. And with each passing second… she felt more relieved.

Giving the final touch for her technique, she smiled as the man's body fell towards her, which she welcomed with open arms. She held him, brushing his locks gently, her smile growing as Sasuke wrapped his arms weakly around her. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked, massaging his scalp lightly to make him relax a little bit more. She felt his nod against her chest, his grip tightening lightly around her. "…thank you…" he breathed after a while, his voice a bit raspy. She kissed his hair lightly. "It was nothing."

She was surprised as he put his weight on his side, making them both fall in the bed, and she laughed as his grip tightened around her almost possessively. "Sasuke-kun, I have to go finish my work. And Kiseki still needs to be taken care of." She said, poking his nose lightly. A muffled reply was her response, and she was sure he wasn't really in the state of repeating what he had said, and so she just leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead, easily slipping out of his grip, which earned her a grunt of disapproval. "I'll be back soon, alright? You just rest. You need it."

And then she walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, taking in hand the pen on the table as she sat down on a wooden chair. Her eyes scrutinized the small stack of card on the table, and she didn't even bother to light up the room as she started writing the invitations for the wedding.

The wedding which was going to be two weeks from now.

* * *

Standing her ground firmly as she panted heavily, she brushed sweat away from her forehead before switching back to her gentle fist stance, her eyes hardening as she stared at the frowning blonde boy's figure.

"Oi, Hinata… Maybe we should stop." He called, clearly noticing how she was almost out of chakra, and how she struggled to simply stand. "You know, it's okay to lose." He added, frowning even more as she seemed unfazed by his words. "Never go without putting up a fight." She murmured, her voice a bit shaky but still mainly strong and determined.

Recognizing these words, Naruto stumbled back in shock.

"_Never go without putting up a fight!" He grinned at her, extending his hand to help her up from the muddy ground._

_She gave him a gentle smile. "I will remember that." She whispered almost inaudibly, but still loud enough so he could hear._

_He flashed a grin in return._

"B-But… that was on the battle field, Hinata! We were on a mission! Training is different!" His eyes widen as she ran to him, her fist directed at him. But seeing her so determined and so strong, it made him realise she had changed ever since she was young, and he was almost too captivated staring at her that he didn't realise she could gravely injure him.

But what snapped him out of shock was when her saw her knees shaking and ready to buckle under her, which made his eyes widen in utter shock. "Hinata—" He started calling out, but she was already falling.

Next thing Hinata knew was that strong arms were wrapped around her, holding her up against a warm body. "You okay?" She heard an extremely familiar voice ask, his voice holding so much concern and anxiety that it almost made her smile. _Almost_. But it was the fact that _Naruto_ was holding her against him, and that _Naruto_ was the one so worried that made her want to faint.

"I-I'm fine…" She managed to say, blushing tenfold as he pulled her away from him a little, his concerned expression worsening. He put a warm hand on her forehead, frowning even more now. "You don't look like it." He muttered in a voice serious and troubled. "I'm fine, really!" Hinata squeaked, stumbling away from his arms to show him she could stand by herself. "See?" She said softly, squeaking lightly as her legs buckled under her again, making the boy catch her again.

Naruto adjusted his arm around her waist, grinning warmly. "That's okay. I'll help you walk home, alright?" The girl's gentle smile made him feel content and fuzzy inside, like Sakura's smile had always made him feel when he was younger. _'Looks like the visit at teme's house will have to wait another day…'_

"Uzumaki Naruto? Is that you?" A voice asked, the person's tone serious, yet still light.

Frowning as he slowly turned, helping Hinata as well, he nodded at the man, all the while frowning even more. "Yeah." He answered, his voice a little hesitant. The man then glanced at the lavender eyed girl besides him, and his face lightened a little more. "And Hinata Hyuuga." The man stated, although it had been meant more as a question. "Yes." The girl answered, her voice soft and almost breathy.

The man grinned. "These are for you." He said, handing them two _black_ envelopes, which both took with reluctance. "What's this?" Naruto asked, a bit hesitant about opening a _black_ envelope.

"An invitation to the event that will no doubt be the talk in the village for a while."

Naruto seemed to freeze at those words.

"…Sasuke and Sakura's wedding… right?"

* * *

"—_eah. He is different."_

A light, drowsy groan escaped the dozy raven haired man as he slowly woke from his deep slumber, his hand shooting up to his eyes as his onyx orbs were met by blinding rays of light.

"He's still so young, but it's like he's grown up already!"

Sasuke's eyebrows raised at the familiar voice of his favourite female, wondering to who she could possibly be talking to, and who they were talking _about_. He lay there groggily on the bed, wanting to know what was going on, but wanting to stay in bed and not move at all, too.

"Hey, where's Sasuke, eh?" Another female voice asked, her voice familiar but not familiar enough for him to instantly recognize. Another eyebrow arched lightly, and another long sigh escaped his lips as he finally concluded he should get up.

"He's sleeping." He heard the pinkette answer, her voice more quiet and soft.

"I thought he was an early riser." The other asked, a confused tone in her voice.

Grabbing the doorknob, Sasuke stretched his sore neck before walking out of the room, cutting off the pinkette whom was just about to answer the girl's confused statement.

"Sasuke-kun, is that you?"

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted softly, clearly still a bit sleepy.

He heard soft but fast footsteps coming closer, and soon, Sakura appeared around the corner of the hallway, which made him stop walking. He stared, blinking a bit sleepily, which made Sakura smile. The rosette pelted girl ran to him and embraced him lovingly, a light laugh escaping her lips as he grunted at the action. One of his hands came to rest on her waist while the other rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, an action which made Sakura laugh again. "If you're still tired, you should go back to sleep." She said softly, releasing his waist before cupping his face in her hands.

He shook his head lightly, staring at her quietly for a while, before he leaned down and rested his forehead against her own, closing his eyes. Sakura, a little surprised by the gesture, flinched a bit, her eyes widening a split second, before a warm smile grazed her lips. She closed her eyes, smiling as his face leaned nearer to her own, wounding his arm completely around her waist as he brought her closer.

"Sakura? Sakura, where are—What are you guys doing?" A voice asked, puzzlement in the tone.

Both jumped lightly, their heads jerking in the direction of the female that had interrupted them, but neither moved away from each other. Sakura blushed a deep shade of red, a nervous smile grazing her lips. "A-Ah! Sorry TenTen!"

TenTen quirked a brow, making a small sound of bafflement before she turned, looking down and playing with the baby who cooed amusingly in return. "Yes who is the cutest little Uchiha? Who's the cutest?! Yes you are! Yes you are!" TenTen giggled, tickling the baby lightly.

Sasuke quirked an irritated brow, and Sakura laughed at the scene, turning back to the raven haired man as TenTen disappeared at the corner. "She likes him." Sakura stated, giggling lightly as she took in his irritated expression. "Hn." He grunted in return, sighing annoyingly as he heard TenTen continue her rant of stupid giggles and baby talk.

* * *

"You're getting better, Hinata-chan!" Naruto chuckled, smiling warmly as the female blushed lightly. "I'm nowhere as good as you though..." She whispered, narrowing her lavender orbs to the ground. Naruto frowned, taking a bit sympathy for the girl. "Hey, don't worry. Someday you'll be just as strong as I am!" He hushed, his voice warm and soothing. Hinata smiled lightly, her blush turning darker as she pondered a little. "I don't think so…" She whispered, her smile growing softer and wider. "…'cause no one can be as strong as Naruto-kun…" She shyly murmured, avoiding his gaze as she blushed darker.

Touched by her compliment, Naruto's cheeks reddened lightly. He was just about to reply when suddenly something caught his eyes. He turned towards the interesting scene, his eyes widening as they landed on a brown haired boy on the ground, panting heavily, two jounins laying on the ground, unconscious. "HEY, YOU—" But as soon as the boy's eyes landed on Naruto's watching figure, he vanished.

"N-Naruto-kun?" The young purple haired girl questioned, frowning at his puzzled, yet serious expression. "What's wrong?" She asked after a while, touching his shoulder lightly. The knuckleheaded ninja jumped lightly at the touch, almost releasing the girl's waist from his grip, but he soon tightened his grip, turning to smile apologetically. "Sorry. I got distracted." Hinata nodded meekly, frowning a little. "If you say so, Naruto-kun…"

He beamed a reassuring smile which Hinata didn't fail to notice was forced. Naruto was troubled, there was no doubt about that.

'_There's something about that guy… that I don't like.'_ Naruto frowned, gritting his teeth lightly._ 'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

* * *

**A bit shorter then usual, but it's alright. lol. Looks like there's a plot again. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEWWW!**


	32. Thank You Karin

**Hi! So sorry about the delays for my stories but PLEASE understand that I'm currently in my exam week. I've been studying really hard, and I don't have time to update or do very much for that fact. But now that it's the weekend, I can afford putting aside the studying for a little bit of time. I think I'm aloud to have Friday night off. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

A full hearted laugh swiftly passed her lips as she pressed the sponge gently on the young child's face, watching as he wrinkled his nose and cooed amusedly. She sponge his forehead, another laugh passing her pink lips as he reached for the sponge, eyes wide and fascinated. "No, no Kiseki! I won't get to wash you if you take the sponge! I know how much you love it every time you have a sponge bath, but I can't let you take it this time!" She teased, giggling lightly as he reached for the sponge anyway.

She smiled down at her child as he gripped the sponge in a rather quick movement for his age, looking at the sponge like it was some kind of object he'd never seen before, when he'd seen it countless times actually. He pressed his tiny fingers down on the mushy texture, a light sound of pure enjoyment escaping his lips as he pressed harder. Sakura shook her head, a light sigh escaping her lips as she grabbed the second sponge beside the water filled basket specially made for sponge baths, and she smiled as she turned her gaze to her young son again, finding him staring at her with his twinkling emerald orbs. Her eyes softened, and she walked over to him once again, putting the sponge in the water, squeezing most of it out before she reached out and sponged his small chest, her heart melting at the feeling of his fingers curling around one of her own.

Enchanted by the moment, she hadn't heard the door open, and hadn't sensed the man entering the house. She hadn't sensed him stare at her, or never heard him step closer. She never noticed his slightly beat up figure approach her from behind, nor had she sensed him stop only a few feet away from her. The panted breaths and uneven breathing pattern went unnoticed as well. She hadn't even heard the slight screech of metal being dragged across the floor.

She hadn't realised a single thing because she had taken her guard down.

She kept on sponging her child, humming very softly and entrancingly, missing the way the baby's emerald pools wandered from her face to the one behind her. The baby cooed, reaching a hand to the face behind his mother's, and he smiled his quiet smile, cooing again as he reached towards the face with both hands.

It was only then that Sakura became aware of the presence behind her.

She whipped around, grasping the nearest sharpest object, backing up against the counter to stand protectively in front of the baby. But it was only when her head met the man's chest and when she noticed the clothes he was wearing that she finally calmed down. She looked up, shaking her head disapprovingly at the male, a slight smile grazing her lips as he rolled his eyes in return.

"I thought I told you not to creep up on me, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, poking his chest playfully. He snorted softly, placing his mostly dried muddy katana on the counter before meeting her eyes again. "I didn't sneak up. You just let your guard down." He stated, his voice quiet and a little breathy. Sakura smiled, shrugging lightly. "Maybe so." She giggled, turning around to softly sponge Kiseki who seemed to have been very preoccupied in his own world with his own sponge. The two parents were quiet for a few minutes, Sasuke's eyes glued on both his wife-to-be and his 2 months and half old son playing with a sponge, and Sakura simply occupied with washing carefully and lovingly their child.

"Training with Naruto?" Sakura questioned softly, glancing beside her as she saw him move forward. He grunted quietly in return, an almost inaudible sigh escaping his lips as he rubbed a sore muscle on his shoulder, nodding lightly. "A little harsher then usual." He muttered quietly, wincing lightly as he rubbed a bruised part by accident.

Sakura smiled apologetically. "I'll give you a little healing session when I'm done washing him, alright?" She gave him a playful look after she inspected him quickly, "...and by the looks of it, you need to clean up too." She added teasingly, laughing heartedly as he shot her a half hearted glare.

But she was a little unprepared by his next action, where he gently brought her to him and closed the gap between their lips, ignoring the water leaking from the sponge and onto his dirty shirt. She managed to respond after a while, wrapping an arm around his shoulder while the other buried itself somewhere in his silky locks. And after a good ten seconds of chaste lip locking, they parted, and they stared at each other for another good five seconds before finally going their own ways.

Sakura liked the fact he seemed to grow more affectionate with each day passing by. It was still the same old Sasuke...

...but with a little bit of twist of romantism and ability to open himself to others.

* * *

"All clean, my little boy!" The young pink haired medic said softly, pulling

Kiseki to her as he cooed happily in return. The rosette pelted girl smiled, closing her eyes as she held him closer, her smile growing as he fisted his small hands in her shirt, his small head pillowed against her chest. "You look tired." She whispered to him, stroking the small patch of raven hair on his head lovingly. "Mommy will get you to sleep." She reassured, a soft smile grazing her lips as the baby made a cute noise that she wasn't quite sure meant something.

She heard a door open when she walked over to the crib to put down Kiseki, and she figured it must have been Sasuke who'd come out of the shower, but when she sensed a different chakra she instantly knew it was someone else. Whipping around sharply, she was only met by a kunai pressed at her neck, the blade pressing hard enough to create a small cut. She inhaled sharply, holding back the urge to scream or to yell, something she knew she would be killed for. She stared in firm brown orbs, swallowing hard as he smirked, knowing fully that he had figured out she was smart enough not to yell. "Smart girl." He whispered, shaking a few locks out of his eyes. "I wouldn't test my luck, you know. You've never met me, so stop thinking so hard." He harshly bit out, noticing how she analyzed his features, trying to figure out if she knew him.

"What do you want from me?" The rosette questioned, her breath hitching in her throat as he pressed the blade a little deeper, urging her to step back to the crib once more. "You?" The brown haired man laughed, forcefully turning her around to wound her wrists with tight chakra restraints. "I don't want anything from _you_. All I want is to bring down the Uchiha's." He glanced at the baby, and then back at her, a sadistic smirk grazing his lips. "I know for a fact that you're not married to him just yet. But him," He pointedly looked at the baby, "he's been tainted with the blood of the Uchiha's. He, too, has to be taken down."

Sakura, out of pure anger and motherly reflex, snarled rather loudly, aiming to launch at him a chakra filled finger in his stomach, where she could do damage, but he managed to catch her wrist in time. "Now don't get too angry, little miss." He chuckled, his eyes gleaming with pure insanity as she snarled to him once more, struggling furiously. "_Don't you dare touch him_!" She hissed, her voice filled with such coldness and venom that anyone would have backed off.

But this man didn't.

He, instead, chuckled darkly, staring almost sadistically at the rosette pelted girl. "What are you going to do, huh? My blade is pressed against your throat, girl. If you move, you die. And you can't do anything if you're dead." He said smoothly, chuckling darkly again. He pressed against the chakra restraints, the smirk growing wider. "...and your hands are tied." He watched as her face grew angrier and angrier by the second, looking as though she was ready to pounce on him and tear him apart, limb by limb. "Don't you even lay a finger on my son." She venomously hissed, infuriated emerald staring right back into amused brown orbs.

The man smirked in return, and something seemed to click in the back of Sakura's mind. "Wait…" She whispered, eyes widening in shock. "Jake.." She murmured breathily, her breath hitching. "You're Jake…" She repeated, her voice harsh now. The man quirked a brow in curiosity, the pressure of the blade loosening slightly. "How do you know me?" He bit out harshly, brown orbs sharpening in a deadly glare. Sakura chuckled darkly, grinning almost sadly. "Tsunade-sama told me about you piece of shit. You're pathetic." She spat out, a thick growl escaping her lips threateningly. "When a girl doesn't have an interest in you, it's called moving on." She angrily stated, a satisfied smirk grazing her lisp as she caught the slight glimmer of hurt in his eyes.

He pressed the blade a little too deeply, making a threatening cut across her neck, and he leaned down to her ear, twisting her hands painfully. "You and I are going to play a little game." He hissed, smirking as she whimpered in pain.

* * *

She stopped abruptly in front of the Uchiha mansion, her eyes widening in curiosity and confusion as she scrutinized the house with hard crimson eyes. She took a hesitant step forward, biting her lip lightly, not noticing that her boyfriend had been calling out her name quite a few times. A hand grip her shoulder gently, and she whipped around, a lightly screech escaping her lips, but a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Jeez, Karin. What's wrong with you?" The silver haired man questioned, rolling his eyes as she slapped his hand away a little harshly. But he didn't seem to care much as he glanced behind her, a frown forming as he noticed that this was Sasuke's mansion. He lowered his eyes to meet her narrowed ones, a slight glare forming. "I thought you moved on." He almost hissed. Karin glanced back curiously to the mansion, never intending to make it seem like she was ignoring him. "Sui… something's off." She murmured, eyes narrowing lightly.

He sighed irritably. "You still like him, huh?" He questioned harshly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "He's getting married Karin, you should let him—" But her scowling features caught his attention, and he was about to speak only to be cut off. "I moved on alright? I swear. Fuck, Sui, you know you're the only one now." She whispered, her voice a little harsh even though it was intended to be soft. She was just a bit irritated by his attitude. "Look, something is definitely wrong here. I can sense a really dark chakra and… I don't know something is off." She whispered, scrutinizing the house again.

"Dark chakra? Karin, Sasuke has—"

"Definitely not Sasuke's chakra. His is there too."

"Well maybe Sakura is mad—"

"No, Sui!" She hissed, turning to urge him towards the house. "There's a really tense chakra present, and it's right beside Sakura and the baby's. I don't like how it comes off because this person clearly doesn't have good intentions. I can just feel it." She performed hand seals, earning a questioning glance from the boy. "Karin, what are—"

"None of the rookie nine." She frowned, concentrating a little more, trying to figure out if she knew the person.

Her eyes snapped open in shock. "…!!!"

"Karin, what's going on? Why—"

"Shit!" She cursed, grabbing the man's collar and sprinting towards the house as fast as she could while she dragged Suigetsu along. "Sui, we gotta hurry!"

* * *

He'd been having a really odd feeling twisting in his head, in the last five minutes, and it was growing stronger by the second. He couldn't figure out why he felt that something was off, but he knew something was wrong when he walked out of the bathroom, finding Sakura shuffling through a few of her medic stuff. He stood in front of the bathroom, towel in hand, and he slowly dried his hair, all the while inspecting her figure with extreme care and attention.

"You can come, you know." She whispered almost breathily to him, turning to glance at him with a forced—Sasuke was sure—smile. She patted the seat next to her, and he stared doubtfully at the girl before reluctantly walking over and sitting next to her. He watches as she quietly instructed him to turn to face her, and he just as quietly obeyed, although not before throwing her a hard, puzzled glance. She swallowed hard, because she could just as clearly hear what he was subtly saying. _"What is going on here? Something is off."_

She flashed him a smile in return—a smile that held a certain meaning that he was sure wasn't anything good. She cupped his cheek, pressing her cottony cloths poured with antiseptic on his small cuts, feeling no need in healing such small injuries when it would be healed within a few days anyway. She placed small bands to cover up one of his big scratches on his cheek, a small but true smile showing as he scowled in return.

Standing up from the couch as she finished working on his face, she kneeled down so she was face to face with his chest, and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration at the sight of many painful looking bruises and a few deep gashes. She winced visibly, soon replaced by a laugh as she heard him scoff at her pitying attitude. She made a few hand signs, and then brought her green glowing hands to his chest, fingers lingering over his smooth flesh, the broken skin repairing quickly as she applied her technique.

Sasuke only watched as the situation became somewhat tense, something dark lingering in the air, like she knew something that he didn't. Like she knew something he _should_ know. Something important.

And as she finished healing his chest, he gripped her wrists, pulling her to him, dark eyes staring sternly in emerald orbs. "What's going on, Sakura?" He whispered, voice demanding but soft in the same time. She smiled uneasily, "Nothing's wrong, Sasuke-kun." She answered softly, her smile twitching into one that revealed she would cry at any moment.

But before she could speak up, she embraced him tightly, tears streaming down silently, clinging to him like this could be the last time she would see him. "Sakura—" but he couldn't quite find anything to say. Something was definitely up, and feeling her cling so hard made him realise that whatever she knew, she feared it could end his life.

"SASUKE!"

Both heads turned sharply towards the worried call, eyes widening in confusion and shock as they saw Suigetsu and Karin panting, looking frantically around. Suigetsu looked like he, too, didn't really know what was going on, but Karin looked relieved as she saw the two were untouched. She performed a few hand seals, feeling that the dark tension was still around, and she closed her eyes, concentrating on finding where exactly the suspicious man was.

Sasuke sneered threateningly. "What the hell—" But a gasp cut him off. She leaned and whispered in Suigetsu's ear, and he nodded in understanding. Karin performed another series of hand seals, something all recognized as being the shadow clone jutsu technique. "What the fuck is—" Karin already gave the signal to Suigetsu, who ran to the door pointed for him, and he slammed it open, dodging the kunai thrown his way.

Karin's shadow clone had already gone to grab the baby while Suigetsu held back the man, but when he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Karin cursed loudly, a slight gasp escaping her lips as she felt metal being pressed against her neck. But it seemed the movement had already been detected because Sasuke had thrown a kunai towards the brown haired man, making him stumble backwards, giving the time to Karin to free herself.

But it seemed that this was a clone, too.

A slight gasp caught everyone's attention, and it was a gasp Sasuke knew too well. He whipped around, harsh coal turning into an infuriated blood red colour. He snarled in warning, his fury growing stronger as Jake smirked. "S-Sasuke…" The pink haired girl whimpered through guilt filled tears, a light sob escaping as Sasuke stared at her through furious and betrayed orbs. "I-I couldn't tell you.. he has.. this thing on me.. and he had Kiseki.. he would have killed us both…" she whispered, whimpering in pain as Jake hit her side to shut her up.

Hearing her in pain made his blood boil in pure fury, and he swore he would decapitate the man if he even so much as hurt her once again. His fist clenched tightly as he refrained the need to hurt him at the moment, because he perfectly knew that the slightest move made by him would trigger Sakura's death.

But when Jake smirked and made a quick movement to break Sakura's wrist, all Sasuke saw was white. Upon seeing the Uchiha make the slightest infuriated movement, Jake moved to stab her in her heart, but the target was deflected down to her stomach as she moved and punched him. All Jake heard was Sakura's howl of pain before he was violently attacked by the angry Uchiha.

Karin and Suigetsu ran over to Sakura, both gasping in utter shock as they watched how violently and how outright gruesomely Sasuke killed the man. They saw him kick, punch, stab, and cut. Neither Karin or Suigetsu had even seen him so angry. He seemed even angrier then the times Itachi was still alive.

They pulled her a bit further away from the scene, being careful not to move her too abruptly because of her injury, noticing how she was barely conscious all the while. It seemed that he had done something else to Sakura, else then the stab in her stomach. Karin guessed it must have been a very sharp blow to the head, knowing fully that her fall must not have helped at all.

A snarl emitted not far away, and Karin gasped, a light sound of surprised escaping as Suigetsu stumbled to his feet and pulled Karin along when he saw the Uchiha arrive, looking as though he was ready to kill once more when he saw the kunoichi's state. His crimson red eyes traveled to the blade planted deep in her stomach, a whirl of fury twisting inside him as he took notice of how much blood was on the floor already.

He kneeled down beside her, being extremely careful with her injury as he pulled her head atop of his lap, glowering down at the kunoichi who smiled dazedly back at him. "Take.. the blade… out…" She breathed to him, putting a hand near her injury to emphasise. Sasuke growled, shaking his head in disapproval. "No." He answered quietly but angrily. Sakura reached out and weakly grabbed one of his hands, looking at him through pained eyes. "I can… heal.. myself.. or.." she waved jerkily and almost limply towards Karin. "…or Karin could…"

It took a moment before he nodded dimly, taking in hand the handle of the blade, shutting his eyes tightly before he swiftly pulled it out, his heart wrenching in fury and in guilt as she cried out in pain, soft sobs going past her lips. He pulled her up slightly, sitting down completely on the floor before he pulled half of her body against his, holding her head gently against his chest while she softly whimpered in pain. He could see the skin repairing under her green glowing hands, but the sight of so much blood still made his stomach turn upside down.

Seeing that Sakura wasn't in too much of a state to heal herself, Karin's eyes narrowed. "Sui, inform the Hokage will you? I'll heal her." She whispered, carefully crawling over the to couple, flinching lightly as Sasuke pulled her closer, growling in warning.

It seemed her couldn't recognize anyone at the moment. The fury was boiling too much inside. She had a feeling he wasn't really in his right mind yet.

"Sasuke, I can help her. I'll heal her." She heart wrenchingly whispered, noticing how Sakura gripped him closer and whispered something to him when he had moved to _attack_ Karin. "Karin… you.. can come.. now…" Sakura faintly whispered, coughing lightly.

Karin approached the girl, putting her wrist in front of Sakura's mouth, knowing fully that Sakura knew that is how she was able to heal. Sakura bit in her wrist, and Karin winced lightly, a light sign of compassion escaping her lips as she took in Sakura's gravely injured figure. Entirely.

And as she finished healing her, she watched as Sakura whispered a breathy thank you, pulling herself close to Sasuke, looking as worn out as ever, and she watched as Sasuke protectively held her closer.

Motioning for her clone to give her the baby, Karin smiled lightly as Sasuke kissed the top of Sakura's head affectionately. "Here." She said quietly, handing out the baby to Sakura as the said woman gently smiled and expanded her arms to take her son.

Sasuke raised his head to meet Karin's eyes, looking as though he was truly thankful for once. A look he had never given her before. "…Thank you, Karin…" He whispered quietly, pulling the pink haired girl closer, closing his eyes as he rested his head atop of her own.

For the first time in her life, Karin admitted that Sakura was exactly what Sasuke needed.

* * *

**Wow, I actually don't even like how this came out. At all.**

**Weird. XD**

**JAKE IS DEAD! **

…**is it just me or things went by a little quick?**

**oh well.. **

**REVIEW!**


	33. Oh Kami, Not Again

**Hey!**

**I thought I'd have more time to update but you know what? I forgot it was my brother's birthday this weekend.. xD So, my sister came with her boyfriend and all and we're going to celebrate no doubt... but they're gone somewhere for now. To a place I don't like to go haha. So I'm taking the time to update :)**

**I just have to say something though... even if Jake is dead, he's still going to play a role here. You're going to know why. So, there is still a plot. And the girl Jake likes is going to play a small/mild role in here too. Not so much, but a bit. Although some people asked where Kiseki was, which kind of made me confused. I was like "Err, dude I wrote about him a lot in the beginning of this chapter and by the end, I did write that Karin gave the baby back to Sakura after saving him." haha.**

**Alright, UPDAAAATE!**

**-Standard disclaimer applied-**

* * *

"You're lucky I'm not so busy lately, or else I wouldn't of been able to come here." The blonde, honey eyed woman muttered, glancing up at the raven haired man before she looked back down to Sakura and went on checking up on her carefully. Her eyes narrowed lightly as she pressed at the back of her head, something like a glint of confusion shining faintly in her orbs when she felt a little more around the back of her head. "Didn't Karin say she had a sharp blow at the back of the head?" She questioned, her tone firm and demanding.

Sasuke blinked, eyes narrowing in a slight glare. "It is what she assumed." He paused, shutting his eyes tightly. "...Sakura had been barely conscious after he... stabbed her." He muttered quietly, fisting his hands at the memory of her bloody state. The fifth Hokage frowned, which made Sasuke frown. "What is it?" he nearly spat, his frown increasing as Tsunade inspected her arms and neck, an angry sneer forming on her lips as she stroke an area on her neck. "The bastard didn't hit her." She growled, her hand starting to glow in blue as she pressed lightly at her throat, eyelids slipping shut.

But just as her eyes snapped open in shock, Sakura jerked awake from her sleep, her hand shooting up to her neck as she winced. Sasuke didn't miss the fact her teeth was digging on her bottom lip as a way of holding back screams or whimpers of pain, and his head jerked up to glare deathly at Tsunade, silently ordering her to do something. "Sakura, I need you to tell me what he did to you. He didn't hit you, but did he do something else to you?"

Sakura nodded meekly after a moment, wincing once more as she clung to the side of her neck again. "I-I think he drugged me or something..." She whispered, her voice a little hoarse. "It was just when I first encountered him. After Kiseki was cleaned and all." She paused for a sharp breath intake. "He said 'you and I are going to play a little game' and then after that, I felt a needle at my neck or something." She let out a frustrated breath, rubbing her neck soothingly. "What is it with people drugging me?" She snarled under her breath.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" She heard her question, sounding serious yet so concerned in the same time. Sakura pondered but shook her head after a moment. "I think it was supposed to be. He missed his shot. I don't know how but the drug or the poison just didn't get in properly. It hurts though." She whispered, exhaling quietly as the pain subsided for the moment. She glanced up at the woman who had helped her become the strong kunoichi she is now, and she smiled. "But I'd like you to do a proper check up." She beamed, laughing lightly as Tsunade shook her head and smiled. "Alright, but you have to lie down."

Sakura did as she was told, and she glanced at the man standing beside the bed, looking down at her with his bottomless charcoal eyes that held such anger towards another person, but such concern for her. She smiled at him, and she reached out to poke his hand, a light giggle escaping her lips as Sasuke raised an elegant brow at her. "You know, the check up might be long. I think you should go train with Naruto or something. You look like you could use a good training with him." She said, giggling the last end.

She smiled again as he frowned and shook his head, muttering something about going to see the baby before he leaned down, kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room. Tsunade let out a light laugh after Sasuke left the room, a slight smirk tugging at her lips as she glanced at Sakura. "I don't think he'll be wanting to leave your side for a while, Sakura." She stated, shaking her head lightly. "You better be prepared for a session of overprotection that will probably last quite a while with him." She chuckled, returning to her check up on the rosette.

Sakura laughed. "Well, he already is pretty possessive already. It'll be alright. I mean─" but her shishou's hand freezing on her stomach is what had made her stop talking. Sakura raised a delicate brow, sitting up a bit as she sensed no further movement. "Tsunade-shishou, what is it?" She asked, her voice soft and clearly perplexed. She watched as the woman moved her hand a bit on her stomach, eyes softening. "Sakura, you didn't tell me you were pregnant." she stated softly, glancing at the pink pelted girl.

But from the look of pure shock on Sakura's face, Tsunade could already predict what she was going to say.

"...that's because I didn't know either." The pinkette breathed, placing her hand on her stomach softly.

* * *

"...you... wh...he.... what?" The black haired red highlighted girl breathed, putting her small hand in front of her mouth. She staggered back a bit as the Jounin sighed, looking at her with apologetic eyes. "Jake died. Last night." He repeated, his voice trained to make it sound like it was unaffected. She pursed her lips in horror before feeling tears gather in her crystal blue pools. "N...No... Jake... Jake couldn't have..." The young girl whispered, clearly in shock and in denial to believe the man. "And... there's another thing..." The Jounin spoke, shutting his eyes momentarily before he handed her an envelope, something like a pitying expression present on his face as the girl opened the envelope and eagerly read the content.

Her crystal blue orbs widen in utter disbelief, and she dropped the letter, stumbling to her knees. "Impossible... no... he wouldn't have done that... no... he couldn't pretend to..." A desperate cry escaped her lips, and she waved him away. "Hanae, I understand that─"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The girl apparently named Hanae shouted, looking as though she could rip out someone's heart if they came near enough. It took a moment before the Jounin sighed and nodded sympathetically, giving her one last apologetic glance before he walked out silently.

The tears kept streaming without end, but she didn't care as she picked up the paper again, reading the last few sentences.

"Jake has poisoned Sakura. Or at least, he has attempted to. He has apparently used one of your flasks. We would like you to come to to Uchiha's house as soon as you're able to. For some reason, we cannot find a cure for the poison he has used. A poison you have created. Therefore, you are the only person able to remove this poison from her body.

But remember Hanae, Sasuke wasn't the one you were with the other night. Do not expect him to recognize you."

She gripped the sheet tightly in her hands, and crumpled it slightly, before she let go of the paper without crumpling it even more.

Sakura's life could be in her hands. No one knew if the poison would spread further and kill her. She was the only one able to save Sakura.

But why was it that deep inside herself, she just wanted to let it all happen anyway?

...she knew Sasuke would be furious without limit if she let her die...

* * *

"...H-How... how long has it been?" She queried softly, her eyes still wide but holding a sort of deep fondness in the same time. She brushed her flat stomach gently, removing her hand soon after as Tsunade placed her hands on her stomach again, hands glowing blue for a few second as she moved them around. Tsunade's brows furrowed. "Can't tell exactly, but it hasn't been long. A week or two."

The sound of something breaking is what had caught both girl's attention, and they snapped their heads in the direction of the sound, eyes widening as they saw Sasuke kneeing on the floor, picking up the few pieces of the vase he'd knocked over.

Both knew Sasuke wasn't a clumsy person, and their guess was that he'd heard all they had been talking about in the past few minutes and he had probably been so surprised and shocked that he'd knocked over the vase beside him.

"...S...Sasuke...-kun..?" Sakura shakily breathed, swallowing hard as he stood and threw the pieces out to the garbage beside him, his head slowly rising to meet her eyes. Sakura was a bit surprised to find him expressing his shock so clearly, but she didn't blame him. He'd learned all of a sudden that she was pregnant again. He had just been so unprepared.

Tsunade smiled lightly, telling her she would be back in a moment before she left the room, leaving both parents alone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to the ground again as he heard the door shut, and Sakura did the same. It was a long while before one of them moved, the person being Sasuke which was surprising because usually Sakura has been the first one to make the move in these kind of situations. She watched him walk over to the bed, eyes shut and hands shoved in his pockets, his expression almost flat but holding these bits of softness.

"Sasu─" but Sakura was cut off by his fingers brushing her cheek delicately, a tender caress that she almost melted in. She gasped when she felt him brush his lips against hers, one of his arms wrapping itself around her waist as he sat down next to her, while he placed his other hand on her stomach, brushing tenderly.

She was so stunned by the tenderness of his actions, even though it hadn't been the first time he'd acted this way, but she was simply taken aback. Of course, she certainly wouldn't have expected any words coming from him, but she certainly didn't expect _this_. There was just this strange feeling of pure contentment and fondness that she could just _feel_ coming from him. He seemed so warm all of a sudden. So sweet.

A slight squeal of surprise escaped her lips as he pushed her down on the bed, looming over her small form when he pulled back from his all too chaste kiss. Her breath then hitched when she realised something.

Was he... smiling?

Well, she couldn't exactly call it a full blown smile but the corner of his lips were definitely turned upwards. And his eyes certainly expressed some kind of happiness and they were most certainly soft.

Not able to help herself, she pulled him down in a kiss, smiling against his lips as he brushed her stomach affectionately again, his lips brushing against hers even more softly. She could feel herself fly on cloud number nine from such a soft kiss. She never even knew he could kiss so softly. She didn't even know such a kiss _existed_.

And as they parted from their lip locks, he simply placed himself next to her before pulling her close, breathing hotly against her neck as he stroke her stomach over and over again, his touch so tender that it almost made her tear up. She understood why he acted this way, although. He was so happy to have another child. So happy to have another heir to his clan. So happy she was reviving his clan with her.

His nose brushed against her collarbone, and she felt him open his mouth to speak. But she didn't hear any words before he brushed his lips against her throat and whispered two words.

Soft and breathy─almost inaudible.

But she heard him.

"_Thank you."_

* * *

"A week and a half before their wedding."

"Mhm."

"I can't believe _forehead_ is going to get married to Sasuke in a week and a half."

"Mhm."

"I mean, isn't that totally insane? Forehead. Getting. Married. To. Sasuke. Ha! Never would have thought so before."

"Mhm."

Yamanaka Ino, finally irritated by the lazy boy's simple answers, whacked the back of his head, earning her a loud growl of annoyance. "What the hell was that for woman!?" He barked, glaring hotly at the blue orbed girl. Ino smiled innocently. "Well I wouldn't of had to do that if you just _listened_ to me." she said, her voice _too_ sweet to actually _be_ sweet.

The lazy shinobi sighed, shaking his head lightly before he pulled himself in a sitting position, looking at the girl annoyingly. "What is it?" he nearly growled, although it came out more as an irritated sigh. Ino smiled. "I was just wondering you know... maybe we could go together..." She said, her voice low but soft. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I've been invited, Ino. I'm going anyway, with or without you." He drawled, lying back down on the ground to watch the clouds.

Ino laughed, much to his surprise. "I mean like dates. You'll be my date, and I'll be yours." She said, surprisingly lying down next to him to watch the clouds as well. The dark eyed man was quiet for a while, as if pondering a little. "Do we even need to have a date?" He questioned back, his lazy tone replaced by a breathy and quiet one. Ino smiled. "Don't think so. But it'd be fun, wouldn't it?"

He seemed to be a little hesitant, which made Ino frown. She sighed, jumping lightly as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She excused herself quietly before picking herself up and walking over to somewhere a little more private.

"Moshi-Moshi?" She answered merrily.

"Yamanaka Ino?"

Ino almost laughed. "Yes, this is she. It is my own cell phone after all."

"..yes. Well, hi. My name is Hanae. Tsunade-sama told me to contact you about yesterday's incident."

Ino's smile vanished. "You're the one supposed to help heal Sakura, right?"

There was a slight pause, making Ino frown even more. "...yes." the girl finally answered, her tone a bit hesitant.

"Yeah, um, great! What do you need my help with?"

"A few things... could you join me at the hospital right now?"

She nodded, and then mentally slapped herself for doing something she knew the other wouldn't see. "Err, yeah. Give me ten minutes and I'll be there."

And then she hung up.

Walking over to where Shikamaru was, she smiled lightly at his relaxed figure. Eyes closed, hands behind his head, chest heaving up and down with each of his steady breaths, hair still intact in the shape of a pineapple. She picked up her bag from the ground, kicking his side gently to wake him up. He grunted, fluttering his eyes open lazily, and Ino smiled. "Hey look I have to go. Work is calling me. But it was nice just randomly running into you earlier."

He was quiet, probably still a bit sleepy, but she saw him nod lightly. Ino's eyes narrowed sadly at his lack of response, and she waved a small goodbye, turning around with a disappointment look. "Ino?" She heard him call. She turned, her eyes a bit hopeful as she hummed softly in response. "It'll probably be troublesome, but I'll go with you."

She felt her heart jump in joy, and she smiled all too happily. "Sure. Thanks, Shika!"

* * *

The pink haired girl threw her head back, laughing all too loudly as Sasuke looked down at her with frowning features, tilting her head back down as the black haired with red highlights finished inserting her 'temporary' antidote. "Hold her still, Sasuke. I need to take a blood sample as well." The girl muttered almost too quietly, a light sigh escaping her lips as Sakura purred her lover's name like a drunken woman would.

"What have you done to her?" He nearly spat, watching how his pink haired wife-to-be laughed dazedly again, reaching to grab his face with her cool hands. "Sasuke-kuuuuuun...." The girl drawled, gripping his neck to bring his face to hers, only for him to grip her wrists and untangle her from him. "Sakura." He warned in surprisingly soft tone.

"It's a sort of tranquilizer. She'll be like that for a few hours, but she'll be fine after that. It'll help to ease the pain. Kind of like painkillers, really." The crystal blue eyed woman explained, inserting the needle carefully before she started taking the blood sample. Sasuke sighed as Sakura purred his name again, rubbing her face against one of his hands that were placed on her shoulders to keep her still, and he brushed one of his hands against her cheek in hope to calm her down. "Sakura, calm down." He sighed, rolling his eyes when she started humming a very energetic tune, giggling relentlessly.

Hanae took out the needle carefully, nodding at Sasuke as a sign that he could let her up if she wanted to, and she carefully placed the blood sample in her small case before standing up, her eyes softening as she saw Sakura engulf Sasuke in a warm hug, giggling childishly. She thought that perhaps Sasuke would push her away, or tug her away gently, but he didn't do any movement to pull her away. He actually put his arms carefully around her, and it was sweet, besides the sigh that went past his lips as she continued to giggle endlessly.

"Hey, I'm here!"

Every head turned to the newly arrived person, Sasuke looking a bit more exasperated as Sakura screeched in delight at the sight of Ino. "INO-PIG!" The pink haired girl shouted, making a move to launch herself at the blonde before being rudely stopped by an arm wrapping itself around her waist, keeping her from going any further. "Sasuke-kun! I want to go hug Pig!" She whined, pouting as he snorted in response.

Ino watched with perplexed orbs as Sakura started giggling for nothing, and then her giggles turned into a full blow laugh, which made the blonde _really_ wonder what was going on with her. "Jeez, what the hell did you give her?" She asked the black haired red highlighted woman, pointing to the pink haired blossom unsubtly. Hanae shrugged half heartedly. "It's kind of a tranquilizer mixed with a pain killer. A little modified though."

They watched as Sasuke sighed at the girl's endless laughter, holding back a laugh as he picked her up and lied her down in the bed, and they wondered why he would bother to do so if Sakura would certainly not stay down. Sakura did indeed sit up from her bed, but she didn't jump out like they thought she would. She instead wrapped her arms around Sasuke, whose back was facing her, and she nuzzled his neck, giggling lightly against his skin. "Sasuke-kun." She taunted, making small noises of amusement.

It was even more surprising that Sasuke didn't do anything to push her back when she kept on giggling annoyingly in his ears. He seemed pretty composed and calm instead of annoyed, to be frank.

"Ino-san, can you get this to Tsunade-sama? I'll join you after but I have to take care of something first." Hanae said softly, handing her the bag she'd been carrying, smiling as Ino nodded, waved goodbye to the others and walked out of the room. "And Sasuke, she has to stay for the night." Sasuke's eyes hardened lightly, "...but they said you can stay with her." She finished, smiling lightly as Sasuke's angry features returned to their calm, composed ones.

He probably would have stayed anyway, regardless of whatever they said.

* * *

**lol, um yeah why is it that I never like how my chapters come out lately? Like, seriously. Lmfao.**

**Oh and by the way, they were in the hospital at that last part of the story, if you didn't figure that out. When Tsunade was there, she was in their house, but at this last part they're at the hospital.**

**Anyway, I didn't really have an idea how to end this chapter... but yeah. I guess this is an alright ending.**

**And OMFG SAKURA IS PREGNANT AGAIN!**

**Wonder why... lmfao :P Seriously, like they've been getting it on like rabbits and never used protection so why am I not surprised? You know, that's pretty weird that I'm saying that because I'm the one who wrote she's pregnant. Wow, I guess that's what it does when you get carried away :P**

**REVIEW!**

**:D**


	34. Mine

**Hello! Yet another update! Haha! Um, I think I'm going with about 2-3 chapters more for this story and then it is the end. Sorry guys, I've become aware of the fact this story is dragging on it's been a little while. One of you guys reviewed saying that too. Anywayyy.**

**-standard disclaimer applied-**

* * *

"The world is dizzy…" A pink haired kunoichi giggled, tracing slow circles on her lover's chest, a somewhat of a drunken smile on her face as he sighed in return. He patted her head gently, mumbling a quiet order that she thought was 'just go to sleep, Sakura.' She didn't reply to his order, but kept on tracing circles on his chest, a light giggle escaping her lips as she heard him sigh exasperatedly.

But before he could even speak, she suddenly gripped his shirt tightly, her head bending enough so it touched his chest, and she gasped lightly, clinging a little harder. Suddenly alarmed, Sasuke pulled away fast to look at her, his face hardening as he saw her start breathing heavily. She shot one of her hands to her heart, making a sound of discomfort. "Sasuke-kun… bathroom..." She gasped, her head jerking forward slightly, like she was trying to hold back something.

Suddenly understanding what this was all about, her had her on her feet in less then a second, and then in the bathroom attached to their door in less then half a second. She stumbled to the toilet faster then he could imagine, and he winced lightly as she threw up, her hands gripping the borders of the seat tightly as more bile went up. Not quite knowing how to help her, he simply kneeled beside her, gently pushing her hair back with one hand so it couldn't get in the way, while the other rubbed her back in slow, comforting circles.

Normally if it would have been anyone else throwing up, he probably would have been disgusted, but the simple fact that it was Sakura just didn't make that disgusting. He felt more sympathy for her, and felt more the need to be there to help her instead of disgusted. It was a little while before she was finally done, her head lying a little limply on the seat, her grip on the seat almost lifeless.

"I forgot how utterly horrible the first few weeks of pregnancy are…" She mumbled under her breath, smiling lightly as he huffed an amused breath in return, kissing the back of her neck lightly. She felt his warmth leave her slowly, but she didn't wonder why. He was probably going to get something to wash up her mouth.

And when she felt an arm wrapping itself around her waist, tugging her away from the seat, she smiled again, laughing a little dizzily as she landed on his lap. She looked back, a small pout forming when he grabbed her chin tightly enough to stop her move but gently enough not to hurt. He turned her body in his lap a bit, gently wiping her mouth before smirking lightly as she scoffed and took the rag from him, wiping her mouth alone.

She made a movement to stand up, and he didn't hold her back. He just watched her carefully, ready to catch her if he saw she would fall down again. She staggered a bit when he pulled himself up on his own feet, and he was ready to stabilize her before she turned and glared at him. "I'm fine." She scowled, huffing indignantly as he rolled his eyes and shrugged in return.

She had to hold the counter a bit as she walked over to the sink, grimacing when she spat out the disgusting taste, gulping a few drinks of water before spitting it all out again. Sasuke made no movement towards her but he simply watched, knowing fully she wanted to prove him she was fine alone.

He thought she was going to be fine, for now, before he saw her trip on her own foot when she turned, making him catch her in less then a second. He had one hand on her waist, the other gripping her wrist, and his face was dangerously close to hers. Her back was arched, caused by the way he had caught her, and since her body was in that position and that they were extremely close, it had made her chest push up against his.

They stared at each other in shock, Sakura's mouth slightly parted while Sasuke's was shut but very loose. She tightened her grip on his shirt, pulling herself a little closer to him, catching sound of his breath hitching in his throat. She stopped just when their lips were about to touch, wanting nothing more than to lean in and catch his lips. But she held herself back because she knew kissing him after she had just thrown up was probably not the most intelligent thing to do.

She was taken aback, although, when his lips grazed over hers very lightly. It could be considered a kiss, but she didn't think so, it was really more of a lip-grazing thing to her. But for her, it was more than enough, for now. Her nose brushed his gently, her eyes dropping shut as she let the fuzziness overwhelm her, both from the feelings her made her feel and the buzz that her sickness brought. She felt her body drop forward completely, a light smile grazing her lips as he gently held her up against him.

She could feel herself slipping deeper into the dark abyss of sleep with each passing second. His warmth was so addicting and so soothing, and his smell was just too sweet. It was funny, though, because she also thought his soft and quiet breathing was like a sweet lullaby lolling her to sleep.

She smiled one last time before letting sleep overtake her, knowing fully that Sasuke would be capable of taking care of her.

* * *

"Do not… I repeat do not… don't…" The firm voice faded in a broken whimper after a while, making the girl stop in her tracks, her eyes set on her shoes. She fixed her shirt slowly, a hand shooting up to her damp cheek when she realised, to her horror, that she was crying. She let her bags drop on the floor before furiously wiping her eyes, breathing out a frustrated breath as the tears kept on falling.

There was a voice at the back of her mind that pleaded her to go back home and to take the right antidote. To take that deadly poison back and throw it out. To come back home and forget all the bad that happened. To accept the fact the man she admired was taken and soon to be married. To accept she wasn't the one for him. To accept Sakura was.

Clenching her fists tightly, Hanae bit her lip, feeling her chest tightening painfully as she struggled to find out what was the right decision. She knew killing off Sakura wouldn't do her any good in any way, because even though she would probably feel relief at first, she was damn sure that guilt would eat her up whole after a while. Not to mention how furious everyone would be with her. Not to mention Sasuke would kill her—there's no 'probably' here, she knew he would kill her if she ever did such a thing—if he ever found out it was her.

But why was it she was still tempted to do it anyway?

"Damnit Hanae don't do it…" She whispered to herself, watching as her tears quietly hit the ground, brown spots forming on the cemented floor. She bit her lip again, almost down to the blood, and she sighed tiredly, taking out the poisonous flask from her bag before looking down at it with reluctant eyes. Her eyes narrowed in pure indecision as she stared at the pale blue flask, cringing lightly after a while when she tightly pressed on it.

"Sasuke is getting married? To Sakura?" She heard someone ask, a clearly surprised tone in her voice. "Are you kidding me?" The woman asked again, stopping in her tracks to look at her best friend. "No, really, I swear! She has the ring and all. I heard she was pregnant again." The other girl said.

Hanae turned to look at the two girls, a slight frown forming on her features when she saw them both smiling, as if happy at the news. "I never really knew he had a thing for her. I mean, I thought he was gay." The first girl laughed, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. Her best friend frowned, tucking a lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "I don't know… I mean, I always kind of knew he was for girls. He didn't seem like the gay type to me." She replied.

Hanae wanted to hit the blonde when she laughed at her best friend. "Are you kidding me? He never even showed interest towards any girl!" She giggled, poking her best friend's cheek to make the frowning girl smile. "Hey look, I didn't mean to insult him but it's just that, you know, he spent more time with his supposed best friend who is a dude, then with other girls. It's just kind of suspicious." She went on, her voice soft.

Her best friend smiled lightly. "Well, actually I've heard a few things about that man. Overheard him talk the other day. He said _'I guess I kind of never realised it before but now that I really think about it, teme always did act different towards her. Like he didn't want her to break or something. I thought maybe he acted differently with girls but… it was really just Sakura. I guess teme was always fond of her.'_ Isn't that just sweet?"

Hanae seemed to freeze at the words, realising that it was true Sasuke had always kind of acted differently towards Sakura. He was kind of a little bit kinder, she could say. He wasn't a total jerk like he was with the other people bothering him. He seemed to be pretty nice, even though he still acted like a jerk, if that makes sense. And now that she really thought about it, there was always this little protective glint in his eyes that followed Sakura's every move, like he was her bodyguard.

She smiled lightly, sighing as she looked down at the poisonous substance, and then she shook her head and turned around towards the path that led to her house once again.

It would be beyond inhumanly cruel to kill the only woman that ever meant something to Sasuke. The only woman who'd ever been able to get through his cold shell. The only woman who'd ever be able to heal his wounds (both physical and emotional) and to make him happy.

The only woman he ever loved.

* * *

"_Damnit, they're still sleeping!"_

The sleeping raven haired man breathed out quietly, his grip around his rosette angel tightening slightly.

"_Neji, I thought you said they should be awake by now!"_

Sasuke stirred lightly, another light exhaled escaping his lips as he dimly became aware of the ushering voices.

"_Hn."_

"_Neji…"_

With a light groan, Sasuke finally fluttered his eyes open, mumbling a bit under his breath as he saw Neji and TenTen standing at the door of the hospital room, a sheepish and nervous smile on TenTen's lips while Neji looked unfazed as usual.

"I'm so sorry, we didn't know you were—"

"What the fuck do you want?" He muttered sleepily, closing his eyes once more.

"How about checking up on how you've all been doing and giving back the baby?" TenTen snorted, muttering a few curses under her breath that Sasuke barely caught.

He opened his eyes again, blinking at the blinding lightness of the room before he suddenly became aware of the bundle in TenTen's arms. "…Hn." He grunted quietly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he carefully shifted in the bed, making sure not to wake up Sakura who was still soundly sleeping on his chest.

He grumbled a bit as he rubbed his eyes a little again, exhaling quietly when TenTen approached the bed with the baby, smiling lightly. "You know, he's a really good baby. I've had to babysit others but let me say Kiseki is quiet at night and just plainly adorably during the day." She almost had the urge to laugh when Sasuke rolled his eyes, his head tilting lightly on the side as Sakura moaned tiredly in her sleep, pulling herself closer to him.

"I can keep him for another night, if you want." She suggested, a frown appearing as Neji scoffed in return. She threw him a cold glare over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out to him as he smirked. "Maybe Neji doesn't want him home, but I don't care." She went on, her tone hopeful.

Sasuke stared at her with vacant eyes, sighing exasperatedly as she tried her best to seem pleading. But then an idea hit the girl and she smiled cunningly. "I think I should for another night. I mean, you guys could probably enjoy a night alone…" She slyly said, laughing lightly as Sasuke gave her a deadpanning stare. He opened his mouth to reply, but another person spoke up before him. "Just take him for another night or two, TenTen. Geez."

TenTen laughed, nudging the sleepy Sakura's arm. "Thanks, Sak! We're both grateful!" She chirped, her cheerful smile fading lightly as Sakura laughed lightly against Sasuke's chest. "We? I'm not too sure Neji is all that cheerful. Takes his time off with you." She mumbled in a playful tone, her eyes fluttering open to reveal sly emerald pools. TenTen blushed lightly. "Why does everybody think we're together because we live in the same house? It's not like we're the only one. Lee is there too. And some other chick who I think is a hooker or something."

Sakura laughed fully, this time, surprising Sasuke whom had been dozing off slightly. "Oh, well I don't know. Maybe the fact somebody saw you guys making out in the training grounds?" She responded, shifting herself slightly before she sat up on the bed, earning a low and disappointed growl from Sasuke. She laughed again when TenTen blushed a shade deeper, and as Neji looked away with a small and barely visible tint of pink on his cheeks. "T-That person was just… delusional!" She stammered, looking down at her feet.

"Oh come on, we both know that's not true. Are you embarrassed to be with him or something?" She asked, her smile growing as her features darkened. "Of course I'm not embarrassed to be with him!" She spat back, her eyes widening and her hand shooting up to her mouth as she realised what she had just revealed. She cursed under her breath, still blushing lightly. "Fine, fine you got us." She sighed lightly, looking up to her pink haired friend. "It's complicated, alright? His family isn't all that fond of the idea of 'us'."

Sakura's smiled faded. "Oh. I guess that's understandable that you don't want people to know you're together…" she whispered quietly. TenTen nodded. "Yeah. Well it's alright. Everything will be fine with time."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. It will."

* * *

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Yeah, is she still in the hospital?"

The secretary nodded lightly, smiling gently. "Yes. Sasuke Uchiha is still with her as well. They were waiting for you to get here with the antidote." She explained carefully, her smile growing lightly as Hanae huffed a small and amused breath. "Of course they would."

"They are in room twenty-six. It isn't too far."

Hanae nodded. "Thanks. You have a good night."

"Hanae-san?" The secretary called again.

She turned, her black hair with red highlights flipping slightly from the sharp movement. "Yeah?"

"I, um, suggest you should wait a little… before walking in, I mean…" She nervously explained, smiling slightly.

Hanae gave her a perplexed look. "…Why?"

The other female laughed a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. "They, um, taking a shower. Together, apparently."

Hanae blushed lightly, unable to do anything than to nod dumbly, a light nervous laugh escaping her lips. "Yeah, I guess I can go visit a few people… If they call me, though, just call me okay?"

The secretary nodded. "Sure thing, Hanae-san."

* * *

His touch was like fire on her skin, gliding over her flesh, stroking and washing her body with extreme care, like he was afraid one rough touch could break her entirely in her state. She closed her eyes as his lips grazed her cheek, his hand moving from her shoulders to her back, soaping carefully as he let his mouth drag from her cheek to her jaw line, and to everywhere else on her face.

Sakura knew he didn't join her in the shower because he wanted to have sex with her. Oh no, he perfectly knew she wouldn't be up to it in that state. It seemed that the idea of simply being there with her, washing her body, sharing a few long and passionate kisses, was enough for him. She was a bit dazed and surprised, because she could feel he wasn't lustful but was actually quite the contrary. He seemed so calm and so gentle, like the thought of sex didn't even cross his mind.

She smiled, opening her eyes as she felt hot breath on her lips, no doubt because his face was a breath away from hers. Pools of pure dark abyss stared back into her emerald ones, and she smiled again as he leaned in and kissed her, slowly but deeply, their breaths mingling together in a lovely dance. He was still carefully washing her body, almost wanting to smile as she shuddered again and again under his touch.

She was so perfect in his eyes.

Everything he ever wanted. Everything he ever needed.

What followed was simply a lovely journey of love and sound, touch and lovely, lovely sound. His mouth was pressed on her, lips movingly stirringly on her own. His fingers grazed her cheek in a gentle caress, and she smiled against his lips, returning his achingly sweet kiss. Her hands slipped to his shoulder, brushing him just as tenderly as he brushed her body. She could feel him tense, and then relax, and then tense again.

His mouth left hers after a final soft kiss, and he leaned his forehead on her own, staring deep into her bewitching emerald orbs. He stared at her as she stared at him, in silence. And then he shut his eyes and brushed his nose against her cheek, kissing her jaw slowly. "Mine." He said softly, nipping very lightly at her skin.

Sakura giggled lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck before she pulled him in another long kiss, smiling against his lips as he returned the kiss without hesitance. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She whispered against his lips, laughing lightly as grunted and kissed her again.

She knew one day he'd be comfortable enough to tell her, once again, just like that one night he had cried in front of her for the first time.

He just wasn't ready yet.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun…?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Could it be possible to move up the wedding?"_

"_Impatient, Sakura?"_

"_Not exactly. I'm just thinking that two more weeks is enough to have me a small baby lump already. I don't want my dress to not fit me anymore."_

_Silence._

"…_What day?"_

"_Um, like 2 days from now?"_

* * *

**Yeah, this story is definitely dragging on. xD I'm aiming more towards two chapters, but it's probably going to be three. Dunno.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Review, please!**


	35. Refusing Her Offer

**Sorry for not updating earlier. I'm still sick and my daddy took my laptop away to fix it a bit. I had already started an update on it so I wanted to wait to get my laptop back but it doesn't look like it's coming back anytime soon so… I'm just going to have to restart that update :P**

**Woot, it was my birthday yesterday! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

"…Two days?" The Uchiha repeated quietly, his eyebrow quirking up in amusement. He crossed his arms over his chest when she shrugged and smiled innocently, taking the few small steps it took her to get to him. He looked down at the woman in front of him, her eyes big, innocent, yet pleading, and he shook his head, smirking. Uncrossing his arms, he gently gripped her waist, bringing her closer as he dipped down to kiss her forehead. "Fine." He finally replied, smirking when she made a sound of pure enjoyment, her arms coming to wrap around him tightly.

"Well it's not like you mind anyway. The sooner I marry you, the sooner the honeymoon." She whispered after a while, grinning while she nuzzled his chest. She heard him snort softly, completely sure that he had rolled his eyes at her comment and had probably smirked, if only just a little. "If anything, moving up the wedding will be annoying." Sasuke scoffed, his smirk growing when she protested against his chest, her chakra weaving off her offended feeling. "And why is that, Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" She replied in a playful and fake brash voice.

He pulled away a little, smirking before he bent and kissed her stirringly, making her forget her own question for a moment, until she finally came back to her senses and broke the kiss, swatting the man's shoulder hard but not nearly enough to bruise. "Answer the question." She commanded, her controlling tone failing because she was smiling all the while looking at him. He rolled his eyes, shrugging lazily before he pulled her closer, his lips hovering a breath away from hers, watching as her eyes fell shut halfway before he smirked. "Hn. Everything is simply going to be rushed and we have to warn all the people we invited." He replied in his boring tone, leaning in to steal a kiss from the dazed girl.

Not able to help herself, she snaked her arms around his neck slowly, returning his kiss, her eyes widening for a split second when she felt her body nearly buckle under her legs, stopped by his arms tightening around her, pulling her a bit higher against him. They pulled away from their slow kiss after a while, a frown forming on his face as she gripped him a little tighter, feeling her tired body ready to collapse. He didn't say a word as he gently held her closer, his arms snaking around her middle section tightly before he picked her up carefully, his frown deepening when Sakura winced, rubbing the side of her neck soothingly.

"It hurts again…" She whispered, leaning her head in his chest, her hand still softly placed at her neck. He only glanced down at her, giving her a slightly hard stare before looking up again as he heard the door of the hospital room open. His eyes narrowed lightly at the sight of the black haired red highlighted girl, but he didn't say anything to greet her. He simply turned towards the bed, his fiancée still in his arms, placing the said girl gently on the bed before finally turning to look at Hanae.

"Sasuke-san." She greeted, nodding lightly, her eyes saddening lightly when he simply grunted in return, his head tilting in Sakura's direction as a silent order to cure her. She swallowed hard, going unnoticed by the both of them, before she smiled and walked over to the pink haired girl, holding the small blue vile in her hand. "Sakura-san, I brought the antidote." She said, her smile growing true when Sakura's eyes widened and suddenly gleamed with pure excitement and joy. "It'll keep you drugged for a day though. You won't be able to do much."

"That's fine. I'll be there to watch over her." Sasuke intervened quickly, looking a bit impatient as he looked down at the blue container. He almost sighed in irritation when he saw her eyes flash with hurt quickly, and Sasuke simply intended not to bother about it before he saw his pink haired lover staring at him with pressing eyes. He glared back, and she glared harder, making him sigh quietly.

"Don't bother with my rude attitude." He said after a while, giving Sakura a 'are you happy now' glare before turning around to exit the room, simply unable to stand the fact Sakura had been able to boss him around a bit. Upon seeing Hanae's still slightly hurt face, Sakura smiled, laughing lightly, an action which earned her a weird stare from the other girl. "What's so funny, Sakura-san?" She asked, frowning as Sakura smiled at her. "That's his way of saying sorry, if you didn't know." She pointed out, her smile stretching itself in a giddy grin.

Hanae smiled after a while, looking back down Sakura's shoulder, still cleaning a spot carefully with disinfectant. She pressed the needle gently against her skin, pushing in a bit as she looked at the smiling girl. "Ready to be cured?" She questioned softly, giggling. Sakura nodded happily, humming in approval, her smile growing lightly when she felt the light pressure of the needle being entered in her skin, and a strange feeling of numbness overcoming her shoulder when Hanae pressed on end of the syringe to empty the antidote in her body.

A woozy sensation ran through her, and Sakura blinked confusedly, shaking her head lightly when her vision began to blur. She looked at the girl in front of her, a long exhale escaping her lips when she barely defined the reassuring smile Hanae was giving her. Lying carefully down on the bed, she moaned dazedly, not liking this new sensation that brought her into a completely different state of dizziness than the one she had been on before. She tried to steadily breathe a few times, but her rhythm was a little off because she was so uncomfortable with this new feeling, and so she failed into lolling herself to sleep.

A hand brushed her own, an action that made her force herself to open her eyes, a soft smile grazing her pink tainted lips when she saw the blurry outline of her lover, looming over her with a somewhat dark chakra. She saw him turn his head, but she could not see the look in his eyes when he rudely asked what the girl had done to her.

"It's the antidote alright? She's going to be like that for a day. Right now is just the start." She could feel a slight tension growing when Sasuke growled in warning, making her press her hand gently but shakily against his shoulder, shushing him down a bit woozily. "Sasuke-kun… she's just helping me…" She mumbled, grimacing lightly as she realized her mouth couldn't even properly work. Rolling her tongue around her mouth twice, Sakura hummed in slight dizziness, her head tilting to her side when she felt the uncomfortable feeling overwhelm her entirely, bringing her into a state of sleep she had never been in before.

"_Saku—damnit what the hell did you do to her?!"_

She almost wanted to smile in her sleep.

* * *

Holding the grocery bag closely to herself, the young purple haired kunoichi quietly started making her way down to her home, her lavender eyes soft and calm as she looked about herself and to the nature surrounding her. She smiled her soft and shy smile upon seeing a young family walk by, the adorable young kids of about 4 or 5 years old simply running around, playing a game she thought she recognized as tag.

A ruffling of leaves reached her ears, and she whipped around towards the soon, her face widening in utter shock when her eyes landed upon the knuckleheaded ninja's upside down figure. Her face reddened in shock when he greeted her in his usual loud and cheery voice, "Good morning, Hinata! I was actually looking for you!"

The girl's blush maddened at this, and but she managed to greet him back in her quiet and breathy tone. "Good morning, N-Naruto-kun…" She whispered, staggering back a bit when he swung forward to jump down, the movement almost making the gap between them diminish entirely. He grinned when he landed stably on his feet, his hand digging in his pocket immediately to look for an object, the grin growing when he extended the letter that he had retrieved. "Teme changed the date of the wedding. He told me to give this to you." He explained, upon noticing how her she looked confusedly at the envelope.

"C-Changed the date?" She questioned softly, looking up to the blond boy, her face forming an expression that made Naruto swallow silently, his teeth digging in the skin in his mouth, as if refraining to do something to her when she looked at him this way.

She was unbearably cute.

Her eyes so confused, so soft and so innocent. Her seemingly supple lips slightly parted and so tempting. One of her hands wrapped around the envelope while the other still held a grocery bag. Her feet pressed together tightly, a position he had recognized as one of a nervous person.

Unable to hold himself back, he walked over to her, biting the inside of his mouth harder when she looked a bit surprised, her eyes growing softer but also more nervous. She stammered something soft, but Naruto didn't hear, whether it was because it was too soft or because he had simply been too caught up. Grabbing the envelope gently, his warm hand engulfing her own, he smiled, his body leaning closer to hers as he took out the small card and slowly went to point at the date, finding that his actions were now rather flirty.

She looked up to him, swallowing nervously, refraining the urge to squeak in surprise at how close he was to her. She opened her mouth to speak, closing it back when she realized she had no voice, but then she opened it after a while, her eyes widening when she saw him dip down fast, something warm pressed on her lips.

It took a while before her brain finally registered Naruto was kissing her.

* * *

"Sas…uke…?" He heard a voice moan across the room, the sound slurred and drunken. He turned his head towards the person whose mouth had created the sound, his eyebrows furrowing at the barely awake girl who had been trashing her head around her pillow slowly, blinking time and time again, like she was trying to get rid of something.

Walking over to his lover with a frown on his face, he hummed in response, quirking a brow lightly when she inhaled sharply in surprise, as if she had completely forgotten she had called out to him. He stood at the side of the bed, looking down at the squirming pink haired girl on it, looking as though she was truly uncomfortable about something. She moaned again, tiredly, her eyes slipping halfway open. She smiled when she saw him standing at her side, his figure too blurry for her to figure out what he actually looked like, but she could just picture his frown.

She was sure he was frowning.

Sasuke had always been so concerned about her so easily. She didn't doubt that right now was an exception, considering she felt so woozy and dizzy and was barely able to talk or to think properly. Slurring something he didn't understand, she reached out to grab whatever part of him she could get, wanting him to come to bed with her and hold her, but he hands always only grabbed thin air, much to her disappointment. She groaned in annoyance, shifting closer to the edge, still reaching out to the man, a soft and dazed smile grazing her lips when she felt a warm and large hand grab her petite one, another hand pushing her back towards the center of the bed. She slowly flapped her eyes open a little, a dazed smile making its way to hers lips when, for a split second, she could clearly see his face.

His eyes dark and controlling, but still holding that tiny bit of concern that Sakura was sure he was trying to hide. Those dark locks a messy storm, looking so silky and tempting all of a sudden. His attire was different than the one he had wore in sound, which relieved her so much at some point, because she never liked seeing him like he had never been part of Konoha in the first place. For her, those clothes always washed off any mark of him ever living in Konoha Leaf with team 7, and gave him the look of somebody that was a stranger to her.

So he had changed his attire when he came back home to Konoha, a few years back.

Her vision was blurry again, but she didn't need it to be clear to know exactly what he was wearing. She pulled on his hand a bit, making the man step forward again, and she smiled, taking in a handful of his shirt with her other hand. She fiddled with the material, imagining it black and fitting his figure handsomely. The shirt was surely long enough to make it seem like a dress to Sakura, but for Sasuke, it was only like a normal every day shirt that a man wore. It was loose, and simple. Just a black shirt.

She didn't need to grab his pants to imagine them either, for the movement would have probably been inappropriate anyway, but she picture it in her mind, her dazed smile growing when his calm figure flashed through her mind, wearing that black shirt and those dark green cargo pants she loved just as much.

She smiled dazedly, groaning when a wave of dizziness washed over her, unaware of the fact her raven haired lover had joined her in bed, his hand gripping her waist when she tried to move on her other side. Another groan went passed her lips, followed by a hitched breath when the uncomfortable feeling of dizziness came back rushing through her, making her feel so oddly sick and weak. She had never had a feeling like that before. This feeling was so much worse than when she had been sick times before.

A hand brushed her side, and she breathed in a long breath, leaning forward towards the touch, a light sigh escaping her lips when the top of her head made contact with Sasuke's firm chest. She moved lightly, shuddering when she touched the velvety texture of his black shirt, a slight sharp breath escaping when she suddenly fell back into darkness. Sasuke, upon feeling how she went limp abruptly, looking down at her quickly, a slight sneer of confusion and anger forming when he saw her unconscious body lulled to sleep.

_("She's only going to be like that for a day. The poison I created is strong, Sasuke. The antidote has a heck of a job to do even if… Jake missed his shot.")_

Remembering Hanae's words, he sighed, pulling Sakura's sleeping body to his, his arms slipping more protectively around her when he shut his eyes and pressed his chin on top of her head.

_("But she's safe now. She'll just be very dizzy, very exhausted, very weak and very vulnerable for a whole day. You'll have to take care of her, Sasuke. Never leave her side.")_

He subconsciously tightened his grip on her, his face twisting into a dark expression that could not properly be identified for the moment. Letting his fingers slip through her hair to stroke her locks, Sasuke listened to her steady breathing, feeling himself slowly falling into the darkness of sleep as her soft and rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep.

_("Never leave her side.")_

Unconsciously, his lips twisted themselves in a small smile.

'_Hn… Wouldn't want to anyway.'

* * *

_

He woke up in the night, feeling her squirm uncomfortably, her head jerking forward occasionally, and suddenly became alarmed as she let out a purely discomforted sound. She clung to him, he noticed, but he didn't bother asking what was wrong with her because, by now, he knew what those movements meant. He carried her over to the bathroom in a quick movement, reaching the toilet just in time as she stumbled from his arms and to the seat, doing what she had been doing for the last past few days.

She was coughing when she was done, her eyes barely lidded, her body still so weak and her mind still so fuzzy. It took him a few seconds to realize that she was falling asleep on place, but before she could do so he wrapped his arms around her carefully and pulled her up to her feet, his grip tightening around her when she let her body press itself completely against him. "Sa…suke… kun…" She breathed, her head tilting back against his shoulder as he pulled her closer, gripping a dry cloth and wetting it before he carefully wiped her mouth. She smiled a little dazedly as finished wiping her mouth, a light sigh passing his lips when he met her eyes, seeing her so dazed and so woozy looking.

"Water…" She breathed, her eyes shutting slowly, her head tilting in the crook of his neck as she started falling asleep against him. He hushed her awake quietly, kissing the side of her neck when she moaned tiredly in response, all the while pouring water in the cup which was always there in the bathroom. And when the cup was filled with cold water, he brought it to her lips, a slight smirk tugging at his mouth when she shook her head to wake herself, her head tilting towards the cup.

He placed her more comfortably against him, helping her drink the water, his hold on her protective and warm, providing her all the comfort, protection and love that she needed at the moment. When Sakura had enough to drink, she tilted her head away from the cup, her shaky and weak hand reached to grab one of his arms that was encircling her waist. She smiled when she brushed his hand, feeling him kiss her neck affectionately before he picked her up as carefully as possible, and then brought her back to their room.

But what he had not expected when he carefully placed her back in bed was when she pulled him in bed as well, her mouth softly placed on his own, the strange feeling of need weaving off of her. He pushed her away gently, shaking his head at her, surprised that she leaned in and kissed him again, her hands moving slowly to his pants, although she was too weak to fumble with them. "Sakura…" He sighed, pulling away to look at her with a disapproving look. "Just rest, alright? You need it. You're in no state to do this." He whispered, his eyes shutting when she leaned in and kissed him softly again.

He didn't deny her kiss, but her didn't want to go this far because she certainly wouldn't be able to handle sex in that state, even if it wasn't rough. She was sick, in a way, and in no state to have any activity with him. Although he did very much want to take her since it had been a little while they hadn't had sex, he just didn't want to do this if she was in that state. There was something awfully wrong about that.

He sighed again when she moaned, a sensual one this time, and he pulled away from the kiss, glancing at her warningly but softly before placing a light kiss at the corner of her mouth. His mouth lingered there for a while, before he finally pulled away, his lips grazing hers as he whispered to her, "You need rest tonight. We'll do whatever you want tomorrow."

She didn't respond because she had passed out again, something that made him want to laugh somehow. But instead, he just chuckled, pulling the girl closer to himself.

'_One of a kind.'

* * *

_

**This chapter DOES have a purpose. It's not just fluff. It was just to show how much their relationship has evolved, even though you guys have seen it a lot anyway. There is more dizzy Sakura coming up in the next chapter, as well as some smut. Probably other things too.**

**But anyway, I told you guys this story is coming to an end and it really is, okay? I'm definitely aiming for two chapters and then its finito. It's become quite hard lately to update anyway, so I'm glad it's coming to an end.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed? xD**

**Leave a review!**

**:D**

**P.s. I haven't forgotten about the baby at all, he's at Ten-Ten's rememember? And I am aware of the NaruHina ish of a cliff hanger there. XD I haven't forgotten about that either.  
**


	36. A Bit Of A Problem

**Gosh, so sorry for the late update… I'm so busy lately! I don't have very much time to write and all… So, yeah I hope I'll be able to update each of my story this weekend, although I doubt it.**

**Oh and yes, Hanae really DID give her the antidote.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

"Mr. Uchiha!"

Turning his head away from the papers he was holding, Sasuke looked in the direction of the person who had called his name, his eyes darkening only slightly as the man stopped in front of him, looking frantic and worried. He grunted in response, wondering what the man wanted, his eyes darkening more as he started frantically rambling things that were too fast for Sasuke to understand. After a while of staring darkly, Sasuke frowned, scoffing before he turned his back to him, an irritated gleam forming in his eyes as his shoulder was grabbed hurriedly.

"Wait, what are you doing ?! This is urgent!" The man almost screeched, his eyes wide with pure horror and disbelief.

"I cannot understand what you are saying. Speak slowly, or do not speak at all." Sasuke shrilly stated, his irritated orbs narrowing in a cold glare. He glared coldly at the other male for a while, his patience almost reaching its limit as he saw him suddenly look worried and scared. Sasuke glared harder, scoffing lightly before he turned again, his teeth clenching together tightly when his shoulder was grabbed again.

"Wait! Mr. Uchiha, forgive me." He took a deep breath as Sasuke turned around to glare at him again, looking impatient, but opened his mouth after a few seconds. "We seem to have a bit of a problem here. A lot of complications have come up for the wedding, and I do not know if we are going to be able to—"

"What are the problems?" Sasuke monotonously interrupted, the sentence sounding more like a statement than an actual question. The man started again, his voice more frantic, "It is too late, I fear! Mr. Uchiha, I'm afraid we'll have to move—"

"I asked you a question." Sasuke icily spat, his eyes narrowing in a threatening glare that clearly revealed that his patience had reached its limit.

He evidently saw the way the male swallowed hard and thickly, looking strained and nervous, but he knew that he would not go against his demands. Sasuke did not have much patience with anyone, else than that pink haired girl, and he was obviously aggravated at the other man's speechlessness. A low, almost inaudible, but clearly deadly growl passed the lips of the Uchiha, which seemed to awaken and yet frighten the frantic gentleman.

"The flowers, the preparations, the church, the dress, the rings…. _Everything_ is ruined!" The man almost backed a few steps at the train of curses slipping out of the Uchiha mouth, but he went on nonetheless, fully knowing it was not a right time to stop. "We don't know what happened, but it was all a bunch of problems pilling up one after the other _overnight_!"

"S-Sasuke…-kun…?" A soft voice stammered, the tone light and weak. All heads turned to look at the person who had spoken, but all it took was for Sasuke to see Sakura's dazed and barely awakened form to appear beside her less than a millisecond later, an arm wrapped around her to support her. His other hand rested at the small of her back, pushing her still drugged form gently yet firmly against himself. She looked dazed, tired and surprised, but Sasuke had expected nothing less, seeing as he had expected her to still be drugged until the afternoon, at least.

"Sa…suke…-kun…" The girl mumbled against his chest, her eyes shutting slowly as she gripped his shirt with her small and shaky hands. She tried to talk again, but Sasuke growled lowly in warning, his eyes burning at the back of her skull in a stern manner. She smiled weakly, the smile growing when her weight fell on him completely, making him tighten his grip protectively.

"You should go back to sleep, Sakura." He hushed to her, looking down at the girl who seemed to slowly be falling into the darkness of sweet sleep. She smiled again, a light and almost inaudible giggle escaping her lips. "Sasuke-kun is worried about Sakura-chan…" She slurred, her smile growing into one of those she had used lately as she was drugged. He rolled his eyes at the drugged girl, a sigh of exasperation passing his lips as she started to laugh the way a tired and drunken woman would.

"Mr. Uchiha?" The man called, striking him out of his thoughts.

Sasuke tightened his grip around the girl who snuggled her face in his shoulder, her body soon falling limp a while after, making him pick up the girl who had fallen asleep against him. He turned his head to look at the chap, all the while holding Sakura in his arms and making sure not to awake her, and grunted quietly in response.

But as soon as the other male went to speak up, Sasuke beat him to it. "Come back later this afternoon, we will discuss later. There are things more important to worry about, right now." He grumbled, his grip tightening on the pink haired girl as her head lolled in the crook of his neck, a soft sigh passing her lips.

Sasuke knew the man was not happy, but he also knew he would not push it with him, seeing as he was an Uchiha and both the civilians and ninjas knew it was not wise to push an Uchiha whose patience had already reached its limit. So the said Uchiha turned his back to the frantic and angry man, and ignored the grumbled curses coming from him as he walked down the hallway of the mansion, making his way to the bedroom that both Sakura and himself shared.

She mumbled a bit in her sleep, the words still slurred and drunken, which made him smile a bit.

She was the only person able to get a smile out of him.

* * *

**B e e p. B e e p. B e e p.**

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HINATA-CHAN?!"

"Hyuuga Hinata only fainted! There is nothing to worry about, Naruto."

'_What… What's happening… Where… am I?'_

**B e e p. B e e p. B e e p.**

"PEOPLE DON'T FAINT FOR NOTHING, BAA-CHAN!"

"You have got to be the densest man out there…"

Lavender orbs revealed themselves under heavy, pale eyelids, surprising the two bickering ninjas. The blue eyed boy grinned widely, throwing his arms around the lavender eyed girl, "HINATA-CHAN! I WAS SO WORRIED!" He exclaimed, pulling back only slightly to look at her. "Are you okay?! Are you sick?! Hinata-chan, tell me! You're worrying me!"

A hand grabbed the shoulder of the blonde, and he was jerked away from the girl, earning them a loud yelp of complaint. The fifth Hokage crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head, and she gave Hinata a knowing glance. "He's been worried sick about you." She stated, tilting her head towards the boy who was mumbling on the ground, rubbing his back.

Hinata blushed, nodding meekly. "Gomen. I-I'm fine, though." She whispered shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She squeaked when Naruto once again stumbled to his feet, alerted at her answer, and another squeak of surprise left her lips as he grabbed her shoulders again, "Are you sure, Hinata?! You don't need to lie, you know!"

"NARUTO! You heard her, she said she was fine! Now let her breathe, for god's sake!" The honey eyed woman barked, grabbing his shoulder again, only for Naruto to shoved it away, his face inching closer to the young woman's face. "You sure you're okay, Hinata? Do you need someone to accompany you home?" He asked, his voice losing its volume and instead replaced by a soft and concerned tone.

The girl promptly fainted again, obviously not used to the close proximity.

"…**HINATA!"

* * *

**

Faint coughing woke her up from her slumber, a few hours after Sasuke had put her to bed again, and the pink haired girl groaned when she awoke. She rolled over to bury herself deeper in the covers, a slight gasp of surprise escaping when her face met the firm chest of a male she was sure was Sasuke. She opened her eyes sluggishly, beaming the man a weak smile as she saw him frowning down at her.

"You're sick." She mumbled in a lethargic voice, blinking slowly as she saw his frown creasing even more. He shook his head slowly, sighing as she pressed her elbows against the mattress, attempting to sit up, only to be stopped as he pushed her back down gently.

"Just sleep, Sakura. The drug hasn't worn off, yet." He mumbled, brushing her cheek twice before snatching his arm back to cough in his shirt's long sleeve.

She would have laughed or smiled if sleep hadn't overtaken her once again.

* * *

Sasuke left the room after he was sure she had fallen asleep again, but not before making a clone to watch over her in case anything happened. He sighed when he entered his kitchen, making his way to the cabinets, bringing his sleeve up to his mouth as he felt the sensation of coughing overwhelming him again.

His throat itched and felt like it was burning, but Sasuke refused to face the fact he was indeed sick. He didn't want to accept that fact for many reasons, one being that his wedding was tomorrow. Who would want to be sick at their wedding?

He coughed for a while, trying as hard as he could to stay quiet so he would not awaken Sakura again, which only made the coughing worsen. And as it died down, he scowled, opening the cabinets to grab the little container of tablets that would hopefully get him rid of that cold that he still strongly denied he had.

One could never be too careful, right?

_D r i n g!_

His eyes snapped open in alert, and he rushed to grab the phone, not wanting any further sound that could awaken his pink haired fiancée from her much needed sleep. He brought the receiver to his ear, grumbling a rough 'hello?' into the phone.

"_Well don't you sound grouchy." _The female at the other end of the line remarked.

He scoffed. "What do you want, Ino?" He nearly spat, although held back when he remembered Sakura's lecture that she had given him about his rude attitude.

"_Wow, after hearing you talk to me like this, I don't think I feel up to helping you out with all the messed up things that happened overnight."_

His eyes widen. "How did you—"

"_I was at the doorway."_

He responded with a slight hum, although stayed quiet for a while, a frown creasing his handsome features. " Any suggestions?" He asked after a while, trying his best not to sound rude, which he managed to do fine.

There was a low scoff at the other end of the line. _"I can take care of most of it. Flowers won't be a problem, nor the rings. I'll take care of the rest of the preparations with a bit of your help, of course." _She paused for a moment. _"As for the place for the wedding, now that the church is out, I thought of a few places available. Would you like to hear it out?"_

He grunted in the receiver, but as she was about to speak up, Sasuke started coughing again, nonstop for a few minutes, making the blonde kunoichi mumble a bit in surprise. _"Hey Sasuke, are you okay? You sound sick. Do you have a cold?"_

"Don't mind me, I'm fine. The wedding problems are more important, at the moment."

"_Are you sure? I mean, you should ask Sakura to treat you. She's really good at healing colds quickly and—"_

"Sakura's asleep, and will be for another few hours. Now get on with it."

"_Sheesh, fine."_ She paused a bit, and Sasuke was about to bark until he heard papers flipping, and so he kept his mouth shut, figuring that she was probably looking through her stuff to find the addresses of the places she had found. _"There's a place available at the beach. It would be nice, you know? Like in the movies."_

Sasuke scoffed. "I'd rather not have sands in my shoes when I get married."

He heard the blonde grumble a bit. _"There's always the place near the academy."_

"Which is near the graveyard too."

There was an amused snort in response. _"Yeah, wouldn't want to get married somewhere sinister."_ She muttered under her breath, flipping through another page.

"_Sanayi garden?"_

"…No."

Ino gave an exasperated sigh. _"Hang on a sec, I had a few more somewhere…" _A pause followed, accompanied by a lot of flipping pages, and then a triumphant humph. _"Keda's Church!"_

"Hell no." Sasuke immediately intervened.

"_Why not?!"_ The other retorted.

"Someone was _murdered_ there **last night**." He hissed, glaring at the receiver even though he knew she would not see it.

"_Fine, fine…"_ There was a pause. _"Um, there is this other place. Sakura suggested it long ago."_

This had caught his attention. If Sakura suggested it, it was sure to be something good, at least. And the fact she had suggested it probably meant it was a place she wanted to get married to. If Sakura wanted that place, he could make it happen.

"_I'm just not sure you'll want it, I mean—"_

"If Sakura wants it, I don't care."

A long pause followed.

"…_you love her."_

A snort was her response, but the words he had said was certainly not what Ino expected. "Of course I do, why in hell would I ask her to marry me if I didn't?" He hissed, a sneer twitching at the corner of his lips.

"_To use her?"_ She suggested, huffing.

"I am not using Sakura." Sasuke defended, his voice as thick as it could get and as venomous as she had ever heard it be.

"_Um, Sasuke I know. I was just saying, like it could have been an option—"_

"**I am not using Sakura."** Sasuke repeated, his tone holding such a dangerous edge that she could not help but to flinch.

"_Well shit, you __really__ love her."_

He ignored. "Where is that place?"

A short pause followed, but he did not know that Ino was smiling at the other end of the line. _Softly_.

"_Your backyard."

* * *

_

When Ino hung up, she could not wipe that smile off her lips. The conversation she had with Sakura's future husband had clearly confirmed what many people did not believe. What people _refused_ to believe.

Sasuke Uchiha was deeply and insanely in love with Haruno Sakura.

And they were getting _married_.

Giggling relentlessly, Ino sprung up from her loveseat, skipping towards the door of her house while grabbing her purse on the way. Only she was taken aback as she opened the door, coming face to face with a pineapple haired team mate of hers whose hand was raised, ready to knock at her door.

She blinked, he blinked, and they stared at each other in silence for a while.

"Uh, hi."

He blinked. "…Hi."

A long silence followed.

And then…

"…how would you feel helping me with Sasuke and Sakura's wedding problems?" Ino chirped, grinning at the man who seemed as stiff as a statue, which was abnormal for a lazy and mellow guy such a as Shikamaru.

He blinked a few times, and then let his hand drop to his side, a smirk sneaking its way to his lips. "Troublesome, but fine." He drawled, his smirk growing when she smiled at him and poked his chest hard enough to make him step back. "Then let's go!" She chirped, grabbing his wrist and tugging at it gently, releasing it as soon as he started walking forward, that lazy yet handsome smirk still present on his lips.

"Shika?"

He turned his head to look at her, humming questionably in response, an action that made her smile grow again. He noticed how her eyes held that sly sparkle and how her smile seemed to have grown clever.

He knew she was up to no good. But hey, this was Yamanaka Ino we were talking about, here.

"Ne, why were you at my house when you should be at a meeting?"

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_He turned his head towards the sound of the cheery voice, his eyes landing on the figure of his pink haired wife waving at him, holding a little two year old girl in her arms, her lips twisted upwards in a soft smile. She laughed kindly, her smile growing cheerier, and she made a movement that urged him to join her, which made him smile a bit._

_A young voice called for his wife, and she turned to look at the person, a laugh passing her lips as she was gently tackled by a young raven haired boy with the same sparkling green eyes as hers. She put a hand in his hair, stroking the locks, and she greeted the young boy gently._

_Sasuke's lips twisted upwards in a genuine smile, and he shoved his hands in his pockets, starting to make his way towards his family, the smile growing more genuine as the young boy saw him. He stopped when his seven year old son started running to him, and prepared himself to be tackled, only to be surprised as another person tackled him from behind._

_He threw his head over his shoulder to look at his second son, his smile growing into a smirk as he turned and ruffled his hair a bit, turning in the direction of his first son as he had been called again. He greeted the both of them with a tight hug, flicking both their foreheads before they ran off to the playgrounds again, permitting Sasuke to finally join his wife's side._

_He greeted her with a feather light kiss, putting a hand at the small of her back while the other rested on her barely swollen stomach. The two year old girl in Sakura's arms smiled and reached to grab his nose, exclaiming the soft words she always greeted him with, "Dada!"_

"_Sasuke-kun…?"_

_He looked over at his wife, but she was still smiling cheerily, looking at him with loving eyes._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_The world seemed a bit darker now. The figures around him started to fade, and he reached out to keep them close._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_No, no, no… Where were they all going?_

"Sasuke-kun!"

He shot up, alerted, his eyes widening in slight surprise when he was immediately greeted by a worried but slightly fuzzy looking Sakura. He blinked several times, unaware that his body was shuddering every so often and that his head was swaying lightly as a sign that he was unstable. Sakura, upon noticing how completely dizzy, how pale he seemed, how his body shuddered and how his eyes were clearly unfocused, wisely pushed him down as he tried to stand up.

He growled in retort, but was too faintly awakened to fight back against her, so he stayed down nonetheless, only slightly aware of her hands pressed against his feverish face. Her eyes narrowed when he started coughing madly for a while, confirming what she had been fearing: Sasuke was very sick.

Healing him would not be a problem, she knew, so there was nothing to really worry about, but what had her mind occupied was trying to find how he could possibly be sick when lately, he had done nothing that could possibly turn him sick.

But her mind went back to all the times that she had been sick lately, and she suddenly came to realize that Sasuke had kissed her at those times, never minding if she was sick or not. She hadn't recalled him taking any tablets to be careful for not catching her sickness, and she had certainly never tried to perform anything on him to keep him healthy, since the thought never occurred to her in her ill mind.

She sighed and then bent down to kiss his forehead, letting her lips linger on his hot and sweaty skin before she pulled back and performed a few seals, beaming him a soft smile as caught him staring at her through half lidded and hazed obsidian orbs. "Sasuke-kun is sick right before his wedding, and right after Sakura just recovered from her drugged state." She teasingly stated, a light laugh passing her lips when she noticed his lips curling upwards in a small smirk.

"I can heal you, but you'll have to rest for about an hour or so. You should be completely fine after, but that's only if you don't do anything while you rest." She paused, a grin making its way to her lips when she noticed that he seemed completely fine by doing nothing. She leaned and kissed his forehead again, "Then again, I don't think you'd mind." She whispered more to herself than to him.

Sakura pressed her green glowing hands to his chest, her brown furrowing in concentration as she applied her technique, and she sadly did not notice the way Sasuke flinched under the touch of her smooth hands. She did not feel the way he tensed under her touch, or the way his dark eyes watched her lustfully when she let her hands wander a little lower, to where his lungs should be.

Tomorrow night, when everything would be taken care of, when she would carry his name and when they would both be healthily back on their feet, Sasuke would take her. He would claim her as his all night, until morning came, as he had done so many times before, knowing fully that Sakura would gladly surrender to him. He knew she, just as he, missed those passionate nights that they did had not had in a while.

But for now, he would resist to his passionate lust, and he would let her help him.

For the moment, he would rest.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for today. Slightly longer chapter, but that's normal. I'm aiming for one last chapter, but it might be two more. I don't know, it depends. We'll see, but I'm really aiming for one more chapter! A long one, too!**

**So, yeah they're going to get married in his backyard! :)  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this one!**

**:D**


	37. His Surprise

**Alrighty! The Final Chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

"All set!" A blue eyed blond kunoichi exclaimed, giggling as her best friend smiled and nodded in approval. Her smile grew more, only to falter a little as she noticed the way the eyes of the pink haired kunoichi flashed with many conflicting emotions. She soon realized that Sakura was only extremely nervous and apprehensive about how everything was going to work out, and probably at the idea of getting _married_.

Ino smiled in understanding, placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Hey, Forehead, don't worry. Everything has been fixed. I mean, you still have the rings, the wedding reception is perfect, the flowers are no problem, we found new photographers, the wedding cake is still intact…." She giggled as her friend's face seemed to brighten a little. "I mean, we still have the dress to worry about but I'm sure we'll find something. Everything's fine. You don't have to be so mortally nervous." That last sentence earned her a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... you know… I'm getting _married_." The pinkette paused, and then blinked. "To _Sasuke_." She added, looking utterly stunned and disbelieving. "As of tomorrow night, I won't be a Haruno anymore. I—I'll be an…" Her voice dropped. "…an Uchiha." She finished in a soft and breathy tone. She smiled tenderly, making her best friend smile. "How did everything come down to this, Ino? Kami I—how did I end up being Sasuke's _fiancée_?" She paused, her smile growing even softer as she huffed an amused breath. "…everything is just too good to be true… I just—Kami I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

After her last words, Sakura stumbled backwards a bit, her hand shot up to her heart, pressing to soothe the hard thumping of her heart. Ino laughed and helped her take a seat on one of the living room couches, a grin grazing her lips when her friend was practically hyperventilating. "Yo Forehead, chill out! Honestly, you need to rest! I think all of this wedding-preparations-problem-fixing-thing has _really_ made you go wacko a bit." Ino paused, tucking one of Sakura's fallen locks behind her ear. "Everything will be _fine_. I've done all I could do with you, although I do have a couple things to fix with Sasuke—where is he anyway?"

Sakura waved a bit in the direction of the hallway. "Sleeping for now. He has been for nearly two hours now. He should wake up soon." She replied with a sigh, moaning in exasperation as her anxiety started to come back again. "Oh my god, honestly Ino I'm SO not ready to get married! I have so much to do and I don't want to—"

But the pink haired woman was brutally hit to the head by the other woman. "FOREHEAD, WHAT PART OF 'CHILL OUT!' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! IS IT THE 'C' or the 'H'? The 'I' maybe? Or it might as well be the double 'L' and the 'O-U-T'. For Kami's sake, CHILL OUT! You're still going to be able to be a medic and go on missions if you want! And Kami Sakura, you're going to be able to fuck Sasuke every night and make pretty little—"

"I—Wha—INO!" The girl blushed a deep shade of red, burying her head in her hands to hide her embarrassment, which made Ino laugh harder than she was already laughing. "Ino—Kami _stop laughing_ will you?! This is _not_ funny!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing a pillow to the girl who kept on laughing, no matter what her best friend did. The blonde kunoichi was laughing so hard that Sakura feared it might have awoken Sasuke, but she knew she could do nothing about it—stopping Ino from laughing in a state like this was simply impossible.

So, Sakura did what any typical I-know-Ino-too-well friend would have done.

She walked away.

She walked. AWAY.

Leaving the blonde to laugh alone, in the living room, clutching her stomach, howling like a friggin' hyena on laughing gas who seemed to not even be freakin' _breathing_.

Yeah. Sakura simply left the room, ditching her friend even though she could probably very likely die. Of laughter.

BUT—it is what any typical I-know-Ino-too-well friend would have done.

And Sakura's downright one of them.

…although sometimes she had wished she wasn't.

"…Sakura?" A deep, husky voice croaked, as if just awakened.

Turning to face the person, Sakura smiled gently at the sight of the sleepy man rubbing his eyes groggily, raven hair disheveled, his figure hunched a little, his breathing still slow, deep and even, like he was somehow still half asleep. Stepping forward to meet him, her smile grew when he took her hand, tugging to bring her closer, and a light laugh escaped her pink tainted lips as he brought her against him. "What time is it?" he mumbled in her hair, placing a hand on her waist lazily. She laughed against him, the vibrations of her throat against his chest tickling him, making his lips twitch upwards a bit. "Just a bit past six. You slept more than an hour, and I didn't want to wake you."

Silence greeted her in return, and they just stood there, holding each other, neither saying a single word. That was, until Sakura finally moved away a bit to look at him, her soft smile still placed on her lips as she looked at him with tender eyes. She leaned in after a moment, standing on the tip of her toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek, her lips lingering there as she whispered, "Ino said she had some things she wanted to speak with you about. Wedding things, no doubt." She pulled away after she said those words, but she still stood in front of him, just looking at him with a smile that made him want to smile back at her. She grabbed the hand that wasn't holding her own, and then laced their fingers, her smile growing softer as she did so. "I still have to find a dress, so I'll be gone while you speak about those things with Ino, 'kay?"

He huffed lightly, grasping her hands tighter as she tried to leave, which made her turn to look at him again. He tugged, and she raised a delicate brown, her tender expression slowly switching to a puzzled one. "What is it, Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly, deciding to let him pull her to wherever he wanted to lead her to. He didn't respond anything, but instead he silently led her towards the stairway, his hand still grasping her own warmly as they walked up the steps. And then he turned towards the hallway and she didn't miss the slight frown that creased his features as his gaze set itself on the second door on the right.

The said door was opened as they reached it, but Sasuke only stood at the doorway, looking inside the room for a moment, before he turned to glance at her, as if silently telling her it was okay for her to come in.

So she did.

She stepped in, her viridian orbs scanning the almost empty room that simply contained a large mirror, two old and dusty wooden desks and a wardrobe. She could hear her footsteps echoing, something that told her more about how _really_ empty this room was. But even there, Sakura still enjoyed looking around to the few things inside—it was still very pretty.

(Sakura had always been a fan of old things. Old and simple things. Antiques. Stuff that dated from the ages of princes and princesses. Stuff like those old and pretty fairytales. You know… _Whatever else fit in that category...)_

After a while, Sakura turned to look at the male who still hadn't stepped into the room, and as she noticed his soft stare, she raised another delicate brow in question, but he still did not answer. Slowly, Sakura turned to face the desk on which a large mirror was placed. "Why did you bring me here, Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly, her fingers tracing the smooth curve of the border. There was a small silence, but she knew Sasuke was going to do something at some time.

And she was right.

She heard light footsteps coming her way, subtle but clearly heard with her fine hearing, and then unexpectedly, arms wrapped themselves around her middle section and a head buried itself affectionately in the crook of her neck. His lips moved on the spot where her neck and shoulder met as he spoke, making her shudder a bit. "This is the room." He said quietly, raising his head just about enough to look at their reflection in the mirror.

The pair of confused emerald orbs looking back at him almost made him smile, but he didn't. "The room?" She questioned softly, bringing her hand up and backwards to touch his cheek. He nodded, kissing her shoulder. "The room." He repeated softly.

And suddenly, it clicked to her.

_The_ room?

As in like… _the_ room for their honeymoon?

She opened her mouth to speak, but Sasuke kissing her lightly on the lips, cutting her off. "Come on, I have to show you something." He whispered as they parted. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Sasuke sighed and placed a finger on her lips, cutting her off for the second time tonight. "Don't argue, Sakura. Just come with me."

She did. Again.

But before she could follow after him, he had stopped, pausing for a second. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, a bit startled as he disappeared after her last words. Next thing she knew, a dark material was being placed over her eyes, making her squirm out of the way, only for her to gasp as she felt herself being pulled back again, her back hitting a firm and warm chest that could only belong to Sasuke. "W-What are you doing?!" She squealed, placing a hand over her covered eyes.

"Making sure you don't see your surprise."

The way he muttered the sentence made her smile.

* * *

"Sasuke, seriously. How long are you going to make me wait?" Sakura whined, sighing as she leaned back against her chair again, tilting a little too much, making the chair fall off balance. But before it could even make her tumble to the ground, it was pushed back in place by an exasperated Uchiha. "Can't you be still for a minute?" He mumbled, sighing under his breath.

"But I'm tired of waiting, Sasuke-kun!" She whined again, crossing her arms over her chest childishly. "And I can't see a damn thing with that band over my eyes." She added, a pout forming cutely on her lips. An amused breath was her response, which made her frown all the more. "That's the whole point, Sakura." He finally said, tipping her chin upwards so she could look up again, instead of hanging her head like an angry child.

The young woman tipped her chin down again, huffing, but suddenly her thoughts vanished as her chin was tipped up again, only this time a soft pressure was added on her own lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to brighten her mood completely.

"So, how much longer, Sasuke-kun?" She chirped, feeling around the smooth surface of the desk, her eyebrows creasing in curiosity as her hand touched a silky surface. She stroke the surface gently, her confused frown increasing even more as she picked it up. "Sasuke-kun, what's this?" She asked, raising it.

She heard him mutter a curse under his breath. "Part of what I want to show you." He replied, taking the object from her hands. But before she could protest, she felt his warm hands against her temple, and the next thing she knew, the band was off. "Keep your eyes closed." He told her, putting his hands over her eyes. The young medic did as she was told, and she let him help her stand up, and then walk to wherever she wanted to be when he would show her the surprise.

The warmth of his hands left, but she did not open her eyes. She knew he would tell her when to open them.

His lips touched her ear lightly as he spoke again, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You can open your eyes now."

And when she did, Sakura thought she might as well have a heart attack.

"O-Oh Kami. I—Sasuke—Oh my god."

* * *

"Oi, Hinata-chan!" A blue eyed, blond haired man called out from his living room, his eyebrows scrunched down in cluelessness and confusion as he stared down at the piece of paper in his hands. He bit down on the pencil again, gnawing at it, staring at the blank sheet with anxious blue orbs. But in a matter of seconds, the pencil was slipped out of the boy's mouth, and he looked up to glare at the person who had taken the object away, only for his glare to falter in a fond look as he saw the long purple haired woman standing beside his couch, her cheeks flushed a light pink, her lips twisted upwards in a shy smile. "Y-You called me, Naruto-kun?" She whispered softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Naruto grinned and patted the seat beside himself, watching carefully as she blushed a little more but sat down beside him, her hands resting in her lap, and her head hanging low, making bangs fall into her face. Naruto's grin turned into a warm smile, and he poked lightly at her arm. "Hey, can I have my pencil back?" He joked, his eyes sparkling with amusement as she squeaked lightly in embarrassment and handed him the pencil. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun! I didn't mean to take it away in the first place! It's just that it's not good to chew—"

But Naruto had carefully pulled the girl to himself, his arms slipping around her in an embrace, making her blush tenfold. "It's okay, Hinata-chan. You were only doing the right thing." He put his chin on the top of the young woman's head, and he smiled again. "Would you mind helping me with my speech? I don't know what to write. Me, being the teme's best man, I have to give a speech at their wedding." He grumbled a bit under his breath, things that made her giggle against him. "So, could you please help me? I mean, I don't want to make it seem like I'm using you but Sakura-chan told me you were really good at this kind of stuff and I would really, really, really, really, really, reallyyyyyy appreciate if you—"

"Okay."

He looked down, a little surprised, but then he smiled at the sight of those lavender orbs looking up at him softly, her dark hair falling beautifully around her face and on her shoulders, messily sprawled at the area where her head was pressed against the hollow beneath his collarbone. She was still blushing a bit, which added a cute and utterly endearing innocence to her—something he completely _adored_.

"You know, I really, really like people like you! Someday, I hope I'll be the lucky man who will have you as their wife!"

And with those words finally registering properly in her mind, Hinata promptly fainted. _Again.

* * *

_

Sakura was speechless.

Utterly freakin' _speechless_.

Was that a…

"Put it on." She heard him murmur in her ear, his hand pushed lightly at the small of her back to urge her forward.

Sakura clasped a hand over her mouth, shaking her head while the tears stung her eyes, but as soon as she turned to face her fiancée, Sasuke had taken her hand and placed his free one on her waist, turning her around once more to face her now discovered surprise. She shook her head again, looking at him through guilt-filled viridian eyes. "No, no, no—Sasuke I can't wear this—I—Wait what are you doing?!" The last part of her sentence came out more of a squeal than a protest, and had been accompanied by a furious blush as he pushed down the material of her shirt a few more inches down.

His mouth rested on her earlobe, and he smirked as he heard her breath hitch. "Sakura, put it on. I know you want it." He paused. "Or _I'll_ put it on you." He went on, smirking, his hands detaching from her waist, only to reach for the wedding dress that she refused to wear. He pushed it gently to her, a light sigh of contentment leaving his lips as she gripped the dress softly, her eyes watering even more. "This has been passed down in my family for generations. I didn't know if you'd want to wear it, so I didn't say anything about it." His voice was nothing more than a mere whisper now, but she could not help but to smile at his words. She felt him pull her closer, his nose brushing against the skin of her temple gently. "...I really want you to wear it, Sakura." He murmured quietly, pulling her closely to himself.

He was quiet again, but she had a feeling he would speak up once more, so she didn't say anything as he held her close. She only held the dress tighter to herself, buried her head in his chest, and waited until he spoke up once more. She knew he would as he pressed her more tightly against him, nuzzling her neck affectionately. "For me, Sakura. Wear it for me." He whispered to her, his voice so soft and sounding almost pleading that she could not help but to let her smile grow.

"I won't do it just for you, Sasuke-kun." She murmured back, smiling against his chest. "I just felt like I didn't have the right to wear it. Kami, this dress is so beautiful! I thought I wasn't worth enough to—" but a pair of lips cut her off, and she gasped lightly in the kiss, seeing coal pools staring back at her with a hard look. "You are worth more than anything and everything, Sakura. Don't you even dare think the opposite." He growled against her lips, pressing his forehead gently against her own. "In fact, no other woman in this world would wear it more perfectly than you will." He added in a quiet voice, meeting her eyes affectionately.

She blushed a pretty shade of red as she stared at him with wide and stunned eyes, his words still ringing in her ears like a broken record that refused to stop. And when they finally sank in, she beamed him a full blow smile, launching her arms around his neck tightly as she leaned in and smashed their lips together, a light giggle escaping her lips when he smirked in their kiss. He tightened his arms around her, deepening their kiss, making her squeal lightly seeing as she didn't expect it.

"Wait—Sasuke—no—" Sakura rasped between their heated kisses, her eyes shutting tight as he roamed his hands under her shirt, caressing her skin with the perfect amount of pressure to make her moan. "Tomorrow night—You s-said tomorrow—Oh!" She couldn't manage to push him away, both because she wasn't strong enough against him, and because she _didn't want to_. Kami, he was making her feel so crazy with need as he slowly wandered his fingers over her most sensitive places, stripping her of her clothes, leaving her only in underwear in less time she could even remember.

"FOREHEAD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! COME HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND YOU CONNIVING LITTLE BITCH!"

The couple froze in midwork, their eyes snapping open in shock, stunned emerald staring back at shocked obsidian. It seemed an eternity before his mouth finally left hers, a sigh leaving his lips as he recognized that they could surely not escaped the frantic blonde.

If Ino wants to find you, she _will_ find you. Everybody knows that.

Her arms were still wrapped around her neck, and she was still a bit dazed, but he brought her down from the desk anyway—wait, when in hell did she even get there? He didn't remember hoisting her up there. He didn't—

"You got carried away. Again." His fiancée slyly remarked, pressing her hands against his naked chest. Sasuke looked down, his fingers tracing her own, caressing them. "Well, it seems you did too." He pointed out with a smirk, tapping on his bare flesh to emphasize. She blushed prettily, and he chuckled, kissing her one last time before he pulled himself away, saying as he walked away, "I better find the crazy blond or she'll rip off both our heads."

She smiled and waved in return, even if she knew he wouldn't see it, and when he was out of sight, she sighed almost dreamily, giggling to herself as she noticed the dress lying on the floor. Leaning over to pick it up, the door was suddenly slammed open, making the pink haired kunoichi flinch in complete shock.

"FOREHE—OH MY GOD! What the he—SAKURA PUT ON SOME FUCKING CLOTHES, WILL YOU!?" The blonde girl shouted, covering her eyes.

Sakura blushed a deep red color, blushing even harder as she saw Sasuke standing behind the blond haired girl, looking as though he had tried to stop Ino from entering without warning. His eyes were clearly glued on her body, traveling up and down slowly, and she certainly did not miss the way they flashed with lust.

"Is that why you tried to stop me from coming in, Sasuke? Because she was only in her—OH MY GOD, WERE YOU GUYS HAVING SEX?!"

And that was the final notch for the pink haired medic, who had proceeded to do a very un-Sakura-like thing.

She. fainted.

* * *

"_Great job, really."_

"_Oh shut up, Uchiha! I didn't freaking know!"_

"…_I tried to stop you from going in."_

"_Well, you weren't clear enough."_

"_Tche."_

Haruno Sakura groaned at the sound of the bickering voices, and she shifted on her other side, another light groan passing her lips as she suddenly realized that the floor she was sleeping on was very hard and uncomfortable.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes fluttered open, but she could not find the strength to respond to the male just yet, so she simply moaned questionably in return. She felt a light touch on her waist, and then her body turned, but she let him shift her on her back so she could look at him. He looked a bit blurry, but Sakura was intelligent enough to know that it was normal since she had barely just awoken.

Another head popped at her side, beaming, baby blue eyes looking down at her amusedly. "Yo, forehead! You okay there?" Her best friend chirped, grinning happily.

Sakura waved her away and moved closer to her fiancée. "Sasuke. Bed." She mumbled, pulling her head on top of his lap.

"Only if you promise to wake up tomorrow morning at the same time I do. You do know we have a lot to do." He said back, putting a hand in her hair, brushing gently. "You'll need time to prepare yourself." He added quietly, delicately moving her head to the side so he could look at her face properly. "Nnngh… Yes. I will. Now _bed_, Sasuke-kun." She mumbled, shifting herself against him.

He smirked. "Hn."

He took the girl bridal style in his arms and proceeded to bring her to their room so she could rest for the upcoming day, knowing fully Sakura probably needed more rest than he should. He put Sakura down on the soft mattress of their bed, his fingers lingering lightly under her head before he slipped them off as she shifted on the bed, moaning tiredly. He watched her snuggle in the covers, and he smirked a bit, simply amused by her childish behavior. And then he bent down and brushed her cheek, whispering. "Sleep well. You'll need your rest for tomorrow." His fingers traced down to her neck, his smirk once again resurfacing as she shuddered under his touch. "Especially for the honeymoon." He finished in a voice barely above a whisper.

He could see her face flush a deep red color, even in this darkness, which made him almost want to laugh. She was unbearably cute when she blushed, and it was simply amusing his words and actions still had an effect on her, even after all these years.

But before he walked out of the room to finally join the blonde, he heard her mutter a word softly.

"_Pervert."_

He smirked, huffing lightly before he closed the door as quietly as possible, his eyes closing for a moment, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. He let out a tiny amused breath, and then shoved his hands in his pockets, making his way to the living room where Ino was supposed to be waiting for him.

"Well finally!" Ino exclaimed, upon seeing the raven haired man that entered the room. "Jeez, I was beginning to doubt you guys got it on again…"

Sasuke glared at her. "Stop it with the teasing. I'd rather just get it over with." He muttered, sitting down on one of the couches, crossing his arms over her chest. "I still have other things to take care of for the wedding, and there is not much time left." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So, make this as quick as possible." He muttered, raising his sharp orbs to her stunned baby blue ones

"Jeez, _fine_." Ino overdramatically agreed, waving away the man. "…but I think you're just eager to bang Sak—" A pillow was thrown her way, and Ino squeaked in surprise, ducking quickly to avoid the hit. "The hell, Sasuke!?" She barked, suddenly feeling very annoyed by his unexplainable weird attitude of today. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?! One moment you're so calm and monotone, the other you're impeccably sweet—with Sakura, dumbo, don't you look at me like that!—and then the other you're a raging freaking animal!" she finally burst, throwing him back his damned pillow.

His gaze was tremendously hard when she met his eyes, and she wondered why, for a moment. "Lower your voice, Yamanaka. Sakura's sleeping. I will not tolerate it any more tantrums." He spat, taking her completely off guard. She stared at him with wide eyes, looking as though a building of bricks had fallen upon her.

"Well shit you _really_—"

"Yes, I _really_ love her." Sasuke cut in, snorting softly. "Why do people have so much trouble believing it?"

"Because you're Sasuke Uchiha." Ino answered without hesitation.

He raised a brow. "So?"

She snorted. "Sasuke Uchiha does not _love_."

His eyes flashed with offense that he had clearly tried to hide, and Ino didn't miss the slight sneer forming across his lips."That is nothing but a blatant lie." He hissed.

Ino smiled cunningly. "Oh, I know. I've seen it." Her smile turned cheery. "So, how about that unfinished business with those wedding problems?"

Sasuke huffed. "The sooner we're done, the better."

* * *

_They were fighting against tough opponents, and Sakura had difficulty fighting them. She had fought by Naruto's side, relying on him to protect her, her heart skipping a beat every time she had come close to death when Naruto would be unable to defend her._

_But her breath always cut back in because her savior would come at the last few seconds, and would strike and bring the enemy down._

_But unfortunately, they had never always been so lucky._

_Sakura had gotten hurt by one of the opponents she had been fighting. A red slash ran across her thigh—a deep and thick wound that hurt her enough to make her unable to walk. She had thought this was literally the end of her when she saw her opponent ready to strike again, and she hoped so dearly that someone would save her, even though she knew it was likely not._

_But the very second the blade was going to pierce her flesh, her opponent was tackled away by an angry, slightly beat up looking Sasuke. She looked up to the twelve year old boy whom had captured her heart, but she could not even bring herself to thank him. Her lips quivered as his eyes locked with hers, something like concern found in his eyes._

_And then…_

"_Sasuke! Take Sakura somewhere safe! And stay with her! She cannot be left alone!"_

_It had surprised her to see that Sasuke had not even complained to his teacher, but she only told herself it was because they were in the middle of a battle there was no time for arguing._

_She found herself barely able to breathe when he carefully picked her up bridal style in his arms, and without wasting a single second, he started running and jumping from tree branch to tree branch, his red eyes scanning the area in hope to find a place that would be safe for the both of them, and that would shelter them from the rain that was bound to fall any minute now._

_It was a while before Sasuke finally stopped on a branch, his head tilting upwards towards the sky. Sakura wondered, for a moment, but as she felt the tiny droplets starting to fall, she suddenly understood his sudden stop._

"_Shit." He muttered under his breath, pressing the girl more closely to himself, like he was trying to shelter her from the rain. He was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, once again, and Sakura feared they would both catch a bad cold if they did not find a shelter anytime soon._

_But suddenly, Sasuke took an abrupt turn, which made Sakura squeal and bury her head in his chest, frightened for her life._

_And then she no longer felt anything but warmth._

_The rain was no longer falling on her, and it was suddenly dark._

_Sakura then understood Sasuke had found a cave._

_She felt him gently put her down, but before she could even pull away and sit herself against the wall of the dark cave, arms had pulled her in again. She squealed in surprise, her voice muffled by his drenched shirt, and then she blushed the hardest she ever had._

"_Stay close, Sakura. We'll freeze to death if we each go separate ways." She heard him speak, his voice quiet and his breathing slightly off._

_She wondered if Sasuke was nervous, or if he was simply catching his breath from all the running._

"_It doesn't make much of a difference, our clothes are wet." She muttered, swallowing hard. "I have covers in my bag. Hopefully they didn't get soaked either. Maybe that'll help." She went on, shuddering at the sudden wintriness she was feeling._

_Sasuke nodded, and they pulled away a bit, just enough so she could take off her bag and dig in the pockets. And luckily, the covers and sleeping back were safe and dry, if only just a bit splashed. She handed him one of them, and settled herself against the wall of the cave, her blush returning when he sat closely to her, wrapped up in the sleeping bag as she was wrapped up in her thick cover._

"_I-I'm still cold." Sakura stammered through gritted teeth, closing her eyes._

_There was a light exhale before she felt herself being pulled sideways, an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close to his own shivering body. Without really knowing why, she wrapped her arms around him, burying her nose in his shoulder, only barely aware that he had flinched under her touch._

"_Thank you, Sasuke-kun." The pinkette murmured._

_Sasuke simply grunted quietly in return, feeling a bit more satisfied as he admitted that being with her, just like that, really wasn't so bad after all. She wasn't acting fangirly, and she wasn't too clingy. She hadn't screamed in joy when he pulled her in, and she did not try to ask him out on a date._

_She had just been quiet, sensible, proficient and compliant._

_He leaned his head against her own, shutting his eyes._

_She really had changed.

* * *

_

When Sakura woke up, it was bright, revealing to her it was morning. That was the first thing she was aware of.

The second thing she was aware of was the plate of cooked breakfast in front of her, patiently waiting to be devoured by the said woman. She smiled, shifting on her back to stretch her limbs, a long yawn leaving her lips as she sat upright on her bed. She moaned a bit, but then smiled again, turning to swing her legs over the bed and pull the tray on top of her lap.

Sakura had only taken the first few bites when the door clicked open, making her look up from the delicious food she had been eating. She smiled softly at her soon-to-be-husband, watching how he smirked lightly in return. "You're awake. Good." He shoved his hands in his pockets, still smirking as he starting making his way to her. "I was on my way to wake you up." He stated, stopping a few feet in front of her.

Sakura took another bite from her breakfast, and she smiled. "Well, I'm awake—" She took another bite, "—and eating this scrumptious breakfast you have cooked for me." She didn't fail to notice the way his cheeks tainted pink a bit. He shrugged lightly, as if trying to hide his embarrassment with his aloof attitude. "It was nothing." He muttered quietly.

Sakura giggled and stood on her feet, and swiftly kissed his cheek before she contoured him and started making her way out of her room, smiling merrily, unaware of the way his soft coal eyes followed her figure until she had completely walked out of his sight.

A small smile formed on her lips, and oddly, her smile had grown softer as he did so.

They were getting married.

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

…they were getting married.

_Today.

* * *

_

**Okay, so I lied, there is one more chapter. XD**

**This is so long, and I feel that I have to stop for now and put the whole wedding on another chapter because this chapter here would be too long if I included the wedding. I plan on making a long ass chapter for the wedding too.**

**So, I'm sorry this didn't come out on march break, but holy dwindle, it took me so long to write this out. It took me endless hours in three days (I'm always doing other stuff while I'm writing) to finally come out with this.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed.**

**xD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	38. Uchiha Sakura

**Alright, this is THE actual final chapter now. Enjoy. :)**

**Warning: Lemon + Extremely long chapter. lmfao.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

"Ino, be careful with the hair!" Sakura barked, pressing a hand to the place where Ino had not been so gentle. "Jeez, you're ripping them off." She went on, sighing. Her friend smiled innocently, shrugging as if she hadn't done anything wrong. "Sorry forehead, just trying to do my job." The grin on her lips did not help to brighten the mood of the soon-to-be-Uchiha, who was almost a hair away from officially exploding. "Just be a little more gentle okay? You know I'm sensitive with the hair. God, every hair you pluck out hurts like hell."

The blue eyed girl laughed. "Come on, Sakura, relax! You're getting a little too tense here! It's not like you're giving up your life. You're just getting married to the man you've been in love with for so many freaking years." She threw a look over her shoulder to the lavender eyed woman whom was carefully arranging the bride's bouquet. Hinata smiled lightly in return, nodding in approval. "There's nothing to worry about, Sakura-chan. You're not giving anything up. At least, nothing else than your last name." She gently stood from the bed and placed the bouquet on the sheets before she walked over to her best friends, smiling tenderly. "If you're afraid about the wedding and if things are going to go well, you shouldn't, Sakura-chan. Sasuke and Naruto, and everyone else are making sure everything is perfect."

Sakura glanced back at them and smiled faintly, before she looked back to her reflection, her eyebrows scrunching down. "It just feels like I'm giving up my whole life. Feels like I'm closing the door to my past." She murmured, brushing a lock of pink hair out of her face. Ino and Hinata looked at each other and smiled, and both grabbed one of Sakura's arms and gently helped her stand up from the chair she was sitting on. "You're not giving up anything. You're just finally getting the thing you've always wanted." Ino reassured, turning Sakura to face the mirror. "Look at you, Sakura. You're so beautiful, so pretty. So grown up." she took a step back, smiling when her best friend smoothed down her wedding dress, her intent and observant gaze directed to her own reflection.

Sakura took a good look at herself, frowning for the first few seconds, before her face finally brightened. She watched the way the strapless white dress hugged her curves perfectly, defining her already perfect figure even more. It was a little tighter on her upper body, but complimented her chest size and petite waist flawlessly. The dress hugged the curves of her hips faultlessly, but started flowing down nicely at her mid thigh, streaming down her legs marvelously until the tip of the dress touched the ground. The dress itself was so beautiful on Sakura, but her finely pulled up hair, her striking heels and her cute jewelry made her look all the more tremendous.

Her hair was pulled up in a neat and tight bun, but Ino had added a bit of a fresh style by letting a few bangs fall fabulously at the side of her face, and by messing up her hair around the bun, making it look cluttered but completely stunning. It was amazing she was able to pull up her hair and make it look so fantastic, seeing as they hadn't grown out too long. Her heels were just as white as her dress, and very sophisticated. The only thing that permitted the shoes to stay on were the simple band across the top of her toes, and the ribbons twisting and binding around her leg. She had a pair of pretty and very simple emerald earrings hanging from her ears, and a silver chain hung around her neck. Near her chest, the symbol of her beloved's clan hung.

A hand touched her forearm, and Sakura smiled warmly this time, turning around to attack her two best friends in a large hug. "Thank you so much guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered, tightening her hug. Hinata and Ino returned the hug, but a laugh erupted from all their lips as another figure joined the hug, almost tackling them. "Don't forget me!" TenTen chirped, laughing.

"Hey, I want to hug Sakura too!" Another voice whined.

They separated from their hug and laughed at the sight of a pouting, handsomely dressed Naruto with a drop dead adorable Kiseki in his arms. But the pout did not stay long as Naruto saw how completely stunning Sakura was. His jaw dropped slightly in awe, and his eyes became very fond and soft. "Wow, Sakura-chan. You look absolutely… wow." His voice was soft and so stunned, it was adorable coming from him. So Sakura laughed and trotted up to him, throwing her arms around him, all the while being carefully not to crush Kiseki in their hug.

As they broke from their hug, Sakura turned her attention towards her almost three months old son, and she giggled. Kiseki was staring at her with the same happy emerald eyes that she possessed, and was looking rather particularly happy and giddy as he looked at his mother. "Kiseki! Kami, I missed you so much, my little boy!" She exclaimed, taking him from Naruto's arms. She hugged him gently to her chest, kissing his tiny head. "It's so weird to have you gone from our house." She whispered, pulling the baby away carefully to look at his gleeful face.

"Sakura-chan, not that I want to make it seem like I'm running away, but I have to go. I promised the teme I'd come back in only a few minutes. Just enough to pay you a visit." He took a good look at her again. "But seriously Sakura-chan, you look amazing. If I didn't have Hinata-chan, I'd be jealous of the teme!" He laughed lightly at his last few words, and Hinata giggled, as well as the others. He smiled warmly then, and then embraced her tightly, taking back her son in his arms.

"The teme wanted to see you, but I told him it was 'bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding'. He doesn't believe me, and he still wants to see you. God, Sakura, you can't even believe how excited the teme is to finally marry you." He grinned as he saw her eyes softening. "Of course, he doesn't show his glee and happiness, but I know him like the back of my hand! He's almost exploding with so much adrenaline and excitement! He's so happy." Sakura laughed lightly, and then nodded. "Well, I'd rather keep him a surprise." She pushed on his shoulder gently. "Now go and give him back his son, I know how much he would love to have him back as well. You wouldn't even believe how much he loves Kiseki."

But Naruto didn't part without saying words that made her heart smile. "Of course he loves Kiseki. But not as much as he loves you. He'll never love anything or anyone more than he loves you."

And then he was gone, leaving Sakura to blush lightly, and leaving the others to awe in completely glee to his words. But then Ino snapped back into her 'lets-prepare-the-bride' mood, and she sat her down again. "Time for make-up, forehead!"

Sakura simply smiled.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke stopped talking to the photographer abruptly, a little surprised, but then excused himself and turned to join the knuckleheaded ninja who had called his name. His eyes flickered down to the little boy that Naruto held in his arms, and his eyes immediately softened at the sight. Naruto didn't even need Sasuke to ask him to pass the baby, he just simply already knew he would want to hold him. So, Naruto handed him the baby, grinning as Sasuke carefully cradled his son, still looking quiet but now seemingly fond instead of cold or monotone. Sasuke raised his head to look at his best friend, and he stared quietly for a while. "How is she?" He finally asked.

Naruto grinned. "Teme, if only you'd see her, really. She's glowing, stunning, and freaking _amazing_. I'm almost positive you'd just want to bang her at the first sight of her, really." Sasuke huffed an amused breath, and turned his attention back to Kiseki, giving his fingers for the young Uchiha to play with. "…and what about my suggestion?" He asked quietly. Naruto shrugged, frowning lightly. "Sorry Sasuke, she says she wants you to wait. She wants to surprise you." The words that passed the lips of his best friend made him frown, and he scowled, clearly unpleased, which made Naruto laugh. "Hey, relax buddy! You'll see her in two hours."

It was quiet again, and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the lips of his raven haired best friend twitch up in a small but genuine smile. It was rare for Sasuke to smile in public like this, but here he was, freaking smiling in front of chatting guests. But then he, himself, couldn't help but to smile as Sasuke spoke again. "Sakura will be my wife in two hours. We're getting married."

If Naruto would've been a girl, he would have most definitely squealed.

"Yeah. Man, this whole thing make me feel so old." Naruto snorted, laughing lightly when Sasuke gave him a clueless stare. "I mean, you know, it seems just like yesterday we were genins, on the same team and doing stupid D-rank missions. But you're getting freaking _married_ to _Sakura-chan_. And it's like, so weird in the same time saying this because you are like my brother, and Sakura-chan is my sister." He exclaimed, looking utterly baffled for a moment. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "So? How does that make it weird?" He asked, scoffing. Naruto gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look, but seeing the glare that he gave him in return, he sighed. "Sasuke, I _told_ you. Sakura is like my sister and you are like my brother. You guys are getting freaking _married_." He explained slowly, making Sasuke frown because he felt like a dumb retarded kid being explained something simple.

But seeing as the other man still didn't seem to get it, Naruto sighed exasperatedly.

"One word for you teme: Incest."

* * *

_They're sitting on a hill of pure, perfect, green grass, simply enjoying the presence of one another. Neither has spoken ever since they sat down because they know they don't really need to. Sasuke had simply sat himself first, and Sakura settled herself between his legs, her head propped against his firm chest, one of her hands propped against his leg while the other was lying flat on her stomach. His arms were around her shoulders, and he was holding her from behind, with his chin propped against the top of her head._

_They were watching the sunset together._

_And even though other couples and kids were around, they seemed to be completely unaware of that. The only thing they saw was each other and the beautiful romantic scenery ahead of them. They knew they had to head back soon, although, since leaving Kiseki with Naruto wasn't exactly the most comforting thought to Sasuke._

_His hand found Sakura's and she jumped lightly in surprise, but smiled, tilting her head further back on his chest as she gently intertwined their fingers. She could feel him rubbing the ring on her finger—the one he'd given her as an engagement ring. His lips pressed themselves against her temple, and Sakura smiled, unable to hold herself back from tilting her head upwards to look at him._

_She smiled when he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, giving her hand a light squeeze before he parted, sighing contently as he tightened his grip on his lover._

"_We should head back." _

_Sakura smiled and agreed.

* * *

_

She was fiddling with one of her locks, sitting at a desk, staring at herself in the mirror, as she reminisced the memories of herself and her soon-to-be husband. That one had occurred not long ago, but actually rather only a day after he had proposed to her. She remembered that they had left Kiseki in the hands of Naruto only for a few hours, since they wanted to do something together, without having to worry about the baby.

It was a magical moment, that afternoon. Watching the rays of the sun fade after a long while, watching as the colorful sky turned more multicolored with time, and then would eventually fade to a darker color when the sun would start disappearing completely. But the most magical of it all was just feeling him hold her so lovingly, and feeling the warmth of his love and protection radiating off on her.

She had loved it so much.

_Knock. Knock._

Her head jerked back towards the direction of the door, and she frowned lightly.

Was it time already?

"Who is it?" She called softly, making her way to the door. It was only when her hand reached the doorknob that the person finally replied, in a voice that she was all too familiar with. One she heard every day. One she loved.

"It's me."

She didn't open the door. She simply let her hand fall from the doorknob, and sighed, leaning her back against the door. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? It's almost time. You should be down there." She said softly, tilting her head back.

It was silent, for a little while, but she knew he was going to reply at some time.

"…I know. I just…" He paused, and she heard him sigh. "I had to see you." He finished quietly, his voice so low she almost hadn't heard him through the door. But Sakura smiled anyway, giggling. "Sasuke-kun, it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding, you know?" She teasingly said, her smile growing when he growled in annoyance. "Sakura, you know I don't believe in those stupid superstitions. Now come on, open the door. I need to see you." The last part was spoken softly, in the tender tone she always loved to hear.

So she bit her lip, and put her hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath before she finally opened it for him. At first sight, he looked almost miserable. Like a man who was deprived of something he's been wanting for a while, but had been held back against his will to get it. But when his eyes finally landed on her entire figure, she saw the change of pure shock and surprise, soon followed with emotions of fondness and admiration.

"You…" He trailed out, because the words died down in his throat. The more he looked at her, the more he found himself not able to talk. She was so breathtaking, so beautiful—she simply left him speechless. Kami, he couldn't even understand why seeing her like this didn't give him the urge to make love to her. No, no. As he saw her like this, he just had the urge to sweep her in his arms, kiss her, and hold her like there was no tomorrow. He was left in awe and wonder.

Sakura smiled gently, and it was at that moment that he couldn't resist to stay out of touch. He took a long stride and placed his hands on her small waist, his fingers brushing the silky texture of the dress, and then he looked up to her, his obsidian orbs meeting her emerald ones. "You look so beautiful, Sakura." He finally spoke, his voice quiet and soft. She smiled, and he almost had the urge to as well, upon seeing how truly happy and glowing she was.

He remembered Naruto's words (_"Teme, if only you'd see her, really. She's glowing, stunning, and freaking amazing."_) and he couldn't help but to agree more in his mind. He was so amazed out of his damn mind—Sakura was freaking breathtaking.

"What did you need to see me for, Sasuke-kun?" She asked gently, cupping his face. He held her gentle gaze and pressed his forehead down on hers, brushing his nose tenderly against her own. "I needed to see you, that's all." He replied, leaning in to brush her lips with his, only for her finger to press against his lips. "Ah, ah, Sasuke-kun. I don't want to ruin the make-up." She teased, giggling when he growled against her finger. "One." He said, bringing her closer.

Sakura shook her head. "No, Sasuke-kun!" She playfully resisted, trying to pull herself away. He sighed, and she smiled a bit, brushing her nose against his. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. You saw me. You should go, it's almost time. They must be wondering where you are." She whispered, locking her arms around his neck. He pressed his nose against her own again, "I just want to kiss you once. Only one kiss, Sakura." He whispered, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, stroking her skin with the pad of his thumb. "One kiss. Only one." He murmured, leaning his mouth closer to hers.

Sakura didn't say anything in response, but instead her eyes slowly slipped shut, an action that Sasuke took as an 'okay.' Without wasting any more time, he leaned closer and brushed his lips against her own softly, slowly. He let his mouth linger on her own, registering the feel of her lips, and pulled back with what seemed to be an eternity.

Her watched as her eyes fluttered open slowly, her viridian pools dazed and completely stunned. "That was…" but before she could finish, he kissed her forehead, and murmured three words that left her breath hitching.

"I love you."

* * *

Naruto was fuming.

Naruto was freaking _pissed_.

'_Where the hell is he?!'_ He angrily thought, burying his head in his hand. _'Shit, teme! The wedding is about to freaking start in a few minutes! You're already freaking late! Where the hell are you!?' _But just as the last few words crossed his mind, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, and suddenly, he became aware of someone breathing heavily. He turned, knowing fully who it was, but could not quite manage to give his best friend a death glare as he took in the nervous expression on his face.

Instead, he smiled. "Oi, teme, it's starting." He simply said.

Sasuke nodded, and stared at Naruto for a while, as if hesitating to do something. Naruto smiled, as if knowing what his best friend was hesitating about, and he laughed a bit, taking the forearm of the man and roughly pulling him in a brotherly hug. Sasuke was frozen, tense as stone, but when Naruto pulled back and extending his arm, Sasuke finally relaxed. He smirked, taking his hand tightly, and Naruto grinned. "Maybe not ready for a hug yet, I guess. But good luck, teme."

Sasuke's smirk grew, but his eyes softened a bit. "Thank you, Naruto."

The grin on the said man's lips had faded in shock, and he loosened his grip on Sasuke's hand. "You called me by my name." Naruto stated. Sasuke scoffed. "Don't get used to it." And then he smirked one last time before saluting him and making his way to where he was supposed to be.

The priest shook his head lightly at the arrival of the groom, but shrugged when Sasuke gave him a glare. He fixed his tie, smirking lightly when his best man finally joined his side, looking cheerier than usual. Just as he was done fixing his tie, the music of the wedding march started, and every bone in Sasuke's body seemed to tense.

Everybody stood from their chair, and turned towards the back, facing the small arch where Sakura stood, still as beautiful and breathtaking as he'd seen her earlier, her arm slipped through their former sensei's, Kakashi Hatake. She was smiling, looking as though she was a glowing freakin angel, and she looked so happy that Sasuke felt he literally could not breathe anymore. His eyes were glued on her soft, overjoyed ones, and he could not see anything else than her.

Everybody in the room had disappeared. All he could see was this angel marching towards him.

_Sakura._

Sakura, on her part, was nervous as hell. She did not know how she had managed to walk when her legs threatened to crumble under her. She was even surprised she hadn't tripped on grass, a rock, a root or even the air itself! Her heart was nearly thumping out of her ribcage, but her feelings of joy were literally overwhelming her to the point she almost felt like crying of joy.

_And Sasuke…_

He looked so handsome, so flawless. So unlike anything she thought she was. Sasuke was her absolute opposite, but that was what permitted him to complete her in every known aspect. They were the Yin and the Yang, the Fire and Water, the Darkness and the Light…

"Sakura." She heard someone speak, their voice deep, yet soft.

She looked up, meeting the joyful eyes of the silver haired man. His single visible eye shut happily, and Sakura could almost picture him smiling behind his mask. "It's time." He said softly, putting his hand on her the arm that was on top of his. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she murmured the name of her former teacher softly before she launched and hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace, being careful not to mess up her hair or her dress, and then when she pulled back, he wiped a single joyful tear away from her eyes. "No crying yet, Sakura." He chuckled, smiling behind his mask again. "Good luck. I wish the best of happiness for you." Sakura smiled at his words, and leaned in to kiss his cheek, before she giggled and turned her head back to the man waiting for her at the arch, his eyes soft and loving.

She breathed in deeply, and glanced back at Kakashi one last time before she smiled and looked at Sasuke, her smile growing fonder. She took the last long few strides she had to take to join her beloved, and as she took in the wonderful look he had given her as she faced him, her heart almost burst with pure joy.

The priest had started making his speech, but all she could look at was her beloved. She had never once turned to look at the priest, but she listened to the words he was saying, not wanting to get too lost into her own wedding. The time came when they had to exchange vows, and she could only watch his mouth move and hear the wonderful words he was saying, that captivating voice simply melting her heart.

"Haruno Sakura, today I become your husband and you become my wife. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. Even when you are on your mad mood swings in outrageous pregnancy." She laughed lightly, which made him smirk a bit. "I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different and weird, but no less important than my own." He loved the way her eyes softened with each word he said. "I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting." He smirked at his last word, and the crowd laughed a bit, fully catching on to what he had meant by 'exciting'. "And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how—completely and forever." He finished, his voice soft, making the crowd smile and squeal a bit.

He sounded so wonderful, so lovely, so true. She was on the edge of crying out of pure joy, just looking at him while he was so tender.

"And I, Haruno Sakura, take you, Uchiha Sasuke , to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before, as I have always done. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." She smiled at him softly, watching as his eyes started glimmering with a feeling she had seen way too many times before. "Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." She finished softly.

"You may now exchange the rings." The priest announced, motioning to the blond haired man beside Sasuke. And then Naruto came in the picture, carrying a pillow with two rings on it. Sasuke smirked and thanked his best man quietly, taking the ring that was meant to be hers. He looked at her, and gently took her hand, his eyes softening as he slipped on the ring. She smiled, taking his ring, and then took his hand, slipping on his own wedding symbol.

The priest smiled, speaking aloud the words both Sakura and Sasuke had been dying to hear. "And I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke didn't waste a single second to do so. He grasped her gently by the waist and dipped down to press his lips against hers, smirking lightly when the crowd started cheering loudly, standing up from their seats, whistling and screaming. But the sounds died out when he felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck, returning his tender kiss with the same force.

And when they parted, Sakura smiled, her eyes dazed but threatening to spill with joyful tears. And then her newly wedded husband spoke words that would forever remain plastered in her heart.

"Welcome in my clan and family, Uchiha Sakura."

* * *

Let's get this

**p a r t y**

started!

* * *

Sakura had thought she would not have a daughter –father dance, since her dad had died long ago, when she was but a little girl. But she was surprised when the DJ announced that it was time for the daughter – father dance, and that she saw Kakashi standing in front of her, his hand outstretched.

Maybe her father had never really been there for her, but now that she thought about it, Kakashi always had been. Well, that is ever since she had been placed in Team 7. Kakashi was always there for her to protect her, listen to her, give her advice and help her improve her skills. He had always been there in her time of need—or at least almost always.

He had become like a father to her.

She realizes this as they are dancing to the song he has dedicated to her: Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

She was almost crying when the song ended, a few tears rolling down her cheeks because it felt so much like he was really a father letting go of his daughter. The dance—it felt so much like a goodbye.

But suddenly, the world of sadness she had felt moments before was swept away and replaced by pure happiness and bliss when Kakashi had passed her on to Sasuke, giving her one of his happy glances as he watched her expression when Sasuke placed a hand on her waist. He grabbed he petite, soft hand with his unoccupied large one, an action that made Sakura smile because his hand almost engulfed hers entirely.

And then the music began, and he started moving slowly, his eyes always locked onto her own and never glancing away. She was captivated, but she could not help but to listen to the song he had chosen for their first dance either.

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

No way! That song! She knew that song!

She looked at Sasuke, and he merely stared at her in return, his eyes amused but soft. She smiled, giggling, and then leaned her head on his chest, shutting her eyes to listen to the soft tune.

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She mouthed the words of the chorus, moving with her husband, smiling against his tux when she suddenly became aware of the soft thumping under her hand.

_all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

But before she even knew it, the song was coming to an end. She didn't mind, though, because she had all night to dance with him, and to cherish this day. There was still a lot of time left for them to dance, show their love to the others, as to themselves.

_you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive_

Her chin was being tipped, an action that made her smile, and she let the man turn her head upwards, her smile growing when a pair of warm lips pressed themselves against her own, the arm wound around her waist tightening its grip. Sakura slipped her hand out of Sasuke's grip before she buried both her hands in his hair, pulling his face closer, smiling when the invited guests started cheering and whistling again.

But then she laughed when another song started, bringing all of her friends, who weren't shy, at the dance floor, dancing, swinging, cheering and having their own share of fun. Sasuke still had his arms around her, but he was looking around as well, his lips twisted not in a smirk, but in an actual smile!

Their close friends had joined them soon, swarming around them and attacking them with hugs and cheers of congratulations. Sakura had been hugged to death more times than she could count, but Sasuke was in a less pleasing situation. The teasing seemed to be popular.

She smiled at Sasuke, struggled to his way to give him a quick kiss, before she waved and bid him goodbye ("For now, at least."). She had been dragged by her best friends afterwards, attacked with questions and squeals, even as they were dancing to their heart's content.

On the few slow songs that occurred, both would somehow find each other amidst the horde of people on the dance floor. Most of the times, it would always be Sasuke finding her, but their reunion would be quick. But as the time passed, they didn't only dance on slow songs. They became inseparable on the dance floor, dancing together, grinding, and even dirty _(dertayyy) _dancing.

"CAKE TIME!" The DJ called, grinning as he put the spotlight on both Sasuke and Sakura, the newly wed. "Come on up, the new Uchiha family!" He urged, his grin growing when Sakura laughed and took Sasuke by the hand, leading him to the big table where the cake was standing. Upon arriving, Sakura looked a bit surprised from the height of the cake. "This is huge, Sasuke-kun!" She murmured to him. He smirked lightly. "We have a lot of guests to feed." He simply stated.

And then he wrapped one arm around her and grasped her hand, leading it to the knife. Taking the hint, Sakura laughed and grabbed it, and she let him help her cut the cake. After the first piece was cut, the new bride took some whip cream from the cake and turned, quickly swiping her husband's nose with it. He looked a bit taken aback, but then he smirked as she placed some on her own. In an unexpected movement, he leaned down and licked the whip cream off her nose, making her blush cutely.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"Naruto chanted, laughing when everybody else joined in.

Sasuke looked at his wife, and she smiled, shrugging lightly. "Well, the crowd wants what it wants." She whispered, placing a hand at the base of his neck. Sasuke smirked, and swooped down for the kill, claiming her lips sweetly at first, before she pulled his head closer and swept her tongue on his bottom lip.

The guests were going wild with whistles as the couple started a battle of tongues, but the couple didn't care. They were just in their own little world, kissing to their heart's content.

* * *

And then _it_

**h**

**a**

**p**

**p**

**e**

**n**

**s**

(thehoneymoon.)

* * *

Sakura squeaked in utter surprise when Sasuke had teleported them in the house, in a certain room she could not recognize. She laughed lightly as he gently pushed her on the giant love bed, her dress tangling gently with the red sheets. He was looming over her, the smallest of smiled present on his lips as he looked down at his angel. One of his large hands cupped her face, stroking her cheek lightly, and she smiled when he pressed his body down to hers, elbows on each side of her head. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, tenderly, exhaling contently on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried a hand in his hair, stroking his soft mane lovingly.

He traveled over to her neck, putting butterfly kisses on her skin, and let his hands wander down to her back to feel for the zipper of her dress. Sakura shut her eyes, tilting her head back, moaning quietly as he took his time to feel her skin, caressing, stroking as sensually as possible. But then something suddenly clicked to her.

"…Sasuke-kun?" She breathed, stroking his back gently to get him to pull him, which he did. He gazed at her questionably. "Hm? What is it, Sakura?" He asked, frowning. She looked around the room, her eyebrows raising in puzzlement, and Sasuke suddenly understood. He chuckled a bit, kissing her briefly, yet softly. "This is still the same room, Sakura. I just hired a few people to carry this in the moment you were out of sight of the house." He smirked a little when she pouted at him. "And why couldn't they put this in while I was there?" She asked in her childish voice.

He smirked again, capturing her lips in another kiss. "Because," He kissed her again, "You would have seen—" and another kiss, "—your other surprise." He finished, kissing her again. She returned his kiss, this time, shutting her eyes. "I love you." She murmured between a kiss. He stopped, for a moment, and then pulled away to look at her. She smiled, but didn't even give him the chance to speak up because she had pulled him in a rough kiss. "Make love to me, Sasuke-kun." She gasped in between kisses.

Everything went from fast to slow, to fast, to slow. He would sometimes take his time to kiss her and remove her dress, and then other times he'd become more rough and passionate, his hands working on her dress even faster. It wasn't really clear to her when the clothes came off or how much time had passed, but it was clear to her when he had pushed himself into her. She was almost puzzled as he looked down at her, which earned her an equivalent puzzled look coming from him. "What?" He questioned, his eyes digging deep within her confused ones.

"No teasing tonight?" She questioned, her voice cute and almost innocent, like she was a child whom was genuinely confused. Sasuke smiled, and pressed his forehead against her own. "Well, you seemed turned on enough already. Doesn't take much does it." He said smugly, smirking when she gasped and hit him playfully. "Jerk! I thought you'd want to take precious time tonight!" She watched as his smirk faded again, replaced by the familiar small smile he had a lot tonight. "We have all night. But right now, I need you." He kissed her again, gently, cupping her face with his large hands, "I love you so much, Sakura." He rasped out between a kiss, groaning as she moaned and rolled her hips onto his.

He didn't want foreplay. He just wanted her. **Needed** her.

He pushed in deeper, muffling her whimper of delight with his mouth again. Sasuke then used one hand to grab her right leg and lifted it around his waist, and Sakura immediately tightened her grip allowing him to sheathe himself completely inside her. He gasped in a harsh breath, and his hips bucked against hers, causing him to groan and Sakura to moan sporadically.

Sakura had been a little hesitant to make love, seeing as she wanted a bit of foreplay and teasing at first, and those sensual little touches they usually gave each other before they made love. But feeling him so sheathed within her, filling her in a way that left her mind blank, and her heart beating fast—she realized she didn't care anymore. She was exactly where she wanted to be.

He pulled back slightly, before he pushed himself back into her, slowly but hard. He never broke their kiss as he moved inside her, her velvety core tightening around him, causing him to groan in pleasure through her lips. Sasuke rode her slowly but _hard_, their heated kisses and whispers was all she heard as she was engulfed by the blissful feeling he was giving her. As he could feel her close to the edge, he broke the kiss to look into her eyes before he took her to the climax.

Onyx met emerald in a whirlwind of spellbound emotions. Their noses were touching at the tips, and his bangs tickled her cheeks as his rhythm and movements became quicker, rougher. His hold on her creamy white thighs tightened, and he was entranced by the way her firm breasts were moving from the force of their love making.

He brushed against hers as he moved even faster, his eyes burning into to hers. She wanted to keep their eye contact when they climaxed, Kami she _wanted_ to so badly, but she was simply unable to keep her eyes open as the waves of sheer pleasure wracked through her body overwhelmingly. His name tumbled off her lips in a silent scream, and she arched her back, bringing Sasuke along with her as her wet core squeezed unbearably around him. Her own name fell off his lips in a groan of ecstasy, but as much as he tried, he couldn't hold back his body from falling onto hers.

Sakura squeaked at the additional weight, but Sasuke was not an idiot. He managed to find the strength to roll off of her, his arms wounding around her waist. "I love you, Sakura." He whispered in a raspy voice, his breath still uneven. Sakura smiled, and placed a light kiss on his lips, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She whispered back, pillowing her head on his chest.

"I was waiting for this, you know? For so long." She whispered, kissing his chest.

He gave her a light kiss, stroking her locks softly. But then he frowned. "Hey, where's Kiseki?"

Sakura laughed. "Well, Naruto decided he would do us the favor of keeping him for tonight." She stated, giggling. "They all love Kiseki."

Sasuke kissed the top of her head, breathing out quietly, and he shut his eyes for a moment, only to be completely surprised and taken off guard when he felt her crawl on his lap, running her hands up his chest sexily.

"Ready for round two?" She purred, grinning at him.

Uchiha Sakura was freaking amazing. It was no wonder he was in love with her.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Holy freaking hell that took long to come out.**

**But I'm glad its out… :)**

**So.. this is the end. I don't really know if the ending was okay, though. xD**

**Erm, yay?**

**Yeah… No sequel, once again!**


End file.
